Ron Weasley, the Slytherin
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: Takes place during the Half-Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows. AU Universe: The Weasleys are pureblood fanatics and are only placed in Slytherin. Ron Weasley's best friend is Draco Malfoy and Ron falls for a certain bushy-haired Muggleborn
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

This is the story of Ron Weasley who is a Slytherin and best friends with the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. The Weasley family have only produced Slytherin for many generations until one unfaithful night 5 years earlier where Ginevra Weasley became the first non-Slytherin Weasley in the family by getting placed in Gryffindor, Slytherin's enemy house. The Weasleys are pureblood fanatics, but they do not follow Voldemort. They do share almost the same views as Voldemort by hating muggle-borns. When the Weasleys discovered that Ginny Weasley befriended a half-blood, Harry Potter, and a muggle-born, Hermione Granger, they pretty much disowned Ginny after that. Although, they still treated Ginny like family, Ginny spends most of her summers at Hermione Granger's house, her best friend.

Now back to Ron Weasley since this story is about him. Ron Weasley share the same views as his family does, hating the blood traitors and muggle-borns. Ron and Malfoy and their cronies bully the Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger) almost every day. Ron and his friends hate the Golden Trio a lot as they are their enemies, same with being enemies to them. Harry hates Ron the most out of everyone at Hogwarts, next to Draco Malfoy.

Ron and Draco shared the same views and hated the Golden Trio because they always got the spotlight, starting in first year when the Golden Trio stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Neville surprised everyone by actually being a really good Wizard's chess player. The Golden Trio would steal the spotlight every year and in quidditch as well. The 2nd year followed with the Chamber of Secrets, and after that was when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and went after Harry Potter. He and Draco were happy about that, but Sirius turned out to be framed. There was also the Triwizard cup when Voldemort rose to life again by killing Cedric Diggory. Last year, the 5th year, Dolores Umbridge became Ron's 2nd favorite professor, next to Professor Snape. Draco and Ron helped Dolores wreak havoc on Hogwarts, only to be thwarted once again in the end by the Golden Trio and another traitor that he calls his sister, Ginny.

Other than all that, Ron Weasley may have had hard times with the Golden Trio, his social life is great. He never had a hard time getting any girls that he wanted. After Ron started school in his 4th year, all the good looking girls started seeing him in a different light. Ron had become better looking, taller, and stronger. He could shag any girl if he wanted to without barely any finesse. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at Ron and Draco and they didn't mind it one bit. Ron is now starting his 6th year and was looking forward to bullying the Golden Trio once again. What he didn't know was that he would fall for someone else that would never be expected ever. He didn't know that Hermione Granger, one that he constantly bullied and made fun of, was in love with Ron Weasley.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

Ron Weasley boarded the Hogwarts Express for another year of school at Hogwarts. Sometimes he wished he would never have to go to Hogwarts, but he had to admit that he had a lot of fun at Hogwarts as well. He had a great summer, but believed that summer ended too quickly. Now as he boards the train, he had to go to the Prefects compartment where he will begin his second year as a Slytherin prefect. Though, there are benefits to being a Prefect, he hated it most of the time. He decided to go straight ahead to the Prefects compartment instead of stopping by the compartment where his best friend, Draco Malfoy. When he reached the compartment, the compartment had 3 people already in there, the Head Boy and Girl and the Granger girl. Before he went in, he had to admit that Granger had gotten better looking over the summer. He entered the compartment where they all looked up from their conversation.

Hermione Granger had arrived very early and was one of the first few people to make it onto the Hogwarts Express. She couldn't wait to start studying Newt Level classes and was very happy with her O.W.L. results as she broke the Hogwarts record for most O.W.L.'s in Hogwarts history! She wasn't the first one in the Prefects compartment this morning as she was last year, but at least she would meet the Head Boy and Girl before anyone else would. She started an conversation with them by asking questions what to expect this year, but before she could get any answers, the door to the compartment opened and the object of her fantasies walked in.

The Head Boy whispered, "You'll find out during the meeting," and went back to looking over his notes with the Head Girl.

Ron Weasley walked into the compartment and looked at her with a smug look. What was he up to?

"Granger," greeted Ron Weasley.

"Hey," Hermione said in a small voice. What was wrong with her? She was too old to get all shy around people like Ron, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him more than she could ever imagine. Yes, Ron bullied her and Harry, but he usually took it easy on her except for Malfoy. Ron took a seat across from her and looked out the window as Hermione went back to waiting for the meeting to start.

A half hour later, the Hogwarts Express started departing and all Prefects had finally arrived. The other Gryffindor prefect was Neville and the other Slytherin prefect was Pansy Parkinson. She couldn't remember the names of both Ravenclaw prefects or the guy Hufflepuff prefect, but she did know Susan Bones as the Hufflepuff prefect as well.

She turned her attention back to the Heads who both now are standing up from their seats. The Head Boy started talking about the rules, but Hermione toned him out as she already knew every rules. She took a chance and glanced at Ron Weasley who was now looking out the window looking very bored. Before anyone could notice, Hermione took her time to check him out from her seat. She stopped when the Head Girl announced that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has made a major change for all Prefects this year.

"Headmaster Dumbledore believes we need better house unity, so all Prefects will be paired with another person from another house. Here is a list of pairings that is official and permanent for the rest of the year. Don't complain, please. Here, pass the list around," announced the Head Girl as she handed a piece of parchment to a Ravenclaw boy who glanced up at Pansy Parkinson before handing the list over to the Ravenclaw girl. It went on and on and when it reached Ron Weasley, he smirked at the list as if he got paired with someone that would be most pleasing to him. He handed the list to Pansy who then handed to Neville and finally, me. She looked at the list and searched for her name and when she found it, her eyes got really wide. There is was, in ink, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Oh, this was very interesting. Her and Ron alone in the halls at night and before she could prevent it, many fantasies came to mind. She shook her head and handed the list back to the Head Girl. She chanced a glance at Ron only to find that he was looking back at her. She glanced away quickly back to the talking Heads. She was getting very hot at all the images running through her head and couldn't wait to get out of there.

After the meeting Ron retreated back to the compartment that was occupied by Draco and their cronies. Ron took a seat across from Draco and took some food from next to Draco.

"Hey!" snapped Draco, "those are mine. I paid for those."

"Oh, fuck off," retorted Ron.

Draco looked surprised and asked, "Something happened in the meeting?"

Ron thought whether or not if he should tell him, but in the end relented, "Yeah, apparently Dumbledore wants to create house unity and now instead of Pansy as my partner, I got Granger for the whole year."

"What? The mudblood, Dumbledore is mad!" Draco nearly shouted. Ron waved away at Draco and went back to eating. After another half an hour of talking about their summers, Ron stood up to get ready for patrols. As he left, Draco yelled "Have fun!" and sniggered as he left the compartment.

The door to the compartment opened to reveal Hermione and Neville as they walked in and took the available seats. In the compartment was occupied by Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dead Thompson. Hermione greeted them all, but still looked out of it. Harry noticed it and decided to ask her.

"Hey, Hermione, you okay?" asked Harry.

Hermione startled out of her thoughts and turned to Harry to try to answer him, but couldn't make a sound. Neville thought he knew what her problem was and answered Harry for her.

"I think it's because of the new rules Dumbledore set this year. Dumbledore wants to create house unity and has us pairing off with someone else than our normal partners. Fortunately, I got paired with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, but unfortunately for Hermione, she got paired with Weasley," Neville quickly answered.

Harry was shocked and yelled "What? You are with Weasley. We shouldn't let this happen, we need to go to Dumbledore and…" whatever he was going to say was interrupted by an irritated Hermione.

"Harry! Shut up. It's not bad," lied Hermione, "nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I'm sure she can," said Ginny as she gave a knowing look which Hermione couldn't figure out what she knew.

After a few moments of silence except for the explosions next to them where Dean and Seamus were playing exploding snaps. Hermione decided to ask Harry a question she'd wanted to know all summer, "Harry? Um, did you have an okay summer?"

Harry looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course not? Sirius died! How can I have a good summer? This was the worst ever. Dumbledore made me go over to the Order headquarters! How could I have a good time while living in Sirius's old house?"

Hermione had the grace to look sheepish, "Sorry Harry. I shouldn't have asked. So, how did you do on your O.W.L.'s?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject and stop Harry from getting any more moody. The next half hour were spent with talking about O.W.L. results, congratulating Hermione on her scores, and just chatting. Hermione looked at the time and took a deep breath. It was time for patrols and instead of doing it with Neville, she was patrolling with Ron. Part of her hoped that maybe something good may happen between the two this year, but the other part of her knew and wished Ron would not bully her this year in the halls at night. Hermione rose from her seats and before she left the compartment, Harry made her promise to tell him if Ron does anything to her and to let him know, so he would take care of it. Yeah, right, she wouldn't tell him. She knew that Harry was very good with a wand, but Harry would immediately lose a fight quickly with Ron. Ron was one of the most muscular guys at Hogwarts and oh how Hermione dreamed of those muscles almost every night.

Hermione found Ron waiting at the end of the hall, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly, and startled Ron as he dropped his Ron. He looked up at her and scowled as he bent down to pick up his wand and gave her a look as if to say 'what?'. "It's not smart to twirl your wand like that. You could have accidentally set it off and hit someone!" Hermione didn't know why she got into a strict mode, but wished she would just shut up before embarrassing herself any longer.

Ron rolled his eyes and, "Oh chill out, Granger. It's all good. Let's just go ahead and start our patrols." As they both walked away, Ron thought she looked sexy when she got angry and shook his head wondering where that thought came from.

Hermione kept quiet during their walking and she thought if she had any hopes of getting along with Ron, she would have to start talking first. "How was your summer?" 'Great question Hermione' she thought.

Ron wasn't sure if she spoke to him, but as he stalled he knew she did ask him. So, he finally gave in and thought it wouldn't be so bad to talk to her. "Had a great summer, my brother Bill, I'm sure Ginevra told you about him, is getting married to a Veela. Name's Fleur Delacour, I'm sure you remember her name from the Twiwizard tournament as you pretty much know everything."

"I don't know everything!" Hermione snapped.

"Ok," Ron sarcastically replied, "Well, Fleur brought over a lot of her Veela cousins and you can get the gist of why I had a great summer." Ron said this while waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione felt disgusted at the thought of Ron shagging other women, but she knew Ron wasn't any virgin. She knew stories from all the way back to 4th year when Ron lost his virginity to Daphne Greengass, a very pretty Slytherin. Although, Hermione's fantasies of Ron had started early in 4th year, she was still very inexperienced (a virgin). She only had one boyfriend and that was Viktor Krum who asked her to the Yule Ball. When Viktor invited her to his house in Bulgaria, she declined asking if they could remain friends. Hermione still haven't had her first kiss and wondered what it would be like. She was very focused on her studies and barely had any time for a social life. Looking back on it, she didn't regret it.

"So! How was yours?" Ron asked startling Hermione. Hermione inwardly shook those memories away and looked at Ron. Did he just ask her question and in a nice way? This unnerved Hermione a little bit, but thought if Ron would act nicely all year long, it would be a nice change. Though, she liked his bad boy status as well. Looking up at Ron, she was indeed very short, standing at 5'4 while Ron was 6'3. He was very tall and very well toned, at least what she could see through his shirt.

"Oh, um, it was okay. Kind of boring until your sister Ginny came over," answered Hermione as they both continued to patrol the train. Ron nodded his head and continued walking as they walked past a group of very pretty girls and Ron checked them out from the behind. This disgusted Hermione once again and snapped, "Can you please not do that while I'm here?"

Ron was surprised at her tone and retorted, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

Ron got suspicious at how fast she answered. He thought for a second, nah, she doesn't think that way, or does she? He thought it would be hilarious if she actually had feelings for him as well, but then again she was cute. Woah! Where did that word cute come from? Ron thought something was wrong with him and he glanced at Hermione once again as she walked very briskly, at this moment, Ron felt a stirring in his pants.

'_What the fuck?_' thought Ron.


	3. Hogwarts

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter)**

**A/N: Let me explain how this story will go, this whole story will be like Ron Weasley's POV of the Half-Blood Prince, but in the AU Universe. Still, there won't be much difference from the Half-Blood Prince except for a couple certain scenes. If I am to use the Half-Blood Prince lines, it will be mostly from Hermione's POV and I will type those lines in BOLD just so you know that it is not my work. The M rating is for language and violence at the moment, but later in the story, the true M rating will come with sexuality. It will not be pure smut, but will be done in taste as well. I will warn you before a chapter if there is explicit sex, but let's not think about that now. Let's proceed with the story.**

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

After the sorting hat, Ron Weasley put as much food on his plate as he could and start eating vigorously. Next to Ron was Draco who was eating with tiny bites like a girl. He knew Draco was from a very high-class family, but did he really have to eat like a girl? Another thing he noticed was that Draco looked paler than ever and wondered if something bad happened over the summer. He knew that Draco's father was a Death Eater, or at least an accused Death Eater, but wondered if his father convinced him to join him as well.

He took one look around the great hall and saw that Harry Potter was missing from the Gryffindor table. So, he turned to Draco and, "Hey, I wonder if Harry Potter's got himself in another spotlight?" At this, Draco and his cronies looked at the Gryffindor table and Draco turned to Ron with a smirk and a knowing look. He wondered if Draco had something to do with it, oh how he hoped he did. Finally, minutes later, Potter came into the great hall with a bloody nose. Potter walked quickly to his seats next to Granger and Longbottom. Ron glanced at Draco and saw him with a sneer on his face, looking over at Potter. He would have to ask him what he did later tonight in the dorms.

* * *

Hermione was panicking while Neville tried to calm her down. "I can't calm down! What if something's happened to Harry?" snapped Hermione. Neville sighed heavily and went back to his dinner. She noticed the Slytherins looked at the empty seat where she sat and thought they may have something to do with it. She started to really panic, but was relieved to see Harry finally arrive in the Great Hall. When he took a seat next to her, she saw his nose was bleeding. She asked what happened, but wouldn't tell her 'til later. So, instead of pestering him, she gave him a napkin to stop his nose bleed. She and Neville told Harry the Sorting Hat's depressing warning.

While she ate, she started thinking if this year would be better than last year or would it keep getting worse? Maybe it could be a better year since she was now patrolling with Ron Weasley, but can she trust him? Absolutely not! After all, there's a possibility he may become a Death Eater since he's best friends with a Death Eater's son, Malfoy. Oh, how she wished he had been placed in Gryffindor like Ginny had. Ginny wasn't like any of her brothers except maybe Fred and George since they owned a successful joke shop. Yes, Fred and George are probably the only good ones besides Ginny out of all Weasleys. Maybe Ron could be different, maybe there is a different side to Ron Weasley that almost no one sees and she hoped she would be one of those people to get to see it since Ginny said Ron can be really sweet at times. When she first heard this from Ginny, she scoffed and muttered 'Yeah right!'

* * *

"God Ron, could you slow down? You are getting food everywhere!" snapped Draco when Ron was pigging out all the food on his plate.

"Oh shut up Draco, I'm hungry," retorted Ron, but for them he slowed down. He was thinking about Granger and thought it may be time to try out some Gryffindors. Ron only went after Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls because Gryffindor was his enemy house. Plus, the Golden Trio leads Gryffindor and Ron didn't want to associate with any of them. Still, Granger looked good and he thought he might give it a shot.

Ron turned to Draco and, "Hey, did you have something to do with Potter bleeding?" asked Ron.

Draco smirked, "We may have had a little discussion and Potty had a little accident. No biggie." Draco chuckled darkly and Ron did the same soon after.

Ron took a chance at asking him a question he had been wondering for quite a while, "Draco, did anything 'bad' happen over the summer? I mean, did any of your father's 'friends' come over?"

Draco noticeably paled, but color came back quickly after and, "Not here! I'll tell you later," whispered Draco.

Ron's suspicions had been confirmed and hoped Draco didn't decide to turn over to the dark side. After all, Draco wasn't like that at all. He wouldn't have the strength to kill anyone. Ron can only hope. So, without getting suspicious, Ron glanced at Draco's arm, but it was already covered by his robes. He would have to try and see if there is one.

Ron turned his attention back to his food and looked up at the Gryffindor table to see Granger talking fast to Ginevra. Granger looked around the hall and set them at Ron and her eyes widened and looked down at her food. Huh! Ron thought this may be easier than he thought.

After dinner, Ron and Draco made their way up to the dungeons and to their dorms. Ron wanted to know about Draco's summer. One of the reasons why Ron was best friends with Draco was because Draco did have a heart, but that was only when he was around friends. Out there in the halls, Draco was another person, a bully and a Death Eater's son. Students feared him, but not so much. After all, girls were easy to come by, even though they were feared.

Once they made it to their dorms, they went straight to their beds and sat on them. Draco performed some dark magic spell that was used to make sure no one could over hear their conversations. "So, did you notice that plenty of Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't show up? Must be because of Voldemort… Hey, how was your summer really?" asked Ron. Ron knew this was a topic he had to tread carefully because he knew Draco and his family was associated with a lot of Death Eaters. Draco's eyes widened for a moment and stalled for a response.

Draco sighed, "Okay, something bad did happen over the summer, but I can't tell you." Ron looked like he was about to ask him again, but Draco quickly answered, "Really! Ron I can't tell you. I promised." Ron sighed.

"Well, you know you don't have to become one of them right?" Ron carefully asked.

"What the hell am I supposed to do if father wants me to be one? I can't say no to him, you know that!" snapped Draco. Ron raised his hands in defense.

"Settle down. I know what you mean, but you should stand up to your father sometime soon. Well, can you at least tell me if there will be a Second War or not?" asked Ron. Draco looked around and gave in by nodding his head. Ron's fears had been confirmed and knew that if it came to picking a side, he would have to pick the good side and would try to get Draco to the good side as well. Ron knew his family wasn't in good relations with Voldemort and his Death Eaters since his family refused to associate with them.

"Can we please drop this subject, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Draco said in a small defeated voice. Ron knew the subject would not be spoken again for the rest of the night. He decided to change the subject, but Draco had already changed his clothes and closed his curtains as he went to bed. Ron sighed and grabbed a piece of parchment from the bottom of his trunk and "I Solemnly Swear I am up to no good" Ron said out loud. Pictures started form on the parchment and Ron looked at it to see if anyone is doing something out in the halls or hidden class rooms. Ron tapped the parchment with his wand and the pictures disappeared. Ron thought it would be good to get a good night's sleep before classes started tomorrow.

As he lay in bed, he remembered the past few years of being Draco Malfoy's best friend. He knew that they both hated the Golden Trio, but Ron wouldn't let it on to Malfoy that he didn't hate Granger. After all, he never really bullied her. Sure, they both bullied the trio, but if he remembered the last 5 years, he never really insulted her except for a couple know-it-all comments. He remembered being paired with her last year during Transfiguration and saw all the passion she had in learning. He wondered if she was also passionate in other areas as well. He also remembered how they both argued a couple times the past 5 years as well. Oh yes, he could always see the fire and passion in her eyes, oh how he planned on seeing those again.

* * *

Hermione was in her bed and she was infuriated with Harry and Neville. Harry mentioned what happened on the train with Malfoy and was angry with Malfoy. But Harry also gave his theory that Malfoy was now a Death Eater. Hermione thought this was absolutely ridiculous and argued with Harry about it, but Neville also sided with Harry. This only made Hermione madder than before and with a huff, she grabbed all her stuff and went up to her dormitory without saying good night. Now, as she lay in her bed, she thought about the possibilities of Malfoy being a Death Eater and how ridiculous the thought was. _'He's too young to be a Death Eater!'_thought Hermione. What if he really was and Ron was one too. Oh, that would be so terrible.

Ron. That was another thing she was thinking about as well. She thought about how Ron kept looking at her as if he wanted her. The thought alone made her blush furiously. '_Oh this is ridiculous. I'm saying ridiculous a lot tonight. I need to get my damn blush under control!'_ thought Hermione.

Hermione thought back to last year during Transfigurations when she was partnered with Ron. She thought about how close she sat from him that she could feel the heat radiating from his toned body. She remembered how delicious he smelled as well as his scent was soapy and earthy. How all those countless nights during her being partners with Ron Weasley caused her to slip her innocent fingers into her knickers with all the wild fantasies she had of Ron Weasley. She knew she was bordering on obsession with Ron Weasley.

The last five years she spent in Hogwarts, she remembered how Ron, Malfoy and his cronies bullied her and her friends. She noticed that Ron never insulted her except he would call her a nosy know-it-all sometimes. It hurt a lot to hear those words come out of his mouth in such a cold and nasty tone. Still, he barely bothered her and focused all his attentions on Harry and Neville.

Oh why did she have to be interested in Ron Weasley. They both had absolutely nothing in common! She was very intelligent and a big bookworm. She always studied constantly and was never lazy. Ron Weasley is a pig during meal time and is always lazy and gets mediocre grades in classes. She hated quidditch and would only go to the games to see Harry play and from what she heard from Ginny, Ron was obsessed with quidditch. They were both polar opposites, it would never work, but one can only hope. She resisted slipping her fingers in her knickers and turned in her bed to sleep. That night she dreamt of her and Ron Weasley at her favorite table in the empty library after hours.


	4. First Day

**A/N**: **I got 3 chapters out in the first 24 hours already! Still, don't be expecting that every day because I had already written those 3 chapters before posting them. All chapters will be either very short or long, that is if I can think of a long plot for one long chapter. I hope you are enjoying this so far. I plan on getting at least no less than 2 chapters out every week, maybe more. Proceed with the story.**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter)

Chapter 4: First Day

Ron woke up early than usual with hopes of making it to breakfast first. He got up from his bed quietly and got a change of clothes before he left the dorm. He decided to use the Prefects' bathroom and when he arrived there, someone had already used it earlier. It smelled of lavender, so it was a female prefect that had occupied it earlier. He wondered if it was Granger that used it. With his thoughts going crazy, he proceeded into the bathroom.

Later, he arrived at breakfast, but he wasn't the first one there. He still was the first Slytherin at the Great Hall. He noticed Ginny at the Gryffindor table and Ginny looked up at him. Ron beckoned her over to the Slytherin table. Ginny gave him a questioning look and sighed as she got up across from Ron.

"What do you want Ron?" sighed Ginny.

"What? No, hello Ron? I haven't seen you since the end of last year," joked Ron. Ron knew Ginny was just playing with him. Even Ron didn't know it; he was Ginny's favorite brother. "So, how was your summer, Ginevra?"

"Don't call me that!" snapped Ginny. "It was okay. Sometimes it gets boring at Hermione house. I mean, you know how she is about homework. She had me spend half of the summer doing homework."

"Oh poor baby," Ron said sarcastically. Ginny flipped him the bird and Ron chuckled. "So, I've decided to start dating some Gryffindor girls and I was wondering if you could tell me about some of them?"

Ginny snorted and, "Oh like I'm going to say something Ron! I don't even want to hear about your sex life!" she said this with a grimace.

"Hey, I was just wondering. So, what about Granger? She single?" asked Ron innocently.

"Don't you even dare think about going near her!" snarled Ginny.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"Don't play games with me Ron. I know your game. I heard from some Hufflepuffs that you pretend to like them and maybe tell them you love them in order to get them into your bed and shag them. Then you just tell them to get out of the room. You never dated anyone for real ever! So, I'm not telling you anything about Hermione. I'm telling you, you damn better not bother her at all!" Ginny snapped. Ron looked surprised and raised his hands in defense.

"Ok, ok. I get your point Gin. Well, anyone else in Gryffindor that would be interested? I would like to know," Ron lied. Ron had every intention of going after Granger.

"Fine, go for Lavender or Parvati, they're the biggest slags in our house. I'm going back to my table and I don't really want to have this conversation again before I throw up," smirked Ginny. She got up from her seat and went back to her seat next to Dean Thompson who had arrived a few minutes earlier. Dean slid in a little closer to Ginny and they both looked too comfortable. Ron knew something was up with the two of them and he clenched his fists.

He relaxed when Draco and his cronies finally arrived nearly a half hour later.

"Why did you get up so early?" Draco said.

"I was hungry," Ron said shrugging and continued to eat. Draco rolled his eyes and gathered some food onto his plate.

Hermione arrived early for Potions class and she was the only one of the Trio taking the class since Harry and Neville only got E's on their O.W.L.'s. She was alone in this class and bored. Class began and Professor Slughorn, the man that Harry helped Dumbledore hire, asked questions about each potions. Before I could raise my hands, the door to the class room opened and Harry and Neville walked in. Slughorn acknowledged them and told them to get a book from the shelves since they didn't have any. Hermione rolled her eyes and saw that they both were fighting over a potions book and apparently Neville won. Hermione turned her attention back to Slughorn and began answering his questions.

When they finally reached to the last potion, it turned out to be amortentia, a love potion. She answered Slughorn what it was and mentioned that she smelled, "Fresh parchment, mowed grass, and…" she stopped right there before she could finish her sentence because she smelled '_Ron's scent_'. She flushed and looked down as Slughorn continued speaking.

She also kept her eyes away from Ron who was partners with Malfoy as she focused on Professor Slughorn.

The class went by quickly and she was furious as she left the room after finding out that Harry had beat her in potions for the Felix potion that Slughorn offered to anyone that got the potion correct. '_How in the hell did Harry get it right? He's never been good in potions! He's always been mediocre and she was better than him. Something's up and I'm going to find out what it is from Harry!_' Hermione thought angrily. She even thought she saw Ron laughing with Malfoy when they found out that for the first time, she had been beaten in class. That only made her even angrier.

She went to lunch and only sat next to Neville and Ginny since she was angry at Harry and also Ron for absolutely no reason. She also knew she had patrols with Ron tonight and thought if Ron insulted her once, she may explode. '_Calm down Hermione. Calm down!_' Hermione berated herself.

That night, before Ron went to patrols, he noticed that Draco was acting weird. So, he went to find out only to see that he was not in his room. He got his Marauder's Map that he had received from his brothers, Fred and George, in 4th year. He looked at the map and saw that Draco and his cronies, Crabb and Goyle, were on the 7th floor. '_Are they going to the Room of Requirement?'_ thought Ron. He thought this was unusual for them, so he checked the time and saw that he had enough time to find out before he had to meet Granger for patrols.

'_Hermione Granger. Mmm… I sure hope my plan works. She is definitely unmarked territory. That's going to take a lot of finesse. Oh well, if this works, it will definitely be worth it. I wonder which Gryffindor I should go next after Granger. Maybe the easy ones, which are Lavender and Parvati? Let's not think about that now,' _thought Ron.

Ron grabbed everything that he needed and left the dormitory. He quickly made it to the 7th floor without getting caught since he kept checking the map over and over again. Before he turned another corner where Draco would be, his name disappeared off the map with Crabbe and Goyle. _'What the hell? That never happens?'_ Ron curiously thought. He quickened his pace and turned the corner only to find two little girls whispering to each other. He looked down at the map and saw that the name Crabbe and Goyle was still there right next to each other, but no other names. Ron bit back his laugh, but had a hard time doing it. He broke out laughing and the two girls turned with wide eyes and blushed furiously.

"What's so funny?" asked one girl in an unnaturally high voice. This only made Ron laugh harder.

"Oh this is just too good. Which one of you are Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Ron. The girls' eyes widened and squeaked as they ran away from corridor making loud noises. Ron thought that was just too weird, but went to the wall where the Room of Requirement was. He checked his watch and saw that he was almost late to meeting Hermione. He had a choice to make, but decided to go meet Hermione quickly since he could ask Draco later on. He walked away thinking of names to call Crabbe and Goyle and could only think of Crabbe the hermaphrodite.

'_Where the hell is he'_ Hermione inwardly screamed. _'He should be here by…oh here he comes. Ron looks really good. Stop staring Hermione!' _Hermione struggled with her thoughts.

"Where have you been?" snapped Hermione. Ron looked surprised and froze in his walk. She knew she sounded really stern, but she couldn't help it.

"Uh, what do you mean?" wondered Ron.

"You're late!" Hermione said sternly. To her surprise, Ron started chuckling. This made her day even worse after being beat in potions by Harry. "What the heck are you laughing about?"

"You can't be serious? You really are aren't you?" Ron asked and checked his watch again only to find that she must be barmy. "There's still 2 minutes left before we start patrolling?"

"You should have been here 10 minutes ago, so we can go over our plans for our patrols!" snapped Hermione. She was getting angry that Ron thought she was being crazy.

"Chill out, Granger," Ron replied. Hermione glared at him, so he quickly added, "We can start at the Astronomy tower if you want."

Hermione sighed and looked away from him as she started walking away to start patrols and Ron followed her. Ron caught up with her and was close, pretty much invading her space. She tried not to think about that and focused on her job.

After 15 minutes of patrolling and silence, Ron decided to start a conversation. "So, Hermione," Hermione jumped a little, but Ron ignored it and continued, "how are you?" Ron asked casually.

Hermione looked at him with a confused and shocked expression. Ron started to feel uncomfortable. "Did you just say my first name? You never do that?" Hermione asked, awed.

"Yeah, so what, there's no one around. It's just the two of us, there's no need to make sure to keep my reputation intact," Ron defended himself. Hermione rolled her eyes which annoyed Ron.

"Oh, you mean where you act all stupid, lazy, and mean?" Hermione said sarcastically. Ron resisted the urge to lash out at her, but didn't and this surprised Hermione.

"I'm pretty certain you know I am not stupid and lazy. Sure, I can be lazy a lot, but that doesn't mean I get crappy grades. I keep my grades average and that's better than most people here. You know that, but you probably already know it you know-it-all," snapped Ron.

Anger flashed across Hermione's eyes and Ron knew he was in trouble. Hermione angrily snarled, "Don't call me a know-it-all!"

Ron only smirked and decided to bring part of his plan in motion, "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're angry," Ron said.

"Wa..wa…what did you say?" stumbled Hermione. Hermione flushed furiously and try to catch on what he had just said.

Ron smirked once again, "You know what I said, but I shall repeat it again," he leaned in closer to Hermione causing her to walk backwards into the wall, "I said, you look sexy when you are angry." Ron put a hand on to the wall next to Hermione's head and Hermione's breath hitched. She shivered and tried to look away from Ron's blazing blue eyes, but found it impossible to.

Hermione couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ron. Ron Weasley is only inches away from her face! She couldn't think whether to lean in or push him off, Hermione thought it would be best to settle for the latter in case she embarrassed herself any further. With all her strength, she pushed Ron away on his chest and, "Get off me pig." Hermione turned and walked away leaving a stunned Ron Weasley.

_'Did she just push me off? Oh well, at least I'm getting there. I am now 100% absolutely sure Hermione has a thing for me! Go me!'___Ron thought in triumph. He hurried up to catch up to Hermione on his long legs. They still had over 1 hour of patrols, Ron had enough time to try it again.

They both reached the Astronomy tower, both have not said a word to each other and Hermione was grateful for that. She probably wouldn't have been able to say a word without stuttering. She was sure her face was still red, but that wasn't what embarrassed her the most. What embarrassed her the most was that her knickers were almost soaked and she felt sticky. _'Oh gods, not now please! Why can't I get my hormones under control! Dammit!'_ Hermione thought angrily.

Before entering the Astronomy tower, they both heard two different moaning sounds. Ron grinned, but his grin faded as quickly as it came. He would miss his patrols with Pansy because she had probably the wicked humor out of all Slytherins he had met. He had a lot fun patrolling with Pansy, but he thought patrolling may 'soon' have its benefits if he got through Hermione. He looked down at Hermione and noticed how short she actually was, the top of her head only making below his chin. Hermione looked very red in the face and he couldn't tell if she was flustered or angry from earlier.

Hermione looked as if going to knock on the door as she would always do, but Ron had other ideas. He opened the door and strode in as if he didn't care. Hermione looked after him, stunned.

"Oi!" yelled Ron. Shrieks filled the room a girl Hufflepuff had been going down on the guy Gryffindor. They both scrambled in a frenzy, trying to entangle each other and getting their clothes on. Hermione eyes were wide as if she had never witnessed anything sexual. This made Ron think that his task may be much harder than he had originally thought. He thought she may have some experiences with Viktor Krum since he was famous. _'Most girls were willing to have a one night stand with him and didn't care about that. They wanted to have had been with someone famous. Like that bloody Potter,'_ thought Ron.

He thought Christmas had come early since the Gryffindor guy was Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor's keeper. He didn't care about Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and would let Hermione take care of her. "What do we have here? Oh, I see McLaggen is here. Tsk, tsk. Here's my favorite part, wait for it…wait for… detention and 20 points from Gryffindor!" Ron happily said. Hermione looked bristled for a moment, but turned her attention to Hannah. He didn't hear the punishment she gave Hannah as he watched Cormac, angered, stomped his way out of the room. Before he left, he turned and flipped the bird, "Fuck off Weasley."

"Another 20 points! Keep going Mclaggen, I will gladly take more points for Gryffindor," Ron dryly said. Cormac looked as if he was fighting to keep his mouth shut, so he quickly turned and left as quick as he could. Hannah followed soon after. He turned to Hermione.

"So, Hermione, let's keep going," Ron said. He was too happy at the moment to take points away from one of his least liked people.

A half hour later, Ron was tired and decided to take a detour into an abandoned class room that no one uses anymore. The chair behind the desk was dusty, so he took out his wand and used _scourgify_.

"Ron! What are you doing? We're not done!" Hermione snapped as she walked into the class room after she found herself alone in the corridors.

"I'm so tired; I'm just taking a breather. Have a seat," Ron said dryly. Before she could say anymore, he quickly added, "Don't worry. The rule breakers will still be out there. Come on."

Hermione straightened her shoulders as if ready to start an argument, but resigned to a seat near the front.

Before Ron could speak once again, Hermione interrupted, "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked with a curious expression. Ron thought that was a cute look on her.

"Didn't I just explain that earlier? Look, what I will say will be shocking to you and must stay in this room. Got it?" Ron said. Hermione looked as if she was having a battle in her head whether she wanted to hear this or not, but her curiosity won out. She nodded and got ready to listen.

"I don't hate you Hermione. I never had, I mean, why do I need to hate you? I only hate Potter and Neville. You always been different and I couldn't figure out why you didn't get in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Yes, I said Slytherin because Slytherins are smart and very cunning at times. That's you, you are intelligent and cunning. Don't tell me you are not, you break the rules sometimes, hell you even punched Malfoy which I never got to see because I was in detention. I like you Granger and since we are partners for the rest of the year, I would like to get to know you better, that is if you want?" Ron explained. He hoped he didn't sound like a poof, but waited for her response. She looked shocked for a second, but it went away soon after.

Hermione's brain went haywire. Ron Weasley wants to get to know me! Ron Weasley the Slytherin that has bullied us for years. She wondered if he meant as a friend or something more since she remembered when he told her that she was sexy when she was angry. She didn't know what to think. _'What if he just wants to get into my knickers? He'll just…shag… me and leave me like he does to other girls. I would love to shag him, but I'd rather date him instead of being one of the slags. No, Hermione, say no. Forget what he said; get out before he corrupts you. Get out! GET OUT!'_ Hermione screamed inwardly, but no matter what she thought, her hormones took over and scrambled her brains up. Hermione found herself nodding before she could stop it.

Ron grinned and got out of his seat behind the desk and took a chair in front of Hermione and turned it around facing her as he sat down. He looked down at her and Hermione found herself staring in those bright blue eyes. Ron put his hand out in front of her as means of shaking hands and Hermione looked at it. His hands were huge and she thought that if his hands are big, then he must be huge down…'_Stop it right there Hermione! Don't think that now just act normal; well, as normal as you can.'_ Hermione put her hands in his and it made her hands look tiny compared to his. Ron's hands were warm and calloused, she felt warm and tingly, but Ron hand didn't linger and left her hand with a cold feeling. She bit back a whimper as Ron leaned back into his seat.

"So! Tell me something about you, something that isn't about education, that is if you can handle that," Ron joked. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought it would be harmless to talk to Ron. Still, he is a Slytherin and they can be a couple of sneaks, but Hermione really wanted to get to know him. She decided that before she can tell Ron anything, he should start with something first.

"Why don't you go first? Let's start with the easier questions, then harder questions. What's your favorite color?" Hermione asked primly. Ron chuckled and thought this was also cute.

"Really? Are you serious? I guess you are. Well, I guess Ginny doesn't tell you much about me since you are both best friends. Anyone that knows me knows that it's obvious my favorite color is orange. Before you ask, no it's not because of my hair, it's because of my favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons." Ron answered.

"The Chudley Cannons? Isn't that the team that always loses?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to forget you said that," Ron joked and asked, "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

"Blue is my color. Ok. Why do you not get good grades? When I was working with you last year, you seemed to know all your material. I'm positive you could've gotten an O." wondered Hermione.

Ron really wanted to avoid this. The truth was that no one else knew his actual results, so he lied to them that he got no O's, but mostly E's. Ron knew Hermione was right and he thought that if he was to gain Hermione's trust. He sighed and thought that maybe he could make her promise that she wouldn't say anything.

"Hermione, before I say anything, I want you to promise right now not to repeat anything that I say to anyone else. That includes Harry. I got a reputation to keep." Ron asked.

Hermione looked skeptical. _'I guess I can promise him. After all, it's like I can't tell anyone else. If Harry were to find out that I became friends with Ron Weasley, he would go ballistic. Wait, you're not friends yet, Hermione.' _Hermione thought. "Ok Ron, I promise."

Ron hesitated, but relented. "I don't get mediocre grades. In fact, I actually got 6 O's and 1 E," Ron nervously said. Hermione looked as if a bludger had just hit her in the head.

Hermione felt dumb. She always assumed he was an idiot most of the time, now she realized that she didn't really know who Ron Weasley really was. All she could say was, "Really?"

Ron started blushing, something he hadn't done in quite a while. He nodded, but didn't want to talk about his grades anymore, so he asked, "What's life like in the muggle world?"

Hermione could tell he didn't want to talk his grades, so she let it go, knowing she would ask it again at a later time, that is if they kept having conversations like this one so far. "Well, that would be hard to explain, but if you say your grades are really good, then you probably pay attention in Muggle Studies. I'm sure you know plenty of things. I can tell you that it's pretty boring since all I pretty much do is go on vacations and read all summer. It's better here, even though I do miss my parents sometimes, I still would rather stay at Hogwarts," Hermione answered.

Ron nodded his head as if understanding. Hermione looked at him and decided to ask him a question she had been wondering all night. She hoped she wasn't pushing it, but asked anyways, "Ron, are you just doing this to become friends or something more? I mean, you did call me…sexy (she whispered this part)… in the halls," Hermione wondered.

Ron gave her a lop-sided grin which she definitely found very sexy and leaned forward inches away from her face. Ron's eyes had darkened significantly. "Well, Hermione, what do you want?" Ron huskily said.

Hermione couldn't prevent the quiet whimper sound that escaped her lips. Before she could reply, a loud bang could be heard from a distance. They both jumped from each other and looked around quickly.

"GET BACK HERE! PEEVES!" yelled a man which was undoubtedly the voice of Filch.

Hermione gasped and looked down at her watch to discover that they are way past the end of their patrols. She started panicking, "Oh my god, Ron. We're late. I'm going to get in trouble! I can't let that happen! Oh my god, oh my god."

Ron quickly pressed a finger to her lips and, "Don't worry Hermione, I'll get you back to your tower before we get caught. Trust me." Hermione could only nod her head. Ron pulled the Marauder's Map and silently said the spell as he kept it away from her eyes. He quickly searched the map and found a clear and empty shortcut back to the Gryffindor tower. "Come on, let's hurry." Ron grabbed her arm and took her out of the room. Ron looked around and quickly moved.

It wasn't long before they reached the tower. Hermione was grateful that they hadn't gotten caught, but was upset that their conversation had got interrupted so soon. She really was only upset because they couldn't finish the direction it was going. Hermione knew she her knickers were definitely soaked as she felt sticky down there. She ignored it and turned to Ron, "Thank you, Ron. Um, I guess I'll see you around. Good night," Hermione quickly said and rushed into the common room.

Ron could only grin and knew that he was getting a little closer to her. This was a good progress. Better than he thought. He once again took out the Marauder's Map and watched it as he went back to his dorm.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I ended the conversation to quick, but I had to do it. Don't worry; it will only get more interesting from here on now. Next chapter will be up within the next 2 or 3 days. **


	5. The Pursuit of Hermione Granger

**A/N: This will be a kind of a short chapter. I am now going by the chapters of the Half-Blood Prince and the reason why this will be a short chapter is because this takes place during Ch. 10, The House of Gaunt. I have a question I have to ask you, should I continue to make up my own Chapter titles or should I use the Half-Blood Prince Chapter titles from now on? Thanks.**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter)

Chapter 5: In Pursuit of Hermione Granger

Hermione woke up from her slumber and slowly stretched. She had smile on her face since she had a very nice and vivid dream last night. As she got ready, she thought about what happened last night and was mortified to find that she had fallen for Ron's charms last night. They had looked like they were going to do more than just talking. She was now thankful for Filch interrupting them because now she could think with a clear thought.

_'What is Ron up to? Why now? I mean, he could have done it last year when they were both partners for Transfiguration.__Is this going to be a secret friendship? Of course, that's it. He doesn't want anyone to know. What should I do? I do so badly want to get to know him, but on the other hand, what if he's being a sneak and trying to get information on Harry?' _Hermione thought frantically.

She was definitely very confused and unsure of what to do as she gathered all her things. She went to the common room to start studying a little while waiting on Harry and Neville. She knew they wouldn't show up for another hour since she was up early. She turned to her books and distracted herself from Ron with her studies.

* * *

Ron woke up early again the next morning in order to talk with Draco since Draco was already asleep when he returned to the dorms after patrols last night. He threw his covers off and put some clothes on since he only slept in his underwear. He quietly walked over to Draco's bed and opened the curtains. Ron shook Draco awake and Draco muttered several curses as Ron smirked.

Minutes later, Draco was sitting up in his bed and Ron was trying to fish out secrets from Draco, but to no avail. Draco said that he couldn't tell Ron yet, but would tell him soon. Ron had to accept this because even if they are best friends, they both do have secrets that the other doesn't know. Ron nodded his head and left as he got ready for the day.

* * *

A half hour later, Harry and Neville came down the stairs and they noticed Hermione studying, so they went to her and sat across from her.

"Morning Hermione," greeted Harry. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Morning Harry, Neville." Hermione said.

Neville remembered something and, "Hermione, how was patrols with Ron?" asked Neville.

Hermione's eyes widen and she straightened up, "It was okay," she lied. It was more than okay. It was hot and she felt like she would have spontaneously combusted on the spot.

"Really?" Harry suspiciously asked. "He didn't bother you? Was he mean to you at all?" Hermione just shook her head.

"No, we pretty much didn't talk at all. Just a few words and we just ignored each other," Hermione once again lied. She couldn't tell them that Ron was being entirely nice and flirting with her. Hermione felt giddy at this thought, but banished it away in case her friends noticed. "Well, I think we should go down to breakfast." She got up from her seat and went to the Great Hall while her boys followed her.

On the way, she was thinking about the possibilities of a relationship with Ron Weasley. If it were to happen, she would make him date her. She also thought it would be best to keep it secret for a while because she knew of another guy that had feelings for her as well, but she didn't return those feelings. That guy is Neville Longbottom, she knew that Neville wouldn't tell her, but it was pretty obvious.

She reached the great hall and sat next to Ginny across from Harry and Neville. She noticed that Ron wasn't at the Slytherin table yet.

* * *

Ron Weasley went down to the Great Hall and decided to make Hermione Granger blush by sitting down exactly in her vision by sitting exactly across from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione talking to Ginny and ignoring Harry most of the time, he thought it had something to do with Harry beating her in potions yesterday.

He grabbed 2 helpings of food onto his plate and began eating. He looked up and tried to catch Hermione's eyes. After a few minutes, Hermione finally looked up and locked eyes with Ron. Ron winked at her and gave her a lop-sided grin. Success! Hermione blushed and turned her eyes down quickly to her food.

_'Oh my god! He just winked at me!'_ Hermione thought with glee. Now she was sure Ron was up to something, friendship or more. Hermione knew she could approach this smartly, but she couldn't help but want to really get to know him. Hermione knew she wasn't thinking now, so she thought it would be best if she avoided him 'til the next patrols. At least, by then she would know exactly what to do. She calmed down before anyone could get suspicious and resumed eating her breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with Hermione ignoring Ron and Ron trying to flirt with Hermione with his eyes. This routine continued for the next 4 days and Ron was getting tired of it. He decided to take matters in his own hands and pursue after Hermione Granger.

It was a Friday night and everyone was either in their common rooms or their dorms. Ron pulled out his Marauder's Map from his pants pockets. After saying the incantation, he noticed that there were only 2 people in the library, Madam Pince and Hermione Granger. He smirked and noticed that Hermione Granger's dot on the map was all the way in the back of the library. Privacy, lots of privacy. Ron smirked.

He grabbed his things and left the common room. He headed to the library and reached the doors. He opened the doors and noticed Madam Pince giving him a stern expression as of her way of saying keep quiet in the library. Ron only smiled at her and continued his way towards the back of the library.

Hermione was in the library late at night with only an hour before the library closes. She was doing her homework alone because Harry was meeting with Dumbledore and Neville was tending to his plants back in his dorm. Hermione sat at her favorite table, all the way in the back of the library where nearly nobody comes, the quietest spot. Lately, she'd been finding herself in the library or the common room the last few days. It was the only thing she could do to avoid seeing Ron Weasley. She figured that it would be best to wait 'til their next patrols.

Ron found a table stacked with books and continued to the table. He looked over the stacks and saw Hermione hunched over and studying intensely at some book. Ron leaned onto a book and looked down at her.

Ron decided to let him know of his presence and cleared his throat. Hermione jumped violently and squeaked. "Woah woah, it's just me. Calm down," chuckled Ron.

Hermione willed herself to calm down and glared at Ron, "Jesus, Ron! What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

"I'm glad you asked," Ron said as he took a seat across from Hermione at the table, but not before moving some stacks of books that blocked his view of her. "I was bored and I was wondering if you wanted a chat?"

_'Oh, this is not so good. We're alone in the back of the library. What to do'_ Hermione thought nervously. She sighed and, "Well, what did you want to talk about?" she asked afraid of what he would want to talk about.

"I'm sure you know it's obvious. I mean, our conversation did get interrupted during our patrols," Ron said. Hermione's face flushed red and her eyes glanced around quickly, so Ron added, "Don't worry, Madam Pince is at her desk, we are the only ones in the library. So, we are very alone."

Hermione started breathing a little heavily, but calmed herself down to get herself in control. She looked up at Ron who was looking at her eagerly. Hermione knew Ron wanted to know what she wanted, so this was her chance. She could make Ron be serious.

With all her Gryffindor courage, she replied, "Well, Ron, I'm sure you do know what I want. But I refuse to be any of those slags you like shagging. I know you do want to get to know me, but from what I heard from Ginny, you have never dated before. Are you sure you want to start try dating?" Where did that come from? If that wasn't as forward as she could be, she didn't know what else could've been.

Ron already knew that he would have to start dating in order to get in her knickers, so he didn't mind trying it out. As long as he got what he wanted in the end, so he said, "Well, Miss Granger, I'm sure you'd be very surprised. In fact, I don't mind doing that. So, do you want to go out? With me, I mean?"

_'Oh my god! It's really happening! Maybe this will work; at least I have better self-control than probably anyone else in all of Hogwarts. I really do want to get to know the real Ronald Weasley, all those stories Ginny have told me about Ron being the sweetest person Ginny knew made her really want to know that side of Ron. Ginny said that Ron may have one of the worst tempers, but he is very loyal and very sweet. You know what Hermione? You need to start taking chances. Do this.'_ Hermione thought. Hermione had been thinking about this the last 4 days and knew what her answer would be before he even asked that.

She looked up straight in his eyes and, "Yes, Ronald, I would very much like to."

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Like I said, it's short. I didn't want to have them start getting to know each other just yet. The next chapter will be mostly Quidditch since in the Half-Blood Prince, it is titled "Hermione's Helping Hand."**


	6. Quidditch Tryouts Day

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short and I cut their conversation pretty short, but I will resume their conversation at the beginning of this chapter. Also, this chapter will follow the Half-Blood Prince Ch. 10: Hermione's Helping Hand. Of course, this is in the AU version of Ron Weasley. So, a lot of things will be different, but scenes with Hermione and Harry will remain the same.**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter)

Chapter 6: Quidditch Tryouts Day

Ron Weasley has had a good week so far. He finally convinced Hermione and they had spent the next few days meeting in the library getting to know each other. Ron would tell stories about his child hood, only staying away from things about Draco and Voldemort. He didn't want to accidentally spill any secrets.

In return, he learnt of Hermione's child hood, what it was like to be a muggle, and muggle technology. In those few days, he had come to know Hermione more than he ever thought he would expect. Though, they are not officially dating yet, it was becoming surprising easy for him to have conversations with Hermione. They also had fun on their patrols as well.

It was now a week and a half later and it was the day of Quidditch tryouts. Sure, he would probably make the team anyways, but he still had to try out anyways. He was now in the Great Hall in his uniform eating breakfast and having a chat with Draco. The tryouts weren't until after the Gryffindor tryouts since they couldn't get it first on time. He noticed that Harry would be busy at the tryouts and Neville would probably be with Professor Sprout which is where he had spent most of his days helping her. This gave him another opportunity to have alone time with Hermione.

He looked across the Great Hall and saw her talking with her friends. Ron continued to look at her 'til she finally turned her head. When she did, he caught her eye and smirked. She smiled back and Ron gave a jerk of his head towards the door as if to say he wanted to meet her. She flushed and nodded quickly without getting her friends suspicious. Ron smirked and finished his breakfast. He got up from his seat, told Draco that he was going to the library (a lie, but Draco was the only one besides Hermione and his family that knew of how smart he really was), and left the Great hall.

* * *

Hermione had been planning on going to watch the Quidditch tryouts to support Ginny, but it seemed that Ron had may had found themselves another chance for alone time. This didn't bother Hermione since she would gladly take any chances of having free time with Ron. Hermione watched as Ron rose from his seat across the Great Hall and Ron left the Great Hall without a glance back at her. She returned to her food and hurriedly finished the rest of her food. She then turned to her friends, telling them that she would be in the library, and grabbed her stuff as she left the Great Hall as well.

She left the Great Hall and walked down the corridors towards the library. She wasn't absolutely sure he was there, but it would be best to be walking in that direction if he was. There were no signs of Ron as she reached the library and entered. Inside, there were only a couple early risers in the library studying. Madam Pince was at her desk reading a book and constantly glancing up to monitor the room then it was back to her book. Hermione left the entrance to her favorite table in the back of the library. As she reached there, there was no one except a red head sitting at her seat drumming his fingers on the table. She paused and took in the sight of him before announcing her presence.

Before she could announce her presence, Ron turned around and smiled up at her. On his lap was a piece of dirty parchment, but she didn't pay attention to it except for Ron. Hermione thought back to the last week when she found that she had good self-control since they hadn't kissed yet. She had only allowed him to hold hands with him or hug her. She felt this was the right thing to do before she could absolutely trust him. Even though she could tell Ron was frustrated since Ron usually had a girl nearly every week or as he called it, 'The Girl of the Week'.

"So, what did you want Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I thought since you were going to be alone this morning as well as I was going to be, then we could chat." Ron replied.

"Fine." Hermione made to sit at the table, but Ron got up from the seat and stopped her. He took in her confused expression and made to reply.

"Let's go somewhere else, where we can have more privacy. I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise you can't let anyone know about it. Can you promise me that because if you do let someone know, I'll have to obliviate you and I was taught how to do that?" Ron warned. He could see the battle in Hermione's eyes.

But her curiosity gave in and nodded her head in reply as yes. Ron raised his eyebrows, wanting to hear it. "Yes, Ronald, I promise," Hermione sighed. Ron smirked and grabbed the dirty parchment that she had seen on his lap only moments ago.

"This is a map and it's the greatest map ever in mankind." Ron said. Hermione raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Look, what do you see?" Ron showed her the map.

Hermione looked down at the map and a few seconds later, she gasped at seeing her name and Ron's name next to each other with a dot below the names. "What is this?" she asked.

"This map shows every room in Hogwarts, except for the hidden rooms like the Room of Requirement. The best thing about this map is that it shows everyone! Look, you can even see your friend Potter at the Quidditch pitch." Ron replied.

Hermione was awed, she could see Harry's dot swerving around the Quidditch pitch which meant he was up in the air and on his broom. She looked more and noticed Neville in the common room as well. She looked away from the map and found Ron's eyes on her face. She swallowed and, "How did you get this?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled and answered, "Well, you know my brothers, Fred and George? Of course you do, never mind. When they were a first year here at Hogwarts, they got in trouble and Filch got them. They were in Filch's office and they found this map from there. Filch obviously had taken it away from someone, so they kept the map. They gave it to me last year when they left Hogwarts. They had no need for it, so they passed it down to me."

"Wow that was nice of your brothers." Hermione said smiling up at Ron. Ron got a little uncomfortable from her expression, but dismissed it quickly. "I don't see why you are showing me this?"

"I thought that was obvious? Ok, I'm going to use this map so we can go up to the 7th floor without getting caught." Ron said incredulously. Hermione formed an 'O' with her map as if it was obvious as well. "Come on, I'll meet you out in the halls. Let me go first." Ron walked away from Hermione and out into the corridor.

After a few minutes, Hermione finally came out of the library as Ron was leaning against the wall across from the library entrance. Ron looked at his map and walked closer to Hermione. He put a hand on the small of her back and noticed that her breath hitched and her cheeks flushed. Ron grinned, "Alright, let's go." Ron said as he continued to look down at the map.

* * *

As they reached the 7th floor, Ron took his hand off her back and Hermione felt cold. She shivered and Ron glanced down at her with a knowing look. She knew he was very experienced and knew almost all the signs. She didn't want to think about that, so she banished it from her thoughts. She looked up at Ron and saw him walking back and forth by a wall known as the Room of Requirement 3 times. After the 3rd time, a door opened and Ron opened the door. He held the door opened and held out a hand to Hermione. She took it without a hesitation and went into the room.

In the room, she was relieved to find no beds in the room because she wouldn't put it past Ron for him to try that. In the room was a fireplace with a very comfortable looking couch. There was a table with tea ready. She raised her eyebrows in confusion since it was one of the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration that you could not make food appear out of nowhere. She turned to Ron and, "Where'd the tea come from?" Hermione asked.

"I got it from the kitchens. Now, come on, let's go sit," said Ron as he pulled Hermione further into the room after shutting the door. Hermione followed, relishing in the feel of his large and calloused warm hand in her small hand. Ron helped her to the couch and she sat next to the arm of the couch as Ron sat all the way on the other arm. She felt cold, but she knew why he was all the way over there. He was letting her make the moves first because he understood that is what she wanted.

Ron reached the teapot on the coffee table and looked at Hermione, "Want some tea?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and Ron poured some tea in two cups and handed Hermione one. Hermione took a sip and exhaled. It was her favorite brand! Ron remembered! She had told him some of her favorite things and foods last week in one of their conversations in the library.

"You know you can sit over here, I don't mind," said Hermione. She was losing self-control because Ron was being sweet, but she really wanted the warmth of him next to her. She wondered when she would allow him to kiss her, but thought she may have to make the first move if he continued to let her take control of everything.

Ron moved from his spot to her side, their shoulders touching and their knees touching as well. Hermione enjoyed this immensely. Ron started the conversation for them, "You know, I've wondered if you would tell me what and when you first sign of magic was?" Ron asked. Hermione flushed in the memory of her first sign since it was embarrassing.

"It's kind of embarrassing, I don't know. Ask something else," pleaded Hermione. Ron only smirked.

"You are not wiggling your way out of this question. Tell you what, I'll tell you my first sign of magic. I was 7 years old and Fred and George thought it would be funny if they got me on a broom. They snuck me into the broom cupboard and took out Charlie's broom. I got onto the broom because they kept saying that I couldn't out fly them, but I fell for it. I barely got to about 25 feet I guess before I fell off my broom…" Ron was about to continue when Hermione loudly gasped "No?" and he continued, "The most coolest and amazing thing ever to happen to me was when I was falling and I was really scared, but before I hit the ground, I felt like I fell onto a bed. I was pretty much mid-air at one feet and I just stopped. I turned and put my foot on the ground and ran inside. Of course my brothers got in trouble, but my mum was really happy that I had showed my first sign of magic even though she was really upset at the way it happened." Ron finished. He looked at Hermione who had her hands covering her mouth. She removed it and had a sexy smile on her face and then she smirked.

"Oh you poor baby," teased Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"Ok, ok. It's your turn. You got to tell me your first sign of magic," said Ron.

"But it's still more embarrassing than yours. Fine, I was 6 and I was reading a really good book, but my mum told me to go outside. I really didn't want to go outside, but my mum kept telling me to go outside or she would force me. I said no, then my mum took my book out of my hands and picked me up then she put me in the backyard. She sat on the back porch while I was being forced to play outside. I mean, my mum always tell me to go outside because I need it, but I really was reading a good book. I was really mad and I really wanted my book. So, before I knew it, my book flew out of my room window and into my hands. I didn't think much about it because I was 6, but my mum got really scared. She didn't know what happened and the next 5 years, weird things happened every once in a while, mostly when I'm angry and my mum was relieved when I got my Hogwarts letter." Hermione replied looking down. Ron started sniggering.

"Wow, you really were a bookworm all the way back then." Ron chuckled. Hermione glared up at him and he stopped. "Hey, don't get mad, I find it cute that you are a book worm. In fact, that's one of my favorite things about you," said Ron.

Hermione looked surprised and, "Really?" said Hermione in a small voice. Ron nodded.

"You are definitely different Granger, different than from any other girls I've known, but definitely a good different. I usually go with the idiotic slags, but I think I will definitely like getting to know you," said Ron. _'Where did that come from? Do I really want to get to know her, I mean yeah she is a better improvement from those girls you shag, but still she's a Mudblood. Focus Ron. She may be really cute with that wild bushy hair and her sexy temper, but remember, she's a Gryffindor and Harry Potter's best friend'_ Ron thought frantically. He thought he should kiss her now because he really wanted to get to the next step as soon as possible. He had been patient, been overly nice and sweet to her, and now he thought it was time. Sure, he had let her have most of the control, so he thought he should ask her in a way that he uses to get the girls.

He leaned forward, only inches from her face and Hermione gasped. She could feel his breath on her face and relished in it. Ron spoke in a deep and husky voice which she found very sexy, "You know Hermione I'd like to kiss you."

Hermione's brain went haywire and thought really quick if it was the time, but her hormones took over as she really wanted to feel his lips on hers. So, she replied in a low husky voice as well, "Why don't you?" The second she finished her sentence, Ron's lips descended on her and gave her a gentle, but fiery kiss. After only a few seconds, she felt herself running out of air, so she took her lips off and panted.

"You know, you're supposed to breathe through your nose," said Ron. Hermione felt very embarrassed and inexperienced, even though she knew that already. Ron noticed and quickly added, "Hey, don't be embarrassed, it's okay. Let's try it again." Before she could say anything, Ron took her lips again and this time she did breathe through her nose. She found it a lot easier. Moments later, Ron's tongue darted out and traced her lips, she opened her mouth without a second thought and Ron's tongue pushed in, rubbing against her tongue and around the insides her mouth. Hermione was getting very hot, this was her first snog and it was _'bloody fantastic'_as she thought while they continued kissing. It felt like hours when she finally pulled her lips away and she was panting while Ron was taking deep breaths. Hermione leaned her head onto his chest and Ron put an arm around her. Hermione snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes enjoying every second of this.

* * *

It was 2 hours later after Ron had kissed Hermione Granger! Ron felt relieved that he had finally done it and he had enjoyed it a lot. He felt strange because he was raised to despise Muggle-borns since his family was pureblood fanatics.

Ron was now at the Quidditch pitch warming up. He noticed that Draco was slow in his warm ups. He knew Draco must have been out late again, but wouldn't ask him what he was doing again until Draco was ready to.

The Slytherin captain whistled and yelled for everyone to get into their positions. Two hours later, the tryouts were over and Ron had won his spot again. He went to the changing rooms and took a shower. He had to get ready soon for the first Slughorn dinner tonight. He really wished he had rejected Slughorn's invitation, but after discovering that Hermione had been invited as well, he decided to join anyways.

* * *

At the Slughorn dinner, Hermione was dressed up nicely and sat at the table across from Ron at the round table. She was disappointed that Ron had decided to sit the farthest away from her, but knew that they both had to as not to arouse suspicions. She noticed Ron glaring at someone and Hermione turned to see Cormac McLaggen turning his head quickly away from her bosom. She flushed and knew that Ron was being jealous and at this thought Hermione was giddy.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone was having conversations all around the room. Hermione was talking with some Ravenclaws while Ron was talking with some guy he knew. They both kept glancing at each other all night, but without anyone knowing. Unfortunately, they were mistaken as Ginny noticed this. Ginny thought it was strange at the way the both of the two kept giving each other looks all night. She would have to have a chat with Hermione later.

**A/N: I had a hard time coming up with a good first time magic story since it was never mentioned in any of 7 Harry Potter books, but if it was, I must have forgotten it. I did want to end this chapter at Hermione's kiss, but I was following Chapter 11 of the Half-Blood Prince. That is my plan and I plan on following it. Please review and keep reading. Thanks for reading. I will update!**


	7. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Sorry I was late to update the next chapter. I had my final exams and I had to study a lot this week. I know I said I would write no less than 2 chapters per week, but now it's the holidays and I think I will be able to write a lot over the next 4 weeks before I go back to college in the spring. Now, let's get to business. We are now entering Chapter 12 of the ****Half-Blood Prince:****Silver and Opals****. That's all I will tell you, I don't want to spill anything. Just keep on reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 7: Hogsmeade

It was now the first week of October and the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Hermione entered the abandoned classroom that she and Ron had been meeting occasionally since too many people knew about the Room of Requirement. It had been about 2 weeks since their first kiss. Hermione found herself deliriously giddy and happy. They had been having trouble finding time to get time alone, but now they had another time alone, their 3rd time in 2 weeks. It was becoming frustrating for Hermione, she really wish that everyone would know of their relationship and that they wouldn't have to hide anymore. Still, she knew there were good reasons to keep hiding it for a little more while. For example, there was her best friend Harry Potter and she didn't know how badly he would take it since he hated Ron the most at Hogwarts.

Hermione had started meeting Ron in the abandoned class room for either a date session or a studying session. Today, they were to study and knew Ron was probably one of the smartest students at Hogwarts even though only a few people knew about it. She thought about what she was going to say to Ron about Hogsmeade that was on next weekend. Before she could think anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by a tall red head that had entered the class room. He closed the door behind him and locked the door with a complicated locking spell that would take several tries for anyone on the other side to try to unlock the door. Ron did this because he wanted to avoid getting caught and he had his map as well. It was just necessary precautions.

Ron turned back to Hermione who was sitting at a desk near the front of the classroom. Hermione knew he was already there, but didn't turn. She just kept her focus on her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Hermione felt Ron come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started kneading them and she let out a tiny moan from the massage. Ron's hands stopped massaging her shoulders to her disappointment, but he leaned down next to her ear. His breath hit her ears as he whispers, "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and turned to look up at Ron. He gave a lop-sided smile to her as he went to the chair next to hers. "Hello Ron. How are you?" Hermione asked in a polite way.

Ron turned to face her and, "I'm doing good. You?"

"Same. So, how's your essay going so far?" Hermione asked. She was talking about the DADA essay, but she hoped that he didn't finish it so they could work on it. She liked having conversations with Ron, not only were Ron intelligent, but he also opposed a lot against her in their conversations. She liked that because she liked arguing with him.

"Ah, I haven't even started on it just yet. I wanted to wait so I can work with you," Ron said. Her heart warmed at this, _'He wanted to work with me! Only me! Well, at least he doesn't try to get answers out of me or try to get me to write it. If he did, I would be right that he was using her. I sure as heck hope not!'_ Hermione thought. She didn't want to be used for homework, but Ron hadn't done anything that told her he was using her for help. He also helped her on other things. She knew she struggled the most at DADA in action skills, not the theories. She had all the theories memorized, but she sometimes lacked skills in performing them.

"Okay Ron. Well, have you picked a spell for the essay yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I have. I'm going to do _furnunculus (a curse that produces boils on a opponent)_. I tried this spell few years ago, so I have experience with it and I should be able to write a good essay easily on it," said Ron. Hermione knew Ron could write it easily, but one of the reasons why they had these study sessions was to help each other get perfect or near perfect grades in all of their classes.

So, the next hour were spent with both of them working on both of their DADA essays. During the hour, Hermione wasn't expecting any flirting because she really wanted to focus her attention on their work. Ten minutes into working, Hermione felt Ron's foot tap her foot repeatedly. She knew Ron was trying to play footsie with him, but she ignored it. After a few more taps, she gave in, but not entirely. Instead of playing with him, she hooked her ankle with his and held it in place.

"Ronald." Hermione warned. Ron only smirked at her, but didn't take his foot back. They both kept their ankle locked together. After their studying, they would usually have a chat as they started packing their stuff out.

"You know, Hermione, you look as if something is upsetting you. What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione knew she did look upset since she was thinking of a certain potions book. She didn't want to tell him, but decided to.

"Well, I suppose there is something upsetting me." Hermione hesitantly said.

"What is it? Come on, you know you can tell me anything," said Ron.

"I know. It's about Harry in potions," said Hermione.

Ron's eyebrows rose up and gave her a knowing look. "Ah, is this about where Harry is doing better than everyone including you?" Ron replied. Hermione gave him a glare and Ron quickly changed his tactics, "Hey, no matter what, I'm 100% positive you and I will beat Potter in the written exams."

"Yeah, you're right, there is that. Also, why do you keep using Harry's last name?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed and gave her a look as if to say you know this. "Come on Hermione, you know we both hate each other. He's my enemy and I'm his as well."

"Come on Ron, just say Harry," Hermione pleaded. She even pouted as well.

Ron knew this look, but stood his ground. "Hermione, don't please." Ron warned.

Hermione groaned, "Fine, have it your way." Hermione rolled her eyes. She got up from her seat and grabbed her bag to leave.

Ron wasn't having any of this, so before she could leave, Ron grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, come here." Ron drawled. He pulled on her wrist and pulled her on his lap. Hermione went willingly, not really wanting to get away from Ron. In fact, she was expecting him to prevent her from leaving earlier than normal. Hermione sat on his lap and took in his warm body. She snuggled into his lap and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She thought about Hogsmeade and decided to ask Ron about it.

"Ron, are you doing anything for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. She bit her lip as she waited for his answer.

Ron stiffened for a moment and relaxed momentarily. He turned his face to Hermione and kissed her on the nose. She giggled a little which she never does. She wasn't a giggler, she wasn't much of a girly girl like Lavender and Parvati was.

"Hermione, we just started dating and I'm not certain it's the right time to tell everyone yet. It may blow up in our faces, I mean look at who you're dating? I'm Ron Weasley, best friend of Draco Malfoy, a bully and a supposed womanizer of Slytherin. And you, you are Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at Hogwarts, probably the smartest in a century, and you're best friends with Potter who really hates me. How do you think that will look now? So, I think we should wait, but we will tell someone soon or later. Okay?" Ron explained.

Hermione knew Ron was right; this could probably be the biggest shocker ever at Hogwarts. She sighed sadly. Ron tightened his grip and Hermione felt wet kisses on her neck. She leaned her neck away to give him more access as Ron continued to give her open mouthed kisses on her neck to below her ears, then to her jaws and finally taking her lips in a snog. They spent the next 20 minutes snogging heavily before Hermione gathered her senses when Ron put his hand up her back under her shirt. She had to be the smart one in the relationship, so she pulled away and got off his lap. Ron groaned and got up as well. They both smoothed out their clothes and hair to make both of them look presentable when they went out.

Hermione grabbed her bag and looked at Ron's Marauder's Map to make sure the corridors were clear. As soon as she did all that, she went to Ron who was picking up his bag as well. She went up to him and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. "Bye, Ron. I'll see you later." Hermione said as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione left the classroom feeling really hot. She had to get away from the classroom as fast as she can before she changed her mind to go back in there and attack him. Minutes later, Hermione arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, muttered the password, and stepped in. Harry and Neville were nowhere to be seen, but Ginny was sitting on one of the couches talking to someone she never talked. _'Is that Lavender Brown? Why is Ginny talking to her?'_Hermione wondered. Lavender shrieked in happiness as she jumped off the couch and went up the girls' stairs, likely to Parvati. Hermione saw Ginny roll her eyes and shaking her head. She turned to see who got in the room and her eyes landed on Hermione.

Ginny noticed Hermione standing by the portrait with a confused expression and Ginny had been trying for the last 2 weeks to find alone time to talk to Hermione. Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione stood still as Ginny got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," said Ginny and she turned away from Hermione to the girls' stairs expecting Hermione to follow her. She followed Ginny, wondering what she wanted. Instead of going to Hermione's dorm where Lavender and Parvati were likely to be, they went to Ginny's (5th year) dorm which turned out to be empty. Hermione closed the door behind her as Ginny sat on her bed and Hermione sat next to her.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked. She was worried something was wrong based on the way Ginny was acting at the moment.

"Um, how do I ask this? Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Ginny wondered.

Hermione for once was speechless, she hoped she hadn't been obvious, but in order to avoid suspicions she had to reply quickly. "What are you talking about Ginny? No, I'm not seeing anyone. I would have told you that." Hermione answered, even she lied, and she answered with the best convincing look and voice she could give.

Ginny looked into her eyes as if searching for the truth and exhaled. "Sorry, I was just wondering because you have been looking at my brother, Ron, a lot at the Slughorn dinners. Do you have feelings for Ron?" Ginny said incredulously.

Hermione sputtered, "What? No! Of course not! I don't have feelings for him. Are you crazy?" Hermione lied as she nearly screamed at Ginny.

Ginny nodded and, "Okay, I got it. Well, I just wanted to make sure. You saw Lavender on the couch? Well, it turns out that Lavender found out that Ron is now checking out Gryffindors and she wanted 'my' advice on Ron. I couldn't believe the bint asked me that. I don't want to give her advice on helping Ron get into her pants." Ginny said disgustedly.

But Hermione wasn't listening to Ginny after she said that Lavender wanted Ron. She froze and saw red. She was ready to hex Lavender the next time she saw him, but she calmed herself down. She couldn't get angry; she couldn't let Ginny get suspicious again. The anger disappeared as soon as she thought about Ron's lips and sighed. She barely heard Ginny call her name repeatedly. Hermione hurriedly shook herself out of her thoughts.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Thank goodness. You scared me for a second there. Where were you in that big head of yours?" Ginny joked. Hermione rolled her eyes and rose from the bed.

"Really Ginny, I was just thinking. I should be getting to bed now. Good night," said Hermione as she left Ginny's dorm to her dorm for bed.

* * *

It was the morning of Hogsmeade day, a week later. Ron was sitting in the Great Hall next to Draco eating his breakfast. Longbottom seemed to be telling a story with his hands and laughing along with Finnegan and Potter. Ron knew what they were talking about since Blaise overheard Finnegan talk about Potter using some kind of spell while Longbottom was sleeping and it made him hang from his ankles. Ron already knew the spell since he learned it from Draco who learned it from Snape. He saw Neville finish his story and he noticed Hermione's face getting red and angry. He knew this look; Hermione was pissed off about something. He didn't know why she was angry about Longbottom hanging upside down above his bed because it was hilarious, but that probably wasn't what Hermione was mad about. Maybe?

He took his eyes off Hermione's face in case he got caught, but he wished he didn't have to. He was telling Hermione the truth during their first patrols; Hermione is very sexy when she got all flushed and angry.

Ron continued to eat and wondered what he was going to do today since Draco had detention with McGonagall today. Ron decided he would just go get some candy and buy a new broom servicing kit.

Hermione couldn't believe what just had happened an hour ago. Katie had almost been killed and Harry was 100% convinced it was Malfoy, but Hermione wasn't sure at all. She thought it was ridiculous that Malfoy was now a Death Eater and trying to kill Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall just had said that Malfoy was in detention all along today with her. _'What the heck? Ron was supposed to be at Hogsmeade today with Malfoy. I wonder what he did. Oh, no, I hope he didn't stay because of another girl? Stop Hermione, don't think about that. Just stop'_ Hermione thought frantically.

Hermione also knew she and Ron had to decrease their flirting with their eyes during Slughorn Dinners. She would mention that the next time she saw him, but not before she asked him about Hogsmeade.

_'He better not had been with another girl or that bint Lavender!'_Hermione angrily shouted inwardly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Thanks for your reviews you guys. Right now, I'm wondering what to do with Lavender, but don't worry because she definitely will be in the next chapter or 2. So far, you know that Hermione really likes Ron, but is trying to resist him at the same time as not to let Ron go all the way with her. As for Ron, right now, he's using her, but that may change later in the story. Who knows? It could go one way or another. Please review and keep reading. Later!**


	8. Hermione's Rage

**A/N: Christmas Break! Now, all I have to do is go to work and no more studying now. I will definitely have a lot of free time. Before you read, let me tell you that this chapter takes place during Chapter 13 (The Secret Riddle) and Chapter 14 (Felix Felicis) of the Half-Blood Prince. That's all I got to say right now. Just keep reviewing as I love getting the reviews and keep reading on. Enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 8:  
Hermione's Rage

Hermione really wanted to see Ron, but she had to wait until she could get alone time. She decided to wait 'til Harry had his meeting with Dumbledore. It was a few days later and tonight is the night she would try to see Ron. She was in her dormitory with a piece of parchment. She wrote down a short letter, folded it, and placed some charms on the letter only letting Ron be able to see it without anyone seeing it as well. Hermione finished up and left the dorms, finding it to be nearly full, but no Harry. She left before Neville could notice her as he was having a conversation with Ginny next to the fireplace. She went to the Owlery to send off the letter to Ron and she went back to her dorm to wait for a response.

* * *

Ron was talking to Blaise and Pansy when an owl swooped into the Slytherin common room and headed towards Ron. Ron looked up in time to see the owl fly in front of him and drop the letter from its claws, and then it perched on Ron's shoulders. Ron looked up from the letter to make sure no one could be able to read his letter as he got up from his seat and, "I'll be right back guys," said Ron as he headed to his dorm.

He entered his dorm and went over to his bed to sit down. The owl was still perched on Ron's shoulders as he opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm free right now. Harry's not here and Neville's busy. Can you get to the classroom tonight? Please, come. Let me know._

_Hermione_

He finished reading the letter and knew he would be able to get out, so he used the same parchment that Hermione had sent him since it was a very short letter, unlike Hermione's normal ones. Hermione usually wrote no less than 3 page letters. He folded the letter and gave it to the owl, "Take this to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor," instructed Ron. Now, he had to come up with an excuse only to find his stomach rumbling with hunger. He was hungry and every Slytherin knew how he was always hungry. He left his dormitory and walked over to where Blaise and Pansy sat, and then he told them he was going to the kitchens and would be back later.

* * *

Hermione got his response about 15 minutes later and smiled. She grabbed her things and quickly left the common room, once again without either Ginny or Neville noticing. She walked to the abandoned classroom that they both usually met. She was expecting Ron to be inside waiting, but she found him standing outside the door waiting with a parchment in his hand, which she had gotten to know as the Marauder's Map.

Ron heard her and turned his eyes to Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione shyly smiled back and went next to Ron, not knowing what to do. Ron took the direction and grabbed Hermione in a hug with a kiss to her forehead and Hermione sighed happily.

Hermione was about to ask Ron why he wasn't inside the classroom when Ron took the moment to interrupt her, "Hey, I don't want to stay here. I'm hungry, have you ever been to the kitchens?" Ron asked.

Hermione sternly warned, "Ronald Weasley. We are prefects and we are not to break the rules… But, yes I have been there. I suppose you are going to use your map, so we won't get in trouble?" Hermione said the last sentence in a softer voice.

Ron smirked knowingly and grabbed her hand as they walked towards the kitchens. Minutes later, they reached the portrait that leads into the kitchens.

An elf came running up to Ron, "Mister Wheezy, did you want anything?" asked the elf. Hermione noticed that the elf was Winky and she wondered how Ron knew Winky.

"Yes, I would like some fried chicken and pumpkin juice. Want anything Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, pumpkin juice will be just fine," said Hermione.

"Of course, Mister Wheezy, we will have it ready soon," said Winky. He turned and ran back to her kitchen area.

Ron led Hermione a part of the kitchen where a counter and stools are. He and Hermione sat on the stools.

"Ron, how do you know Winky?" Hermione asked. Her curiosity was getting to the best of her.

"How could I not, I'm probably the hungriest student out of everyone at Hogwarts. Didn't Ginny tell you about my 'stomach'?" Ron wondered.

Hermione now remembered Ginny saying that Ron would eat a lot and never being full. Ginny also hated that because Ginny couldn't eat much without getting fat which was pretty much impossible for Ron. "Oh yes, I do remember Ginny saying something," said Hermione.

"I'm always so hungry that I'm usually here a lot. Don't tell me I'm breaking the rules because you have done a lot as well and I haven't told anyone. Let's keep it that way. Okay. I talk to Winky, but I like Dobby the best. I don't see him right now, but yeah I like him." Ron explained. Hermione was surprised.

"I thought your parents had a house elf?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes, we do. And no, I'm not like them, always abusing the elves. Yes, I do know all about your spew stuff and…" before Ron could continue any further, Hermione slapped him on his shoulder.

"It's S.P.E.W.! Not spew, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just forget this elf conversation for now, okay. You said you wanted to talk. What did you want?" Ron asked. Before Hermione could answer, Winky came back with Ron's meal and the drinks. Ron started on his food while Hermione sipped on the pumpkin juice.

"Well, where were you at Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked bluntly. Ron sputtered a bit and calmed himself down.

"I was at Zonko's and Honeyduke's before I went back to the castle. Why?" Ron answered.

"Oh, well, I thought you always would be with Malfoy. I heard that Malfoy was in detention and I didn't see you in Hogsmeade. I was just wondering," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hmm…I feel like there's more to this?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering when we will let everyone know about our relationship? I mean, I've even heard of a couple girls trying to get you." Hermione answered. She hoped she wouldn't scare Ron off, but she had to ask.

"Hermione, I know you want to tell everyone, but trust me. It will be better to keep this a secret for a while. Look, I have nothing against letting anyone know, but I just want us to have the time to ourselves without anyone asking us questions. I like my privacy and I'm sure you do as well. Can we please not talk about this right now? We'll talk about it when the time comes," Ron said.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over. We'll save that for another time." Hermione sighed as she took a long drink of her pumpkin juice. She could feel Ron's eyes on her, trying to do whatever he was trying to do, she did not know.

Ron hesitantly broke the silence by asking her, "Well, who are those girls that you overheard?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose indignantly, "Why? You better not be thinking about…"

Ron quickly interrupted Hermione, "Woah…woah. That is not what I was trying to do. I just wanted to know who they were so I can try avoiding them," Ron lied.

"Fine, I know only one so far, Lavender Brown." Hermione told Ron.

"Ah, yes I've heard her from Ginny. Don't worry, she won't get in between us, Hermione," Ron tried to soothe her.

Hermione felt a little better, but not totally better yet. She knew that sooner or later, Lavender would attempt something. She didn't know what, but she hoped she could prevent it someway without anyone finding out anything about them both.

Ron was also fighting a battle inside his head as well. He decided to do something he didn't think he would do. For the first time in his life, aside from having a real girlfriend, he was going to ask her on a date. "Hermione, I want to do something with you, something different instead of just meeting in dark abandoned classrooms. Let's have a picnic next weekend." Ron asked. He had a hard time saying this and felt completely exhausted.

Hermione's eyes lit up and without a single thought, she immediately answered, "Sure!"

* * *

The next day, Ron Weasley felt lonely. He hadn't had any chance to hang out with his best friend lately. Before Draco left the Slytherin common room, Ron cornered him and talked him into hanging out with him in the halls for a little while. Draco agreed, but Ron could clearly see that Draco was reluctant to do so. He knew it must have something to do with his secret thing in the Room of Requirement.

They both left the common room and walked through the corridors. Ron decided to break the silence, "So, what you've been doing for the last month?" Ron asked.

Draco hesitated before replying, "Not much. Just stuff, nothing you need to worry about."

Ron knew what 'stuff' Draco was talking about. He knew not to pressure Draco about it because he knew Draco would eventually tell him. At least he hoped he would. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with Death Eaters. Draco's father was a Death Eater, Ron knew that. He knew plenty of Slytherins in his house whose father are Death Eaters. He also knew that Lucius was planning on turning Draco into a Death Eater, but he knew that Draco didn't want to be one. Draco is a mean guy to a lot of people, but that was just his personality. Draco had confided this with Ron saying that he was trying to find a way out. Lately, Ron had noticed that Draco had become twitchy and his face looked a lot paler than ever. He knew something had happened and it may have something to do with the Dark Lord.

Ron changed the topic to Quidditch, "Hey, are you ready for our first match?

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? We're the best on the team," said Draco.

Before Ron could continue, they walked up onto a couple of 3rd years from Gryffindor. Ron nudged Draco in the ribs and pointed to the youngsters. Ron noticed that they had a couple of Weasley products. Ron had forgotten to get a couple items from them this year and he was going to do something he usually would do if he didn't have anything.

They both walked over to the 3rd years that were having a conversation until they stopped in front of them. They waited 'til they noticed that they were there. They looked up and their eyes widened in fear.

"Ah, I see some Gryffindors. What do you got there?" Draco asked one of the kids. They showed the Skiving Snackbox in their hands. Draco looked over at Ron because Ron was a prefect and had every right to confiscate them.

"All right, midgets. Hand them over. You know you are not allowed to have them. Give it over." Ron ordered. The Gryffindors quickly handed it over to Ron.

Ron smirked at them and prepared to scare them away. Ron stood straight up moving his 6 foot 3 figure to tower over them. "Go back to your towers!" Ron barked. The kids squeaked in fear and hastily left the corridor. Both Ron and Draco chuckled and continued on down the corridors.

Before they took a right at the end of the corridor, they saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team walk towards their house. They both changed directions and turned right at the end of the corridor. They heard something that made them stop in their tracks. They heard noisy smacking noises that sounded exactly like making out. Ron smirked at Draco and got ready to get someone else in trouble.

Ron and Draco walked towards the noise and Ron got the biggest shock. There in a corner was his sister Ginny and Dean Thomas making out. Draco smirked, but Ron didn't notice as he saw red. Ron stormed up to them as Draco lingered behind while smirking apparently going to enjoy this.

"Ginny!" Ron bellowed. The couple sprang apart quickly. Ginny looked shocked, but then her face turned angry. On the other hand, Dean looked absolutely terrified.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked loudly.

"What does it look like Ron?" Ginny retorted. She annoyed that Ron had interrupted her.

"What the fuck you doing with Thomas?" Ron asked.

"Snogging?" Ginny said like it wasn't a big deal. On anger was only increasing by the moment. Ron was very protective of Ginny.

Ron turned away from Ginny to Dean who was behind her looking like he wanted to flee at the moment. Ron glared at him and walked towards him menacingly. Dean backed up as Ron reached to grab him by the collar when Ginny jumped in front of Dean.

"Back off Ron!" Ginny yelled. She pushed hard at Ron's chest, but Ron didn't move an inch. "This is my boyfriend and I will do whatever I damn want!"

"You better get the fuck out of her Thomas before I kill you!" Ron barked at Dean who was standing nervously behind Ginny. Dean jumped at Ron's voice and gave Ginny a look that he would meet her in the common room. He left the corridor as Ron turned back on Ginny to find her holding her wand in hand. Draco was still standing behind Ron enjoying the interaction. Ron took a step back.

"Now Ron, I'm going back to the common room and you better not do anything or I will put my hex on you." Ginny said in a low dangerous voice. Ron knew he had crossed the line, but he was too angry to care. Before Ron could say anything, Ginny turned around and walked angrily back to her common room.

Ron looked murderously after her as she disappeared out of his sight and Ron continued his way down the corridor he was going before meeting Ginny. Draco quickly followed behind. Draco kept his mouth shut as Ron kept muttering obscenities all the way back to the Slytherin dormitory.

* * *

Days later, Hermione was at the Quidditch pitch watching Gryffindor play against Slytherin. Se only went to the Quidditch matches to watch Harry play, but now she only had eyes for a certain red hair Slytherin keeper. She also noticed that Malfoy was not out there playing Seeker today.

The Slytherin back up Seeker was doing poorly as Harry finally saw the Snitch. Harry took off after the Snitch as the Slytherin seeker kept close behind him. Moments later, Harry finally grabbed the snitch and Gryffindor won by a lot even though Ron barely let any Quaffles in.

The whole Gryffindor stand erupted in loud cheers. Hermione clapped reluctantly which shocked her. She was a Gryffindor! She knew it was just because Ron Weasley was her boyfriend. At the thought of his name, now she really wanted to go see Ron before he went back to his common room. She quickly got off the stadium seats and walked towards Hogwarts.

She went inside and walked in the direction of the Slytherin common room and found Ron walking alone in the corridor. His hair was wet from showing and he was now wearing his school clothes. Before she could alert him of her presence, she noticed a girl walking in his direction on the other side of the corridor. It was Lavender Brown! Hermione froze on the spot for a second before hiding behind a small space in the hall. She wanted to see if Ron would not go to another girl.

Lavender Brown stopped in front of Ron causing Ron to stop in his tracks as well. Hermione could not hear what Lavender was saying. Lavender was chatting up Ron and Hermione could notice that Ron was rigid and wanting to be somewhere else. Before her eyes, Lavender did something much unexpected. Lavender grabbed Ron by the collars and…

* * *

Ron's eyes widened as the blonde girl in front of him grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down in a big kiss. Ron froze on the spot and couldn't react. He was shocked of course and his arms were hanging in mid-air. '_Oh shite! This is not so good! What do I do?' _Ron thought frantically. Before he could do anything, Lavender was thrown off him and to the ground 5 feet away from Ron. Ron was shocked and turned around only to see Hermione with a Ron in her hand looking very angry.

* * *

Hermione's jaw dropped as Lavender grabbed Ron in a kiss. Ron was standing like a stiff board as Lavender tried moving her body against him. Before Hermione could think, she grabbed her wand and angrily snapped, "Stupefy!"

The spell hit its mark as Lavender was thrown off her feet far away from Ron. She was breathing heavily with her wand clenched tightly in her hand. Ron turned quickly to her and, "Hermione!" Ron shouted panicked.

Hermione certainly didn't want to see Ron now as she turned around and started walking away. She heard running footsteps behind her as Ron caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm. Hermione turned to face him and wrenched her arm away. "Get off me!" Hermione snarled.

Ron backed off and, "Hermione, it's not what you think!" Ron said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" Hermione snapped.

"Please, Hermione! Listen to me please! I didn't mean for that to happen. She jumped me before I even knew what she was doing. I swear!" Ron panicked as he pleaded with her.

"Ron, I really don't want to see you right now." Hermione said.

"Ok, we don't have to talk right now, but can we talk later." Ron asked. Hermione refused to answer him since she was still very angry. Instead she turned around again and marched back to her dormitory leaving Ron behind to take care of Lavender.

**A/N:** **I love angry Hermione! I really wanted Ron to beat the crap out of Dean, but I couldn't do that just yet. Yes, I did say 'yet', but I will not mention anything else. Is this the last time we see Lavender Brown? I don't know. I don't have anything else to say, but I am now starting on Chapter 9. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	9. The Christmas Party

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this out but I was out of town for Christmas, now I'm back. Thanks for your reviews. Now we are on Chapter 15 of the Half-Blood Prince titled "The Unbreakable Vow". I don't want to spoil anything, but yes, this won't be the last time we see Lavender Brown. Before the Lavender Brown incident, Hermione and Ron has been dating for 3 months. Before reading this story, here's my warning that there will be some sexual situations. It's not so bad, but just to let you know there will be some. It's still too early for some real smut. Proceed with the story.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 9:  
The Christmas Party

Two weeks! Two whole weeks! It had been 2 bloody weeks since Ron tried to talk to Hermione, but Hermione continuously kept giving Ron the cold shoulder. Ron knew she was very angry, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Ron decided it was time to stop sending her letters and trying to catch her eyes in the Great Hall or classes. Ron decided it was time to find her and corner her with the help of the Marauder's Map. The last 2 weeks, Hermione had taken to studying close to other students in case he had shown up. Ron was getting really frustrated and felt like giving up, but there was something about Hermione that really intrigued him. He didn't want to give up at all.

Ron was in his dormitory after dinner one night. He opened the Marauder's Map and noticed that Hermione was leaving the library. He leaped from his bed and quickly moved to leave the dorm, but before he could, an owl came swooping into the dorm and heading towards Ron. Ron grabbed the letter that was clutched in the owl's claws. He looked at the letter and noticed the familiar handwriting of his twin brothers. He knew he had to leave now if he wanted his chance to corner Hermione, so he quickly threw the letter on his bed and left the dorm.

Ron walked quickly through the halls and up some stairs. He knew he had to hurry because the dungeon, his common room, was beneath the ground floor and the library was on the 4th floor as the Gryffindor common room was on the 7th floor. Ron was glad to have the Marauder's Map because Hermione was walking the normal way to the Gryffindor common room while Ron was taking as many short-cuts he found on the Marauder's Map as he could.

Ron knew what his plan was before he left the common room, he was to cut Hermione off from going into the Gryffindor common room and drag her to the Room of Requirement which was on the same floor as well. Minutes later, he had finally made it to the 7th floor before Hermione could get there. Ron hid in a dark part of the corridor near the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

Not long after that, Hermione finally showed up with her bag of books hunched over her shoulders. Ron left his spot and got in front of Hermione. She gasped in fright, but when she noticed who it was, she paled considerably as if she wasn't expecting to talk to him anytime soon. Her eyes were darting everywhere as if she was trying to figure a way out of this. Ron wasn't about to let her go easily.

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Ron. Hermione scoffed and pushed past Ron, but didn't get far as Ron grabbed her elbow.

Hermione turned on him quickly and tried to wrench her elbow from Ron's hands, but Ron held on. He knew she would most likely leave as soon as possible if Ron took his hold off her elbow. "Let me go!" Hermione snapped.

"No." Ron answered. Hermione gasped indignantly.

"I don't remember giving you a choice!" Hermione said.

"Like I said, we need to talk, so either we do it out here or you come with me." Ron explained. Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, let me have my arm back first." Hermione snapped.

Ron chuckled and, "I'm not that dumb, Hermione. Come on." Ron pulled on Hermione's elbow and dragged her away which Hermione goes reluctantly.

Ron pulled Hermione to a stop in front of a familiar wall few minutes later. He turned to Hermione and, "Will you stay here?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared and after a few seconds, "Fine! Let me arm go!" Hermione snapped. Ron smirked and let her go.

Ron walked back and forth in front of the wall 3 times thinking for a place to talk and a door appeared. He opened the door for Hermione and gestured her to walk in. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked in as Ron followed closing the door behind him.

In the room were a couch and 2 chairs as well as a fireplace. Hermione immediately took a seat in one of the chairs and pushed it closer to the fireplace, further away from the other seats. Ron took a seat in the other chair and waited.

Neither spoke as they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes 'til Hermione finally broke it, "Now I'm here, what did you want to talk about?"

Ron took a breath, "Hermione, I am so sorry that Lavender kissed me. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. I swear!"

Hermione sat with a blank look on her face, no emotions displaying. Ron noticed she wouldn't say anything 'til he finally convinced her.

"Hermione, I swear it won't happen again. I was trying to get away from Lavender, but she wouldn't. She just jumped on me and you blasted her off me and for that thank you."

Ron felt disgusted that he was actually begging. No matter what, he couldn't stop himself. There was something about this girl, no not girl, woman. He had an intense desire to know her as much as he could. He got off his seat and knelt down in front of Hermione and she looked startled for a moment, but relaxed.

"Hermione, give me another chance please. I know we never got a chance to have our date, but there will be many other chances. Please?" Ron begged. _'What the hell? I'm even kneeing in front of her, I'm actually on my knees! Oh god, she better be worth it.' _Ron thought.

Hermione looked like she was having a battle of wills in her head. She sighed a long minute later and nodded her head. "Yes!" Ron said. Hermione giggled and Ron leaned in to kiss her, but at the last second, she turned her head and gave him her cheek. _'Ouch! Oh well.' _Ron thought. Hermione got up and walked over to the door and Ron followed.

"Sorry, Ron, but I'm giving you another chance and you better not screw it up." Hermione said.

"Ok, yeah. Hey, Hermione, I was wondering if you could accompany me to the Christmas Party." Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip and looked guilty for a second, but that went away and was replaced with a sly look. "Sorry, Ron, but someone already asked me. Before you say anything, you did say that we weren't to let anyone know about us and I couldn't turn him down or he would have been suspicious." Hermione explained.

Ron growled and clenched his fists, "Who is he?" Ron asked.

"You'll see." Hermione smirked.

_'Fine, this is the way she'll play.'_ Ron thought. He took a breath and, "Well, at least can I have a hug before you go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, and then Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in a tight hug. Hermione sighed happily and rested her head on his chest as they embraced each other.

* * *

Ron returned to his dormitory half an hour later feeling better. He had finally made up with Hermione and hoped that anything with Lavender wouldn't happen again. After changing his clothes he fell onto his bed. He moved around on his bed trying to get comfortable when he heard a crinkling of a paper beneath him. He got up and noticed that it was the letter he had received earlier before going to Hermione. He grabbed the paper and opened the letter and read:

_ Dear Ronniekins,_

_ How are you doing? Our shop is doing great. I heard rumors that you've given up on girls? Is this true? Please, say it ain't so. Did you give up shagging birds? Let us know._

_ Besides, that isn't what we wanted to tell you. Don't let anyone know what we are about to say and I am not lying about this. We learned that there are Death Eaters recruiting. A few Death Eaters came to the manor and asked mum about you. We heard that many Death Eaters are going to many of us Pure Bloods' homes during Christmas break to recruit. So, DON'T COME HOME! Stay at Hogwarts! Seriously man._

_ From,_

_ Fred and George_

_P.S.: Please say you didn't give up on the birds!_

Ron sat still on his bed. He didn't move for a few minutes. He crumbled up the paper and binned it. He lay back on the bed and thought about the letter. He didn't know whether or not if Draco knew about this. He didn't want to ask him anyways. He knew he would have to sign up to stay at Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning. This was it; Voldemort was really back and is forming an army. He gave a shudder at that thought. He knew the war would start again soon. He didn't want to think about it anymore so he turned in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

One week after her talk with Ron, she was getting ready for the Christmas Party. Ginny was helping her with her hair and makeup.

"So, Cormac McLaggen? You really do have a thing for Quidditch players," Ginny teased.

"Oh shut up, Gin." Hermione retorted. She didn't know whether or not she would regret going with Cormac. She didn't like him at all because he always talked about himself, but she said yes to him in order to make Ron mad.

"There, all done." Ginny declared as she put the rest of the makeup on Hermione. Hermione looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked pretty. She had always considered herself plain, not pretty, but Ron had called her beautiful on several occasions. She didn't know if Ron was lying or not, but she loved the feeling she got every time he said it. Her resolve would break every time he did, but she got it back soon after. She wasn't ready to go any further than snogging just yet. She wasn't easy and she was letting Ron know it. Still, Ron had no complaints about it. She looked up at the time and noticed that she was to meet Cormac in 5 minutes.

She took a deep breath and got up from her seat. She and Ginny went down the stairs from the girls' dormitory and noticed Cormac and Dean next to the entrance of the portrait. Dean offered Ginny his arm and Ginny took it as they went out of the common room. Cormac offered his arm as well, but Hermione only put a hand on it as not to upset him. She didn't really want to link her arms with him since she was still with Ron. It felt wrong to her. They left the common room as well and headed to the Christmas Party.

* * *

Ron was already at the party drinking butterbeer and talking to some Slytherins he knew. He stopped listening the moment he noticed Hermione walk in. _'Damn! She's fucking gorgeous!'_ Ron thought. His thoughts stopped as he noticed Cormac walk in behind her and take her arm. _'That fucker! He better take his hands off her!'_ Ron angrily thought.

He couldn't believe she had said yes to him when she told Ron a few months ago that she had found Cormac downright annoying. Rage bubbled up in his stomach, but he pushed it aside since he knew Hermione was right that they both were keeping it a secret. He now wished he had snuck in some firewhiskey.

The next thing he saw lifted his mood somewhat better. He struggled to keep from laughing as he noticed Luna Lovegood on Harry Potter's arm. _'What a match'_ thought Ron.

* * *

An hour later after arriving at the party, Cormac asked Hermione to dance. She panicked, but gave in and gave him her hand. She hoped that he wouldn't grope her or anything while they dance. She was already getting tired of him because he kept talking about himself and Quidditch.

Hermione danced with Cormac and kept her body away from him as far away as she could. She looked around and noticed Ron fuming in a corner of the room. He was glaring at him and looked like he would murder Cormac if he got the chance. She felt frightened that he would do something, but she also felt happy that he was jealous. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Cormac's hand slide over her back and onto her backside. She gasped and pulled away.

* * *

Ron had been fuming for the last hour of watching Cormac touching Hermione. His anger only grew when Hermione went to dance with Cormac. Then one of the worst things he could see just happened: Cormac had just groped Hermione's arse! He got ready to leave his spot to walk over to Cormac, but knew he couldn't make a scene. He noticed Hermione pull away as quickly as Cormac had groped her. He could see her talking angrily to Cormac and then she left to go to the loo.

He looked around and saw that all the girls that were part of the Slughorn club and all the other girls that were part of dates were out here. So, he took his chance and snuck away. He looked around and went into the girls' loo.

Ron saw Hermione hunched over the sink washing her hands. He watched her as he waited for her to turn.

Hermione turned and jumped as she saw Ron at the door.

"What are you doing in here Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up." Ron replied. Hermione gasped loudly.

"How dare…" Hermione started to say, but couldn't say anymore for Ron had grabbed her and pulled her in a bruising kiss.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Only 5 minutes ago, Cormac had been groping her and Ron was glaring at them in a corner. Now, Ron was giving her the best kiss of her life. She wanted to push Ron back, but couldn't as she didn't want to. She gave in and put her hands behind his head and pulled him to get closer.

Ron was kissing her hard and had parted her lips with his tongue. Their tongues were battling as Ron moved his hand from her hair and put his hands on her hips.

She felt his hands moving down her hips to her backside and this time she didn't mind. She then felt Ron gripping her arse and pulling her up off her feet. Hermione's dress hiked up and Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening. Her arse felt great beneath his hands as it was firm and round. Then he felt her legs wrapping around his waist and that only turned him on more. He was getting hard and this was getting out of control. Ron had removed his lips from her mouth to her neck and started sucking on it. Hermione started moaning and Ron pushed Hermione into the wall behind her. He started grinding against her.

Hermione could feel his boner as it started pressing against her nether regions. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. It sent shocks from up from her toes to her head. She started moaning and felt one of Ron's hand slide from her arse and slide over her stomach to her right breast. Hermione jerked. _'This is too much! Stop this Hermione! Oh, but I don't want to. This is getting crazy and I'm already close.'_ Hermione thought frantically. She had never been so close to an orgasm so quick in her life and they were both still dressed. Ron's hand started groping her breast and he pinched her nipple. It sent shock waves through her and she pitched.

They continued for the next few minutes until they were interrupted by a loud gasp behind Ron. Ron and Hermione jumped from each other, but Ron caught Hermione before she hit the ground. They both turned to the person who gasped. They both went pale when they noticed Ginny by the door frozen in place.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Ginny caught them in the act! What will happen! This is starting to get sexy. We saw that Ron showed his first sign of jealousy over a girl for the first time in his life. He doesn't know his feelings very well, but it is scary to him. This is a whole new territory for him and it's all because of Hermione Granger. If you wanted to know, we will be definitely seeing Lavender again, but I don't know when. Sorry this was late. I'm going to try to get back to writing the stories faster if I can. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	10. Busted!

**A/N: Hey everybody. I am now only going to update once a week since I am starting college again soon. I hope I can get a chapter out every week since I am now working full-time (40 hours a week) and going to school full-time at night as well. I will be very busy, but I won't ever give up on this story. I hate it when I read something, but there's no ending or whatever because the writer gave up on it. Hate that. If you look on my profile, you'll see that I added info about this story that you may find interesting. All right, let's get back to the story. We are now on Chapter 10 which takes place during the Slughorn Christmas Party and ends before the Christmas break. It will be short and we'll get to see Ginny's reaction.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 10:  
Busted!

Hermione had been in heaven feeling her orgasm nearing until she came back crashing to earth the moment she heard the loud gasp. She felt Ron quickly untangle himself from her, but that only caused her to land on her bum painfully. After the sting of her bum hitting the hard floor, she looked up in the shocked face of Ginny Weasley as she quickly got up from the floor and smoothed down her dress.

They all stood in awkward silence for several seconds until Hermione broke the silence. "Um, Ginny, I can explain." Hermione nervously said. She knew Ginny had wanted her to stay away from Ron because no matter how much Ginny loved her brother, Ron had always been a womanizer.

"Gin, get out!" snapped Ron.

"Ron, be nice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ha! No can do, Ron. Would either of you care to explain just what the hell is going on here? Hermione! Why are you kissing Ron? I thought you'd have more sense than that?" Ginny wondered.

"Can we please talk about this in private? I don't want anyone coming in. I don't want Harry to find out, please!" Hermione pleaded. Ginny was fighting a battle in her head before letting out a deep sigh.

"Fine, let's go." Ginny walked back out the bathroom in time to see Draco Malfoy being pulled away from the party. Soon after, Harry left the party as well without anyone noticing. One by one, all 3 left the loo separately.

Ginny stomped her way to an empty classroom and waited for Ron and Hermione to show up. Ron walked in casually, not even caring that there will be an interrogation; although, he is a little afraid that Ginny will let the truth out to everyone. As for Hermione, she walked in shyly and embarrassed. Ron thought Hermione had nothing to be embarrassed about. Sure, they had been snogging sexually, but Hermione had definitely been enjoying it immensely.

Ginny crossed her arms and, "Well?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, why don't you just mind your own business?" Ron snapped.

"Fine, I'll go tell everyone!" Ginny retorted and made to leave the room when Hermione got in front of her.

"Ginny please! Just wait. Ron is my boyfriend and I'm sorry I didn't let you know, but we're keeping it a secret. Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione begged.

_'Boyfriend. Hermione Granger's boyfriend. That does sound nice. We never actually called ourselves boyfriend/girlfriend, yet.'_ Ron thought.

Ron cut in, "That's right Gin. Don't tell anyone. I know you wouldn't keep any secrets for me, but do it for our Hermione." Ron asked.

Hermione's heart soared at being called his Hermione.

"When did this start?" Ginny asked.

Hermione knew the answer already since she had imprinted the date in her memory so she would never forget the day. "Well, we started going out like around September 7 and our first kiss was on September 14." Hermione answered.

"That long?" Ginny loudly said since she was shocked.

"You remembered the day we kissed?" Ron asked amused, but dropped the amused look as Hermione turned to glare at him as if to say that he better have had remembered the day. Ron didn't even know the exact day, all he knew that it had started in early September and that was good enough for him. He was pleased that Hermione had remembered the exact day. He thought that Hermione must have stronger feelings for him than she let on. This would help Ron on his task of getting Hermione to fall for him.

"Ginny, I'll answer all your questions, but can we please do it at…um…you know, during Christmas," Hermione asked. She almost let it slip that they would be spending Christmas at the Order Headquarters, known as Harry's house.

"Fine. We'll talk later and don't think I'm done with you Ron." Ginny warned. She turned and left the classroom as Hermione let out a deep breath. She kept her eyes at the spot where Ginny was just standing as she thought about their situation. She felt Ron's presence behind her as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed and rested her head back on his shoulders.

"Do you want to finish what we started in the loo or are you tired?" Ron asked. He really wanted to finish it.

Hermione thought about it as she felt Ron's erection poking her between her cheeks. Warning thoughts flashed through her head even if it felt so good. She felt that she had to leave because she wouldn't have the willpower to stop it. She didn't want to lose her virginity in a dirty classroom.

Hermione turned and looked up in Ron's eyes. "I think it would be best if I go back to my room." Hermione explained. She then boldly pressed her body against Ron's relishing the feel of Ron's erection prodding her stomach.

Ron sighed heavily in disappointment, but he knew she was going to say that anyways because Hermione didn't have much experience and was very timid in sexual situations. He nodded and grabbed Hermione's neck.

Ron hand had grabbed Hermione's neck and gave her a short, but sweet gentle kiss on her lips that left her wanting more. The kiss meant promises and she knew that. She shuddered and Ron smirked knowingly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the classroom. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started massaging her stomach as they walked to the Gryffindor entrance.

They reached the entrance without running into anyone and Ron let go of Hermione. He grabbed her small hands as she looked up. "I have something for you, but I've already sent it to you before the party. Don't open it 'til Christmas. You got that?" Ron asked and Hermione gleefully nodded quickly. "Okay, well, this is where I must leave you. Have a good Christmas." Ron said as he brought up one of Hermione's hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles while never leaving his eyes from hers. He winked and she blushed as he let go, and then he walked away, but not before giving her one last glance as he left the corridors.

* * *

Hermione happily ran into her room and got into her bed after changing out of her clothes. The only thoughts in her head were all about Ron and their actions in the loo as well as his sweetness outside the entrance. She didn't think for one second about being caught by Ginny. Although, she was upset that Ginny had interrupted her before she had reached her orgasm. With this thought, she used her wand to silence her bed so that others wouldn't hear her. She thought back to the feeling of Ron's erection as she reached into her knickers and fingered herself into bliss.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was on the Hogwarts express waiting for Harry and Neville. She went looking for Ginny when she heard her voice in a compartment. She walked up to the compartment and also heard Lavender's voice as well, so she decided to eavesdrop.

"Ron has no idea what happened to me. He didn't see anyone stun me. Whatever, that doesn't matter." Before Lavender could say anymore, Ginny had left the compartment without even noticing Hermione standing there.

Hermione remained where she was as she heard Lavender start talking to Parvarti.

"After Christmas, I need your help. I want Ron Weasley. Please help…" Hermione left before she could hear the rest of Lavender's sentence.

Hermione found the compartment that Harry and Neville was in and went in. Luna was also in the compartment as they all starting conversing.

Hermione thoughts were about Lavender. _'So, Lavender isn't going to give up. Well, she can't have Ron Weasley if I can help it. He's mine!'_ Hermione thought viciously.

She couldn't wait for it to be Christmas so she could open the shiny gold and red wrapped present from Ron. She only hoped that Ron would enjoy the present she got him. Only two weeks 'til she got to see his face again. With this thought, she closed her eyes and took a nap in the compartment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Like I said, this was going to be real short. Ron needs to control his needs before he scares Hermione away. How much longer will Hermione have the ability to prevent anything sexual to happen? What is Lavender planning? All those answers will soon be answered. Before I go, I want to do a little poll with my readers if you will: if you would, go to my profile and read the last 2 chapters which contains 2 synopsis for 2 different stories that I will be writing after I finish this one. If you would take the time to send me an email or put in your review of which two ideas are the best, I would be grateful. See you next week for Chapter 11!**


	11. Resisting Temptation

**A/N: Thanks for some of your votes on my story ideas. You can keep emailing me or reviewing which story idea you like best. Still, I have already written the first 2 chapters of **_**A Death Eater's Regrets**_** and I am planning on putting it on this site soon. Just to let you know to check it out. Before I do that, I would like your opinion on the title of that story. Is the title good enough? Ok, we are back to Chapter 11 of this story. I've decided to skip Ron's stay during Christmas because it would only be an extremely short chapter if I did it. There will be some memories of Christmas during this chapter, but not much. We are now on Chapter 17 (****A Sluggish Memory****) of the Half-Blood Prince. Only 13 more chapters of the Half-Blood Prince to go before moving onto the Deathly Hallows!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 11:  
Resisting Temptation

After 2 long weeks of missing Ron during Christmas Break, she rushed off the Hogwarts Express and got on the first carriage she could find. Sure, she was a prefect, but there were others already making sure everyone got off the train. Hermione had to see Ron as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to jump him the moment they got alone.

As she sat in the carriage, Harry and Neville finally showed up, breathing heavily. "Geez, Hermione! What's the rush?" Harry panted.

Hermione blushed profusely remembering how fast she rushed to get to a carriage. She decided not to say anything and look away. She looked out the window of the carriage while fingering her brand new silver necklace. Hermione smiled at the feel of the necklace which was probably the best Christmas present she ever gotten in her life so far.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was Christmas morning when Hermione woke up really early. She rose from her bed and stretched. She got out of the bed and proceeded to the loo to shower and brush her teeth which she did twice a day because of her dentist parents. After her shower, she went back to her room that she shared with Ginny at Grimmauld Place. Hermione remembered the events of the day before when Harry revealed what he had overheard at Slughorn's Christmas party. It was unbelievable. Hermione still was as stubborn as ever not believing that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. There was no way she would believe it. Draco Malfoy was only 16 years old. No way._

_She banished her thoughts away as soon as she finished changing her clothes. Before closing her trunk to go to breakfast and leaving Ginny to sleep in, she noticed the shiny gold and red wrapped present she had gotten from Ron. Hermione gasped loudly in excitement and quickly grabbed the present out of the trunk, remembering her promises to Ron to wait until Christmas morning to open it. Unfortunately, her gasp had wakened Ginny up from her slumber._

_"Whazzit?" Ginny yawned and stretched. This time more clearly, she repeated "What is it?"_

_"Oh I'm so sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to wake you up." Hermione apologized._

_"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm up. What's wrong? You woke me up? Hey, what's that?" Ginny questioned._

_"Nothing's wrong and I didn't mean to wake you up. Oh, and this is a present from Ron." Hermione answered all of Ginny's questions._

_Ginny's eyebrows rose dangerously as if just remembering that she had caught Ron and Hermione during the Christmas party. "I remember now. We never had that talk did we? Well, there's no better time like now." Ginny explained._

_Hermione froze on the spot with her arm in midair holding Ron's present. She was expecting this, but had hoped it would be later this week._

_"Why don't you sit on your bed, it's still really early. I say we have plenty of time before we have to go down for breakfast. Tell me how this started? I mean, you did hear my warnings about Ron?" Ginny questioned._

_Hermione's shoulders' slumped as she moved from the trunk to her bed and sat on one side facing Ginny while holding Ron's present in her lap. She knew Ginny had warned her and she had heard many true rumors about Ron and his women. It was true that Ron had stringed along many girls at Hogwarts and this thought was disturbing to Hermione, but she banished that thought away, not wanting to think about what he did with all those girls. She knew he was very experienced and that one day, she would lose her virginity to him. She gasped inwardly at this thought; sure, she had hoped that she wanted Ron to be her first, but it was a little too soon for that. _

_Hermione looked straight in Ginny's eyes and thought carefully about her answer, "Well, you've always known that I had a crush on Ron Weasley since 3__rd__ year. Yes, I know you have told me bad things about Ron, but honestly, I haven't seen any of that in Ron." Hermione explained. She hoped that the bad side of Ron that everyone saw would not come in play and actually had used her. _

_Nevertheless, she continued, "It all started when we had our first patrols. We were just patrolling, barely speaking to each other. It was quiet and he…he…" Hermione was debating on whether or not to tell Ginny what he had said to her in the corridors. With a deep breath, "He said I looked really sexy when I'm angry." Hermione ignored Ginny fake gagging on her words, "After that, we went to an empty classroom and he explained everything that he never hated me ever. He said he only hated Harry and Neville, but not me. I thought it was a joke at first, but I could tell the sincerity in his eyes and I had to believe him. A week or so after that, we studied together a lot in the library in my favorite spot in the back. No one was the wiser. Soon, he asked me out and I said yes. Why would I say no, I mean I know he is a womanizer, but it's Ron Weasley? How could I say no to him?" Hermione explained. She boldly added, "Plus, he's the sexiest guy in all of Hogwarts!"_

_"Ewww! I don't want to hear that Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. She shook her head and pinched her nose. "Does he treat you right?" Ginny asked._

_"Yes, he never did anything wrong. Well, remember when Lavender got stunned?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. "That was me." _

_Ginny gasped loudly, "Really? Oh my god, what happened?"_

_In an angry hating tone, "She kissed my Ron. I saw her land one on him, it caught him off guard. I could tell he wasn't expecting it and didn't want it, but I wasn't about to do nothing at all. Of course I acted rashly since I didn't even think at all when I took out my wand and hexed her."_

_"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed startling Hermione. Hermione had not expecting a positive reply, even an astounded one. _

_"What?" Hermione asked nervously._

_"I can't believe you did that!" Ginny wondered. Then she frowned, "You must really like Ron?" Ginny said._

_"Actually, I think I'm falling in love with Ron." Hermione admitted._

_Ginny eyebrows rose as high as it could, "Really?" Ginny questioned._

_Hermione had been feeling like this for quite a while, but had not officially admitted because that would only make it more real. Now, it was true. She was actually falling for Ron Weasley; of course she had expected to happen anyways because she has had a big crush on him for ages. _

_"Please don't ask me about that. I'm still adjusting to it." Hermione pleaded. She had only admitted it for the first time and she was trying to adjust to the thought of being in love of Ron Weasley who is a Slytherin and she was the genius of Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter. She never thought it would actually happen, but it had. _

_"So…um…are you going to open that?" Ginny asked pointing at the shiny present in Hermione's lap. _

_"Oh!" Hermione gasped. She had forgotten about the present. She pulled up the small rectangular sized present. She loved the colors because it was Gryffindor colors and Ron knew that. She slowly unwrapped the present as if it was the most fragile thing. After she took off all the shiny paper, she held a white rectangular box in her hands. She gasped loudly as she recognized it as a jewelry box. Ginny had gasped too as well on her bed. Ginny stood up from her bed and sat next to Hermione, not believing what she was seeing. It was like she didn't know Ron at all to get jewelry for a girl. Hermione carefully took the top off and cooed at the sight of a shiny silver necklace. She pulled the necklace out of the box between her two fingers and saw a small silver book pendant on the chain. At a closer look, she recognized the title etched on top of the silver book, Hogwarts: A History. Ron had remembered her favorite book! Holding the pendant in her hands, she fingered the book shape and noticed something else. She could actually open it! On the inside of the book, the words __engorgio__ was etched in the first page. She knew the spell and grabbed her wand as she murmured the incantation. All of a sudden, the book expanded to the regular size of an actual Hogwarts: A History book. It was heavy and it was also the updated version. Hermione couldn't believe it. Not only did she have a shiny necklace from Ron Weasley, it was also a real book of her favorite book. She could carry it always and not have to carry her other book. This was the best Christmas present she every gotten. Hermione knew she was definitely in love with Ronald Weasley. _

_"Wow," Ginny whispered. She was looking at the kind of heavy real silver book with shiny pages. She felt like she didn't know Ron anymore. _

_Hermione nodded her head and whispered, "I know!" After that, she had one of the best Christmases she ever had, although it was very lonely without Ron. She couldn't wait to see him._

_**End Flashback**_

She was planning on meeting Ron in the Room of Requirements later on tonight since she had already sent a letter to him from Grimmauld Place. She knew Ron had loved her present, a new set of Keeper's gloves. Sure, Ron had the money to buy whatever he want because of his father's involvement in the ministry helped the Weasleys rake in the money.

Along on the ride, Hermione thought back to their encounter in the loo and knew that they would be taking the next step soon. She just hoped that she would be smart enough to keep her promise that she had made herself years ago to not to lose her virginity until her wedding night. Now, all the feelings she had has have made her doubt her chances of keeping it before wedding night.

They were now nearing Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to get off the carriage.

* * *

At the Hogwarts feast, Ron was glad that Christmas Break was over. He had hoped that his best friend, Draco, would stay during Christmas Break, but Draco had to go home. When Ron asked him about it, Draco face got so white that Ron feared what would happen at the Malfoy Manor. Draco stuttered a lame excuse, but Ron let it go at that. Now, Draco was back from the manor and was now sitting next to him at the Slytherin table. Draco had noticeable circles under his eyes and Ron could tell he had been having trouble sleeping for the last 2 weeks. Ron had no doubt it had something to do with his father and the Dark Lord.

Now, that didn't make Ron feel bad for not being there for Draco because the object of his wet dreams for the last 2 weeks had just strolled into the Great Hall. He felt that he was too old to be having wet dreams and he was extremely horny since he hadn't gotten laid since August. He even remembered the exact day, August 12, which made him feel pathetic. He kept telling himself over and over again, _Hermione Granger is worth it. Hermione Granger is worth it_. He couldn't wait for the feast to be over since it was Hermione and his turn to patrol tonight.

He noticed Hermione looking straight back at him from the Gryffindor with a familiar look of longing in her eyes. He decided he was going to take them to the next step as they had been dating for over 5 months. That was too long for Ron, but he knew that it wasn't too long for Hermione. Still, he could definitely tell that Hermione's feelings for him were really strong and it could be easier to get Hermione to let go some of her restraints.

Before he could think anymore, a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ronnie?" said the voice of Pansy Parkinson. Ron had been technically ignoring her all semester because he was with Hermione. He and Pansy sometimes shagged to relieve some stress and he could tell in her voice that it was what she was going to talk to him about.

Without anyone noticing, Pansy slid her hands down onto Ron's thighs. She squeezed and, "What Pansy?" Ron asked. He noticed Pansy smirk seductively. _'Oh bloody hell. There's that look. What do I do? I need to get away from her quick. I can't shag her. What about Hermione? Let Pansy down easy. Wait! What is she doing with that hand? Oh no!' _Ron thought frantically. Pansy's hand had slid across his thighs and was only a few inches from his bulge before Ron pushed her hands away. He turned away, rejecting Pansy, and not even seeing the shock and disappointment on her face as he quickly ate his food.

Ron ate his food in silence since Draco didn't feel like talking at all. He would have to have a chat with him soon, but felt that it would be a extremely short one since lately he had been determined not to reveal anything. He felt Pansy jumping up from her seat harshly and walking away. He knew why she was upset, but what could he do? It was getting hard to resist the girls. Sure, Pansy and Lavender weren't the only ones making a pass at him, but he wished they would stop. He was already having a hard time keeping it in his pants. He felt like wanting to whip it out and stick it in the next willing girl, but held back as hard as he could.

He raised his head and look across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. He noticed Hermione staring back him as well and he winked as he smirked. It had been a lonely Christmas Break. Only a few people had stayed, but none of the Slytherins had stayed, so he had the whole Slytherin dungeon to himself. He only wished that Hermione was staying at Hogwarts, so he would easily have all the alone time he could get with Hermione, but alas that was not to be. The only thing he did was explore Hogwarts and he had snuck out of Hogwarts a few times to Hogsmeade. There was no way he was going to stay cooped up in Hogwarts. He even frequently visited Hog's Head since Abe didn't care about the age limit as long as they had the money. Ron had bought their best fire whiskey money can buy. He was happy that Hermione was back and couldn't wait for tonight. He had loved Hermione's present which was the best keeper's gloves money can buy. He didn't know Hermione had money, but didn't mind it one bit. He loved it anyways and it would be helpful in the upcoming Quidditch matches.

* * *

Hermione was looking at Ron as he winked at her and smirked. She smiled back and looked away. She was talking to Neville about their upcoming assignments. She was starting to regret her time neglecting helping Harry and Neville in their studies, but Hermione had noticed that Neville was studying with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. She could notice there was something building between the two and secretly hoped that it would happen. They looked good together.

Harry on the other hand had another meeting with Professor Dumbledore tonight. Harry had been spending a lot of time with Dumbledore lately and following Draco Malfoy as well. His obsession with Draco Malfoy was making her uneasy. She and Neville couldn't talk Harry out of it because now Harry was absolutely positive of Malfoy's actions since overhearing the conversation between Malfoy and Professor Snape. The only good thing out of this year so far was that Harry was starting to recognize his feelings for Ginny. It was about time. She always thought the two would make a perfect couple. She noticed Harry looking at Ginny a lot. Her only problem was about what Ron would do?

* * *

Ron was now in his dormitory waiting for that time to go patrolling. Draco was sitting on his bed staring in space.

"So, did anything happen over Christmas?" Ron carefully asked. Draco jumped at his voice.

Draco turned to Ron and, "No! I mean, no nothing happened. It was just a normal Christmas. Hey, do you want go flying tomorrow?" Draco asked trying to change the subject.

Ron had expected this and was getting tired of asking him. He decided not to ask him again because it was starting to get extremely annoying that Draco had avoided Ron at all costs. Still, he went along with Draco, "I don't know. It's cold." Ron said.

"Oh don't be a pussy. Man up. Put some warming charms on. I need practice." Draco joked.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. We'll go flying." Ron shook his head and continued, "Well, it's time for patrols."

"Oh, well, how's the mudblood?" Draco sneered.

Ron bit back his reply because Draco had insulted Hermione. This shocked Ron since he never cared about Hermione and if it was like 2 months ago, he wouldn't have cared what he said either. Now, it was all confusing to Ron. Still, he ignored Draco and left the dormitory.

He stopped being late for patrols since their first night of patrols. Sure, he was never actually a minute late, but Hermione considered being there with only 5 minutes left until it was time to start patrols as late. So, Ron had been showing up ten minutes early and would spend the next 5 minutes just whispering to Hermione.

That is exactly what he did the moment he met Hermione. He greeted her and quickly looked around before giving her a long desperate-like kiss. He spilled all his emotions in the kiss since it had been a while since he saw her. Hermione responded with as much enthusiasm as Ron put in the kiss.

They parted after a full minute and Hermione greeted, "Hey Ron." She beamed up at Ron. Ron loved that smile of hers. It was sexy because of her plump lips and her set of pearly white teeth.

"Hello, Mione." Ron responded. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Mione?" Hermione wondered.

He was caught. "Oh, well I thought of it over Christmas and I thought it was perfect for you. I mean, to me Mione means mine. That is what you are. You are my Mione. Is that okay?" Ron questioned.

Hermione felt her heart beating fast. She never had been called Mione before and it sounded perfect coming from Ron. "Of course, you can. So does that mean I can call you Ronnie?"

Ron put on a disgusted look, "Ronnie? Oh bloody hell no!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione pouted, "Please! Let me call you Ronnie." Hermione pleaded.

Ron's resolve broke and he gave in, "Oh fine! But only in private!" Ron pointed out.

Hermione squealed happily and jumped on Ron giving him a big kiss on the lips. Ron rolled his eyes as he let go of Hermione. They looked at the time and decided to start patrols.

Later, they stopped by the Room of Requirement after finishing patrols. Instead of 2 chairs and a couch, this time it was a small 2 seats couch. They sat down on the couch and started discussing things. Hermione thanked Ron for his present with a half hour long snog. Ron couldn't believe that this prim and proper Hermione Granger could be so forward sometimes. She even groped his arse throughout their snog session. His restraint was breaking and Ron tried to bring up a subject in order not to cross any lines, though he did plan on crossing a line on Valentine's Day.

Before he could change a subject, Hermione interrupted in a way that he could tell she had been holding this back for quite a while. "I need to ask you something. Um, I don't know how to ask this, but what's wrong with your friend Malfoy? I mean, lately, he hasn't insulted us once all semester. It's just a little unusual." Hermione asked.

Of course this was going to come up someday and Ron knew this. He was thinking the same and had not been able to get the truth out of Draco. He had even barely hung out with his best mate lately.

He carefully lied, "Nothing's wrong. He's just going through some things with his parents. It's nothing, just don't worry about it." Hermione looked about to say otherwise, but before she could Ron kissed her hard to shut her up.

Hermione had forgotten what she was going to say the moment Ron locked his lips with her. She was melting from his kisses and Ron pulled her onto his lap. Hermione shifted to straddle his lap. Ron's tongue was tangling with hers as she lightly raked her fingers through his hair. Ron's hands went under Hermione's shirt and Hermione stiffened then relaxed.

Ron glided his hands up her back and stopped just below her bra strap before sliding his hands back down. He then boldly slips his hands past the top of her skirt and felt her knickers under his fingers.

Hermione felt his hands going under her skirt, but she did not mind it one bit. She loved the feeling of his hands groping her. Ron's hands slid lower and over her knickers covered bum, and then he squeezed. Hermione yelped, breaking from the kiss. Ron took the distraction to latch his lips on her neck and sucked. Hermione was breathing heavily and moaning. It felt really good and she didn't want to stop him. The next hour were spent with heavy breathing and moans throughout the room as well as plenty of groping. Hermione couldn't feel any happier than she ever had at this moment.

She wished she didn't have to leave, but knew one day this year that they both would spend a whole night in the Room of Requirements. For now, she reluctantly untangled herself from Ron's lap. She could see it in Ron's eyes what he really wanted to do and Hermione wanted to wait for a bit. She knew that he definitely felt the wet heat coming from her nether regions for a whole hour. Still, they went their separate ways back to their dorms and into their beds thinking of each other as they fall asleep.

**A/N: Wow, Ron is getting close to breaking through Hermione. I hope you liked the Christmas present Ron gave to Hermione. It took me a while to think of the best present for Hermione. Another girl after Ron; I couldn't just have Lavender after him without anyone else going for the same thing. It would be suspicious that Ron, the womanizer of Slytherin, has been clean all semester. I had to add Pansy in. Ron would have to double his efforts with Hermione Granger. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to check if I have yet to put out my new story **_**A Death Eater's Regrets**_** yet. Please keep reviewing, I love them. See you next time.**


	12. Lust or Love?

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I love them. Moving on, this story will be the longest out of all chapters so far. Why? It's because we are now on Chapter 18 of the Half-Blood Prince (Birthday Surprises) which takes place from January 7****th**** – March 1****st****. That's almost two months. So far, Hermione's restraint is breaking, is she going to give in and lose her virginity or will she remain strong? What is Ron to do when girls like Lavender and Pansy are going after him while he is extremely horny? Now, before you read, I need to warn you that there will definitely be smut (two scenes). I don't know how much is too much, but since this is my story, I'll write as detailed as I want. Although, for those of you that do not like to read smut, I'll warn you before when it will happen. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 12:  
**Lust…or Love?**

In the Gryffindor common room, there were only a few people still awake. It was a Saturday night, nearly midnight, and Hermione was at a table doing some studying. She looked across the room where Ginny and Dean sat on a couch nearest to the fireplace. Hermione had noticed that they both had been fighting a lot lately, but Ginny kept insisting to Hermione that it was okay. Ginny refused to tell her anything, but curiosity got to Hermione as she sometimes eavesdropped on the two. She now knew the problem. Dean was afraid that Harry would steal Ginny which Hermione thought was ridiculous. Although, she had thought the two would be a perfect couple.

She sighed sadly and looked around the room. Harry was trying to follow Malfoy again and Hermione thought it was really starting to get annoying. Harry was really obsessed with Malfoy and she couldn't even ask Ron about it.

Ron. She sighed contently. Ron was the best thing to happen to her this year. They had been dating for about 5 months and it serious. Well, at least to her it was. She didn't know what Ron really thought about their relationship, but she only prayed that it wasn't a normal fling to him. She longed for the day Ron announced his love for her. Still, she knew should would have to wait for Ron to say it first. Although, if Ron continued to be his normal self that everyone knows, it would probably never happen.

She really wanted to explore their relationship more sexually, but without sex. She recently acquired a book over the holidays at a local book store. It was about sex, but she really was just researching about other activities, like oral. At this thought, she started blushing greatly. Hermione shook her thoughts out of her head and was about to keep studying when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Hermione." Neville said from behind her.

Hermione violently jumped. "Woah, woah. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Neville quickly added.

She took a few deep breaths and, "It's okay Neville. Do you need anything?" Hermione asked.

Neville took a seat next to her. "Well, I wanted to ask you for some advice." Neville paused as Hermione nodded for him to continue, "How do you know if a girl really likes you?"

Hermione suddenly became nervous thinking the girl he was talking about was her, but she then remembered that Neville had been hanging out with Hannah Abbott a lot lately. "Well, who's the girl?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um…it's…Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff." Neville shyly said.

"Oh really!" Hermione happily squealed. Neville's face turned to an impossibly dark red color. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm not trying to embarrass you. You two would make a nice couple. You know, I have seen her looking at you a lot when you're not together. I think she definitely likes you. You should ask her out, do something here. I mean, the next Hogsmeade visit isn't for a while," Hermione explained.

"Um…oh." Neville stuttered. "I'll ask her soon. So, what should I do for a date?"

"Hmm, that is a tough one. Oh! I think you should do a picnic! That would be so romantic!" Hermione sighed. Hermione was in her own world forgetting that Neville was a guy and not a girl. Neville looked like he would spontaneously combust on the spot. There was no way his face could get anymore redder. Hermione didn't hear Neville mutter about going to bed. Hermione frowned at the thought of a picnic because she and Ron were supposed to have one. Ah, it could wait.

Hermione went back to her work and about a half hour later, Harry stumbled into the common room. "Hey Harry! Come over here."

Harry went to sit next to Hermione. "Hey." Harry muttered.

"So, how was it?" Hermione sarcastically said.

Harry rolled his eyes at her voice and ignored it. Before Hermione could say anymore, Harry immediately left to his dormitory. She frowned as his rude behavior, but ignored it.

* * *

A few days later, Ron was just walking through the hallways of Hogwarts. He was bored and wanted to spend some time with Hermione, but she had too much homework. Ron thought about Hermione and what he had planned for her for Valentine's Day. That was it. It was time to get rid of this horniness. Sure, they don't have to have sex, but he definitely was going to try to get her to do other stuff. Of course, he would have to do it all first, but he hoped she would be willing to return the favor.

Ah, Hermione Granger, what a girl. She was different from all the girls Ron had been with. None of them had uncontrollable bushy hair, is the smartest witch of our age, or had so much passion as Hermione did. Lately, Ron and Hermione had started bickering a lot in private, but they were mostly playful which only led to a very intense make-out session. Everyone knew Hermione as the prim and proper Hermione Granger and some called her the ice queen as well, but Ron knew better. Hermione was just like a lot other girls, she had needs as well. Sure, she may not be girly like most girls were, but Ron appreciated that feature of Hermione.

Two nights ago, Ron had managed to get Hermione's blouse off and saw her bra for the first time. She wore a sensible white bra which Ron found very sexy. He did like girls that wore lacy colored bras, but that white bra made her look pure and it got Ron hot. Hermione had allowed him to feel her up, but not under the bra just yet. It didn't matter anyways; Ron could sense that he was breaking through Hermione's barriers and fast. He had to do something soon and Valentine's Day was that day in less than a month. Ron was having a hard time because Pansy wouldn't give up on her efforts with Ron.

Before Ron could think anymore, he heard someone crying. It came from the banned girl's loo where Moaning Myrtle lived. He rolled his eyes because she was always crying, but what came next shocked Ron.

"I don't know what to do. He's going to kill me and my family. Oh god." the voice of some guy sobbed. This voice was familiar to Ron's ears and he had to find out who it was. Ron pulled out his Marauder's Map and almost dropped it when he saw Draco Malfoy's name in the loo. _'What is going on? Is this about what's he's been doing all year long? Who is going to kill him? Oh, no, it must be the Dark Lord.'_ Ron thought.

He put up the map and went to the entrance of the loo. He opened it quietly and his jaw dropped. Draco was on the hard floor with his knees up to his chest. He had his head in his hands while the ghost of Moaning Myrtle floated next to him.

The sound of the door opening startled Draco and he immediately looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway. "Ron! Uh, um… what are you doing in here?" Draco nearly shouted.

Ron knew he was very embarrassed to be caught crying his eyes out. Ron never had seen him cry before and this sight was a little frightening to him. Nevertheless, he was used to crying girls and decided to be easy with him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing, just don't worry about it. I should be going." Draco rose from the floor and immediately tried to leave the room, but Ron stopped him.

"Who's going to kill you?" Ron blurted.

Draco froze and turned to him. "You heard that?" Ron nodded. "I just, it's the Dark Lord. I know I've been keeping this from you, but I guess it's been long enough." Draco said.

To everyone at Hogwarts, Draco never seemed the person to talk about his feelings or stuff like this, but he only allowed Ron and his family to see Draco vulnerable. Ron knew it had something to do with the Dark Lord and knew that Draco wasn't cut out for it. Lucius had been trying to transform Draco into a future Death Eater, but Draco was a good guy and would never be able to do that.

"Um, I guess it'll be easier to show you rather than explain it." Draco said as he took a deep breath and pulled up his sleeves on his left arm. On the arm was the Dark Mark. Ron's eyes bulged at the sight of the Dark Mark.

"Oh no, you got the Dark Mark. Oh man, that sucks. Wait? What's your mission?" Ron asked.

Draco bit his lip as if thinking how to answer the question. "Well, I can't tell you my mission because the Dark Lord will know, but if I don't succeed, he'll kill me and my family!"

Ron immediately felt bad for him, but remembered something. "Wait, do you mean that Katie Bell incident was your fault?" Ron asked.

"Um, yeah, that was an accident." Draco muttered.

Ron didn't know what to do. Draco was pretty much a Death Eater and he had some mission. Ron didn't try to find out what the mission was because he didn't want to get Draco angry at him and not talk to him.

"Mate, do you really have to do this? You can try to get out of it?" Ron pleaded. He really didn't want Draco dead and would do anything to help him. Draco was his best friend and Ron had known him since he was 9 years old.

Draco stood up and started pacing. "You don't get it! There's nothing I can do. He's been living at my house. My mum is there, so if I try to leave, he'll kill her! There's nothing I can do! I have to do this fucking job!" Draco shouted. Ron stayed mute. "Don't you see? If it were you in my place and the Dark Lord threatened to kill your mum, you'd try to get the job done. I know you, so don't you fucking tell me I don't have to do this!" Draco snarled. Without a word, Draco immediately left the loo leaving Ron.

Ron thought about what Draco said and knew it was true that he would do anything to protect his family no matter what. "Why did you have to upset him?" Moaning Myrtle wailed. Ron rolled his eyes; he didn't have time to listen to her.

He went back to the dormitory and went to his bed. Draco came into the room and froze when he noticed Ron looking at him. They both acknowledged each other, understanding that they wouldn't bring up the subject again. Well, at least not anytime soon.

* * *

In the girls' dormitory, Hermione woke up to the sound of Lavender and Parvati getting ready for the day. Today was Valentine's Day and Hermione wondered what Ron was up to. A tapping sound interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Hermione, it's for you." Parvati said after letting the owl inside. She took the letter and threw it to Hermione's bed. Hermione immediately grabbed it and noticed Ron's familiar writing. She hastily ripped it open:

_Hello My Mione,_

_Meet me at the Room of Requirements at 12:00. I know you probably would want to go to Hogsmeade like everyone else, but I thought it would be best if we got alone time. Please come and you won't regret it._

_From Ronnie_

Hermione giggled out loud at Ron's nickname that Hermione called him. Ron was right, it would be a lot better. They would have probably not been able to spend some time together in Hogsmeade if they were to keep their relationship a secret that only Ginny knew of. She hopped out of bed and went to get ready.

A half hour later, Ginny came into the dorm sometime after Lavender and Parvati left. Hermione was in the middle of trying to tame her hair. "So, Hermione, what are you doing today?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Well, I don't exactly know what your brother is planning to do, but we're not going to Hogsmeade. I was wondering if you could cover for me?" Hermione asked.

"Cover for you. Fine, I'll try. What do you mean you are not going to Hogsmeade?" Ginny wondered.

"Well, we haven't yet told anyone about our relationship. We're still keeping it a secret. Don't frown at me Ginny. You know why we are doing this. I mean, Harry and Ron absolutely hate each other. Plus, look at me; I'm a Gryffindor and part of the Golden Trio that is dating the womanizer Ron Weasley. Do you have any idea how bad that would make us look? I'm not saying that I'm afraid of letting anyone know about it, because I really do want to tell everyone. Still, just give it time. So, that being said, Ron wanted me to meet him at the Room of Requirement" Hermione explained. Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"The Room of Requirements? Ooh, is this getting serious?" Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "I think it is. Well, at least I do. I just hope Ron does to. Um, Ginny, have you ever, um, you know?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Have I what? Wait, oh Merlin no!" Ginny nearly shouted. Hermione only shushed her. "I mean, we may have come close a few times, but I stopped them. To be honest, I think I may break up with him soon." Ginny sighed sadly.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. Dean doesn't trust me as much as he used to. I think he thinks that Harry is going to try to steal me from him. I mean, he knows that I've had a crush on Harry for a long time before I started dating Michael Corner. Still, I wish he would trust me. I just hope he doesn't go overboard today because I am going to break up with him soon. I don't know when. It could be next week or next month. You know what, let's stop talking about me and start talking about you." Ginny finished.

"Well, I thought it may happen soon." Hermione wondered.

"What will happen? Are you actually going to lose your virginity?" Ginny asked, her eyes bulging.

"Well, I didn't say I will, but I think it may happen soon. I hope I don't sound like a slag or something, but things have been moving fast. I just hope I don't regret it." Hermione wondered while staring at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

It was almost 12:00 when Hermione arrived at the Room of Requirements. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Ron called out.

Hermione entered the room and gasped. On the floor, there were rose petals scattered across the floor leading to a table in the middle of the room which Ron stood next to.

"Hello Mione. Happy Valentine's Day." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, this looks nice. Thank you." Hermione crossed the room and stood on her toes to give Ron a short gentle kiss. After the kiss, Hermione finally noticed something on the table.

"Where did you get this Ron?" Hermione asked. There were two plates with Shepherd's Pie on each of them. "Did you make the house elves make it? Oh Ron! You shouldn't have!" Hermione snapped.

Ron only looked at her incredulously. "No! Of course, I didn't get the house elves to make it. I made it myself. Mum taught me." Ron answered.

Hermione felt stupid for a moment, but she couldn't believe how sweet Ron was. "Oh Ron, this is so sweet. Thank you." Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit in. They both proceeded to eat their lunch and talked some.

After they finished with the meal, Ron stood up from his seat and went to some hidden area in the room before returning. "Now, I know you kept saying you didn't want anything for Valentine's Day." Ron explained.

"Oh, Ron, you didn't have to." Hermione said.

"Oh don't worry; I didn't get you something too much, but I just could not get you something today. Here you go; this is some of the best muggle truffles." Ron handed over a box of truffles to Hermione. Hermione gasped at the familiar box.

"You remembered!" Hermione gasped.

"Of course I did, I don't forget anything you said." Ron said truthfully. That wasn't a lie, Ron remembered everything she said. Sure, a lot of things were boring, but Ron could never get tired of her voice. He remembered Hermione's description of a vacation trip to France with her parents and mentioned those truffles just three months ago.

**(SMUT ALERT: IT'S NOT RIGHT OFF, BUT IT'S COMING UP. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP IT, JUST SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER BOLD LINE THAT SAYS END OF SMUT SCENE.)**

Hermione rose from her seat and grabbed Ron in a passionate kiss. Ron groaned into her mouth and after a few seconds, he left her mouth and latched onto her neck.

"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned. She clutched her hands on Ron's shoulders as Ron worked his mouth across her neck to her ear. Ron nibbled on Hermione ears and Hermione arched her back. Ron's hand slid over her back and onto her arse. He squeezed and Hermione moaned.

"Do you want to get comfortable?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip while debating in her head whether or not to accept. She knew it was coming up, but hoped they wouldn't go all the way. There wasn't anything wrong with a little experimenting. She nodded and Ron closed his eyes.

A popping sound came from across the room and a king sized bed appeared. The bed was covered in Slytherin colors, black and green. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Slytherin colors, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Of course they are. Even though, you are a Gryffindor, you are with a Slytherin. There's nothing better than being with a Slytherin." Ron said. He gave her his lop-sided grin.

"Well, I guess I'll have to agree with that since I have the best Slytherin boyfriend." Hermione replied.

"Too right you are, Mione." Hermione squeaked when Ron immediately lifted her up in a bridal carry style. Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck as well. Ron walked over to the bed and threw her onto the bed. Hermione only giggled louder. He leaned over and helped Hermione take off her shoes and then he took his off as well. He slid onto the bed next to Hermione.

"Hermione, I want to do something for you, but I need you to trust me." Ron said.

Hermione bit her lip once again and closed her eyes for a second. "Ok, I trust you. I definitely trust you with my life. These last 6 months have been some of my best of my life and you are the reason."

"Ok, before we do anything, if it's okay, I wanted to ask you what you did with Viktor." Ron wondered. He really needed to know, but didn't know why. He preferred girls that were experienced than first time girls. In his nearly 2 years of sexual activity, he never had done it with virgins. He was afraid of hurting them, even it was the inevitable, but Hermione Granger was a different story. He had originally planned on only being with her once and leaving her, but after all those months he found himself falling for her. He was definitely falling hard. This was terrifying to Ron, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't just leave Hermione and save himself. Right now, his feelings are between two L's: Lust and Love. At the start, he was lusting after her, but now it was turning into something deeper.

"Oh, um, well, we only kissed like twice." Hermione shyly said. "It was only pecks on the lip, no tongue."

"Really? I thought you might've done more than that?" Ron wondered.

"And why, may I ask, is that?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, it's Viktor Krum." Ron said as if that explained everything.

"Just because he's famous doesn't mean I want to do everything with him. He was just there for me, that's all. I really didn't want to go to the Yule Ball, but he asked me, so I went. I wanted attention, not on schoolwork, but to feel like a normal girl." Hermione explained.

Ron smirked. "You are not just a normal girl. You are also one very smart and sexy witch. I love that about you. I wouldn't want you to change anything. Now, since you trust me, just let me take care of you. But, before we do that, I want you to tell me what you want me to do."

"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered.

"What do you want me to do right now to you?"

"Oh, um…" Hermione tried saying something.

"No, no. Don't think, just feel. It's just me here. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ron demanded.

"I don't know."

"Okay, why don't I just start off first and you'll know when."

Ron shifted to get closer to Hermione and latched his mouth onto her neck once again. Hermione treaded her fingers in his flaming red hair and closed her eyes. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone and sucked. Hermione moaned as Ron slid his hands up her blouse and opened the top button. Hermione lifted her head as she realized where Ron was going with this at first. She then dropped her head back on the bed because she didn't care what he did as long as he didn't stop. Sure, she had the power to stop him when she wanted.

After the first button came free, Ron continued onto the next button and the next as well. All the way down, Ron keep giving open mouthed kisses down between her breasts to the end of the button. He then sat up as well as Hermione did so, and then Ron helped her take the blouse off. Ron's eyes bulged as she noticed that she was wearing a different type bra. It was a lacy black bra.

"Like what you see?" Hermione teased.

"Where did you get this?" Ron wondered.

"Oh, I bought some over Christmas Break." Hermione explained.

Ron got back to what he was doing and kissed her stomach up to between her breasts. He kept kissing around her bra, not even touching it.

"Ron?" Hermione was getting frustrated. She now realized that Ron wanted her to tell him what she wanted.

"Yes?" Ron slyly said. Hermione could feel him smirking.

"I want…oh god…I want to feel your lips on me." Hermione pleaded.

"Where do you want me to put my lips? Please be clearer on what you want? Ron said.

Hermione impatiently groaned. "Put your lips on my breast, please!" Hermione finally spat out.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Ron smirked. Hermione made a move to slap Ron's head, but Ron grabbed her hands and put it back to her side. He continued his actions as he gave an open mouthed kiss on top of her right lace cover breast. Hermione immediately arched off the bed.

"Can you, um, can you take off my bra?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I can." Ron raised his head and looked at her bra seeing where the hook was. It was in the front and he unlatched the clasp in one try. Her breasts were not covered anymore.

Hermione tried not to think about how easy it was for Ron to unhook her bra, so she gave into the feeling. She also tried not to feel uneasy from Ron's staring. Hermione had always been very insecure about her looks. She felt that she was very plain or ugly, but Ron made her feel beautiful.

"Wow, you got gorgeous breasts, Mione. Don't be embarrassed, you are beautiful." Ron explained. He took one last look at her darkened pink nipples before taking one in his mouth.

"Oh god." Hermione groaned. Ron continued to give attention to both nipples for the next couple minutes before sliding his hands down to her milky white thighs. Hermione was wearing a pair of short jeans skirt that Ron greatly appreciated.

Hermione now knew what Ron meant by taking care of her. He didn't mean sex, but she felt that Ron was going to stroke his fingers on her sex. For the first time, her fears dissolved because she really wanted to feel Ron's fingers on her nether regions. Although, she felt a little embarrassed at the moment because of how wet her knickers were getting.

Ron lightly trailed his fingers from beneath her knees which caused Hermione to moan out loud to the inside of her thighs and back.

"I want you to do it?" Hermione gave in.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. He didn't want to scare Hermione, but he really wanted to do this.

"Oh god, yes Ronald. Please feel me." Hermione moaned.

Ron's hand disappeared beneath her skirt as he slid his fingers across her sex. Ron groaned at the feel of the wetness of her knickers. Ron knew exactly what he was doing, so he slid from up and down across her nether regions. Hermione was now mewling as Ron started pressing against her already hard clitoris.

She groaned in frustration as Ron immediately removed his hands.

"Oh don't worry, Mione. Just let me take care of you." Ron said as he unbuttoned her skirt and slowly pulled it down her legs and off. He put the skirt with the blouse which was on the floor. He then traced his fingers across the waistband of her knickers as if asking for permission. Hermione stared in his eyes; he could tell that she was afraid, but also curious. She nodded and Ron hooked his fingers in her knickers and pulled it off as well.

Hermione felt embarrassed that she was entirely bare and Ron was fully clothed. She moved to cover herself when Ron grabbed her hands. "Don't. You are so gorgeous." Ron explained. Hermione's heart soared at those words and trusted him as she put down her hands.

Ron hands slid across her thighs, but kept away from touching her. Hermione grunted, "Ronald, please put your fingers on me." Ron slid his hand on her sex and he slid his pointer fingers up and down across her folds.

"You are so wet. God you are hot." Hermione blushed at Ron's words, but closed her eyes and just feel his fingers. Her hip was starting to buck as Ron traced around her clitoris. She could feel Ron's hot breath against her ears and knew exactly what she wanted, but she was too embarrassed to say it out loud. Ron knew or could feel exactly what she was thinking.

"Say it, Hermione. Just say it." Ron demanded as he traced his tongue around her ear. She groaned in the feel of Ron's lips and Ron's fingers. "Don't be embarrassed. This is just me here. Don't think about it either. Feel what you really want and say it. There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Oh fine, I want…your mouth on me Ronald." Hermione blushed profusely at her words. She couldn't believe she had finally said it.

Ron slid down her stomach as she felt his breath on her sex. Ron couldn't believe this was happening. He took a deep breath, inhaling her musky scent. He first gave her an open mouthed kiss on her brown pubic hair covered mons. Hermione whimpered and he slid his lips to the tip of her clitoris that was pushing past her clitoral hood. He then sucked and Hermione immediately arched off the bed violently.

"OH GOD!" Hermione nearly screamed. Hermione could feel Ron's tongue probing around her pussy and Hermione couldn't believe how good this felt. She was panting heavily as Ron continued to lick around and inside her folds and around her clit. Hermione found her hands in Ron's hair and her hands were clenching then unclenching over and over again. She then tightened her hold on him to prevent him from leaving. Her legs were now hanging over his shoulders. She was having a hard time to breathe, but wouldn't dare to stop Ron.

Ron couldn't believe how good she tasted. Sure, she tasted almost like nothing, but Ron could taste a little saltiness mixed with a little sweetness as well. He made sure not to push inside her pussy with his fingers because he didn't want to accidentally break her hymen 'til the time came. He could tell she was close, so he continued what he was doing but stared back at Hermione in her eyes which was nearly half-open. Her chest was rising up and down fast.

"Let go, Hermione. Just let go." Ron huskily commanded.

"Ron, Ron. Ron! OH GOD, RON!" Hermione violently arched as she came hard. Her hip was bucking violently as well and Ron tried holding her with both arms around her waist as he kept his mouth on her pussy, taking in her juices. Stars were flashing in her eyes as she tried calming down. Ron raised his head from her nether regions as he crawled over her body and stared down at her eyes. Hermione raised her one of her hands to cup Ron's cheek as Ron lowered himself to give her an open mouthed kiss. Hermione could taste herself on Ron's tongue and wasn't disgusted by it at all. It only turned her on.

"That was, wow. Thank you." Hermione panted. Ron smiled.

"No, thank you for letting me do that. I've wanted to do that for quite a while. Merlin, you taste really delicious." Ron explained. Hermione blushed at his words, but felt pleased. Ron helped her put her clothes on, but they didn't want to leave just yet, so Hermione lay in Ron's arms for the next few hours taking a nap.

**(END OF SMUT SCENE.)**

* * *

The next few weeks, Ron and Hermione had grown much closer to each other. Hermione knew for a fact that she loved this tall and muscular red haired man. Ron's birthday was next week and she knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to return the favor. Right now, she was taking her first apparition lesion with her friends. She wished she could be standing next to Ron, but they were still keeping their relationship a secret. Only Ginny knew about it, but Ginny refused to talk to Hermione about her relationship to Ron because she let it slip about what happened on Valentine's Day.

She was standing in the middle of a hoop that was on the floor. She was barely listening to the instructor as she tried searching out for Ron. She found Ron and found him staring back at her. She smiled at Ron as the instructor explained the 3 D's of Apparating. Over the next while, everyone tried practicing. Hermione was one of the few that succeeded and she found that Ron succeeded as well. She then heard a scream from Susan Bones who had just left half of her leg in the other hoop.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ron yelled in his dormitory. He kicked his trunk, but regretted afterwards when his toe was throbbing in pain.

"Woah! What's wrong, Ron?" Draco asked, surprised at his tantrum.

"Did you fucking see the notice board? Hogsmeade just been canceled! It was on my birthday! I was looking forward to it. Goddamn it." Ron sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Just do something, find some bird to shag." Draco helped Ron.

Ron knew Draco had been busy doing whatever the hell his mission was, so busy that Draco wasn't hearing any rumors of Ron not shagging a single girl all year long. "So, how's your thing going?" Ron carefully asked.

Draco's head snapped up at him. Ron could notice that his face had been paler than ever and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Um, swell. Don't worry about." Draco explained and left the dormitory before Ron could ask something else. Ron could see in Draco's eyes that he already had something else planned. He only hoped that it wasn't something like his stupid botched attempt that put Katie Bell in the hospital.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help him, but knew Draco had a point. Family meant everything and would protect them in any way possible. He also found out that Potter had been following Draco everywhere as well. Harry Potter was suspicious and Draco was being as careful as he possibly can.

An owl interrupted his thoughts as he heard a tapping on his window. He went over to the window and let the owl in. The owl flew around for a couple seconds before perching on Ron's shoulders. Ron grabbed the letter that was tied around its legs before letting it go. The owl went back out the window as Ron closed it and went to sit on his bed. He noticed the familiar writing which was Bill's. Bill finally had responded to his last letter. Ron had asked Bill what love felt like. Ron's feelings for Hermione were starting to get terrifying and he could not explain it. He knew Bill knew about love since Bill was getting married to Fleur Delacour this summer. So, Ron opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ron,_

_You want to know what love feels like. Do my ears deceive me? Did you find the right woman? I hope so because having one night stands don't mean much. Well, you wanted to know what love is about. I guess I can explain it the best I can._

_Love to me is the best feeling in the world. Fleur makes me feel whole. Without her, I just dated girls for fun, there was nothing there. Fleur was different. When I' m not with her, my heart feels like its being squeezed painfully. I can't stand the thought of being without her. Love feels more powerful than any other feelings. When I first felt love, it was frightening to me, but I accepted it. Now, I am marrying the best girl in the world. I also feel like I want to be around her as much as possible. _

_It's really hard for me to explain love, but I hope you know what I mean. If the woman you are with is different from any other girls, then she must be the right one. If she makes you feel like a better man, and also does she make you feel different from other girls. If she does, then I think you've found your love. _

_Well, I hope this helps. I'll see you in France for the wedding, Ronniekins. _

_From,_

_Bill_

Ron read the letter twice trying to grasp the concept of love. He definitely knew Hermione was different from all the other girls he had been with. For the next half hour, Ron thought all about Hermione. He thought about her personality and the way she made him feel. He knew Hermione was a maniac about school work, but Ron found that endearing. Hermione was beautiful and a very passionate person. Her hair was wild and bushy brown hair, definitely untamed. That made her looks wild and passionate.

_'Oh fuck. I really am in love with Hermione Granger!'_ Ron thought.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a bed in the Room of Requirements. She was waiting for Ron since it was his birthday. It was during dinner and Hermione had asked Dobby to help her make dinner. Hermione decided not to dress in anything sexy since this night was all about Ron. She just wore her school blouse and long skirt with her long socks. Ron had said that Hermione in school clothes was sexy.

Ron showed up minutes later and Hermione greeted him with a long snog.

After a while, they were in the middle of eating dinner. "So, how's your birthday so far?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's been okay. I mean, I really did want to go to Hogsmeade because I needed to buy something for Quidditch, but it can wait." Ron explained.

"Why just okay?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, it's tradition that every birthday, Draco and I would do something for fun. I haven't seen Draco all day." Ron sadly explained.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Hermione put her hands over Ron's and squeezed. Ron smiled gratefully in return.

After dinner, Hermione dragged Ron to the bed where they snogged for nearly an hour. While they were snogging, many floors away, Neville was being taken to the hospital wing from Slughorn's room. Neville had just been poisoned, but neither the two knew it as they continued to have fun.

**(ANOTHER SMUT SCENE WARNING. IT'S JUST A SHORT ONE, BUT HAD TO WARN YOU ANYWAYS. OF COURSE, YOU MAY WANT TO READ A LITTLE FIRST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THE NEXT COUPLE LINES)**

"Ron, I wanted to do something for you. I want to return the favor if you know what I mean?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled and knew exactly what was to come. Finally he can be relieved. Restraining his horniness had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life.

"Okay, Hermione do whatever you desire. You don't have to ask me for permission you know. You can do whatever you want with me." Ron huskily said to Hermione. Hermione whimpered at the tone of his voice. It was sexy and heavy.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. She was about to do something that she learned in her sex book when Ron said something that shocked her.

"Hermione, I love you." Ron said. He had finally said it, but he was afraid of the response he would get from Hermione. He couldn't believe he said it. He felt like he was a pussy for saying it, but it was the truth. He really was in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione eyes bulged as she looked back into Ron's eyes, searching. "Say it again." Hermione pleaded.

Ron cupped her face with both hands. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you."

"Oh Ron! I love you too!" Hermione roughly kissed him. She couldn't believe he had said it and she could tell Ron was being honest with her. He wasn't just saying it to get into her knickers. "Now, just lie back and let me take care of you." Hermione demanded.

Ron lay back on the bed as he felt Hermione lightly trail her fingernails from underneath his jumper to the button of his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down. Ron's legs were hanging off one side of the bed and Hermione was kneeling on top of a pillow. She also brought down Ron's boxers as well.

Hermione gasped at the sight of his penis. _'Penis? No, do not call it a penis. Call it a cock. That's the right word for this massive thing.'_ Hermione thought. Hermione took in the sight of the light golden red pubic hair that circled his pale long and thick lightly dusted freckled cock. There was pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock. Hermione whimpered at the sight of it. She looked back up at Ron who was now sitting up, leaning back on his elbows.

"Like what you see, Mione?" Ron teased.

Hermione bit her lip, "Oh yes, Ronald. You are very well-endowed and I definitely like it. Now just relax." Hermione explained. She cupped him and looked at the size of his penis. In her sex book, none of them looked as big as this. This cock was at least 8 or 9 inches long and thick. Now, she had a real reason to be afraid of losing her virginity to him. She herself was a small girl and Ron was big. She tried not to imagine the pain that would come from having sex with Ron as she continued cupping him.

She wrapped her small fingers around his length and started pumping. Hermione looked at Ron's face and studied his reactions. She wanted to make this feel really good for Ron. She was very inexperienced and this was her first time. She knew Ron was very experienced during Valentine's Day, but didn't mind that anymore since she knew Ron loved her too.

Ron's pre-cum was dripping out of the head of his cock and Hermione was curious. She had an intense weird desire to taste him like he did to her. She took a deep breath and placed a kiss on the tip. Ron groaned in pleasure and Hermione took this as a sign that she was doing it right so far. Hermione opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head. Ron grunted from above. She then swirled her tongue around the head and tasting the salty substance of Ron's pre-cum. She found the taste to be intoxicating.

She closed her eyes and started trying to take in as much of Ron's cock in her mouth as she could. She could only get 6 inches without gagging before she brought her mouth back to the tip and repeating the movement. This was only her first time, but she wanted to be able to take all of him someday.

Hermione felt Ron's hand slide through her hair. She froze, but felt that Ron was not going to force her down on his cock like the stories she had heard from other girls. She felt confident that Ron was going to let her do whatever she wanted. She loved the feeling of Ron's fingers massaging her scalp as she started bobbing up and down on his hardness. Hermione opened her eyes as she started going faster and watched his reactions. She could tell he was about to cum soon and for some reason she wanted him to come in her mouth like Ron did to her on Valentine's Day.

"Hermione! Hermione I'm coming!" Ron nearly shouted. She knew Ron was trying to warn her so she could take her mouth off and jack him off, but she was having none of that.

Hermione only hummed in response and the vibrations from her mouth was the final straw. She noticed Ron's testicles tightening up as Ron shouted and grunted from above her as he came. Hermione's mouth was filled with the salty white substance as Hermione tried her best to swallow. She thought the taste was not good, but for some reason, Hermione really liked it. It gave her a whole sense of power over Ron, making her feel powerful. She kept his softening hardness in her mouth as she continued to clean up all the white cum.

She then let it fall out of her mouth as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Ron was staring her down at her with lust and admiration.

"Wow, that was just wow. Your mouth was warm. Oh god." Ron groaned. He stuffed himself back underneath his boxers and pulled his jeans up.

"Was that okay?" Hermione nervously asked.

"Okay? Okay? Are you serious? That was fantastic!" Ron admired.

Hermione beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, where did you learn that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well I read some book." Hermione explained.

Ron let out a laugh as Hermione relaxed.

**(END SMUT)**

Ron pulled Hermione up and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as Hermione sighed in contentment. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said.

"And I love you too, Hermione Granger."

**A/N: They finally did something. Sure, it's not sex, but this is Hermione. She doesn't seem the type to give up her virginity so soon. That's why this story will go all the way from the Half-Blood Prince to the end of Deathly Hallows. I promise it won't be a lot longer, but just wait. That was my first time writing a sexual scene. This is starting to get hard to write, but do not fear! I will not quit writing, although I won't be doing every single chapter from now on, because if I did, I may run out of material. I don't want that to happen to me. We now know they both are in love with each other, but how much longer will it remain secret? Hmm? Well, please review and keep on reading. Also, if you haven't done so, don't forget to check out my other Slytherin story. See you next time.**


	13. Poison and Lavender

**A/N: I tried my best at my first smut writing and I hope that it went according to your likings. Now, we know Ron has admitted that he loves her. They had been dating for nearly 7 months, so I thought it was the right time for him to admit his feelings. Still, this love story isn't half-way done and don't forget, love is not easy. That is all I will say about these two being in love because I don't want to give anything away. This is a short chapter that takes place during Chapter 19: Elf Tails of the Half-Blood Prince.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 13:  
****Poison and Lavender**

Hermione sat next to Neville's bed in the hospital wing. Neville's grandma, Harry, Ginny, and Luna surrounded his bed as well. Harry was now explaining what had happened to Neville's grandma. When Harry mentioned the chocolates that contained the love potion from Romilda Vane, all Hermione could think was, _'That idiot! I told him to throw it away and he decides to keep it. What a moron. Honestly, can he get any thicker?'_

Hermione closed her eyes drowning out Harry's voice and thought back to the events that had transpired the previous night. Hermione had never felt so powerful in her life. Making Ron squirm made her want to do it again. She couldn't wait for the next time she gets to have Ron under her power. It was what Hermione did best, she loved being in control. Still, Hermione wouldn't mind being possessed by Ron which would happen one day. If they remained together much longer, she may be doing something she had promised herself to wait until marriage.

"Hermione?"

Hermione continued to replay the events of last night. She didn't know why she was thinking about it at this time. She was in the hospital wing for goodness sakes! Her face was now all red and…

"Hermione!" yelled Harry next to Hermione's ear. Hermione violently jumped from her seat.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were gone. I said your name like 4 times. What's going on? Why are all red?" Harry asked.

Hermione avoided his face. "It's nothing" she mumbled. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Ginny winking at her and giving her a knowing smirk.

* * *

Ron was feeling like he was the king of the world. He felt completely relieved from many months of horniness. He stared at the ceiling in disbelief at what had occurred the previous night. He heard muttering sound next to him.

Ron turned in his bed and noticed Draco moving around in his bed. He was sweating and muttering. He seemed to be having a nightmare, a bad one at that. Ron felt like he should wake him up.

Now, Ron was a guy and a Slytherin. He wasn't that sensitive and he did what he had expected someone like himself to do. He picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at the sweaty face of Draco. _'Bull's eye'_ Ron thought in triumph.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell!" Draco drawled. Draco sat up in his bed trying to shake the sleepiness off. He turned his head to Ron and sent him a glare. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped.

"I was just trying to wake you up. You were talking in your sleep." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Oh I was? Well, thanks for waking me up." Draco said as he rolled out of his bed. Draco walked away to the showers.

Ron shrugged and got out of bed as well.

A half hour later, Ron was walking down the stairs of the boys' dormitory. There were loud laughs coming from the common room. Ron frowned and hurried up. He saw a group of Slytherins, both guys and girls standing in a circle while some 7th year in the middle told them some story.

Ron walked up to Blaise making sure he was not around Pansy at the moment.

"What's going on?" Ron questioned

Blaise turned at his voice and smirked. "Oh nothing. Just Neville Longbottom gotten himself poisoned."

"Poisoned? What happened?" Ron wondered.

Blaise proceeded to explain the events of last night with Longbottom and Potter in Slughorn's room.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. It's not like he wished Longbottom was dead, but it was hilarious of the events that lead up to the poisoning. He wished he could see the look on Romilda Vane's face when she finds out.

* * *

Rumors of Neville's poisoning were spreading rapidly throughout the Great Hall. Hermione sat at her table eating her lunch. She had a book on her lap reading as she ate. She was avoiding looking at Ron because she wouldn't be able to read a single line of her book if she did.

She finally took her eyes off her book when she heard Lavender ask something to Parvati. Now, lately, Hermione had been suspicious of Lavender and watching her behaviors. She only hoped that Lavender wouldn't try to steal her Ron because she knew it wouldn't work at all.

"Parv, what did Neville get poisoned with?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, Harry had some really old chocolates filled with the Weasley's love potion that Romilda gave her long time ago. Remember? Neville ate it by accident." Parvati answered.

"Love potions?" Lavender muttered. Hermione overheard Lavender say this and Hermione's brain went haywire.

_'Oh no. That slag better not think about doing that!' _Hermione thought angrily.

* * *

A week after the news of Longbottom's poisoning, Ron strolled in the corridors of Hogwarts. It was morning and Ron was whistling to himself. He skipped his morning classes because he didn't want to waste his time listening to Professor Binn's drawling.

When he turned to a corridor, Ron immediately stopped in his tracks. There, across the hall, was Lavender standing against the wall as if expecting someone. Ron didn't want to turn around and take the long way around.

He took a deep breath and continued his way down the corridors when Lavender's hand stopped Ron in his tracks.

"Ron?" Lavender said.

"Uh, yes?" Ron was curious as to what she would try this time.

"I was wondering if you could come with me." Lavender asked. Ron rolled his eyes and looked down at the object that was in Lavender's hands. It was a box of chocolates. Ron had to suppress the growling of his stomach.

But, unfortunately, Lavender heard Ron's stomach. Lavender smirked, but it quickly vanished as it had appeared.

"Hungry?" Lavender asked. "Well, it's nearly lunch. I guess you wouldn't want some of this? Mum sent it to me. I'm not a big fan of cherry filled chocolates."

Ron looked down at the box in Lavender's hand and it indeed was cherry filled chocolates. _'Should I take it? Seems suspicious, but I am so hungry. Well, better get one or two before anyone like Hermione shows up in the halls.'_ Ron thought.

"Yes, Lavender, I would like one." Ron sighed.

"Ok." Lavender pulled the top off the box and held the box out in front of Ron. Ron looked at her face with apprehension, but took two pieces and popped them in his mouth. Ron chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Seconds later, he froze. He felt lightheaded and giddy. He found himself smiling for no reason until an image of Lavender Brown popped in his head.

"Ron, come here." Lavender's voice interrupted his thoughts. Ron found himself going over to Lavender. "Kiss me." Ron leaned down and kisses Lavender on the lips.

* * *

Hermione got the shock of her life when she arrived in the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was sitting with Lavender Brown! She also noticed Ginny glaring at the two as well. Hermione sat next to Ginny confused.

"I know, he's my boyfriend." Lavender's voice ringed out. Lavender than turned to Ron and kissed him. Hermione felt tears threatening to break through her eyes. Her heart was beating wildly.

She got ready to get up from her seat and flee the Great Hall, but Ginny grabbed her wrist.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione's ears and whispered, "I don't think this is what it looks like. Ron is acting to giddy and sensitive. He's even more goofy than usual. I think Lavender did something."

Hermione had to admit that Ginny was right. Ron was clinging onto Lavender like it would kill him if he was to let go of Lavender. Hermione had to rack her brains to think of what could have happened. She gasped lowly enough for Ginny to hear. Ginny turned a curious questioning glance in her direction. _'Last week Lavender was asking about love potions! What has Ron done this time?'_ Hermione thought miserably.

She got out a piece of parchment and scribbled love potion on the parchment. She then sneaked it into Ginny's hands. Ginny looked down in her hands and read it. Her eyes bulged and started glaring at Lavender with such hate.

Hermione leaned over to Ginny's ears and whispered, "Make sure Ron doesn't take anything Lavender gives him." Ginny nodded.

Nearly 2 hours later, Hermione accidentally walked into an intense make out session. Hermione ran away back to her dorms when she noticed it was Ron and Lavender. Hermione knew Ron couldn't help it, but Hermione couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face at a rapid rate.

_

* * *

__'How many more times am I going to be in the hospital wings this year? This is getting ridiculous. Cormac is such an idiot! Why doesn't he know that Harry is the captain, not that big headed moron?'_ Hermione wondered.

Hermione was now sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed. Harry had a cracked skull and Ginny looked upset. She and Dean had been fighting a lot lately, just like Hermione and Ron was at the moment. The day after Ron had realized what just had happened when Ginny hit the piece of chocolate out of Lavender's hand that was slowly making its way to his mouth. It was only 5 minutes after that when the potion wore off. Ron then yelled at Lavender and left in a huff.

Hermione knew it wasn't Ron's fault, but for some reason, she couldn't help but be mad at him. They would have to make up soon again and Hermione would have to talk to Ron. She knew what she was going to say and she was going to make sure Ron knows to leave the instance he finds himself alone with Lavender Brown. _'Geez, Lavender is getting pretty obsessed with Ron. What is going on in that bint's head?' _Hermione wondered.

Next to her, Harry snorted and rolled over in his bed. Madam Pomfrey came and ushered the two out of the hospital wing.

* * *

That night, it was Hermione's turn to do patrols and she had sent a letter to Ron telling him to stay in his dorm because she didn't want to see him right now. For the first time, Ron actually listened. Hermione was walking along the corridors and she walked in front of the hospital wing. She felt compelled to go in, but didn't want to make Madam Pomfrey mad. She left the hall and she heard two loud cracks from somewhere. Hermione shook her head knowing that you can't apparated in Hogwarts, so she ignored it.

**A/N: I hope you know what I mean by the loud cracks from the Half-Blood Prince. Is Hermione going to stay angry at him for a while like last time? I mean, it wasn't his fault really. How much longer can they keep their relationship a secret? Is this going to be the last time we see Lavender Brown? Well, keep reading and find out. On my profile, I put three different updates on the profile if you want to check them out. They are the last three paragraphs. Like I said in the author's note paragraph at the top, these chapters won't be as long as they used to be. Maybe like no less than 1,500 to 2k words unless there's a big event. For those that are also reading my other story, ****A Death Eater's Regrets****, expect another chapter by no later than Monday night. See you next time.**


	14. The Talk

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews guys! As for those who think I am portraying Lavender as an evil person; I have to tell you that wasn't my intention. I am portraying Lavender as a woman that wants to get what she wants. She wants Ron, but she can't get him, so she tries to get him no matter what. Just like Romilda Vane with Harry, but not entirely. Sorry, if you thought I made Lavender look like a evil b*tch. **

**Also, I hope you figured out what those two cracking sounds were from? Since I am staying close to the Half-Blood Prince, those two cracks was Harry calling for Dobby and Kreacher in the hospital wing. **

**Moving on, the next few chapters will be short and some chapters may be paired together to make one long chapter. I will let you know that. We are now on Chapter 20 of the Half-Blood Prince which is titled ****Lord Voldemort's Request.**

**Chapter 14:  
The Talk**

Ron woke up from his sleep. That love potion had made it difficult for him to sleep throughout the night. After the potion had worn off last night, he immediately remembered everything that had happened and was glad that Gin had stopped him before he shagged Lavender. He could tell that there was a big chance of him shagging Lavender that night.

He also remembered seeing the looks on Hermione face the day before. She was heartbroken at first, but Ron now realized that Hermione noticed the symptoms and asked Gin to stop it. For that, he was grateful.

He made no moves to get out of the bed. He felt the need to think over some things. There were only a few more months of school left and he was expecting some things to happen soon. From what Draco said, there would be some big events. Maybe the Dark Lord would be returning or something. He just hoped that Draco didn't succeed in whatever mission he had, even though the Dark Lord may kill his family if he didn't succeed. _'Nah. That won't happen. The Malfoys have the respect, money, and everything that the Dark Lord needs. He's not going to kill them, at least I hope not.'_ Ron worriedly thought.

Other than that, Ron knew he was going to have to find Hermione as soon as possible to fix it. He couldn't believe Lavender had tricked him like that. Lavender was using the same tactic that Romilda Vane had tried on Potter.

He also thought about Hermione a lot. Hermione was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him in many years. He never expected to fall for her at all; all he expected was shag. That's it. Now, he was 100 percent totally wrong about that. Hermione Granger was a sexy woman, even though she didn't think of herself as beautiful. She was a natural beauty, barely wore any makeup and for that, Ron like it. He liked the fact that she wasn't a girly girl. She was very intelligent and didn't care about appearances. Sure, she did hate her hair, but Ron loved her hair for some reason. Before he met her, he only like shiny straight hair that girls had, but Hermione changed all that.

Ron didn't know how long this relationship would last, but he knew she wasn't going to break up with him at all. He could tell that Hermione's feelings for him were stronger than his for her. He did love her, that was the truth, but he had only known her for over 7 months. All he really wanted was to be alone with Hermione as soon as possible and get a blowjob from her again. _'God that was the best birthday I ever had. Jesus, now I'm thinking about it. I really need to see her.'_ Ron thought.

* * *

It was two days after the Quidditch incident that put Harry in the hospital wing. Hermione left the hospital wing with Harry and Neville to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was talking about his task to get Slughorn to give up his memory, but kept failing. She knew Dumbledore was getting upset with Harry, but tried not to show it. Hermione could tell from Harry's descriptions that Dumbledore really needed the memory badly. So, of course he was upset with Harry's performance so far.

Hermione looked around in the Great Hall to see that Ron had not showed up for breakfast yet. She had been avoiding him for the last two days because she didn't know what to do. Every time she saw him in the last two days, she could tell he was looking for her, so she turned the other way. She knew it wasn't Ron's fault that Lavender had tricked him, but it didn't erase the memory of Ron and Lavender snogging vigorously that night.

On her right, she noticed that Ginny's eyes were red. Ginny had been fighting with Dean a lot lately. Ginny had told her that it was because Dean was suspicious of Harry. Ginny had always had a huge crush on Harry and was extremely nervous every time she was around Harry when she was younger. Hermione had been the one to help her on that to get her to turn to other guys. She had also almost followed the advice that she gave Ginny because her life had been extremely stressful at the time with all the studying and the time turner.

She decided to try dating when Viktor had asked her to the ball. It was like a fantasy that was found in books like Cinderella for her, but it felt like only a dream. When she was being realistic that night, she didn't even like Viktor in that way one little bit. He was different and boring, but Hermione had her first kiss with an international Quidditch superstar. Sure, it had been nice, but she never let Viktor get more than a peck on the lips which only happened 2 or 3 times before he left to go back to his school. Nowadays, Hermione still remained in contact with him because he was someone else to vent her feelings to. She only had Ginny and Viktor to vent her feelings to because both Harry and Neville were such thick headed boys that wouldn't help her in that kind of situation.

After another look around in the Great Hall, Hermione gave up looking for Ron. She didn't notice Ginny looking closely to Hermione. Ginny was worried about Hermione because of what had happened two days ago.

* * *

Ron was walking towards his History of Magic class when all of a sudden two small hands clasped around Ron's arms and forcefully pulled him in the shadows of the corridors.

"What the fuck!" Ron snapped. He turned on the person only to find that it was his sister Gin. "What the hell do you want?"

Gin huffed, "Is that a way to greet your favorite sister?" Ginny retorted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well?" Ron asked.

"Will you come with me please?" Ginny pleaded.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her in suspicious and slowly said, "Why?"

Ginny shook her head for a second and, "Oh, just come on." Ginny turned and walked away.

Ron looked back at the door of the History of Magic classroom and already knew the obvious answer to his next step. He followed Ginny just to get away from Professor Binns extremely boring drawling. Although, it did help him get some sleep.

Ginny turned into an empty classroom that was only used for afternoon classes. It was still just the morning. Ron looked around before entering the classroom to find Ginny already sitting at the Professor's chair. He rolled his eyes as he proceeded to a desk nearest to the front.

He sat in the desk and, "Alright. Shoot."

"Well, I want to talk to you about Hermione." Ginny clarified.

Ron groaned loudly. He really didn't need to talk about his relationship with his baby sister. At least not right now.

"Don't give me that Ron. I just wanted to talk to you and make sure that this relationship is absolutely real. That whole Lavender situation doesn't really matter since she was the one who tricked you." Ginny explained.

"Of course it's real." Ron huffed.

"Okay, Ronnie…"

Ron interrupted her, "Don't call me Ronnie."

"Why? Hermione calls you that, why can't I?" Ginny wondered.

Ron glared at her. "How much does she tell you about us?" Ron snapped.

"Oh, she tells me everything." Ginny sighed.

Ron's eyes widened. "You mean everything? She even told you about my birthday? Oh god, why did she do that. Argh, I don't need to know that you know about that."

"Your birthday? Wait, you mean something happened on your birthday? What didn't Hermione tell me?" Ginny was confused.

Ron sputtered. "Nothing!" Ron said in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his voice and, "It's nothing. You don't need to know anything." Ron ears started getting red and this was all the indication that Ginny need to know. Ginny was now fake-gagging across from Ron. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! You guys didn't have sex did you? Please tell me you didn't?" Ginny exclaimed.

"No! No, we didn't shag!" Ron retorted. He then added, "At least not yet."

"Okay, let's move on. I do not need to know about my brother's sex life. Geez. I never thought Hermione would think of doing that sort of stuff." Ginny shivered.

"Anyways, do you really love her? I want you to tell me how much you love her and you damn better be telling the truth. You know I can tell whether you are lying or not." Ginny demanded.

Ron really didn't want to do this, but knew he had to tell Ginny in order to get her to start respecting their relationship. He knew Ginny really didn't want Hermione to get with him because of Ron's past as a terrible womanizer. He was now a changed man, at least for now. Hermione was the result of that. Sure, he missed shagging extremely. It was one of the best activities in Ron's opinion. For the next half hour, he explained everything he thought about Hermione. Heck, he even admitted that he loved her flaws as well. He found her obsessive study habits cute. He even enjoyed watching her read because of her facial expressions whenever she read. She would bite her lip when it was really interesting. Ginny across the room looked impressed on Ron's feelings and explanations about Hermione Granger. He knew Ginny had to accept it because there was nothing she could say.

"Well, I guess you really do have strong feelings for her. All I know that Hermione said you both said 'I love you' to each other during your birthday. Ugh, now I know why. Well, I expect you to be respectful of Hermione. She's my best friend, hell I even think of her as a sister. If you do anything wrong, I will castrate you. Yes, I said castrate and I just know the spell for it. Of course it isn't permanent, but you definitely do not want to experience that. Hermione was the one who told me about the spell. Well, I'll let you get back to your classes. See ya." Ginny left the room leaving Ron with a horrified expression.

_'Hermione knows a castrating spell. Oh fuck.'_ Ron thought scared.

**A/N: I thought it was time for Ginny to have a serious talk with Ron. I hoped you liked their conversation plus their brother/sister relationship. Right now, it's kind of easy to write short chapters if they are not very important, so it shouldn't take me long to update the next chapter. **

**Also, I am thinking extremely hard for what to do when the hunt for Horcruxes begin. It was either have Ron stay at Hogwarts or have Hermione somehow get Ron to go with them. It's a hard decision, but I've wondered what Ron's reaction would be to the Horcrux necklace since he is already with Hermione. Hmm? Well, let me know your thoughts and I'll take them in consideration. Thanks for reading and please review. They're awesome. **


	15. Jealousy

**A/N: I must inform you that I won't be trying to update twice a week anymore until Spring Break. I am really busy and I am writing two stories at the same time, so it will only be one chapter for both stories once a week. I plan on updating every Friday or Saturday, just to let you know. **

**Now, back to the story; as for your thoughts about Ron not loving Hermione as much as she does for him. I have a good reason for that and it's because this is Ron's first real girlfriend. This is a whole new territory for him, so it's a different type of love that he isn't used to. I hope that clears everything up. **

**Moving on; this is Chapter 21 of the Half-Blood Prince. There isn't much, so I'm going to add in something new in this story which isn't in the chapter at all. I needed something.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 15:  
****Jealousy**

Hermione was sitting next to Harry one late Sunday evening. She was catching up with her homework when she noticed Harry looking through the Half-Blood Prince Potions book. She sighed inwardly. She really hated that book, so she turnedto Harry and told him that he wouldn't find the answer in the book. He was looking for a way to persuade Professor Slughorn to hand over some memory that Dumbledore needed.

After Harry told you to quit it and told her that if it wasn't for the Half-Blood Prince, Neville wouldn't be alive today. She relented, knowing he was right, but she would never admit it. She sighed and rose from her seat as she gathered up all her books. She was going to meet Ron in one of the old classrooms for a little study session and some talk. Ron needed some help with Transfigurations, but Hermione had a feeling he really just wanted to be with her. Hermione had forgiven Ron for his dumb mistake with Lavender only a few days ago which led to Ron throwing Hermione on the top of one of the Professors' desk and brought her to a screaming orgasm with his mouth. _'That boy has such a talented mouth!' _Hermione thought in approval. Even though Ron was really experienced, she still minded that he had been with several others; at least one of them knew what to do. Hermione could tell that Ron wanted more, but she was afraid. She had read books about what to expect for a first time. She had to read books because her mom barely gave her the 'talk' when Hermione was 14. She knew Ron made sure Hermione didn't notice his holding back, but Hermione did. Hermione would tell Ron when she was ready, that is if they were still together or Ron didn't do anything else stupid.

Her face blushed at the memory. She turned away from Harry and grabbed her books as she left before Harry could ask her about where she was going.

An hour later, Hermione was sitting at a desk next to Ron's studying Transfigurations. Ron did really need some help, but they were almost done. Ron was writing on a parchment with one hand and the other stroking underneath Hermione's knees and inner thighs. Hermione knew what was going to come, _'Bad choice of words'_ Hermione thought as her hand tightened on the quill. She was biting her lip as she looked over at Ron's parchment and noticed that Ron had already finished writing. _'He was teasing me the whole time! I know what he's up to, he just wants me to get, how I should put it, horny.'_ Hermione thought.

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed Ron smirking. It was a Slytherin smirk, the one facial expression that he and Malfoy had used plenty of times when they were bullying Harry, Neville, and her. This time, for some reason it actually turned her on. At that look, she couldn't hold back anymore and pounced onto him. Unfortunately, in doing so, she knocked over a bottle of ink which spilled over Ron's homework.

Ron immediately stood up away from her to try to save his homework.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. She quickly grabbed her wand and pulled the parchment away from Ron to clean it up. After she finished, she put it back down on the table. _'Now, the mood is ruined. I can't believe I did that.'_ Hermione sadly thought.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron gently said to her. Hermione heart leaped up to her throat and it was making it a hard time for her to talk. _'Maybe the mood isn't ruined.'_ Hermione thought appreciatively as she grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and slammed her lips onto his in a rough kiss. Ron immediately groaned into her mouth as she opened her mouth for Ron's tongue. Ron then moaned as Hermione feverishly sucked his tongue into her mouth.

Ron groaned in disappointment as Hermione took her mouth off his and let go of his collar. "Hermione, come on." Ron gasped in deep breaths.

"Shut up, Ronald." Hermione snarled and with that she immediately tried, but successfully, unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him. She ran her hands all over his pale and freckled, but also muscled skin. Ron was pretty muscular from Quidditch and Hermione thought Ron was beautiful. Of course, she wouldn't say that to him because what she heard was that guys didn't like to be called beautiful.

While Hermione was trying to kiss every freckle on his body, she thought back to how Ron had been every time they did something sexually. He wasn't what she heard from the gossip of Pavarti and Lavender. She heard that guys didn't like giving girls oral sex, but Ron definitely enjoyed doing them. Lavender had said that guys never asked what to do or what girls wanted, they just went right into it. Hermione thought this was just stupid and untrue, but if parts of it were true, Ron wasn't like that at all. He didn't want her to be embarrassed at all whenever they engaged in sexual activity. He pretty much told her like a Professor to tell him exactly what she wanted. He wanted her to just tell him what she wanted and Hermione had only recently stopped being embarrassed at doing that. Another thing Ron did was make sure that neither were naked at the same time because he knew Hermione was nowhere ready to take the next step, so having one person fully clothed helped Ron keep his hormones in control.

Tonight, Hermione wanted to return the favor of what Ron gave her only a couple days ago when she forgave him. With that thought, she yanked his trousers down to his ankles as well as his boxers. She then proceeded to please him with her mouth. She loved doing this because it gave her a great sense of power, having him writher under her control.

Ron was now in the Owlery tying a letter to an owl's leg. He was responding to a wedding invitation slash letter from his brother Bill. Bill was getting married to Fleur Delacour who was a part-Veela. Ron had decided that the next time he saw Hermione he would try and ask her to the wedding. He knew it was a few months away, but their relationship was going great. Sure, Ron was missing his womanizing ways before he met Hermione Granger, but he didn't regret it for one second. She was perfect in every way, even her flaws were perfect to Ron.

He heard a noise of someone walking to the Owlery. He let the owl go with his letter as he turned in time to see Hermione enter the Owlery.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked in confusion. _'What is she doing here?'_ Ron wondered.

Hermione squeaked in surprise. When she noticed Ron, she calmed down immediately, but she then paled. Ron noticed this and decided to ask her.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale?" Ron asked. He walked over to Hermione and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Fine, I'm fine. Yes, I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to change the topic. Ron knew this and planned on going back to trying to find out what had caused her to pale after he answered her.

"Oh, I'm just here to send off a response to my brother Bill." Ron explained. "Now, don't try to change the topic. You know I noticed you pale when you first saw me. What's wrong? Is it the letter that's in your hands?" Ron questioned.

Hermione eyes darted back and forth from Ron's face to the letter in her hands. "It's nothing." Hermione tried to avoid.

_'Oh really. Well, I've been keeping my Slytherin side from her for quite a while, I guess I can just do what I normally would do with anyone else. Sure, she may get angry, but what the fuck do I care? She'll forgive me eventually anyways.'_ Ron thought. He pulled out his wand and accio'd the letter from her hands.

"RON!" Hermione yelled in shock. She tried to get the letter back from Ron, but Ron was too tall for her, seeing that he was about a good 12 inches taller than her.

He looked down at the letter to find a name on top of the folded parchment.** 'Viktor Krum'** it said on top. For some reason, Ron inwardly got furious. He didn't know that Hermione was still talking to him. He knew he was her date to the Yule Ball, but Hermione didn't want to be more than friends with him. He had to tread lightly and get some answers out of her.

Unfortunately, his anger got the better of him as he without thinking replied harshly, "What the fuck's this?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose dangerously. "Language Ronald! Give me my letter back!" Hermione snapped.

"Not until you tell me what you are doing talking to him. I thought you said you didn't want to date him back in fourth year. Why are you still talking to him?" Ron questioned her.

"Because he's my friend, that's why!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh really, then you wouldn't mind me looking at the letter?" Ron said.

He moved to open the letter when Hermione shouted, "NO!"

"What? Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" Ron demanded.

Hermione finally gave in and told him. "I really haven't talked to him since summer and this is the first time in a while. He asked me out."

Before Hermione could finish the sentence, Ron roared, "What! What the fuck do you mean?"

"Calm down. I won't tell you if you're going to be immature." Hermione bristled, but calmly said.

"Fine, explain then." Ron said.

"Okay. Yes, he did ask me out; he wanted me to come over to Bulgaria which is where he lives for the summer. Before you say anything, I said no in this letter. This is my response. I told him that I have a boyfriend and that I really don't feel that way for him. So, you see, you don't have to worry about anything." Hermione explained.

Ron was happy with her response, but he didn't know why he reacted like that. He knew it was the first time he had felt jealousy.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to react like that. I suppose I just felt a little jealous that you were still talking to him." Ron apologized.

"I know and thank you for apologizing. At least you are in some way mature sometimes." Hermione teased.

"Oh ha ha ha." Ron sarcastically said. He grabbed Hermione by the waist and latched his lips onto hers before letting go and going back to his dorm.

**A/N: Another short chapter down! I wasn't very happy at the way I ended the chapter, but I'm really enjoying writing these chapters. I won't be writing detailed smut (lemon) every time they do something, unless that is what you really want. So far I've done 15 Chapters and I predict there will be about 20-30 more Chapters to come. **

**As for my question in the A/N from last Chapter (14), I've decided to wait 'til the time comes to make the decision on whether or not to bring Ron on the hunt. There are many benefits to both sides of the story: go with Hermione, Harry, and Neville on the hunt or stay at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy. It's going to be a really extremely hard decision to make, but I hope I make the right one when the time comes. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thanks for reading. My 21****st**** birthday is just in 3 days! I'll update next week. See ya!**


	16. The Invitation

**A/N: This is another short chapter. Right now, we are on Chapter 22 of the Half-Blood Prince (After the Burial). There are 9 more chapters left in the Half-Blood Prince, but I am only going to be writing 4 more chapters including this one that takes place during the Half-Blood Prince. After that, I'm going to do maybe 1 or 2 chapters that take place before the beginning of Deathly Hallows and then I'll do the rest of Deathly Hallows plus the Epilogue. Now, moving on, I will announce my decision on what to do with the Hunt in Deathly Hallows at the end of the Half-Blood Prince. As for their relationship being kept secret still, everyone will find out soon, I promise you.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 16:  
****The Invitation**

For one month after Ron's _jealous_ encounter with Hermione in the Owlery, Ron had been mostly just hiding from Lavender, trying to hang out with Draco, and still keeping his relationship a secret.

Finally, the Apparition tests were today. Ron had been practicing intensely for this day. He refused to fail because everyone else in his family, except Ginny who wasn't old enough yet, already had their Apparition licenses. Ron felt he wouldn't fail the test at all since he was definitely a lot smarter than his twin brothers, even though he didn't have their smarts in inventing.

Before he left for breakfast, he waited behind to talk with Draco who was now getting ready for the day. He could tell that he wasn't in a good mood because Draco was going to be one of the few 6th year students because they weren't old enough for the Apparition tests.

There was only one good thing about the few students being left behind was that Draco was not the only one that would be left behind; Harry and Neville would be the other ones.

After everyone in the dormitory had left except Draco, Ron walked next to him. "Hey mate, what's up?" Ron asked.

"What's up? This day is going to be shite! I'm going to have to stay here while you go to your apparition tests! It sucks." Draco spat.

"Ah, well, you can't help it. Say, did you get the invitation?" Ron wondered.

"You mean to Bill and Fleur's wedding? Yeah, I got the invitation." Draco replied.

Ron nodded and, "So, you're going right?"

"Yeah, probably, it depends." Draco looked away and put his tie on.

Ron frowned and looked at the back of Draco's head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I have already accepted the invitation, but its a few months later and many things can happen in the between. You never know." Draco avoided Ron's eyes.

"Oh. Well, let me know for sure. Alright, mate. Let's go down to breakfast." Ron left Draco's side before he could say anything because he was itching to ask about his mission, but it had become a taboo subject. They went down to the Great Hall and ate their breakfast. Across the hall, Ron stared at Hermione's back while he ate. He couldn't wait to go out to Hogsmeade for the apparition test. He had something planned afterwards, which is if he passed.

After breakfast, he left the Great Hall and went to a certain portrait that had fruits painted. He pressed a spot on the portrait and the portrait opened for Ron. He snuck into the room which turned out to be the kitchens. He looked around for any elves and found one, but not without noticing Dobby's eyes widening in fear at the sight of Ron and running away.

One of the house elves came running up to Ron and, "Mister Wheezy! What does sir want?" one of the house elves squeaked. Ron was very well-known here since he was probably the one that went to the kitchens the most. He knew that Hermione would hate that if she ever found out since he pretty much tried to make the house elves make him food. It would be a big argument if she found out since she really wanted to help save house elves; hell she even did something called _Spew_ or something like that.

"Yes, I would like a variety of foods in a picnic basket if you can. I'm having a picnic later in the afternoon and I would like you to put some good stuff in there. Put some butterbeers and some dessert in there as well." Ron asked.

"Will that be all Mister Wheezy?" the house elf asked. Ron nodded as the house elf ran off to prepare certain foods and placed them in a medium-sized picnic basket. About 20 minutes later, the house elf returned to Ron with a picnic basket floating in the air towards him. He grabbed the handle of the basket and gave the elf his thanks before leaving the kitchens. Before he went out in the corridors, he placed a disillusionment charm on the basket so no one could see it.

He was on his way out of the castle when a hand landed on his arm. He turned around to see Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him. Her eyes were dark and Ron knew exactly what she wanted. _'Oh shite! What do I do?'_ Ron thought frantically.

"Ronnie." Pansy purred, she stroked her hands up and down on his arm in a seductive way causing Ron to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "I've got an itch that I need your help on scratching." Ron really was struggling not to laugh at her barmy line.

He sighed, "Pansy, I can't. I'm busy today. I have apparition tests today in about 30 minutes, and I have to get something first. I'll talk to you later, ok, but not right now. Alright? Good, see you later." Ron left before Pansy could say anything. He really didn't want to be caught around her.

He finally left the castle and went to the Quidditch pitch. There, he went into the Slytherin tent and the lockers where he kept his broom locked up. It was a little bit of a flight in the woods. There was an opening in the woods that would give him and Hermione the most privacy.

After getting his broom, he flew for about 5 minutes to the spot and kept the picnic basket hidden, but not before placing several charms on the food like keeping the cold foods cold and the hot foods hot.

* * *

Hermione was absolutely happy at the moment. She and Ron had just passed their apparition tests without a problem at all.

Although, before it was Hermione's turn, she had noticed that Ron was pretty nervous. She knew he had a few insecurities, not much, but some. He didn't want to fail; he wanted to be better or different from his siblings. So, before her turn, she had whispered in Ron's ears with promises of what she would do to him if he passed. She almost giggled out loud at the look of Ron's face. She looked around and fortunately saw that no one had seen their interaction.

She really wondered when they would reveal their relationship. She hated keeping this secret from Harry and Neville. Still, she knew neither had really noticed since they didn't question her whereabouts whenever she disappeared to meet Ron. Harry had been obsessive with Draco Malfoy lately and she even asked Ron what was up with Malfoy, but Ron kept quiet. Neville, on the other hand, had been spending a lot of time with Hannah Abbott lately for study sessions in the library. She wondered if Neville liked this girl and she could only hope so. Hannah was a nice girl and would be perfect for Neville.

"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione wondered. While she was thinking about Harry and Neville, she was walking with Ron back to Hogwarts, but she noticed that Ron had taken a different direction.

"Mione, I remembered that I forgot that one date I promised you. Do you trust me?" Ron asked.

_'What date is he talking about? Why can't I remember? Ugh!'_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, Ronald, I trust you." Hermione honestly said. She was so in love with this boy…wait, no this man, that she would absolutely trust him. Sure, she hadn't yet gone all the way with Ron because she really had planned on waiting until marriage. Now, she wasn't 100% certain she would wait until marriage anymore. Her parents had pressured the idea in her mind to wait and she felt guilty for turning her back on the idea. She wanted to offer Ron everything. She felt like she was turning into one of those girly girls, but she couldn't help it. She would like nothing more than to have this gorgeous man be naked and moving in and out of her while glistening in sweat.

She looked up at Ron's face and blushed, hoping Ron hadn't noticed her having a sexual daydream. "Okay, then come with me." Ron said. He grabbed her hand, pulled her up to his sides and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No, no, definitely not!" Hermione stuttered minutes later when she saw Ron's broom next to a tree.

"Come on, Mione, you said you trusted me." Ron begged. He even pouted for an added extra effect.

"Fine, I better not get hurt or I will hex you!" Hermione threatened. Ron grabbed his broom and hopped on. He looked at Hermione who was now biting her lip nervously. He reached out a hand and pulled her on behind him. Hermione quickly threw her arms around his waist and held on tight.

They came upon a clearing in the woods. Hermione had thought Ron was crazy to fly over the Forbidden Forest, but she wouldn't dare to mention this to Ron because he wanted her to trust him.

They landed next to a log in the clearing of the forest and the moment they landed, Hermione immediately hopped off the broom as if it was on fire. Ron laughed at her antics and turned away from her to grab something. He pulled out his wand and did something that Hermione couldn't know. He turned around and in his hands was a picnic basket. _'Of course! I remember we were supposed to have a picnic date!'_ Hermione thought excitedly.

"Remember now? Yeah, I thought we should have a nice lunch here where no one can hear or see us: just the two of us, absolutely alone." Ron's eyes darkened at the last sentence and it sent welcoming chills down her spine.

Ron transfigured a blanket out of a piece of wood. Hermione hummed in appreciation of his transfigurations skills. He laid the blanket down on the ground and removed food and drinks from the picnic basket. They both proceeded to eat and chat about upcoming events and tests.

"So, Hermione, I wanted to ask you something." Ron began to say as Hermione sat up straight waiting for Ron to continue. "I…uh…I was wondering if you would be my date to a wedding this summer?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned inwardly; she had been hoping he would ask. She had already been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding by Ginny. "Yes, Ronnie, I would love to go!" Hermione answered as she crawled her way over to Ron and sat on his lap.

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair while taking a deep breath. She knew he smelled her hair. She pulled away only slightly and turned in his lap so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Ron put an hand in her hair and fisted his hands, he tightened his hold on her hair and pulled her to an scorching snog. They snogged for over ten minutes before breaking away. She smirked up at Ron and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I did promise you I would reward you if you passed your apparition test." She then unwrapped her legs and pushed him down to the ground as she rewarded him greatly with her mouth.

**A/N: Almost done with the Half-Blood Prince! I hope you enjoyed their little date after the Apparition test. Also, I wasn't sure if Neville really did go with them or was left behind in the Half-Blood Prince, so I took a guess and kept him behind with Harry. I'm not happy about this chapter for certain reasons since it turned out to be less exciting than the way I wanted it (I felt like that I kept skipping parts), but it is what it is. The next chapter will be another big moment so far in this story. I can't tell you what will happen, but don't miss it. **

**Before you go, I would like to let you know that I have written a smutty/lemony one-shot of Ron/Hermione that you can find on my profile. It is a NC-17 rated type short and I am pretty certain you would enjoy it. Other than that please review, I love your reviews. See ya next time!**


	17. Fighting and Secrets

**A/N: Hey, everyone, thank you for your reviews. Now, I am skipping Chapter 23 of the Half-Blood Prince since it's mostly about Harry and Dumbledore. So, we are now on Chapter 24: Sectumsepra of the Half-Blood Prince. **

**I have 4 more chapters to go to finish the Half-Blood Prince including this one. Now, I know there are still 7 Chapters left in the Half-Blood Prince, but I will be combining 3 of those Chapters in 1 long chapter. **

**I enjoyed writing this Chapter and I hope you like it.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 17:  
Fighting and Secrets**

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, all giddy from being asked to a wedding by Ron yesterday, with Ginny, Harry and Neville. Harry was talking to Neville about a Quidditch match. Harry seems out of sorts because he had been wanting to take his invisibility cloak to spy on Malfoy.

Ginny was babbling about what dresses to wear to the wedding, but Hermione couldn't care less. Sure, she did want to impress Ron, but after being asked, she had a concern with the wedding.

"Ginny?" Hermione interrupted Ginny. Harry and Neville turned to Hermione and Ginny at the tone of Hermione's voice. They could tell she was concerned about something.

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"I was wondering about something about the wedding. I know your brother Bill invited us because you are still really close with them, but what about me and Harry? I mean, I know Bill, the twins, and Charlie likes us, but your parents don't. You know, we have to stay hidden from Death Eaters and your parents are friends with some of them. I'm not trying to offend you, but I don't want to get caught and Harry definitely doesn't either. I don't know if the Order will allow him to go." Hermione explained her concerns.

Ginny appeared to look as if she was expecting this. "Yes, I know that. Bill already told me what we can do. We can get Harry to take some Polyjuice to look like he's from Fleur's side. Fleur is okay with it. As for you, not everyone knows what you look like, so we can just dye your hair and try to make your hair less messy if that's okay with you? Neville will be taking Polyjuice as well and be on Fleur's side of the family."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville looked apprehensive. So, Ginny continued, "Look, I promise you that it's safe. Don't forget that Bill, Charlie, and Fleur are working undercover for the Order. It will be safe since Bill and Fleur are taking all the necessary precautions." Ginny calmed them down.

Hermione had to admit that she would trust Bill since she had met him once or twice at Grimmauld Place. As for Fleur, she didn't like her that much since she was pretty shallow, but Hermione had to try to get along with her since she was now marrying Bill this summer.

"So, Ginny, are you inviting Dean to the wedding?" Hermione teased.

Ginny flushed, "No." she murmured after Hermione noticed her glancing at Harry for a second. She had noticed Harry glare at Ginny the moment she asked Ginny about Dean. _'Hmm…interesting.'_ Hermione thought.

* * *

Days later, Ron was walking through the corridors, fuming. He had just seen Draco in the hospital wing with blood all over his shirt. After overhearing from Snape of who was responsible for it, he left the hospital wing immediately. He was going to the Gryffindor common room to get Harry fucking Potter.

He arrived at the portrait of the fat lady that he knew because of Hermione. Before meeting Hermione, he knew what floor the Gryffindor common room was on because of the Marauder's map, he just didn't know which portrait.

He banged loudly on the portrait, ignoring the Fat Lady's angry shouting at Ron, "HARRY POTTER! GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE OUT OF THERE!" Ron yelled.

He heard talking through the portrait and before he could bang on the door again, the portrait opened to reveal Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened at the state of Ron, "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione said. He could tell through her eyes that she knew exactly what was wrong.

"You know what's wrong. Where is Potter?" Ron snarled.

Hermione bit her lip and Ron was too angry to care how sexy it was when she did that. "He's not here. He's in a meeting." Hermione replied.

"Fine, how long will this take?" Ron questioned.

Before Hermione could say anything, there were footsteps behind Ron and her eyes widened in fear. Ron knew what was wrong and his anger started building.

He turned around to see Potter walking to the portrait with his head bowed. "POTTER!"Ron yelled. Potter's head snapped up to see Ron's face.

"What are you doing here?" Potter snapped.

Ron took out his wand and ignored the squeak behind him, "You almost killed Draco and now I'm going to get you back!"

Before Ron could cast a hex on Potter, Hermione yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The wand flew out of Ron's hands and Hermione caught it.

"Damn it! Give it back!" Ron snapped.

"No, Harry, get over here." Hermione instructed Harry. Harry did what Hermione said and got behind her. "Go inside."

"Um, Hermione aren't you coming. I'm not leaving you out here with him." Harry snarled at Ron. Ron just narrowed his eyes in return.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise." Hermione said as Harry nodded and went inside. She turned to Ron and threw his wand back, "Go back to your friend. I'm sorry about your friend, but please go away Ron. I'll talk to you later." Hermione whispered the last sentence.

"Fine. If he doesn't watch out, I'm going to get him, no matter what even if he's your best friend." Ron snapped and turned away back to the hospital wing. He heard Hermione sigh deeply and go back into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A week later on May 11th, Gryffindors had won the Quidditch match. Harry hadn't played since he was suspended due to hexing Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was obvious they won since there was loud chanting in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione could hear it, "Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione knew that was all they kept saying over and over again. They didn't have a song or a nickname for Ginny, but the Slytherins had a name for her boyfriend, Ron and she liked it. _'Ron Weasley is our King. Hmm…he is certainly my king. Ron Weasley is my King._' Hermione thought while licking her lips. She hadn't made out or even been with Ron since that day Harry hexed Draco.

Hermione walked down the steps from her dorm to see the large crowd of red. Pretty much everyone was wearing red and Ginny was currently holding up the Quidditch cup.

As she got to the bottom step of the stairs, the door to the entrance opened and Harry walked in. The crowd stopped chanting and looked at Harry. Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him the news. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her in front of everyone. Her jaw dropped, but she had been expecting this sometime. Ginny had always pined after Harry until Hermione told her to start dating someone else. Ginny started dating Michael Corner. As for Harry, it seemed that he had only recently started liking Ginny in that way.

Hours later, before dinner, she saw Ron was waiting outside the Great Hall. She hadn't seen him since that day and it seemed that he was much angrier than that day. She didn't know why, but if she had to guess, it had something to do with Ginny and Harry. Hermione wanted to walk up to him and stop him, but before she could, Ron grabbed his wand and threw a hex at Harry who was standing behind her.

"Harry! Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Ginny screamed from behind Hermione. Hermione grabbed her wand and, once again, casted _expelliarmus _on Ron and taking his wand.

"Stop doing that!" Ron snarled at Hermione. Before she knew what happened, Ron quickly jogged past Hermione to where Harry was getting up from the ground with the aid of Ginny.

Ron punched Harry hard in the jaw and Harry staggered backwards. "Stop!" Ginny screamed. Harry retaliated and started punching Ron as Ron did the same to Harry. Harry then elbowed Ron in the face causing his nose to break with a loud crack that everyone surrounding them could hear. Ron grabbed Harry's throat and started squeezing tightly.

"_Protego!_" Hermione yelled from behind them. This was the second time Hermione had to break them up and it was getting ridiculous.

Harry and Ron were pulled apart from the spell. Ginny immediately ran over to Harry's side and Hermione, without thinking, ran over to Ron's side after one look at his bloodied face.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione exclaimed. She took in Ron's face. He had cuts on his left cheek and a bruised right cheek. His right eye was also slowly becoming a black-eye.

"Ron?" said a male voice from behind Hermione. Hermione froze at the tone of the male's voice. She realized what she was doing. She was trying to help her 'supposed' enemy of Hogwarts since Ron and Malfoy were their enemies for the last 6 years. Now, she kneeled next to Ron with her hand on Ron's jaw in front of everyone. Every student had filled out the outside of the Great Hall for dinner and they got a show instead of dinner.

"What the hell are you doing over there Hermione?" the male voice said once again. Hermione turned to see Harry sitting up with his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Hermione. Next to Harry, Ginny looked nervous because she had known of their secret for a very long time. Neville, on the other side of Harry, was looking suspicious as well.

Behind Hermione, Ron had sat up on his hands. "Uh, Harry, um…" Hermione stuttered.

"It's none of your fucking business." Ron said from behind Hermione. _'Oh no, he did not just say that. Now everyone's going to know.'_ Hermione thought worriedly.

"I think it is my business seeing that Hermione is my best friend. Now, why are you helping him?" Harry questioned Hermione. Before Hermione could tell him a lie, Ron decided to make it worse. He put a hand around her waist and she stiffened. Harry's eyes widened as Ron pulled Hermione closer to his hip.

"I think you know why." Ron answered and reached out to Hermione's head. He then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to his lips in a gentle kiss. Hermione relaxed and gave in to his kiss, but only for a few seconds before she remembered where she was. She released him and turned around. Everyone in the hall was quiet and shocked, even the Slytherins looked disgusted. She finally looked at Ginny who was smirking, but still worried. She then looked at Harry and Neville's betrayed face.

**A/N: There you go! Finally, now everyone knows about Hermione and Ron. What's going to happen? What will be Draco's reaction? All will be revealed in the next chapter which will be long since it is a total of 3 chapters from the Half-Blood Prince.**

**My decision on whether or not to keep Ron at Hogwarts or go with the Golden Trio will be revealed in Chapter 19 of this story.**

**On my profile, I've updated on future story section and, if you could take a minute of your time, I wanted to know your opinion on the number of POVs I've decided to write. Reason why is because I have already written 3 chapters and there is a total of over 31,000 words so far, but I won't be releasing the story until I finish this story which could be in over 3 months.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing. Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	18. Arguments and the Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N: I sure hope you guys did enjoy that revelation. That was exactly my plan all along way before I began this story. Now, this chapter will be long because it takes place where my last chapter ended all the way to the end of Chapter 28 of the Half-Blood Prince. So, it's pretty much a total of 4 chapters in one chapter. Right now, we are on May 11****th**** and Chapter 28 ends on the night of middle of June. **

**Other than that, Ron and Hermione now have revealed their secret. They really didn't reveal anything except show it. No one knows the real explanation. How will Harry and Neville react to Hermione? How will Draco react when he finds out?**

**It was hard to think of a title for this chapter, but I didn't want to make this chapter have no title. So, I came up with a long title.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 18:  
Arguments and the Battle of Hogwarts**

"What the fuck?" Harry finally broke the silence. Hermione was extremely nervous because this was not the way she wanted to break their secret to Harry and Neville. She had thought of revealing this secret in a private area where no one could overhear them.

The whole corridor was quiet, many with disbelieving looks. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked like they just found the biggest gossip of the year. The Slytherins looked at them in disgust and the Gryffindors looked at them in anger, probably that Hermione had fell for a Slytherin. The only thing that Hermione could think the most was Harry and Neville's face that showed hurt and betrayal.

Even Harry had used the worst word; Hermione couldn't bring herself to reply 'language' back to him. Before she could reply to Harry, the professors finally showed up.

"What is this?" Professor McGonagall questioned as she made her way through the crowds of students. _'Oh no, my favorite teacher is going to be disappointed in me.'_ Hermione thought miserably.

Professors Snape, Sprout, and McGonagall were now standing between Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny.

Professor Snape noticed Ron's appearance and turned to notice Harry's blood-covered fists. He exploded, "Potter! Explain yourselves!"

Harry sputtered wordlessly, but McGonagall turned to Hermione, "What is going on here, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Now, all eyes were turned on Hermione and her face flushed with embarrassment. She felt Ron squeeze her hand and this encouraged her for some reason. She turned to McGonagall and was ready to lie to keep both Harry and Ron out of trouble, but one look in McGonagall's eyes, she admitted everything, "Um, I…uh…Oh! Ron and Harry had a disagreement. That's all."

Professor Snape and McGonagall looked at her like they didn't believe her at all. Hermione bit her lip until someone broke the silence. "It was Weasley! He threw the hex at me first and hit me first!" Harry spat.

"Shut your mouth, Potter!" Professor Snape snarled.

"Severus…" McGonagall said. She turned to Harry, "Both of you, Harry and Ronald, come with me." McGonagall ordered.

She heard Ron groan lowly and slid his hand up her arm in a, what was supposed to be, comforting manner as he got up from the ground. She noticed Ron keeping his head bowed, not wanting to make eye contact with any of his fellow Slytherins as he followed Harry and Professor McGonagall.

Professors Snape and Sprout ordered everyone to go into the Great Hall. Everyone grumbled as they took their eyes off from Hermione before going into the Great Hall.

Ginny came up to where Hermione now stood. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Not really. I'm not hungry anymore; I'm going back to my room." Hermione answered.

Ginny nodded, "I'll come with you."

Hermione didn't feel like arguing, so she just kept quiet and nodded. The both of them walked the opposite direction back to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione could only hope that Harry or Ron wouldn't get expelled.

* * *

Ron grumbled as he made his way to Professor's Slughorn's classroom. He had just been given detention because of his fight with Potter. To make it worse, he was going to be serving detention in the same room with bloody Potter!

He reached the door leading to Slughorn's and knocked on the door. He opened the door as soon as he heard someone say 'Come in'.

Ron opened the door to see Slughorn talking to Potter. "Ah, you are here, Mr. Weasley. I guess we should start now. What I'm going to need you boys to do is to stock my potions closet. As you can see by the closet, there are several boxes with potions in them. Be very careful with them! This shouldn't take you more than 3 hours. After that, I want you both to clean every surface of the desks in this classroom. That will be all. Any questions?" Slughorn explained their detention.

Ron groaned inwardly. He had hoped that stocking his potions desk would be all they had to do because it didn't sound hard at all. Now, cleaning the desks would take a while and Ron really didn't want to do that.

Both Ron and Potter shoke their heads no. "Good! Now, why don't you start now and I will be in my office through that door over there. Do your work and behave!" Slughorn finished and he turned around to his office.

Ron turned from Potter after Slughorn went into his office and he headed for the closet. Ron opened the potions closet and bent down to one of the boxes next to him before taking it into the closet. He heard Potter behind him doing the same thing. Luckily for him, the closet was a huge walk-in closet, so he didn't have to be close to Potter.

After one full hour of stocking potions, Slughorn had checked on them twice in the last hour. He seemed satisfied that they were not talking. Ron really enjoyed the silence until Potter broke the silence.

"What the fuck are you doing with Hermione?" Potter demanded.

Ron was startled at his voice because he wasn't expecting either of them to make any noises. "Huh?" Ron replied lamely.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing with Hermione?" Harry snarled.

Ron smirked, "Well, I'm dating her."

"There is no way she would date some slimy piece of shite Slytherin. Did you put a spell on her?" Harry whispered harshly.

Ron's eyes narrowed at Potter. "What the hell are you saying? I'm not that _**evil**_!" Ron spat. "Although, she is a great gal. Hmm…" Ron hummed in a way that made Potter think he was thinking inappropriately.

"No way! You never got that far. Hermione would never do that. She isn't stupid. I want you to stay away from her!" Harry demanded.

Ron laughed, actually laughed darkly. "Oh, man, that is not going to happen. You see, Hermione Granger has told me that she is in love with me, so good luck on keeping her away from me."

He chuckled again when he noticed Potter's eyes bulged. "No! No way. There is no way you have been dating that long." Potter answered.

Ron smirked evilly at him, "Try 8 months."

Potter sputtered, "W…what? Uh, no way."

Ron decided to torture him further, "Oh yeah. It has been that long and we have done a lot of things. Boy, she has a tasty cunt." Ron bluntly answered. He couldn't believe that he had said that, but hoped that Potter wouldn't tell Hermione because he knew he would be in trouble if she found that out.

Potter's reaction was immediate, he lunged at Ron and Ron wrestled with him trying to get the upper hand. After Ron was jumped, he was forced backwards into the shelves causing a few potion bottles to fall over and smash on the floor. The noise of the bottles breaking was loud enough to alert Professor Slughorn as he showed up not long afterwards.

"Boys!" Slughorn tried sounding demanding. "Stop this right now!" He roared, getting tired of their horseplay. "Now, you both are going to finish this assignment right now. Since you boys can't control yourselves, I will be staying right here watching. Get back to work!" Slughorn demanded. Ron didn't know that Slughorn could get so angry, but he noticed Slughorn sort of glaring at Potter before turning away. He could tell something had happened earlier or long ago, but he didn't give a shite.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up late. She had stayed up quite late with Ginny, talking to her about what she should do. She had kept her curtains shut with the _imperturbable _charm incase the other girls arrived.

It was now 10:00 in the morning and it was a Sunday morning. She hoped that all of the Gryffindors had left to go outside as they usually did on Sundays. With a yawn, Hermione stretched and peered through the curtains to see that the dorm was empty. She sighed and went through the curtains to the loo to take a bath.

A half hour later after getting ready, she went down the stairs to find only Ginny, Harry and Neville in the common room. _'Oh no, I am totally not ready for this. What should I do? Should I go back upstairs?'_ Hermione questioned inwardly. She decided to go upstairs and quietly turned to go back upstairs.

She took a step and the stairs creaked loudly. "Hermione?" a male voice said loudly behind her. Hermione frowned at the stairs before taking a deep breath and turning around to see all three of them standing up. She went down the stairs and walked up next to Ginny.

"Hey guys?" Hermione greeted timidly. Harry grunted and Neville said 'Hey' in return. Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to her seat on the couch. Hermione sat down next to her while Harry and Neville sat in separate chairs.

After a few minutes of painful silence, Harry broke in, "Well? Got anything to say?" Harry questioned harshly, ignoring Ginny's exclaim 'Harry!'

Hermione lowered her head and all she could think was how the last 8 months had been pure bliss for her. It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, besides getting best friends and finding out that she was a witch. Hermione thought back to Ron's perfections and flaws and how she loved all of him. Well, maybe not the Slytherin part because she now wished that Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor like Ginny had done.

Hermione now knew that no matter what Harry or Neville said, she wasn't going to apologize for being with Ron. No, she had to be strong. She deserved this and her best friends were not going to do a damn thing about it.

Hermione looked up at Harry and Neville's face. She straightened up in her seat and, "I don't have to say anything." Hermione firmly said.

"Yes, you do! What the heck are you doing with Weasley?" Harry snapped. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione and she almost laughed at his expression, but didn't.

"It's Ron, and he's my boyfriend. It's simple as that." Hermione answered. She noticed Neville keeping quiet and not looking at her. She seemed to feel that Neville was hurt because he had a crush on Hermione, but she knew that he had been hanging out with Hannah Abbott a lot lately. She knew that there was something going on there, so she thought it was good for him.

"Why in the hell would you go out with him in the first place?" Harry demanded.

"Language, Harry. Why? I guess it's because he's sexy." Hermione bluntly answered. Her face turned crimson and she heard Ginny fake-gagging next to her. Harry and Neville's eyes bulged.

"That's no reason!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione sighed, "Look, Harry, there is nothing you can say that will make me stop seeing him. We've been dating for like 8 months already and I love him Harry. I don't have to explain my reasons for loving him because they are private. So, if that's all you have to say, I think I'll go down and get something to eat since I missed dinner last night."

Hermione stood up from the couch and was about to turn to the entrance when Harry broke the silence once again, "Oh, I think I have a good reason. You see, he mentioned something to me last night that makes me think that he doesn't like you that way."

Hermione turned to Harry, "Oh really, what is it?" Hermione questioned.

She noticed Harry's face turning red. He stuttered for a moment before shutting his mouth. Then he opened his mouth, "He said that you had a…um…oh boy, how do I put this…tasty, uh, the c word." Harry replied embarrassed.

Hermione eyes widened, "I see. Well, I will have to talk to him about that." Hermione primly said. She turned away from the entrance to the stairs up to her room.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

Without turning around, "I'm going to write Ron a letter to meet me somewhere."

"I forbid you to meet him!" Harry yelled.

Hermione immediately turned around and pulled out her wand. "You forbid! What makes you think you can tell me what to do? You are not my father, so shut your trap and leave me alone if you know what's good for you. I would hate to hex you, but I wouldn't hesitate if I ever hear you give me an order ever again!" Hermione screamed before going upstairs. She ignored Harry saying something about Hermione wouldn't care if Ron ordered her. She smiled when she heard Ginny smack Harry in the head at his exclaim, "OW! Ginny!" before proceeding upstairs to her room.

A half hour later, she met Ron in the usual abandoned classroom they usually met. She saw Ron leaning against the teacher's desk and went into the room. Ron looked up at her and smiled before walking to her for a hug. Hermione immediately held a hand up to stop him. He stopped and frowned.

"Sorry, Ron, but before we do anything, I want you to explain something. I found out something from Harry. He said you said something about my…um… you know being tasty." Hermione muttered embarrassedly.

Ron only smirked, "Well, I was just trying to find a way to shut him up. He kept yelling at me, so I said that. Don't worry; I didn't lie to him at all. I told him the absolute truth." Ron answered. With that, he stepped closer to Hermione and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. Her breath hitched as Ron continued, "I wasn't lying when I said you have a tasty cunt." Hermione gasped at his language, but for some reason, she found it arousing. "I can't wait to taste it again and again making you fall apart." Ron finished.

"Um, thank you." Hermione said in a small voice. She really didn't know what to say.

Ron chuckled, "Now, can we go to the making up part. I need to kiss those lips now." Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and he leaned down to snog her.

* * *

One hour earlier before Ron had gone to the classroom to meet Hermione; he was in his dorm with Draco. Draco was sitting on his bed looking angry. Ron could only sit on his bed and wait for Draco to say something.

"Why in the bloody hell would you ever think of hooking up with a mudblood?" Draco asked.

Ron felt a surge of anger at him calling Hermione a mudblood, but knew this was the way Draco was, so he calmed down. He didn't want to look bad in front of his best friend, so he lied, "Because I wanted to shag Granger."

Draco's eyebrows rose and he stared at Ron in the eyes. Ron knew Draco could tell whenever he lied. "Really? Is that so?" Draco wondered.

"Uh, yeah." Ron nodded. A few painful minutes later, Ron finally gave in, "Ok, that's not true. I don't know what I see in her, honestly I don't. At first, it was all about shagging, but after dating her for so long, I've fallen for her. I know I make it sound bad, but that's the way it is." Ron pathetically finished.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. There's something I have to do. I'll see you later, okay." Draco left before Ron could reply. Ron sighed and leaned against the headboard of his bed. He hoped that dating Hermione wouldn't ruin his friendship with Draco.

* * *

For the next few days, both Ron and Hermione had a bad week. Ron's fellow Slytherins turned their backs on him and was disgusted by him. Ron knew this was to be expected, but it hurt.

What surprised him the most was that Pansy confronted him in a dark corner.

"What the hell, Ron?" Pansy shrieked.

"Oh, um, hi Pansy." Ron answered quietly.

"That mudblood is the reason you are not shagging me? Is that it?" Pansy yelled.

Ron got angry, "Don't fucking call her a mudblood. You hear me? Don't you call her that, you bitch." Ron growled. Pansy gasped at being called a bitch and before Ron could react, Pansy slapped him hard across the face before walking away. Ron lifted a hand to his red cheek and muttered darkly.

* * *

Hermione wasn't the only one that was having a bad week either. The Gryffindors couldn't believe her. They thought she had betrayed them and believed that Ron was only dating her to get information on Harry for Voldemort. Hermione almost laughed out loud at that ridiculous thought.

She was in her dorm getting ready for the day when someone confronted her.

"I want to talk to you." Lavender Brown said.

Hermione turned to look at her for a second, knowing what she wanted to talk, "So, talk." Hermione replied.

"Why are you dating Ron?" Lavender innocently said.

"I'm not telling you that, but I know you have been trying to get him. You won't get him." Hermione snapped.

Lavender smirked, "Oh really, is that what you think?"

Hermione felt herself getting angrier by the minute, "Yes that is exactly what I think. Why do you think Ron keeps pushing you away at your every attempt? Yeah, that's what I thought. Ron is mine and you won't be getting him. You had your chance, but I've been dating him for a whole year, so you have no chances. Good-bye." Hermione finished before leaving her dorm, leaving behind a flabbergasted Lavender Brown.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the whole school had finally stopped gossiping about Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron had a few unfortunate weeks, but it seemed to be turning better for the two of them. Another unfortunate thing was that it had been 2 weeks since Hermione and Ron had alone time.

Still, before that, Hermione had done something without anyone knowing. She made a coin for Ron, one of the coins she had used last year in Dumbledore's Army. She had grown tired of writing a letter every time she wanted to meet him, so she made the coin since it would be faster.

Hermione was sitting on her regular spot in the common room. She had just told Harry about Eileen Prince being the Half-Blood Prince, but once again, Harry refused to believe it. Harry and Hermione were starting to get along once again. Things had been strained badly since Harry found out about her and Ron. Hermione and Neville were good since their talk about 2 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was in the library studying for her exams coming up in a month. She couldn't believe she had put off studying for a while, even if Ginny told her that she would get all O's on the finals. Hermione refused to believe her, believing that if she didn't study hard for the next few weeks, she would fail her exams. Ginny had gave up and left her alone about the studying. _

_"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind Hermione. Hermione turned to see Neville standing there looking a little out of place._

_"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked._

_"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" _

_"Oh, yes, come sit." Hermione replied. Neville smiled weakly in return and sat across from Hermione at the table. _

_Hermione waited for Neville to say something. "Um, I wanted to apologize to you for not talking to you at all. I felt betrayed when I found out, but I know it's not your fault. I have no right. You are allowed to date whoever you want, but I wanted to ask why?" Neville wondered._

_Hermione sighed, "Because he's amazing. I know you don't believe me, but I don't think he would ever act nice around Harry. I think if you two started talking, then maybe you can see why I love him. I don't care if Ron and Harry don't get along; I just hope Harry never makes me choose between him and Ron. I love Harry like a brother, but Ron's one of the best thing ever to happen to me."_

_Neville nodded in understanding. "So, he is treating you right?"_

_"Yes, Neville, he is. He hasn't made me done anything I didn't want to do yet. He treats me perfectly. He even invited me to be his date at his brother's wedding. You are coming right?" Hermione questioned._

_"Yeah, I am. Gran said I can go. Well, I guess as long as, um, __**Ron**__ is treating you right, it's okay. It's just weird. I mean, Malfoy and he were pretty much our school enemies and now you are dating one of our enemies. I have nothing against it anymore; it's just going to take some time getting used to." Neville explained._

_"I understand. Well, enough about me and Ron, is there anything going on between you and Hannah?" Hermione asked._

_Neville turned red, "Um, not at the moment," Neville avoided the subject by saying goodbye to her and leaving the library. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione was shook out of her thoughts when she saw a frenzied Harry rushing into the common room after meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

Ron was in the middle of doing his school assignments when he noticed Draco all dressed up in his school robes. It was night time and he knew Draco had changed into regular clothes after classes a few hours earlier. It was weird and before he could say anything, Draco rushed out of the Slytherin common room without a glance at Ron.

Ron frowned and shook his head. Before he could return to his assignment, he felt something vibrating in his pockets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin that Hermione had given to him. Hermione wanted to see him in front of the Gryffindor common room. Ron frowned before putting up his school stuff and leaving the common room.

Nearly ten minutes later, he was approaching the Gryffindor entrance when he saw Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione standing there. Hermione noticed him and waved him over.

"Um, what's going on, Hermione?" Ron asked when he reached the group. He didn't feel comfortable talking normally with Hermione in front of her friends.

"Something's going to happen tonight and that's one of the reasons why I made you that coin. Everyone here thinks I shouldn't have given you one, but I can't leave you out of it. I can't tell you why I believe something will happen, but I want you to stay with me." Hermione explained.

Ron decided to just nod his head. He noticed everyone with their wands in their hands, so he decided to get out his wand as well.

"Right, okay Neville get out that bottle." Hermione said. Neville glanced at Ron for a second before reaching into a long sock and pulling out a clear bottle. Ron recognized the bottle from Slughorn's first class.

"Harry has given us this to split. There's not much, but I think we all can take some that should last for a couple hours. So, take a few sips only, please." Hermione ordered.

All 5 of them took a few sips and Ron felt oddly light on his feet. He felt like he did when he drank a lot of firewhiskey, he felt pretty much high.

He couldn't remember what Hermione had said, but he followed Luna and Hermione to somewhere while Neville and Ginny went off to watch the Room of Requirements. He didn't notice that they tried not to say much about the Room of Requirements reasons.

Exactly a half hour later, he heard a loud explosion in the distance. After leaving Professor Flitwick on the ground, all three ran towards the source of the explosion.

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw a couple adults throwing spells at a couple Death Eaters. He also noticed Greyback as well. What surprised him the most was that Bill, his brother, was there as well? "Bill?" Ron asked to himself out loud.

Hermione grabbed his arm, "Ron! Use your wand; we have to help them stop the Death Eaters. Help!" Hermione ordered and ran towards Tonks who was dueling with a masked Death Eater. Ron gasped when a spell whizzed by Hermione's head.

He moved into action. He couldn't believe this was happening since he had never done this type of stuff. This was going to be his first ever duel and he felt like he was going to suck at it, but remembered that he had taken some of the Harry's 'liquid' luck potion.

He went next to an Auror that he didn't know and helped the man throw hexes at the Death Eater. The Death Eater was quick and Ron hoped he was doing it right. He was only using spells he had learned, but now he wished he had been in Dumbledore's Army that the Golden Trio had begun last year. Finally! The Death Eater had been struck by the Auror's hex and fell to the floor.

Ron looked around to see Hermione still throwing hexes at another Death Eater with a woman Auror. Before Ron could go help her, he saw Draco coming down the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower with Professor Snape. He then noticed Bellatrix Lestrange come up right behind.

"Draco?" Ron said to himself. The Death Eaters seemed to be celebrating and then Potter showed up from the stairs and chased after the Death Eaters. Ron returned to helping Hermione out until he heard Bill scream. He turned to see Greyback on top of Bill and someone threw a hex at him and saved Bill.

* * *

Hermione was being led back to the Gryffindor Tower by Ron. Hermione couldn't believe what just had happened tonight. She was proud of Ron, but that was diminished by the death of Dumbledore. She couldn't believe it when Harry had said it was Draco and she was glad that Ron wasn't with them. Harry had wanted to talk more, but Ron came next to her and harshly told Harry that she needed her rest. He had dragged Hermione away from the group and now here they were.

They stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She questioned them if it was true that Dumbledore had died before opening for them.

"Well, here's where I leave." Ron broke the silence before Hermione stepped into the common room. Hermione whirled around in panic. She couldn't let him go now, she needed him.

"Please don't go." Hermione begged.

Ron nervously scratched his head, "Um, but where should I go?"

"Come in with me. Please." Hermione pleaded and pulled Ron into the common room before he could protest.

Ron took a look around and looked back down at Hermione. "So, what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and looked at the couch that was closest to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She looked up at Ron, "Come sit with me." Hermione said and pulled Ron to the couch. Before she could sit on it, Ron immediately sat and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Hermione sighed in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. What can I do to help you feel better?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lips and looked up at Ron expectantly, "Sleep here with me."

Ron chuckled nervously, "Are you sure that's okay?"

"I don't care what everyone thinks; please just lay down here with me." Hermione finished. She took out her wand and accio'd her comforter as it came out of her room. Ron noticed that it was a shiny green color.

"Hmm…why is it green?" Ron questioned.

Hermione blushed, remembering that she had ordered new comforters nearly a few months ago. It reminded her of Ron since he was a Slytherin since she really didn't want to buy an orange comforter. She did, however buy a pair of Chudley Cannons knickers for Ron that she hadn't shown him yet.

Ron lifted Hermione off his lap and stood up. Hermione immediately said she would be right back and went upstairs to change in her pajamas. They looked ugly, but she didn't care. She returned to find Ron with a white t-shirt and black and green silk boxers. "I'm not going to sleep in my clothes." Ron said after Hermione looked at his boxers.

Hermione smiled and Ron grabbed her in a tight hug before lying on the couch and pulled Hermione to lie between him and the couch. Hermione snuggled up to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ron pulled up the comforter and they both eventually fell to sleep thinking about the death of Dumbledore.

**A/N: Wow! That was a lot of changing POVs. It was pretty much back and forth. I felt that I kind of wrote the last two POVs sections a little too quickly. Kind of cutting through, skipping some parts, but it's the best I could do. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Harry and Ron's arguing. I know I had Harry curse a lot, but this is Hermione we are talking about here. Harry loathes Ron and he found out that his best friend, Hermione, who he thinks of like his sister was dating someone he hated the most; at least next to Draco Malfoy. **

**Other than that, I had planned on writing that moment in the end since like 10 chapters ago and I hoped you enjoyed it as well. It was definitely a sweet and fluffy moment. **

**Well, that is all I have to say. Next chapter will take place on the next day. In the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 29 takes place on the same night, but I decided to change that to the next morning. It will work the way I am planning on it. It will definitely be a revealing chapter. After that chapter, the last chapter of the Half-Blood Prince is Dumbledore's funeral and that is the last chapter of the Half-Blood Prince I will be doing for this story. Just 2 more chapters until we are half-way through the story!**

**Thank you for reading. Please review! See you next week!**


	19. The Choice

**A/N: Almost halfway there! We are now going to end Chapter 29 here and do the whole Chapter 30 of the Half-Blood Prince which is the last Chapter of the Half-Blood Prince. This chapter will reveal my decision on the Horcrux hunt. **

**Now, in the previous chapter, Ron had his very first duel which I unfortunately didn't describe for you guys. Sorry about that.**

**Other than that, I don't want to reveal anything, so I'm going to stop talking and let you read.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 19:**

**The Choice**

It was just before 5:30 in the morning when Ron awoke. He felt a heavy pressure on his chest. With a groan, he opened his eyes to see Hermione lying on top of his chest. They obviously had moved in the night. He had discovered that Hermione Granger loved to snuggle. She would cling on his arms, shoulders, or his chest to get as close as she possibly could. Ron found this cute.

He stared at Hermione's face and her bushy hair which splayed like a halo around her head. Ron stopped staring the moment he remembered the previous night's event. He couldn't believe it was Draco. He felt betrayed in some way for some reason. He knew that if he hadn't befriended Hermione Granger in the first place, he would have supported him. Now, Hermione Granger was changing him for the better.

He could only hope that Draco was safe and sound. He didn't know what was going to happen now. Dumbledore had been killed and Ron had found out from Hermione that it was Snape. What shocked him the most was that it was Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore, but Snape took over when he couldn't perform it? He knew that Draco would never kill, Draco wasn't that bad. What he really was wondering is why he had been chosen for this specific mission?

Before he could think anymore, Hermione grunted. He looked down at her again and saw her eyes flickering open.

"Hey, Mione." Ron whispered.

Hermione only groaned in response and stretched like a cat on top of him. For the first time, Ron noticed bruises and cuts on Hermione's arms and he noticed several on his as well. Without thinking, Ron reached out and touched one of her bruises causing Hermione to flinch and hiss.

"Oh sorry. Um, I think we should get you cleaned up. I need to get some of myself fixed as well." Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him suspiciously and smirked. "Oh really, and may I ask what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned, "I was thinking of the Prefects' bath."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bit her lips as well, "Okay. Sure." Hermione said as she untangled herself from Ron and stood up. She stretched as Ron repeated her actions.

"So, you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged in response. Ron nodded as he understood her movement. Albus Dumbledore had been killed and it hurt everyone. He felt that Hermione didn't really want to talk about it, so he took her hand and pulled her to him into a tight hug.

Their hug was interrupted when the entrance opened and Potter, Neville, and Ginny entered. Potter cleared his throat and Ron reluctantly let Hermione go, but kept his hand around his waist.

He noticed Harry Potter, Hermione had made him start calling him Harry instead of Potter, glaring at him. Ron had decided to call him by his technically full name instead of Harry. First, he had called him Harriet, and Hermione smacked him in the back of his head for that. So, she allowed him to use either Henry or Harold.

"What is it, Harold?" Ron questioned with a smirk. Potter's glare intensified.

"Would you mind removing your hand from her and leave us. I need to talk to Hermione." Potter demanded.

Ron stared him down as if daring him to try to get his hand off. "Actually, no you cannot. You'll have to wait for an hour. Hermione and I need a bath." Ron said.

"No, you cannot. I need to talk to her now!" Potter commanded.

Ron ignored her and dragged Hermione away from them to the portrait. "Look, you can talk to her later, but look at us. We need to get this stuff off, so we are going to take a bath." Ron said and he opened the portrait as he led both of them out, but not before he mouthed _'together'_ to Potter.

He took Hermione to the Prefects' bath where they took a shower in separate showers. They haven't yet been naked together. It was always one person naked only.

Nearly an hour later, it was now before 7:00 and Hermione had left to talk with Potter and Neville. He noticed that Ginny had been excluded, so this made Ron suspicious. That was why Ron was now standing outside the empty classroom that the Golden Trio now occupied with an extendable ear to listen onto their conversation.

Ron was listening to Potter talk about Horcruxes, Ron gasped at that. He knew mostly about Horcruxes, not all, but some. He came from a Pureblood family who associated with the Malfoys. Ron had read about Horcruxes in their library at their manor. He listened to Potter talking about going on the hunt by himself and that he would probably not return to Hogwarts. Now, Hermione and Neville were telling him that they would be going with him no matter what. Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione was going to go on a hunt and not return to Hogwarts. Ron wasn't going to accept this, so he put up the ears and immediately burst into the room.

"Get the hell out of here Weasley!" Potter roared.

"Please don't go with them, Mione." Ron pleaded. He ignored Potter's questioning at Hermione's nickname he used on her.

"Ron? Um, what do you mean?" Hermione stammered.

"Were you listening to us?" Potter demanded.

"Yes, I was and it's a good thing I did." Ron snapped.

"Ron, this is my decision to make. I have to do this; I can't let him go by himself." Hermione tried reasoning with Ron.

"Then let me come!" Ron decided.

Potter snorted, "Yeah right, like I would let you."

"Oh yeah, what if I told you I knew some things about Horcruxes?" Ron offered.

Potter glared at him and Hermione gasped in delight. "You know about Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, I know about them. I read them in some books before. I know how it works and I won't tell you anything unless you let me go." Ron demanded.

Potter glared back at him and Hermione bit her lips before turning to Potter. "Harry, this might be a good thing." Hermione said.

"You just want him to come because he's your boyfriend!" Potter accused.

"Well, yeah that too, but if he knows some things about Horcruxes, it could be helpful. Besides I trust him and Neville would agree with me." Hermione replied.

"Yeah right! Neville wouldn't agree. Right Neville?" Potter questioned Neville.

"Um, maybe we should trust Hermione. If Hermione can trust Ron and he knows some stuff, then maybe we should let him come." Neville offered.

Potter growled out loud knowing he had lost this conversation. "FINE! Fine. Do what you want; just don't get in my way. You can come, but don't you screw me over because I will fucking kill you!" Potter threatened.

"Language, Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Whatever, I'll see you at the funeral." Potter said. His face changed from anger to sadness and guilt. He left the room, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Neville alone. Potter's comment had reminded them of what was going to happen today. None of them said a word as they all left the room, following Potter to the ground where the funeral was being held.

* * *

Hermione was currently sobbing into Ron's shoulders as he held her. She couldn't believe that one of the greatest Wizards had died at the hand of Snape. She had believed that Snape was trustworthy because of Dumbledore's word.

Hermione was currently ignoring the funeral as she thought about what she had to do before the Horcrux hunt. She knew that now Dumbledore was dead that Hogwarts would be weak. She knew she would have to go with her best friends on the hunt and that she had to do something about her parents. She feared that Death Eaters would attack her parents while she was on the hunt because she was best friends with Harry. It wasn't a fact, but it was definitely a big possibility.

She opened her eyes for a little bit to look up at Ron's face. His eyes were closed as he stroked Hermione's back. He looked peaceful, but in a sad way. She closed her eyes once again and held onto Ron's shoulders tighter. She had just invited Ron over to her house next week to help her with her plan. She couldn't carry out her plan on getting her parents away as far as possible from Death Eaters on her own.

Hermione opened her eyes again to see the funeral was over. She turned to see Harry and Ginny talking and Ginny began crying. She knew Harry had just broken up with Ginny. She had been expecting this, but hoped he wouldn't do it. It was probably for noble reasons.

Her 6th year had ended and it had been quite eventful. She found her first love and one of the greatest wizards had died. Normally, she would hope that it would get better, but with the Horcrux hunt coming up, she knew it was just the beginning of something worse.

**A/N: There we go! That was the end of the Half-Blood Prince. Sweet! I am now half-way through the story. I hope that you agreed with my decision to keep Ron with the Golden Trio on the hunt. The reason why I did this is because I thought it would be interesting to have Ron and Harry be kept close to each other as they obviously hate each other. Also, there are other things like the Malfoy Manor which could definitely be very interesting. There are a lot of things that could happen if Ron is with them. **

**Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I love your reviews. It really is a good encouragement because I really am always busy, what with working full-time and going to college full-time. Busy as hell. Thanks for reading!**


	20. The Grangers

**A/N: I thought I wouldn't be able to write another chapter until after Spring Break, but I because I was bored one day and had nothing to do, I decided to go ahead and start the second part of Ron Weasley, the Slytherin.**

**That's right; I did say the second part. I have finished writing the Half-Blood Prince part of this story. This chapter takes place before the first Chapter of the Deathly Hallows. I won't reveal why, you'll just have to read it. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 20:**

**The Grangers**

It was one week after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore and Ron was nervously pulling at the collars of his blue shirt. He didn't know why he had agreed to do this. Doing this would only make his relationship with Hermione serious with a possibility of a future together. He had never imagined being with Hermione forever, but after accepting Hermione invitation to her parents' home, he had begun to think of the future.

Hermione Granger was everything Ron had never expected to date. He had always dated girls that acted very girly and wore a lot of makeup. They were pretty much the most popular girls in the whole school, exactly like Lavender Brown, except Ron had turned her down. He dated those girls because they had put out and Ron enjoyed that.

Now, this Hermione Granger was a very reserved person. Well, not that reserved. Ron had obviously been surprised of her passion and Hermione definitely loved pleasuring Ron as she loved him doing the same to her. She may be very passionate, but she was still the same bookish, prim and proper Hermione Granger. She wanted to wait for the right time, but Ron knew that if they didn't do the deed before the Horcrux hunt, they may never do it until after the hunt. Well, technically, they could still shag during the hunt, but only if they did the deed before the hunt.

"Ron, stop pulling your collar. I know you are nervous, but I promise you will be fine. My parents will see why I love you." Hermione said next to Ron breaking his thoughts.

Ron looked down at Hermione's eager and nervous face. He knew this meant a lot to her; for him to meet her parents meant a big deal to Hermione. He also knew she was nervous because she hoped her parents would approve of him before she decided to carry out her plan to erase their memories of her. This was going to be one long emotional week.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be nervous. It's just that I do hope your parents approve of me. Look, I'll be with you for the whole week. Let's just knock on the door and get this over with." Ron sighed and Hermione slightly rolled her eyes as she raised her hands ring the doorbell. Ron jumped a little at the sound of the doorbell and Hermione giggled quietly at his actions. It was just another muggle invention.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Granger. Her eyes lit up at seeing Hermione. "Hermione, come here!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, pulling Hermione in a tight hug.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed in return. He knew why they both were enthusiastic and it was because Hermione had revealed to Ron that her parents and she barely saw each other. Ron was shocked to find out that Hermione had spent the last 3 summers at Grimmauld Place with Potter, Neville, and others. It was where his sister, Ginny, had spent the last 2 summers at. She had lied to his parents and him and it made him a little mad. He also had discovered that Bill and his twin brothers were part of the Order. That was what surprised him the most.

Hermione untangled herself from her mother and turned to look up at Ron. "Mum, this is Ron, my boyfriend." Hermione shyly said to her mother. Mrs. Granger's eyebrows rose and looked up at Ron. Ron found it funny that Mrs. Granger and her daughter were pretty much the same height. They both had to crane their necks just to look up at Ron's face.

"So, you are the Ronald that Hermione talks about all the time?" Mrs. Granger asked. She looked curious and amused at the same time while Hermione's face turned to a shade of dark red.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, embarrassed.

Ron chuckled and, "Yes, that's me, nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger." Ron reached out to shake hands with her and she shook her hands with him.

"Thank you. Well, come on in. Hermione, your father's waiting in the kitchen." Mrs. Granger said as she invited them into the house.

Ron took in his surroundings and noticed that the Grangers were well off. Their dentist, whatever that thing was, must be paying off.

Ron followed Hermione and Mrs. Granger into the house to the kitchen. He noticed a man sitting at a table reading a newspaper. The man lowered the newspaper and glanced up at the visitors.

The man immediately stood up and walked over to Hermione, "Hermione!" Mr. Granger grabbed Hermione into a hug and Hermione did the same. Mr. Granger let go of Hermione and turned to look at Ron. His eyes turned dark and Ron wondered why.

"So, what's your name?" Mr. Granger asked. Ron could tell that he didn't like him at all and he was curious as to why.

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron said as he put his hand up in the air and Mr. Granger ignored his hand.

"Daddy?" Hermione muttered as she nudged her father's sides. Mr. Granger grudgingly reached out and shook Ron's hands for a second before immediately letting go.

The next hour was painfully slow. Hermione and Mrs. Granger talked a lot at the kitchen while Ron sat next to her and across from Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger had been sending glares his way every once in a while in the past hour. Ron was uncomfortable and he wondered just what had Hermione told her father?

"Ron, I think we should show you the guest room you'll be staying in." Mrs. Granger interrupted his thoughts.

Ron nodded and he and Hermione stood up from the table. All three of them left the kitchens with Ron feeling Mr. Granger's glares at the back of his head.

Ron followed Mrs. Granger up the stairs to the second floor of the house and past several doors. Ron couldn't believe everything that he had just seen in the last hour. Muggles were really smart. He had seen the way their electricity works. It had taken him a few tries to pronounce electricity. Anyways, he enjoyed seeing that they used something called light bulbs to light up the house instead of candles which is what the Wizarding world used instead.

Mrs. Granger stopped in front of one doors in the hallway. "This is our guest room, Ron, which you will be staying in." Mrs. Granger said as she opened the door. He glanced down at Hermione to see her looking up back at him as she started blushing. He thought she was thinking of sleeping with him.

Later, Ron was currently checking out Hermione's room while her parents were making dinner.

"So, why does your dad hate me?" Ron asked as Hermione was sitting on her bed.

She looked up at him with a frown. "I don't know what you mean. He doesn't hate you." Hermione answered.

Ron crawled over to Hermione sides and put his arm around her shoulders and she immediately leaned into his chest. "He's been glaring at me all day. It's really unnerving. Have you ever said anything to your parents about me before we started dating?" Hermione stiffened immediately after he finished his sentence. Ron had been thinking about reasons all day and the best he could come up with was that he was a bully to her and her best friends before they started dating.

"Perhaps." Hermione muttered. Ron smirked and tightened his hold on her.

"Hmm, perhaps what?"

"I guess I did tell my parents some stories about you before we started dating." Hermione replied. She took her head off his chest and looked up in his eyes.

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to show him that I'm right for you. Even if they don't agree with me, there is no way in hell I am letting you go." Ron said.

Hermione beamed, "Yes, I wouldn't let them do that. I wouldn't want to be away from you. I just can't do that. I want to be with you always." They looked at each other before leaning into each other.

A knock on the door interrupted them as Ron immediately jumped off the bed leaving a perplexed Hermione sitting on the bed.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Granger. "Dinner's ready."

During dinner, Ron was in heaven. At least, that's what he was feeling. The muggle food was really delicious and he was even impressed further by muggles. Their technology/electricity and their food were bloody great.

"This is really good, Mrs. Granger." Ron complimented as he took another bite of the ricotta cheese and spinach stuffed ravioli. He'd never seen anything like this and loved it.

"Thank you, Ronald." Mrs. Granger said.

"You know, I hear that you are quite a master at chess?" Mr. Granger asked from across the table. He felt Hermione tense up from next to him and wondered why.

"Um, yeah you are right. I haven't lost since I was 8 years old." Ron said.

"Wow, well, I was wondering if you were like to play a game after dinner." Mr. Granger asked. Ah, so that was why Hermione tensed up. Mr. Granger wanted to have a talk with him.

"Sure, why not." Ron said. He couldn't have said no since Mr. Granger wanted to talk to him. He was hoping it was one of those father talks when they had a daughter bring a boy over, but since Mr. Granger knew Ron had bullied Hermione, he was sure it was going to be worse than that.

"Excellent. Can you pass me the bread, honey?" Mr. Granger asked Hermione.

After dinner, Mr. Granger led Ron into the den of the house alone. Mrs. Granger had suspiciously asked Hermione if she could talk to her and led her away as well. Ron gulped at the thought of being in the room alone with her father. Ron looked at the muggle chess-set and knew it was different. He only knew of the basics and knew that it was exactly the same with Wizards' chess except he had to move the pieces himself. Mr. Granger sat down on a chair on one side of the chess-table and Ron followed to sit on the other side as well.

"Well, Ronald, why don't you go first?" Mr. Granger said. Ron moved the pawn in front of his Queen out two spaces. Mr. Granger then moved the pawn in front of his King's side bishop out two spaces. Ron concentrated on the game and moved the pawn in front of the King's side knight out one spaces.

Mr. Granger moved his King's side knight up two spaces and over one space. "So tell me, Ronald, how long have you and my little girl have been dating?"

Ron froze and looked up in Mr. Granger's face. The man was stern-looking as Ron looked back down at the board and moved a piece. "Since September." Ron answered.

Mr. Granger moved a piece and, "Really? That long?" Mr. Granger asked. Ron nodded. "Wow, I wonder why my Hermione didn't tell us until a few months ago."

Ron moved a piece. "I really don't know anything about that, sir."

Mr. Granger moved another piece. "Hmm. Well, you know, Hermione has talked about you plenty in the last 5 years. You know anything about that?" Mr. Granger casually said.

Ron froze. "Check. Well, what did she said?" Ron asked.

Mr. Granger glared at him before returning to the game. He moved a piece. "Check. There were things about you bullying her."

"Oh, right. Um, I really don't know what to say to that." Ron said. "Check."

"Why would you bully my little girl? I'm not certain I like that she is dating you if you had bullied a lot in the last 5 years." Mr. Granger said. "Check."

Ron and Mr. Granger played chess silently for the next 5 minutes while Mr. Granger waited on Ron's answers.

"I know she told you this. I don't think it needs to be repeated. It was just a family thing. My family's background and her best friend Potter's back ground. I was raised in a Pureblood fanatic family. We felt superior over half-bloods and muggleborns. So, that's all I need to say and I am dating your daughter and that's all. You may not like me, but Hermione loves me. I'm not going to break up with her because you don't like me. I'm tired. Checkmate." Ron said as he stood up and left the room. He knew it wasn't a wise decision to talk to her father like that, but he really didn't want to talk to him about it.

* * *

Hermione followed her mom into the backyard. It was night time as she sat on a patio chair with her mother. She wondered why her mother had dragged her away from Ron and her father. She knew her father was going to try to intimidate Ron, but she knew it wouldn't work. However, she knew that if her father said something wrong or accused him of something, Ron would say something wrong back.

"Mum, why are we out here. Why don't we go back inside and watch daddy and Ron play chess?" Hermione innocently said.

Her mum smiled at her, "Oh, honey, you know why. Your father wants to talk to him. This is the first time you brought a boy home."

Hermione thought it was stupid, but she couldn't do anything about it. "So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to talk to her, sweetie. So, tell me about this Ron guy. Is he the same guy you wrote about the last couple years?" Her mum asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is the same guy, but I swear he isn't the same anymore. He already apologized for all of that. Look, all I can say is that I love him."

"Love? Sweetie, you are only 17 years old. What do you know about love?" Her mum said.

"I know enough. I've been with him for about 10 months and I think he's the one. I know I'm too young, but you can never be too young for anything. I really love him and he's the best thing to ever happen to me?" Hermione dreamily said.

"So, um, have you done anything to make that love official?" Her mum nervously asked.

Hermione's eyes bulged, "Mum! No, we haven't gone that far!" Hermione exclaimed. If she was being honest, Hermione had been planning on making love with Ron before they left on the Horcrux hunt. She thought it was time. They had been dating for a long time.

For the next few days, Hermione talked to Ron about her plans while her parents were at work. Her father had reluctantly left with plenty of protesting. They were finally ready to finish the plan. The plan was to give them a sleeping potion that Hermione had obviously stolen from the hospital wing at Hogwarts. After her parents had fallen asleep, she would perform a different type of _obliviating_ spell that makes them forget everything about Hermione and change their names before making them want to move to Australia. Hermione had already created passports and new ID's for them.

Hours later, Hermione was struggling to not to break down. She knew it could be the last time she ever see her parents unless their Horcrux hunt succeeded. Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed. He was currently standing next to her in the kitchen with her parents as they ate breakfast. Ron had just put the potion in their drinks not long ago.

Minutes later, her parents suddenly passed out as their head landed on the table with a thud. Hermione winced. She took out her wand and stood up from the table.

She felt Ron's hand on her lower back. "You can do this, love." Ron murmured. Hermione relaxed slightly, knowing that Ron would be there for her. She straightened up and pointed her wand at her parents and muttered some incantation.

A silvery light shot out of her wand and surrounded her parents' heads. Hermione whimpered as Ron pulled Hermione to his side. The silvery light stopped circling her parents' heads and disappeared.

"Let's go." Ron whispered. Hermione nodded and didn't want to say anything. She was afraid of breaking down and she didn't want to do that now. Ron grabbed her bags from her room and went to Hermione. He grabbed her hand and Hermione took one last look at her parents' sleeping form before Ron apparated them to a Wizarding village in France.

Hermione knew they were in France because of the upcoming wedding, but Hermione would have to return to Grimmauld Place in a few days to meet with the Order about moving Harry from the Dursleys.

She kept quiet as Ron guided her through the area to a small motel in the village. He asked for one room and Hermione didn't blush because she didn't think about sleeping in the same room with Ron. All she could think about was her parents.

Everything was a blur to her as Ron led her up the stairs to a room on the third floor. He opened the door with a key and led her into the room. Hermione stood quiet as Ron removed her clothes and put them in her bag as he took out her night clothes. She raised her arms as Ron put a shirt that was Ron's. Hermione had not long ago stolen it from Ron. It was a Slytherin shirt with Ron's Quidditch number on the back. It went past her knees. Ron was really tall. She felt uncomfortable about wearing her bra in bed because she never wore her bra except her knickers, but she would leave it on for one night.

She stared at Ron as he removed his clothes down to his boxers. She had recently discovered that Ron hated wearing clothes to bed except his boxers. He grabbed her hands and led her into the bed and circled his arms around her. He whispered one last sentence to her, "Let it out." Hermione immediately broke down sobbing loudly as Ron put a silencing charm on the room. She cried for hours before falling asleep in his arms.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I wanted to do a little something like deleted scenes from the Deathly Hallows book because it never showed Hermione fixing her parents' memories, but only implied it. So, I did this chapter before I started the next chapter which will be during the Deathly Hallows.**

**As for Mr. Granger and Ron's talk, I know I stopped talking about chess moves as they talked, but that's because I couldn't think of moves to make.**

**I won't be able to update until next weekend, not this weekend. I also won't be updating**_** A Death Eater's Regrets**_** this week either. I only did this chapter because I had a few hours of free-time. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! See you next time!**


	21. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N: I had fun writing The Grangers chapter. It was something I had been thinking for quite a while. Anyways, I am now starting the Deathly Hallows. I will start at from the end of my last chapter. This chapter will include Chapter 2 of Deathly Hallows all the way to Chapter 5 since the first chapter is mainly of Voldemort and Snape. So, this chapter will include 4 chapters of the Deathly Hallows because those 4 chapters take place on the same day.**

**I'm pretty excited to write this second part of the story. I have big ideas for the Deathly Hallows. It took me quite a while to think of a way to make this story more believable with Ron as a Slytherin with plenty of differences in Deathly Hallows. I believe it makes sense and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 21:  
The Order of the Phoenix**

Hermione groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the bed being cuddled by Ron from behind her. She closed her eyes once again, remembering what had happened the day before. She knew she was doing the right thing, but that didn't help the pain go because Hermione didn't get to see her parents much during the last 6 years at Hogwarts didn't mean she didn't love them that much. She could only hope that the war wouldn't last long because she wouldn't see her parents again until Harry had defeated Voldemort.

A grunt broke into Hermione's thoughts. She felt Ron move slightly behind her. His breathing picking up and then he deeply exhaled. All of a sudden, Ron's arms moved off her as he stretched out his body, trying to shake off the sleep. Hermione didn't move at all, all she wanted was Ron's arms back around her. She suddenly remembered that she was nearly naked and so was Ron, but she loved Ron's skin on her.

Finally, Hermione felt Ron's arms return to their original positions (around her). "I can tell you are not awake." Ron whispered from behind her. She opened her eyes at his voice.

"How?" Hermione whispered back.

"You are breathing different. Your breathing was a lot deeper when you fell asleep last night." Ron replied. Hermione smiled in response, even though Ron couldn't see her face.

She turned around in Ron's arms to face him. Ron was smiling at her and Ron leaned forward to kiss her and Hermione replied with equal enthusiasm. They broke away after a full minute of their morning snog.

"So, do you want to go over to the Delacours' home today?" Ron asked.

Hermione was about to reply when there was a tapping on the window. She frowned and untangled herself from Ron. Ron groaned and pulled himself up upright. He was now sitting with his back against the headboard.

Hermione walked over to the window of the room and opened the window. A black owl flew in the room. Hermione recognized it as Remus Lupin's temporary owl.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked from behind her. Hermione took the letter from the owl's leg and the owl immediately left. She took this to believe that Remus did not need a reply.

She opened the letter and read:

_Hello Hermione,_

_This will be just a short letter._

_I hope you are doing okay since Dumbledore's death, but that is not what I need to talk to you about. We have had problems at the Orders ever since. So, if you have time, will you please come to the Order? Neville is already here as well. I have nothing more to say in this letter in case this letter gets intercepted. Death Eaters are on the rise and everyone is in danger. Please be careful._

_Thanks,_

_Remus Lupin_

Hermione finished reading the letter. It was definitely shorter than the letters she usually got from Remus.

"Who is the letter from?" Ron said once again from behind her, this time getting impatient. She turned around to see him sitting up against the headboard wearing only his boxers. She felt shy all of a sudden, but ignored it as she walked over to the bed and got onto the bed. Hermione crawled over to Ron's side and leaned onto his bare chest. Ron reached down with his arms and pulled her up tighter against him. He then pulled the covers back over them.

Hermione was having a debate in her head. She was thinking whether or not to tell Ron about the Order, but she had a feeling that he already did since he was friends with Malfoy.

She kept her head on his chest as she replied, "Do you know anything about the Order?" Hermione felt Ron freeze up before relaxing.

"I've heard some things about it, why?" Ron said. Hermione looked up in his eyes, debating on what to say. She had been dating Ron for about 10 months and she trusted him with all her heart. The only thing that caused her to make her decision was the thought of Ron going with them on the Horcrux hunt.

"A member of the Order needs to see me and I'm going to go today. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione took Ron's arm and apparated them to a street. The loud cracking sound of apparition didn't alert any nearby muggles. They were both standing on the sidewalks and they were facing a row of buildings that were built as homes.

Ron took in his surroundings and the first unusual thing he noticed was that there was no building number 12. The buildings were in order and it went from 11 to 13, but no 12. Ron thought this was a mistake.

"We're here." Hermione said next to him. Ron looked down at her with confusion.

"Here? Are you serious? I mean, if the Order is here, wouldn't anyone have found out already? I mean, we are out in public." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we are here, but you'll have to wait right here." Hermione said as she let go of Ron and walked towards the buildings. All of a sudden, Hermione disappeared.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron all but shouted, but it was worthless. Ron stood there looking like an idiot with his arms in mid-air. He let his arms drop down to his sides and turned around. He didn't know what to do now…then it finally came to him.

Ron turned back to look where Hermione had disappeared. _'OH! Geez, why didn't I figure that out? Of course, there's got to be a house number 12 under the Fidelius charm. I guess all I have to do is to wait for Hermione to come back.'_ Ron thought.

After over 10 long boring minutes, Hermione finally re-appeared out of nowhere in front of between buildings 11 and 13. A wore out looking man in his late 30s showed up as well behind her. Ron recognized the man as Remus Lupin, his former DADA teacher back in 3rd year.

He was feeling nervous as Hermione and Professor Lupin walked up to him. Ron felt like he didn't know how to act since he was going to meet the Order and how they would react to finding out that he was a Weasley.

"Sorry that took long, Ron. I had to convince the Order to let you in." Hermione apologized. Ron gave her a look that said it was okay.

"Ahem." Professor Lupin cleared his throat from behind Hermione. Ron looked at him. "I assume you remember who I am, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Lupin said.

Ron nodded, "Yes, Professor Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus. I am not your professor anymore." Remus said with a smile.

"Okay, Remus." Ron replied.

"Hermione here nearly forced us to let you in, so we finally relented after she told us all about you and how you are not what we thought since you are friends with a Draco Malfoy." Remus explained. Hermione blushed from next to Ron and Ron looked down at her with a smirk. "So, what I want you to do is to read this piece of paper and memorize it." Remus finished and gave Ron a piece of paper that said _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_.

Ron memorized the words and Remus took the piece of paper from him and then Remus pocketed the piece of paper.

"Okay, now just think of those words and look right ahead." Remus said. Ron was right. It was a _fidelius charm_ as he watched numbers 11 and 13 buildings separate as another building appeared. "Follow me."

Ron followed Hermione and Remus towards the building and Remus opened the front door to reveal Grimmauld Place. It was dark and most of the walls were black. It reminded Ron of his home. The house was familiar and Ron wondered who owned this place.

"Who owns this place, Hermione?" Ron leaned down to Hermione's ear as he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and, "Well, right now it belongs to Harry, but the Blacks' used to own this place. I pretty sure you know who I'm talking about." Hermione said.

Ron nodded, knowing the family she was talking about. He knew some things about the Blacks': Regulus and Sirius Black. He also had found out not long ago that Bellatrix Lestrange was the Blacks' cousin.

"Welcome to the Order's Headquarters, Ronald." Remus said.

"Um, would it be okay if you call me Ron?" Ron asked. Remus smiled and nodded. Ron kept following Hermione and Remus to a closed door all the way to the back of the hall that they were currently walking through. He could hear voices through the door and Remus opened the door to reveal the dining room.

Ron entered the room and the entire room went quiet. Ron recognized some of the Order: Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Professor McGonagall, and Mad-Eye Moody. The people he saw next to Moody shocked him the most. It was his brothers, Bill and the twins. He did not know they were in the Order and was shocked that they were even in the war as well. Of course, he knew that he saw them at Hogwarts fighting in the halls, but he just didn't think anything about it.

"Bill? Fred and George? You guys are members?" Ron asked, confused.

"Hello, Ronniekins." The twins said at the same time as Bill said, "Hey, Ron."

"Yes, these guys are members as well." Remus said. There were also at least 3 or 4 others that he didn't recognize, but didn't want to ask for their names. He just wanted to get started on with the meeting because he wanted to know why they really wanted Hermione over as soon as possible.

The door behind Ron opened and Ron turned to see Neville Longbottom walk through. "Neville!" Hermione exclaimed and walked towards him to hug him.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you?" Neville asked as he returned the hug.

Hermione broke away and looked up, "I'm fine." Hermione said. Ron knew Hermione had just lied. She was not fine at all, even though she was doing a really good job of putting up a front. She had just erased herself from her parents' memory and had them want to move to Australia yesterday.

"Well, everyone has already greeted each other. Let's get on with the meeting." Remus said. Ron and Hermione said down next to each other and Neville sat next to Hermione as well. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand under the table and put it on his lap. Hermione turned her head a little and smiled before turning her attention back to Remus.

"Thank you for coming today to this meeting. I'm sure you notice that there are some missing members, but that is because they are busy right now and can't get away. The reason why we are here is because we need to move Harry. Because the times are so bad right now, it would be dangerous to just move him to here like we normally do. So, we need ideas of another way to move Harry." Remus explained. The Order members started muttering.

Ron just sat still and quiet while holding Hermione's hand. It was nearly 5 minutes later when Mundungus Fletcher spoke up an idea. Ron had to suppress his chuckle at his idea, but knew it was a good idea also.

"Well, I guess we all agree with this idea? Okay, I think 7 is a good number? Who will help?" Remus asked. Several people raised their hands except Ron and Mundungus. It took Hermione's jab in his chest for Ron to raise his hands as well.

"Put your hands up, Fletcher!" Moody snarled from across the table. Mundungus raised his hands, making him the 13th member, including Remus.

"Well, that's 13 of us. I already know of one other that will be willing to help us. I believe Kingsley will help as well. I guess that is all I needed to talk about. Thank you for coming." Remus thanked the members.

* * *

Hermione was tired as Hermione had convinced Ron to stay at Grimmauld Place for the next couple days before getting Harry. Ron had refused several times, but gave in.

Neville had decided to stay the next couple days as well. They were the only 3 in the house since Remus and Tonks had to go home.

Ron and Hermione were currently in the dining room with Neville. Hermione was amazed at the food she currently tasted now. It was delicious and she couldn't believe Ron knew how to cook.

"My mother taught me how to cook." Ron said as all three ate in silence.

After dinner, Hermione decided to wash the dishes with her wand as Ron and Neville played chess in the den. She smiled that Ron was taking an effort to get to know Neville as Neville was doing the same. She knew that it was important for them to get along as much as possible before the Horcrux hunt because she didn't know how long the hunt would last. Unfortunately, she didn't believe there were any chances of Ron getting along with Harry.

She walked into the den after finishing the dishes to see Ron winning. Ron looked up at Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled back and looked for a place to sit and noticed a couch near them. She walked towards the couch when she heard her name being said. She turned around to see Ron tapping his lap and telling her to sit there. Hermione looked at Neville and decided to do just that. She sat on Ron's lap and leaned against Ron's shoulders as he continued to play. Neville didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the place where Hermione was sitting and she could tell he was starting to get used to the idea of her and Ron being a couple.

Later, Hermione and Ron decided to sleep together in the same bed and Hermione knew that ever since last night, she wanted to sleep with Ron every night. Neville slept at another room above.

The next few days were crazy with plans and instructions on moving Harry. Hermione woke up in Ron's arms one morning. It was the day they were going to put their plan into effect. Hermione turned over in Ron's arms and snuggled closer. She didn't know why, but she loved the fact that Ron only slept in his boxers. Hermione slept with one of Ron's t-shirts that went all the way to her knees while she only wore knickers.

She gasped when she felt lips on her forehead and looked up into Ron's eyes. "Good morning, Mione." Ron said. Hermione hummed in reply. Ron leaned down and kissed her and Hermione returned it. She parted her lips as she felt Ron's tongue tracing her lips and Ron took the advantage to deepen the kiss. They snogged for a little while until there was a knock on the door.

They broke apart, "Who is it?" Hermione called out.

"Um, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready." Neville said on the other side of the door.

"Okay, we'll be there." Hermione said. Ron groaned and decided to do something. Ron swatted her bum as he got out of bed.

Hermione gasped, "Ronald!"

"What?" Ron decided to play innocent. Hermione just shook her head. She didn't mind it one bit.

Later, breakfast was quiet. Ron and Hermione sat on one side while Neville, Remus and Tonks sat on the other side. Hermione was currently reading a Rita Skeeter article about Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

Ron felt weird as he took the polyjuice potion. He could feel himself changing as he shrunk about 6 inches and his limbs shrunk as well. It was the weirdest thing he had ever felt. He also had just recently discovered that Hermione, Harry and Neville had also taken the polyjuice potion before back in 2nd year. Ron remembered that day and had obviously noticed how weird Crabbe and Goyle were being in the Slytherin common room. He couldn't believe it was Harry and Neville pretending to be them.

"Okay, now let's go. Harry, you are going with Hagrid. Come on, let's go now." Mad-Eye Moody commanded. Ron couldn't tell which Harry was Hermione, but decided that he would talk to her later, as long as this mission went safe. He walked with Tonks to outside and grabbed his broom as she did the same.

Couple seconds later, they were immediately in the air and taking off in different directions. All of a sudden, many Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere in the skies. Ron grabbed his wand out of his pockets as he continued holding onto the broom with his other hand.

"Look out!" Tonks yelled from next to him. Ron turned to see a Death Eater sending a spell at him and Ron ducked as he sent a stunning spell back at him. It hit the Death Eater straight in his face as he fell off his broom and dropped to his death.

Tonks and Ron continued to fly as fast as they could as they continued to avoid spells.

Ron eventually heard a Death Eater yell out, "It's him! IT'S HIM! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Ron didn't know whether or not if they had discovered who the real Harry Potter was, but they were on a mission and had to continue to their chosen safe house.

Tonks and Ron flew through a barrier that would keep Death Eaters out as they landed in front of Order member's parents' home. They walked to the front door with their brooms in hand. They were eventually given a portkey and Ron was taken to Bill's home. He called it Shell Cottage and Fleur, his fiancé, didn't know anything about it. It was a surprise for Fleur after their honeymoon.

It was later when Ron was currently sleeping on the couch of Bill's home. Bill had refused to let Ron and Hermione sleep in the same bed. Ron couldn't believe that Fletcher had abandoned Mad-Eye and that Moody had been killed. He also couldn't believe how noble Harry Potter was when he tried to leave the house to keep them safe. Of course, he thought it was stupid because if he did leave, it would have made their whole mission and Mad-Eye's death pointless.

**A/N: There you go. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Now, this won't be the last time I will be combining Deathly Hallows chapters as a single chapter. I find it easier to just write it all in one chapter if the chapters take place in the same day.**

**I don't really have anything else to say because I really don't want to give anything away, so all I can say is thanks for reading and if you will, please review. **


	22. The Day Before the Wedding

**A/N: Hey you guys! I totally loved your reviews! As for a few of them, I know I emailed some of you, but I would like to come clean and give you my reasons for keeping some stuff from Deathly Hallows out of this story.**

**First, Ron is not part of the Order. He helped the Order because Hermione had asked him. Also, I had originally planned for Hermione to go to the Order by herself. But I couldn't do that because if I was Ron, there would be no way in hell I would let her go by herself after she had just previously erased herself from her parents' memories. **

**Next, I did not put in the part where Hermione jumps in Ron's arms after they returned from fleeing the Death Eaters because this story is different. In J.K. Rowling's version, it was Ron's aunt Muriel that caused him to be late and miss the portkey. This caused everyone to be worried for him and Tonks and Hermione finally see him show up and jump into his arms. In this story, the Weasleys' are Slytherins and they don't help the Order except a few people of the Weasleys'. So, that means no Aunt Muriel and Ron went to some other Order member's home. So, he wasn't late at all, but he was on time which means he got to Shell Cottage before Hermione did. I hope that clears it up. **

**Like I said, there will definitely be a lot of differences with Ron being a Slytherin and his family's background as well.**

**Let's move on and read the story. This chapter will not be covering Chapter 6 of the Deathly Hallows since it is about Molly keeping them busy for the wedding and Ron shows the Ghoul in the Attic in the chapter. So, we are skipping to Chapter 7 of the Deathly Hallows which is titled: The Will of Albus Dumbledore. Hope you enjoy it.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 22:  
The Day Before the Wedding**

Hermione still couldn't believe that they had escaped from the Death Eaters. She was very curious to how the Death Eaters had known when they would be moving Harry. She was currently lying on her bed reading one of the books on Horcruxes. Ron had gone to his home quick and borrowed a few books before going with her to her parents' home…

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight to prevent any tears from falling, but as soon as she opened her eyes, the tears streaked down her cheeks. She knew it was the right thing to do, but that didn't help at all. She didn't know when she would ever see her parents again. She was hoping that this Horcrux hunt would be quick, but that was doubtful. It could take from months to years, but she prayed that it wouldn't.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" A male voice asked from behind the door. Hermione's head shot up and quickly wiped away her tears before replying, "Yeah!"

Ron opened the door and walked into the room. He looked at her in the eyes and Hermione couldn't help but stare in his azure eyes. She always felt possessed by those eyes whenever they looked back at her with such intensity.

"What are you up to, Mione?" Ron asked. Ron walked over to the side of the bed, but not before shutting the door behind him. He crawled onto the bed and moved Hermione forward so he could sit in behind her against the headboard. Hermione sighed happily as she snuggled back into his hard chest.

"I'm just reading up on some of your books. Did I tell you thank you for the books? If I didn't, thank you for those books Ron." Hermione said.

"You did say thank you, but it's nice to hear." Ron said. He then put his face in the crook of Hermione neck. Hermione felt something wet and knew Ron was currently kissing her neck. She moaned as he bit into her neck gently, but moved forward.

"Ron, I can't. I really need to read on this stuff." Hermione said. Ron groaned behind her as he leaned back onto the headboard.

"Mione! It's been four days since we've really snogged. What? Are you getting bored with me?" Ron groaned.

Hermione turned her head at him quickly. "No! I'm not, but I really need to know what we're doing before we leave. I mean, we are leaving the morning after the wedding which is tomorrow, so I really do need to get ready. Look, I promise you, I will greatly reward you for your patience tomorrow night." Hermione said as sexy as she much as she possibly could. She hoped she didn't sound like an idiot, but she really did have a surprise for him tomorrow after the wedding.

"Really? Okay, I can be a good boy." Ron said. Hermione giggled at his face. Before she replied, there was a knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Bill, Ron's brother. He looked at Hermione and Ron before narrowing his eyes at Ron for a second. He then turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, Remus needs you to take the floo to his house. Harry and Neville are already there. He said there is something important." Bill said.

Hermione untangled herself from Ron before getting off the bed. "Okay, Bill. Come on Ron." Hermione said as she made her way to her trunk and put her shoes on which were lying next to the trunk.

"Hold on, Ron's not going with you." Bill said. Hermione looked up at him before looking at Ron who was now just getting off the bed.

"Um, okay? Well, I guess I'll see you later, Ron." Hermione muttered before leaving the room. Hermione walked down the stairs and went over to the fireplace as she grabbed a handful of floo powder before flooing over to Remus's place. "The Lupin's Home!"

* * *

Ron was left standing in front of the bed that Hermione slept in while Bill stood in the doorway. He didn't know what to do now since the trio had left.

"So, what's going on?" Ron asked. Bill looked up at him and shrugged.

"Not much." Bill muttered. Ron nodded his head and felt like whistling just to pass the time.

"You want to play chess?" Ron asked. Bill nodded his head and left the room to go downstairs as Ron followed him.

"So, Ron, how did this thing happen between you and Hermione?" Bill asked as they both adjusted the chess pieces on the board in the living room of Shell Cottage.

Ron moved a pawn before replying, "Well, I would have to say it started way back in September. I just got her to be interested in me which was surprisingly easy at the start."

"Easy? How can it be easy? I mean, from what I heard, you and Draco always bothered the Golden Trio." Bill wondered.

"I guess it would have to be my charms." Ron said, ignoring Bill's snickers. "Apparently, she was always interested in me."

"Really? She was? Huh, I didn't notice that. I mean, I've known Hermione for the last 2 years and never heard anything about that. Hermione and I talked a lot because she was interested in my work, the Runes I work on, I mean." Bill said as he moved another piece.

"Oh. So, why are you working for the Order? I mean, I've known you all my life and you really hated Muggles. I mean, you really despised them. So, what changed?" Ron asked.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when this would come up. Well, I would have to say it was when Fleur took me to see France two years ago. She took me to the muggle areas and I was shocked that muggles had really good stuff. Still, I would have to say it was both Fleur and Harry that changed my mind. I met Harry Potter last year when Ginny decided to visit me at my flat in London. I got to know him and my views gradually changed. Ginny then introduced me to the Order and I met some great people there. I decided to be a new man, completely different and I am glad that I made that decision. The twins, well, they may have acted a little like me, but I was shocked to find out that they never thought that way. They've been with the Order since they left Hogwarts." Bill explained.

Ron nodded his head pretty much the whole time Bill talked. He too also felt like a changed man. Sure, he probably would never get along with Harry Potter, but he no longer thought bad things about muggles and muggle-born. It was all thanks to a Hermione Jane Granger.

The next hour was spent playing chess and talking about the upcoming wedding before the Golden Trio had returned from Remus Lupin's house. Hermione spent the next half hour explaining everything that had happened at Lupin's house. She talked about Albus Dumbledore's will and about her book that she had received from Dumbledore. Ron told her about his favorite story.

Ron felt nervous since he and the trio were leaving on the Horcrux hunt in just a little over 24 hours. Another reason why he felt nervous was because Bill had just recently revealed several guests of the wedding that he thought Hermione would like to know. There was one certain guest coming to the wedding that he really wished wasn't coming.

**A/N: The reason why I skipped Chapter 6 of the Deathly Hallows is because there is no reason for Ron to put a Ghoul in his bedroom to pretend to be him. The Death Eaters are not looking for Ron since they are looking for the Golden Trio. I have good plans for Ron and the Golden Trio's Horcrux Hunt. **

**The next chapter is the wedding and it's also one of the biggest chapters in the whole story! I can't wait to write it since I have a good plan for it. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! See you next time…**


	23. The Wedding

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but I have a good reason for that. There are a couple chapters that only work with Ron as a Gryffindor. This is a Slytherin Ron, so I have to make plenty of changes. Sure, it's not accurate, but this story is my vision of what I believe would have happened if Ron was a Slytherin during the Deathly Hallows. That being said, there will be some moments taken out of because it only worked with Ron as a Gryffindor like that moment where Hermione jumps into Ron's arm after the 7 Harry Potters' scene. **

**Moving on, this chapter takes place during Chapter 8 of the Deathly Hallows which is "The Wedding". Yeah, a special chapter for all of you guys. There will be smut in this chapter, but I won't put a warning before the smut scene. It's really unnecessary now since I've already done a couple smut scenes. Also, thank you for your reviews! I love all your reviews! (Only 1 negative review so far, awesome).**

**WARNING: THERE IS A SMUT SCENE NEAR THE END OF CHAPTER**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 23:  
The Wedding**

Ron stood in front of the fireplace at Bill's Shell Cottage. In front of him were Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Bill had already apparated to France where the wedding was to take place in Fleur's parents' home backyard.

"I really wish we didn't have to change you, Hermione." Ron whispered. Hermione was excellent in transfigurations and had changed her hair to black and her eyes to green. She also wore a green dress that reached to just a little below her knees. The positive

thing that Ron enjoyed the most was that Hermione's back was bare and she showed a little cleavage.

Hermione sighed, "I know, but at least it's just like your house colors." Hermione smiled. Harry and Neville grimaced at this, knowing that Hermione had started buying some Slytherin colored things that reminded her of Ron. Ron felt flattered at this. He knew Hermione was very in love with Ron and had bought Slytherin colored things like the comforter that Ron saw the night Dumbledore died.

"Yeah, you do look nice; even you look sexy in that dress." Ron complimented, ignoring Hermione's embarrassed exclaim 'Ron!' as he continued, "Well, you two need to take these two polyjuice. We've gotten two pieces of hair from two really blonde guys so you can blend in with the Delacours'. Neville, you take the one on the left and Harold, you take the one on the right." Ron explained. Harry glared at Ron for the usage of his name as he went to the table that was behind them as Neville followed him. In seconds, both Harry and Neville changed and they both knew they only had an hour before they had to drink it again.

"Okay, well, since the two of you are going to take the floo, Hermione and I will apparated. See you then." Ron grabbed Hermione hands and disapparated to the front of the Delacours' home.

Ron felt his feet land on the ground as he and Hermione appeared in the front yard of the Delacours' home. It was a decent sized manor as Ron kept his hand in Hermione's and walked to the front door. He raised his hand and knocked on the front door. The door immediately opened by itself and Ron just went ahead inside. The wedding would be beginning in just under 3 hours and they were there a little early to help out with the wedding.

Two hours after arriving at the Delacours' home, Ron's mother finally showed up. Ron had been looking for his family and only found his brothers except his mother who was busy with the final stuff on the wedding.

"Ron! Come here!" Molly exclaimed. She grabbed Ron in a crushing hug as Ron returned the hug.

"Hey, mum. How's it going?" Ron asked as he untangled himself from his mother.

"Busy! I am just almost done with the final touches. All we need is to prepare for the rest of the guests to arrive. Who is this?" Molly wondered as she finally noticed the black haired girl standing next to Ron. Her eyes wandered down to her waist where Ron's arm was currently around.

Ron controlled his blush as he looked straight into his mum's eyes, "This is my girlfriend, Summer. Summer, this is my mum, Molly." Ron introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Summer. What's your last name, dear?" Molly shook hands with Hermione.

Hermione looked like she wasn't ready yet, but she quickly thought up of a last name, "O'Neil. Summer O'Neil. I'm from Northern Ireland."

Ron smiled inwardly for her quick cleverness. It was quite a nice name, but he liked the name Hermione better. His mum smiled in return before announcing that she had to go finish up some things for the wedding.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Ron said to Hermione as he squeezed Hermione's hips in appreciation.

* * *

"Your mum seems nice. So, what do you want to…" Hermione was going to finish the sentence, but she felt that Ron had tightened his hold on her waist. She looked up in Ron's eyes to see him glaring at something behind her. She turned her head to see the last person she wanted to see at the moment. It was Viktor and she hoped Ron wouldn't get jealous because she was not going anywhere anyways.

Hermione saw Viktor smile at her and was now walking his way towards her. _'Oh no, please don't come over here. Please, please.'_ Hermione thought worriedly. But he walked past her and that was when she remembered she was in a disguise.

Later, Fleur and Bill had just exchanged their vows as Hermione allowed a tear to escape her eyes. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Ron rolling his eyes at her, but she didn't care. She knew Ron was such a 'boy' about those things.

Fleur and Bill were now taking the first dance as Ron and Hermione sat at a round table. Hermione's hand was in Ron's and she felt his hand tense up. She turned to see Viktor walking towards her.

"Hello, vould vou dance vith me?" Viktor asked. Hermione didn't know what to say without hurting him.

Fortunately for her, Ron decided to speak up, "Viktor Krum. I'm sorry, but this is my girlfriend and she will not be dancing with you. Why don't you go find another girl?" Ron said and Hermione felt he was being a little rude as he turned to Hermione, "Would you dance with me, babe?"

"Yes." Hermione answered as people started walking on the dance floor around Bill and Fleur. They both went to dance and Hermione put her head against his chest. "You know, you were being a little rude back there, but I don't really care."

She noticed that Harry, in his disguise, was talking to some old woman that Ron called Aunt Muriel and an old man named Elphias Doge. She noticed that Harry's facial expression was confusion and maybe a little hurt.

* * *

After the wedding was over, Hermione whispered into Ron's ears telling him that she had a surprise for him and to meet him in her room at Shell Cottage.

She apparated back to her bedroom at Shell Cottage. She hurriedly took off her dress and went into the loo to put on a skimpy nightgown. It was black and a little see through and she knew Ron could see her black lacy panties through it.

"Calm down. It's time and this is Ron." Hermione was talking to herself while looking at the mirror. This was the night she would lose her virginity and she was bloody nervous. She was scared that Ron would think she sucked and leave her for some slag. She knew he wouldn't do that, but he had experience while she had none. _'Breathe in and out, in and out. Calm down Hermione!'_ Hermione berated herself.

"Hermione?" a voice called out. Hermione looked in the mirror and nodded to herself for encouragement before walking out into her room. She looked up at Ron who was standing in the door way with his jaw dropped. She knew Ron was definitely shocked at her appearance and she knew he was turned on as she looked down to see the bulge in front of his pants. She bit her lips at the sight.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione replied.

Ron didn't say anything, but he walked towards Hermione and took her face in his hands and pulled it towards his own and covered her pink lips with his own. Hermione's hands curved around Ron's neck and her pale fingers gently played with the hair at his neck.

Ron's fingers sifted through Hermione's bushy brown curls as each one's tongue wrestled for dominance. Soon, they travelled down from her hair and ran all over her back, tracing shapeless patterns along her spine, which was arched in an effort to be as close to Ron as possible.

Hermione's hands did not remain at Ron's neck either, running along the sides of his face and wandering down over his shoulders and curving around his torso as they kissed each other – letting all the bottled-up passion and wanting of the past few weeks flow into the moment.

As Hermione's tongue ran over the walls inside Ron's mouth, one leg snaked around his hip and he held her tight. Ron broke off from Hermione's mouth, and before she had a chance to wonder what was happening, he started peppering tiny kisses right from her lips and over her face and neck.

But after a few moments, Hermione put a hand on the back of his head, then pulled his mouth to hers with such gusto that Ron was overcome all over again with fresh throes of passion.

One of his hands snaked down her back to her hip and lowered down to her leg, and made a lifting motion which prompted Hermione to propel her right off the floor and right into Ron's arms, so that she was coiled right around him, her legs holding him captive.

Ron's hands went down to her rear, holding her tight – all this time, his lips not leaving hers even once. He walked slowly towards Hermione's bed and slowly put her down and bent down himself too so that the kiss would not have to break.

Soon, Hermione's slim fingers were frantically unbuttoning Ron's button-down shirt, and pushing them off his broad shoulders. Ron was barely willing to take his hands off her for the few moments that it took to push his shirt off him onto the floor – he was completely riled with desire, all of it flooding out like water from a breach in a dam.

Ron tugged at the hem of her nightgown urgently and pulled it all the way off over her head in a single motion. His hand grasped Hermione's smooth white skin. Hermione bucked under the touch of Ron's cool fingers, and let out a soft moan into Ron's mouth.

Sliding up and down, Ron's fingers finally came to a rest on Hermione's bra hook, and he glided it around in an effort to open the clasp. He soon succeeded, and the immediate loosening of the bra caused Ron's bare chest to be greeted by the sensation of Hermione's hard peaks.

She grabbed one of his hands and guided it so he could touch her breasts. But Ron stopped kissing her and looked up, his azure gaze piercing her dark brown irises. She gazed back at him quizzically, her eyes heavy with desire.

"Hermione…are you completely sure of this?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life."

Ron cracked his naughty, lopsided grin at her for an instant which she loved so much, and went back to kissing her with even more enthusiasm than before.

Once again, he broke the kiss and looked up, but this time he sat up, too.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, looking a tad nervous.

"Ah, nothing. I was wondering if you could stand up so I could…get a good look at you," said Ron boldly, not being able to stop his impish grin from making its way on to his face once again.

Hermione's face flushed and she gave a small nod and lifted herself off the bed and stood up on the floor.

"You're…stunning." Ron gasped, taking in her milky white skin, smooth as silk, the perfect curves of her lithe body. Then he got himself off the bed to go towards Hermione and to hold her, feel her – but she grabbed his hand just as he was about to wind it around her waist.

"No, no, Mr. Weasley," she grinned. "It's my turn to feast my eyes now."

Ron smiled back at her.

"Please feel free, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled seductively as she settled herself on the edge of the bed on her knees while Ron stood. Her fingers slid to the waistband of Ron's black pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down in one motion, just like Ron had done with her nightgown, with an urgency bursting with desire and eagerness.

She pulled the pants down; Ron slid out of them, and his boxer shorts followed suit, joining all the rest of the offending clothing on the floor of Hermione's bedroom.

Now completely devoid of clothing, Ron took a step backwards. Hermione eyed him coyly from head to toe, smiling.

"Hmm," she said. "You're not too bad yourself, you know."

Ron laughed and gave Hermione the tightest of hugs. His hands travelled from her back right down to her arse, roaming the soft flesh there as Hermione giggled. She pulled herself from him. Just as he was beginning to wonder what she was going to do, she looked into his eyes with a look of pure longing and love. She put one finger on his lips; trailing it down to his chin, neck, chest, stomach…she stopped hesitantly for a second, then glided it right down and nervously touched his erect manhood, which at her touch got even harder.

Ron moaned Hermione's name and gently caught her face in his hands as she experimentally touched, stroked and felt her way around his nether regions. She looked up into his piercing azure eyes.

Suddenly, in a motion that surprised Hermione and rather impressed her, Ron picked her up wedding style…swooped her right up off her feet from the floor, and put her down on the bed gently, and crawled over her. Her bushy brown locks scattered all around her head as her head rested against the pillow.

"I'm ready, love." Hermione said, reading Ron's mind as his eyes roamed her face.

Ron nodded fervently.

Slowly, he slid into her, careful, his eyes in hers the whole while, searching for any sign of pain.

Hermione clenched her teeth as a sharp pain shot upwards through her from her hot, wet orifice as Ron slowly entered her. She knew it was going to be a little painful because she was a petite girl and Ron was tall and his manhood was quite thick and long.

Ron stopped, looking anxious.

"Keep…going…" said Hermione, her teeth still clenched.

"Are you sure?" said Ron, looking worried.

"Yes…"

Still looking a little anxious, Ron obeyed Herminoe. He penetrated her further until he could no longer go any deeper, and then glanced up at her face again.

Soon, the pain inside Hermione faded and gave way to an intoxicating pleasure. A hundred thoughts ran through her mind – she had finally got what she had for months been fantasizing about. She felt close to Ron…connected…as she never had before.

She soon felt a brilliant, warm point of energy inside her which expanded with every moment Ron was in her. Soon, it was no longer a mere point, but filling every living cell inside her body, pulsating with warmth, bliss and the highest level of pleasure. She had never felt anything more sublime in her entire lifetime.

Ron slipped his fingers between hers and bent down to kiss Hermione's flushed cheek. Her eyes were closed.

Ron started thrusting in and out of Hermione. After a few minutes, Ron felt like he was about to come. It was surprisingly too fast for him, but he knew it was because he hadn't had sex in a long time. So, he quickly took one hand in between their sweat-covered bodies and started rubbing her clit. Hermione started moaning Ron's name and he felt her clenching while he was inside her. "Come on, Hermione, let go for me." Ron whispered in Hermione's ears as he continued rubbing her. All of a sudden, Hermione's back arched as she came and whispered his name as Ron came as well with a loud groan, "Hermione."

Hermione felt really relaxed. She was still sore, but it was good pain at the moment as Ron slowly slid out of her.

Ron lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed closer towards him, freed one arm and ran it through his messy red hair.

"Hermione." Ron nuzzled her neck. "I love you."

"Oh Ron," she said, turning around and kissing him square on the mouth. "I love you too."

**A/N: I hope that was hot enough for you guys. I thought it was the right time for them to make love before they went on the Horcrux hunt. **

**The reason why I didn't have the wedding 'attacked' was because the Weasleys and the Delacours are not associated with the Order, so that is why they wouldn't be attacked at the wedding since they have no idea the Golden Trio would be there. See, I have to make plenty of believable changes with Ron as a Slytherin. Well, as believable as possible, that is. **

**I know you guys waited for this chapter since I pretty much always update every Friday. I'm busy as hell, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Plus, the first half of this chapter was a little hard to write, so it caused me to have a writer's block. Still, when I say I'm busy as hell, I mean that I may only add another chapter to this story and my other story before I stop writing for 2 whole weeks. I have final exams coming up and it's very important I ace them.**

**Still, thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. The Fall of the Ministry

**A/N: This is the last chapter I will be posting for this story until May 10****th**** because of my final exams. That goes for A Death Eater's Regrets, so I hope that I made this chapter good enough for you guys. After I finish my exams (my last one is on May 9****th****), I will get right back to writing my chapters! I was actually hoping to have this story finished before I finished this semester because I had another story that I wanted to start working on, but I guess I'll have to wait. I believe the next story could be my best work. You guys will just have to wait 'til a little later this summer. (I will definitely be updating twice a week this summer, which is 4 chapters a week for both of my stories)**

**The reason why I kept the lovemaking simple and sweet in the last chapter was because I felt that it was something that Hermione deserved at the moment. That doesn't mean the next time they make love will always be sweet. It may be sweet and simple love making or just pure fucking. Lol. I have to have one scene that sounds like a Slytherin thing to do, "fucking". I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind that since her character is always passionate about homework and etc…**

**Moving on, the reason why I didn't have anyone crash the wedding was because like I said, this is a different story and the Weasleys'/Delacours' are not associated with the Order. Also, they don't know the Golden Trio is there either. This chapter takes place during the end of Chapter 8 to Chapter 9 of Deathly Hallows.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 24:  
The Fall of the Ministry**

With a groan, Ron woke up really early in the morning. Certain parts of his body felt sore, but in a good way. He was very well aware that he was spooning a naked body of a female. His privates were nestled in between her buttocks as he stretched his arms carefully as not to wake up Hermione. Bringing his arms back down, he wrapped them around Hermione again and pulled her tighter against his chest. He then pulled the covers, which was at his waist, back over them.

He looked down at her sleeping figure and loved how peaceful she looked. She had been not sleeping great lately because of the death of Albus Dumbledore and sending her parents away to Australia. Ron leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. This movement caused her to stir in her sleep and slowly open her eyes.

"Morning, Hermione." Ron whispered as Hermione blinked her eyes to get herself awake. He noticed Hermione tensed up and she started blushing around her face and neck. Ron knew the reason why. "There is no reason to be embarrassed anymore. We finally shagged last night and there is nothing else to hide from me, love. You are mine."

"Really Ronald, I am not a property." Hermione weakly snapped.

"I know that, but wouldn't you like me to own you while I am yours? I mean that in the most non-possessive way as possible, no matter how I just sounded." Ron said as he loosened his hold on Hermione and turned her to face him.

"That does sound nice, though. What time is it?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely really early in the morning. Why?" Ron asked.

All of a sudden, Hermione's face turned mischievous looking. Ron wondered what she had in mind, but didn't need to ask as she leaned forward and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Well, I thought we'd have more _practice_…" Hermione said, putting an emphasis on the last word. Ron groaned out loud as Hermione's right hand slid onto his chest and downwards to find that he was already hard. She wrapped her small fingers around his erection and started pumping up and down as she continued kissing Ron's neck before moving her lips to his.

Ron had discovered that behind her prim and proper attitude, she was a very passionate woman behind doors. Last night, after they made love for the first time they made love again for the second time. He discovered that she was a little wild in bed and had nearly shocked Ron with all the cursing she did last night. It took everything he had not to immediately come.

"I want to try something new. I thought I'd try being on top this time." Hermione whispered as she took her lips off Ron's and then attached them once again, deepening the kiss this time. She tightened her grip on his erection.

Ron groaned out loud, "….fuck me…"

He noticed her smirk, "That's the idea." She said as she took her hand off his cock and moved so that she was completely on top of Ron with her knees on the outside of his hips. Ron looked up and thought there was nothing sexier than what he was seeing right now. Her bushy hair looked wild and everywhere, her small breasts bounced as she moved, and she had the sexiest look on her face as she stared back down at Ron's eyes.

She took her right hand down and gripped his cock once again, this time guiding it to her nether regions and Ron felt that she was already very aroused. She slowly impaled herself on his cock, taking her time getting used to the new position. He knew she was still pretty sore down there because it was her first time last night. Ron groaned out loud as Hermione whimpered, taking all of Ron inside her.

"Okay." Hermione whispered as she slowly raised herself up until just the head was inside her before slowly impaling her once again. She repeated this slowly for the next few times before picking up speed. He could tell that this new position was more satisfying for her than it was last night because of the friction. "Oh god, Ron. This feels so good." Hermione moaned.

Ron raised his hands to her hips and helped her by lifting his hips up as she came down. Hermione leaned forward and took his mouth as they continued moving in and out. Their moans and the wet smacking sound of their snogging was loud enough for them not to hear the knocking on her door.

The door behind them opened, "Hey Hermione, wh… oh shite!" Harry yelled as Ron pulled Hermione down to cover her with his body. He looked down at Hermione's mortified face. "I'm sorry! I'm leaving! Bye!" Harry exclaimed as he left the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed." Hermione muttered. Her face was really red this time, but all Ron could think was how hilarious the situation was. "Why are you smirking, Ronald?" Hermione snapped. Ron was still inside her.

"That was really funny, but now that Harry's gone, let's go ahead and finish this quickly." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. But she completely forgot what had just happened as Ron started moving in and out of her at a fast pace.

* * *

It was one hour later as Hermione finally came down to the kitchen. She was really embarrassed at seeing Harry's face again, but knew she would just have to get it over with. Ron was currently following her and he knew she was mortified at the thought of being in the same room as Harold. He wondered if Harold had told Neville as well.

Hermione stopped in front of the door that led to the kitchen. Ron rolled his eyes and gently pushed her and the door open as well. Ron narrowed his eyes at the person standing next to the stove. It was one of his twin brothers and it looked like George, if he was correct. He knew Bill and Fleur were away on their honeymoon, at least he hoped so.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked his brother.

"How are you doing today, Ronniekins. Greeting your own brother isn't too hard, isn't it?" George asked. "Well, I had to come since I am watching Bill's house for a few days. I also had to give you some news, which I'm sure Harry here will tell you."

Ron looked at Harold who was currently sitting at the kitchen table next to Neville. He noticed that Potter avoided looking at Hermione, but he noticed that Potter sent a glare his way before taking his eyes off him. "Guys, the ministry has fallen last night." Hermione gasped and Ron knew that the war is now starting for real. That everyone that knew the truth would know that the war was now starting. "Scrimgeour is dead and it's time we get out of here." Harold finished.

"Go where?" Hermione asked.

"George is putting up new charms on this place that apparently only allows Weasleys' to get in. You must be related or married to a Weasley to be able to get in this house, so I think we should go ahead and leave for Grimmauld Place."

**A/N: Yes, I know this was a short chapter, but I have plans for the next several chapters, so this was more of a filler chapter. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. **

**Hey, if you guys are reading A Death Eater's Regrets, I'll have you know that I have also posted that story on another fanfic site and it allows me to get banners for the story as well. If you go to my profile and go to the bottom of the profile, there is a link to a Banner for the story and chapter Images for chapters 1 and 2. I am trying to get chapter images for every chapter in that story and maybe this Ron Weasley story as well in the future. Let me know what you think of the pics.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I absolutely love all your reviews and I am almost up to 200 reviews. I think maybe 2-3 chapters should get me up to 200. That would be freaking awesome. **


	25. Back to Grimmauld Place

**A/N: I'm back! The finals are finally done! Now, for the next 3 months, all I will be doing is just working full-time and go one a 1 week long vacation. I shouldn't have a problem getting a chapter out every week and maybe more than 1 chapter per week, it depends. Although, I may be really busy for one whole month in August because I am transferring to another school about 8-9 hours away. **

**Now, we are on Chapter 25 which takes place during the last part of Chapter 9 to Chapter 11 of the Deathly Hallows. Yes, I know that is 3 chapters for just one chapter, but there will be several chapters that will be pieced together for just one chapter. I think there may be only 15 chapters or less left in this story. Let's not worry about that now. We know in the last chapter, Harry was a cock-blocker. Damn him! Still, let's see Harry's reaction…**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 25:  
Back to Grimmauld Place**

Harold had decided that Grimmauld Place was the safest place for them at the moment. Ron had mentioned that it may have been safer to hide out in the muggle world, but George mentioned that the ministry now had Harold on the wanted list in both the wizarding and the muggle world. It was madness. Ron knew that not everyone would believe it, but that they would have no choice but to follow the ministry's wishes. However, he knew that some of them would rather help Harold instead of the ministry.

"We're here." Hermione said as they apparated in a small area with trees across the street from Grimmauld Place. "Oh no." Hermione gasped. Ron turned to see two men in black cloaks standing in front of Grimmauld Place as if waiting for someone.

"Hermione, Bill told me that as long as we don't get off the steps of the building, they can't see us. Do you think you can apparate us onto the steps?" Harold asked from next to Hermione. Neville was standing behind Harold as well.

Ron looked down at Hermione to find her looking worried. "Please?" Harold asked once again. Hermione finally nodded. She turned and stared at the steps of Grimmauld Place and tried to put as much detail as she could in her mind before grabbing Harold's hands and apparating. They re-appeared on top of the steps. The men in cloaks didn't react, so that meant Bill was right about them not being able to see the steps. Ron took a deep breath before focusing on the steps as well. He then grabbed Neville's arm and felt his insides squeezing as he disapparated and re-appeared on the steps as well.

"Woah. I can't believe that worked. Okay, let's get inside. I really don't fancy standing on the steps all day while those guys watch us." Ron said.

They turned to the door and Potter opened the door and stepped in first before anyone else. All of a sudden, the gas lamps around them flickered to life. Then Ron heard a deep voice snarl out, "Severus Snape?" and then his tongue got stuck inside the top of his mouth. He felt like gagging while Harold tried to do something. He said something and the tongue sticking stopped. "What the fuck was that?" Ron said out loud. Nobody decided to answer him.

In the back of his mind, he wished he had stayed at home with his family. At least, he wouldn't be targeted, even though the ministry didn't know he was with them. No one knew anything about Ron, just the Golden Trio. Still, he would rather be with Hermione than leave her alone on the hunt. He knew that he wouldn't be very good at protecting Hermione since all three of them were much more advanced in spells than anyone else. Ron was just an average duelist, but he hoped that while on this 'Horcrux' hunt he would pick up some skills.

* * *

Ron was currently lying on the floor next to Hermione. He wasn't happy because Harold had insisted they sleep in the same room. He knew the real reason was that Potter wanted to prevent them from shagging anymore. It really wasn't on his mind tonight anyways, but still it pissed Ron off. With that last thought, he snuck a look at Harold and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as he pulled her against his chest before closing his eyes.

The next morning, Ron woke up to find Hermione snuggled up against the crook of his neck, her bushy hair tickling his nose. He turned his head to look around to see that it was morning and that Harold was not in the room. He looked back down at Hermione face that was only a few inches from his. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and couldn't suppress the urge to disturb her sleep as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth.

Hermione groaned into his mouth as she slowly blinked her eyes opened. She looked into the azure eyes that were gazing back at her, only a few inches from her. "Ron." Hermione whispered as she turned away from him to stretch.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Ron muttered into her ear. Hermione shivered, but not from the cold.

"I must look awful right now. I just woke up." Hermione replied. Ron chuckled quietly, as not to accidentally wake up Neville who was sleeping on the floor a couple feet away.

"Nah, you always look sexy to me, but right now, all your hair is all over the place and it makes you look wild. If Neville wasn't in here, I'd be fucking you right now." Ron lightly bit into her ear lobe as she moaned.

"I think it's too early for you to be vulgar right now, no matter how much I would like that right now. Where's Harry?" Hermione looked around for Harry, trying to push Ron away from her. She didn't want to do anything at the moment because Neville was sleeping close to them.

"I don't know; I just woke up a couple minutes ago." Ron looked at Neville who was now snoring a little louder. Hermione turned to the noise and rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's not safe for Harry to go somewhere without us knowing. We should go look for him. Let's wake Neville up." Hermione did just that as she pulled herself out of Ron's embrace and nudged Neville awake with her foot.

Ron groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. A few minutes later, Neville was now standing with his wand in his hand. Hermione was going to look upstairs while Neville was going to look downstairs. They both completely ignored Ron as they left the room. Ron rolled his eyes at this as he went down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew that they were the Golden Trio and it had always been just the three of them.

While he was making tea, he was startled as he heard Hermione yell loudly, "Neville! Come here!" Ron felt like panicking because it sounded like Hermione was in trouble, so he grabbed his wand as he pushed down the feeling of annoyance to Hermione calling Neville instead of Ron.

After getting up there, catching up to Neville, Hermione was okay. There wasn't anything wrong with her and Ron now knew it was going to be hard to tell the difference between her excited and scared yell from a distance. He didn't know why they were getting excited over some guy's name, R.A.B. He knew who Regulus Black was from some stories. He rolled his eyes as he went back downstairs to the kitchen once again.

* * *

Ron absolutely liked Kreacher. He was getting along with Kreacher, even though he was helping the 'blood traitors'. It was because of Ron's background as a Weasley. He also pitied Kreacher because of what happened to Regulus. Right now, Ron was looking around the house while the Golden Trio talked to each other. Kreacher was currently looking for Mundungus Fletcher for Harold.

There was a bang downstairs and Ron immediately grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs. He heard Hermione's voice reprimanding Harold. He barged into the room to see a graying haired man flee out of the room. Harold was currently on his butt on the floor. "What's going on here?" Ron annoyingly said.

Hermione explained everything that had just happened in the last couple minutes. It was later that night when Harold wanted to sleep in Sirius's room that everyone got separate rooms. Harold wanted Hermione to sleep in the room next to hers, but she wanted a room with a window to outside. So, her room was now the bedroom above Sirius's. Ron's room was near the top of the building and definitely one of the farthest rooms away from Harold's. Neville took a room on the second floor.

Ron was getting ready to fall asleep when he heard his door open. He looked up to see Hermione in her pajamas which consisted of only Ron's Chudley Cannon's t-shirt that went past her knees. It was definitely too big for her, but she looked sexy in it.

"Ron, I can't sleep in my room. Do you mind if I sleep with you?" Hermione asked from the side of Ron's bed. Ron nodded without saying anything. Hermione hesitated before asking, "Do you mind if you took your clothes off? I don't want to have sex, but I just want to feel your skin against mine while we sleep?" Hermione said as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Ron removed his clothes as well and pulled Hermione into the bed. He cradled Hermione's small, almost fragile, and naked body against his chest as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Days later, Kreacher finally turned up with Mundungus Fletcher. "Get him off me!" Mundungus yelled. Harold commanded Kreacher to back off as the Golden Trio tried to get him to reveal everything about the locket. It was revealed that Dolores Umbridge had taken the locket from Fletcher. The Golden Trio had dark looks on their face as Ron appeared normal. It was because he had somewhat gotten along with her and the last time he saw her was when he was helping her try to catch the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. Ron then heard the most ridiculous thing come out of Potter's mouth; they would be breaking into the ministry just to get the locket back. Harold definitely was stupid.

**A/N: Yes, I know this was a somewhat short chapter, but like I said, there will be some chapters that are short. There are only a few ideas that I have that I can use in some chapters and they will definitely be long. So, we really are almost done with this story. **

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope you guys review. I am only 20 more reviews until hitting the 200 reviews mark! That is freaking awesome. You guys are awesome. See you next time…**


	26. The Ministry

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the last chapter was sort of short, but it had to be done. This story is nearly over and I'm not sad. You know why? Because I have 2 other AU story ideas I really want to start working on. This whole story has gone the way I've wanted it to and I am happy about it.**

**This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 and Chapter 13 of the Deathly Hallows! The chapters are at the Ministry! I know some of you may want to read more smut scenes of Ron/Hermione, but this chapter won't have any. I promise you there will be one in the next chapter. **

**Also, I also know some of you have problems with me using Harold. The only reason why I do it is because Ron knows it really irritates Harry when he calls him that. They both hate each other and now that Harry just found out Ron and Hermione are shagging, he's going to hate Ron even more. I'll stop calling him Harold since it really bothers you and go back to Potter. I'll use the name Harry when Ron is not talking, but if Ron is talking to him directly, then I'll use Potter. I hope that doesn't bother you.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 26:  
The Ministry**

After discovering that Umbridge had the locket, the Trio suddenly began conversing, leaving Ron out. Ron felt jealous, that they talked like he wasn't there. Still, he knew he shouldn't get mad because they had been the "GOLDEN TRIO" since the middle of first year. All three of them had always been together whenever they went walking into dangers. They were the heroes of Hogwarts and that was what made Ron and Draco insult them all the time.

"Okay, it looks like we are going to have to break into the Ministry." Harry said.

Everyone froze at Harry's statement. Neville and Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. Hermione, however, looked skeptical.

"Harry? Are you sure about that? I would think it would be dangerous for any of us, not including Ron, to show our face at the Ministry. I mean, if the Minister really is dead, then I'm sure it is now being controlled by Vol…" Hermione was about to finish the last word when Ron cut in.

"Don't say the name!"

All three of them turned to look at him and rolled their eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, its pointless being afraid of the name." Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to hear his name at the moment. Is that okay with you?"

"Anyways, how can you be sure we can break into the Ministry and get out without being caught? Remember what Professor Lupin said, it's really hard to call him Remus instead of Professor. Still, you are the most wanted person in both the wizarding areas here and also in the muggle parts of England." Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.

Harry had an intense look on his face as if he was trying to think of something. "I'm sure we can figure something out. You did borrow some Polyjuice from Moody?" Harry's face saddened at the name of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Yes, I told him it might be useful. He tried to trick me into telling him what our mission was, but it didn't work. He finally gave in because he didn't want us to go on our mission empty-handed, just in case we ever needed it." Hermione sighed.

"Okay, that should be useful if we are to break into the Ministry. As for now, we should get some sleep. It's already pretty late." Harry said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Neville nodded and said his goodnights before walking up the stairs to his room. Ron looked down at Hermione who was looking up at him as well. "So, what do you want to do?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione blushed and giggled softly.

"Hmm…well I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty, huh? Well, I can help you with that. Of course, you'll have to handle a piece of meat to do that first." Ron innocently said.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you me…oh Ronald Weasley! That's so nasty!" Hermione exclaimed, swatting her hand at his arm, hard. "Because of that, I'm just going to go get some tea." Hermione said as she walked away.

Ron rolled his eyes, ignoring the stinging red mark on his forearm, and he followed Hermione into the kitchen where Harry was.

In the kitchen, Hermione sat at one side of the table while Harry sat at the other side. Both had a cup of tea in front of them. They were both not saying anything as the steam from their tea rose in front of the faces and continuing upwards.

_'Feels awkward, huh?'_ Ron thought as he sat down at the table next to Hermione, not wanting some tea.

"So, we never really discussed the sleeping arrangements properly." Harry broke the silence. Ron quickly looked up at Harry and glared at him. He really didn't want to talk about it right now, but it seemed that Harry wasn't backing down.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Harry glared right back at Ron.

"I mean that unfortunate situation I walked right into. Now, I didn't know you already had gotten that far into your relationship, but I'd appreciate it if you don't do any of that at all during our hunt." Harry snapped right back at Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, but she was ignored.

"Now listen here, Potter. I'm going to say this once. I can shag my girlfriend whenever I want." Ron snarled.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, but once again, she was ignored.

"No you can't!" Harry retorted. Ron could only glare at him and laughed harshly.

Hermione had enough, so she immediately stood up from the table and banged her fist against the surface. Hermione's face winced for a second, probably from hitting her fist against the table too hard.

"Shut up both of you! Are you going to listen to me now?" Hermione snapped loudly. Ron and Harry stared at her in surprise. "Good! Now listen here Harry, it is absolutely none of your business whether or not Ron and I shag. Yes, we have progressed that far in our relationship, but don't forget the fact that we have been dating for almost 11 months now. I do not care if you think it was stupid to do or not, but we won't stop shagging. Do you hear me Harry Potter?" Hermione stared right back at Harry who was glaring at her as well; eventually his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Hermione turned to Ron, "And Ron, there is no way we can shag whenever. We will only shag when we both are in the mood and it's appropriate. I know you are probably in the mood always, but I'm not like you. Okay, so can we please forget all about this and go to sleep right now please? Goodnight Harry, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione left the room, red faced. Ron glared back at Harry once again before pushing his chair back and getting up to follow Hermione to their room.

Ron left the kitchen and quickly ran up the stairs in time to catch up to Hermione. He grabbed her arms. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you downstairs." Ron gently said as Hermione kept her head down.

Hermione looked up at Ron and sighed. "I know Ron, it wasn't your fault. I know I can't force you to get along with Harry, but can you at least be a little more civil than that?" Hermione asked.

Ron stared in her big doe eyes, all Ron had to do was stare in her eyes which made her look so innocent and adorable that Ron would do anything she asked. "I can try for you. Are you sleeping in my room tonight?"

Hermione bit her lips and then eventually she rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. I'm just going to go to my room and change. I'll see you in a minute." Before Hermione turned around, Ron pulled Hermione and gave her a small sweet peck on her lips before letting her go.

* * *

The next few days were spent planning on their break in to the Ministry. They had decided to take turns in watching the entrance of the Ministry and noticed that no one could apparated right into the Ministry anymore. They had to walk to a secret entrance instead.

It was the first day of September when Harry returned from his watch outside of the Ministry secret entrance. Harry walked into Grimmauld Place with a newspaper in his hands, announcing that he had some bad news.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were currently in the kitchen which was now cleaner than ever, thanks to Kreacher's new attitude. Kreacher began treating them nicer since Harry had given him the fake locket from Regulus Black.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked from next to Ron.

"This." Harry put the newspaper down in front of the three. They read that Severus Snape had just been named as the new Hogwarts Headmaster. Hermione and Neville exclaimed, "NO!" while Ron didn't say anything at all. He did like Severus Snape, but his feelings were mixed after learning that Severus had killed Albus Dumbledore a couple months ago.

Hermione began reading the article aloud so Neville and Ron could hear it, but Ron couldn't care at all. That was at least until his face paled at the mention of the Carrows'. "Did you just say Carrow?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

Ron groaned out loud at the thought of his sister being taught by them. If his sister had not been a Gryffindor and were not friends with the Golden Trio, his sister would be alright. But, the Carrows' knew the Weasleys' and they also knew of Ginny's status. It was very likely that Ginny could be in trouble as well.

Ron turned to look at Hermione expectant face. Ron began explaining everything about the Carrows', about how they were siblings and also how they were vicious together.

"It looks like Hogwarts is not going to be a good year. Well, Harry, you don't have to be guilty anymore about me not going to Hogwarts. It would probably be worse for me if I went back to school instead of coming with you." Hermione muttered to Harry. Harry didn't look any relieved at this and Ron could tell he was thinking about Ginny.

All of a sudden, Hermione exclaimed out loud and quickly left the room. Ron wondered what was wrong until she came back with a portrait, which she then put it inside her small beaded bag.

Ron continued to eat his onion soup, which Kreacher had just recently served. The three of them began talking about their plan and Ron broke into their conversation about the man in the maintenance robes.

Harry then announced that they should go break into the Ministry tomorrow. Hermione tried arguing, but Harry was dead-set on doing it. Ron also tried to keep Hermione at Grimmauld Place while the three of them went to the Ministry, but that only made Hermione mad.

Harry's face winced in pain and he quickly got up to go to the bathroom. Ron knew Hermione and Neville were not fooled. The two of them had recently told Ron about Harry's scar which was a huge shock to Ron. It wasn't a great day. They had spent many hours making sure their plan would succeed. Ron was so tired that he didn't feel like having a little fun with Hermione that the moment his head hit the pillows, he fell asleep while Hermione continued thinking about the plan next to Ron.

* * *

Everything was crazy this morning, but they all had successfully gotten four people to use Polyjuice from. Ron was someone that worked in the offices of the Ministry. His name was Robert, as he walked throughout the Ministry. Hermione had to follow Umbridge to the courts of the Ministry while Neville had to go fix some guy's office, which was raining in there. Harry had gotten off on the floor where Umbridge's office was.

Right now, Ron was currently on the same floor where his father worked. His father worked for the Wizengamont which was a high level of law branch in the Ministry.

Ron stopped in his tracks when he saw his father talking to another man, who was shorter than his father. He walked up to behind them and tried eavesdropping on them.

"Yes, I know. She was a filthy muggleborn. It was only right to take her wand away from her. Don't worry; her wand has been broken and the Dementors have already given her the kiss." The voice of Arthur Weasley spoke.

Normally, Ron would have appreciated this, but after dating Hermione for so long, he didn't want to be so superior anymore. He didn't want to be arrogant and feel that he was better than everyone else. All he wanted to be was to stop hating Half-Bloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles. There were no reasons to hate them. He absolutely loved Hermione Granger and she was a Muggleborn.

So, Ron flinched at hearing his father talk this way. He wondered if his father would ever change his feelings, but felt that it was worthless to try. His father had been raised this way and he was already old. It would probably be too late for him to change his views. It was fortunate for Ron that it wasn't too late for him to change his views.

Ron continued standing out of sight by his father because he truly missed his family. Hearing the voice of his father was the only thing he could get to be as close as possible to his family.

"Harry Potter just broke into here!" A stocky man ran past Ron. Ron's eyes widened and knew it was time for him to get back to the lobby of the Ministry.

"Hey, Robert!" Arthur's voice boomed from behind Ron, but he ignored his father.

The next few minutes were spent trying to get to the lobby. When he got off the lift, he saw that Hermione and Neville had already changed back into their normal selves, but Harry hadn't. They were currently running from another elevator and Ron followed them.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and Ron hurriedly tried to catch up to them.

Harry yelled at several wizards to stop them from sealing an exit up. The wizards were truly terrified of who Harry was portraying. All of a sudden, an Auror came out of nowhere and it turned out to be Yaxley. He yelled at the wizards to seal the exits while Yaxley tried chasing the four of them. Ron saw that Harry's disguise was now changing and Ron looked down at himself to find himself changing. He needed to get out of there before they saw him. He didn't want to be put on the Wanted list.

The four of them ran to an exit and jumped through it. Ron grabbed Neville's arm as they apparated back to the steps of Grimmauld Place, but when they got there he saw Yaxley holding onto Hermione who was holding onto Harry. Hermione quickly shook him off and reached out to grab Ron's arm. She disapparated them once again, but Ron was caught off guard and didn't have time to tighten his grip on Neville's arm as they apparated in the middle of the woods of somewhere.

**A/N: I know some of you may not like the way I portrayed Arthur Weasley, but you have to remember that at the beginning of the story, I mentioned that the Weasleys' are pureblood fanatics. They are just like the Malfoys', since they feel superior to Half-Bloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles.**

**I sure hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and there will definitely be a lot of different changes. I plan on getting the next chapter out by Wednesday morning or earlier, hopefully. I'm going to try to update twice a week.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys continue to review because I absolutely love them. I wonder who will be the lucky 200****th**** reviewer. See you next time…**


	27. Ron Weasley's Jealousy

**A/N: Quick Update! Yes, I know. Less than 10 chapters left in this story to go! The end is nearly here. . Moving on, this chapter takes place during Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 of the Deathly Hallows. This chapter will be a little long I believe, but the next chapter will be a little longer because it will include 4 chapters. One of you guys mentioned that I didn't write much about Neville and that it's like he's not even with them. I agree with that and I thank you for pointing that out. I can't believe I nearly forgot about Neville. I'll try to include him in more…**

**Anyways, before you read this chapter, this chapter will have smut. I must warn you that it won't be the kind of smut you are thinking. It's not a nice love-making, but it is a little rough, but you'll find out why soon enough. It will be very detailed, so if you don't want to read a very detailed smut scene, just skip it. Although, it's not really important, it's still a big scene because of the influences in the scene. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 27:  
Ron Weasley's Jealousy**

Ron opened his eyes as he found himself in the middle of the woods somewhere. After the dizziness that Ron had cleared away, he realized what was going on. Next to him on the ground was Neville Longbottom in pain.

"Neville! Are you okay?" Ron exclaimed as he rushed over to Neville's side. He looked around to see Hermione rushing over to Neville's other side as well. Harry was still on the ground looking disoriented from the sudden unexpected disapparation.

"Ron, raise his sleeve slowly." Hermione said as she took out her wand and tried to slow down the bleeding. Ron grimaced as the missing skin and meat from Neville's shoulder. "Harry! Get the Essence of Dittany! It's in my bag!" Hermione yelled at Harry who was now standing up from the ground. Harry nodded and rushed over to Hermione's bag. He reached in the bag, but then decided to _accio _the Essence of Dittany.

After bring the Dittany to Hermione, she poured some over Neville's shoulder and Ron watched at the skin began repairing itself. Neville was still in pain and it looked like that was all they could do for now.

Hermione got up and walked a certain distance away from them and began performing spells. "What are you doing?" Ron asked from next to Neville.

She replied that she was putting up spells to make it nearly impossible for anyone to find them.

Harry asked why they were here instead of Grimmauld Place. Ron knew the reason why. It was because Yaxley was now at Grimmauld Place and that would mean that Yaxley was now inside the Fidelius Charm of Grimmauld Place. Yaxley now knew the location and could get inside Grimmauld Place without a problem. That was exactly what Hermione told Ron.

Ron couldn't believe it. He knew what it would mean now that they were going to be forced to live in the woods instead of Grimmauld Place. It would mean no more delicious meals from Kreacher, no more warmth/safety of Grimmauld Place, and no more being able to share his bed with Hermione in private. Now, that last one may still be possible as Hermione told Harry to get the tent out of her bag as she continued putting up protection charms around the area.

"Wha…what's going on?" Neville wearily asked from the ground. Ron looked down at the pale boy's face. Neville looked paler than Ron and it was because of the loss of blood. Ron explained the situation to Neville and told Neville to rest until Harry got the tent ready for them.

Minutes later, Ron levitated Neville into the tent after Neville attempted to walk by himself, but fell back to the ground. In the tent, he saw 3 beds on the boys' side and 3 beds on the girls' side as well. Ron breathed in relief that Harry and Neville could sleep in the boys' side and Ron could transfigure one of the girls' beds into a king-sized bed for Hermione and him to sleep in. "Here we are, Neville. Nice and easy," Ron said as he lowered Neville onto one of the beds.

"God, that hurts." Neville moaned from the bed. Ron gave him a small smile before turning to see Hermione walking into the tent.

"Well, I've done every charm I could think up of and I think we are safe. I can't guarantee that it will keep Vold…" Hermione didn't finish as she was interrupted by Neville telling her not to say that name. Hermione looked as if she was struggling not to retort about the fear of a name.

"Did you guys get what we went there for?" Ron asked.

"Of course, we did." Hermione huffed.

"You did! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, there wasn't any time wasn't there?" Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out the locket that they all have been looking for. She handed it to Harry who looked down at it. He then handed it to Neville who looked a little off and then Ron reached for it. In his hands was the locket and Ron felt something from the locket? It was pulsing like a heartbeat and he had a bad, weird feeling from just holding the locket. He didn't want to hold it anymore, so he quickly gave it back to Harry.

"We need to figure out how to destroy it." Harry said as he looked straight back at Ron. Ron was taken back at this, but then remembered how he had talked his way into coming onto this Horcrux Hunt with the three of them. He had told them he knew some things about Horcruxes and that he refused to tell them unless they allowed him on the hunt.

"Oh, right. Um, what I remember is that Horcruxes can be destroyed by dark magic or really strong magic." Ron answered Harry's question. Ron could only hope that he was right and that he read from the right book because he didn't want them to not be able to destroy the locket and had done all the Ministry break-in for nothing.

"Right, it's late now, I think we should do it tomorrow morning." Hermione said as Harry put the locket over his head and hid it beneath his clothes.

"I'll take the first watch. I'll keep this locket on me so we don't lose it." Harry walked out of the tent and Hermione looked worriedly after him. Ron looked away from her expression which made him feel uneasy.

"I guess we should get ready for bed." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out several clothes that she had took from Grimmauld Place just in case they couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place. The only thing he wished she had remembered to bring was food. It was fortunate that he didn't feel hungry at the moment after everything just had happened in the last few hours. He was still feeling a little bit of the adrenaline rush in his body. Before meeting Hermione, he wouldn't have known the name of the feeling he was having right now, but after a while Hermione told him it was a muggle word called adrenaline.

"Hold on, Hermione. Wait a second." Ron walked away from Neville's side and over to the girls' room side. He pulled away the curtains and pointed his wand at one of the beds, and then he transfigured the bed into a king-sized bed which looked a lot more comfortable than the smaller single beds.

"Ron, what?" Hermione wondered from behind him.

"You think I would let you sleep by yourself from now on? No way, Harry and Neville will sleep over there on that side and we'll take this room to ourselves." Ron explained.

Hermione was about to reply when there was a scream from outside the tent. She closed her mouth and immediately turned to leave the tent. Neville seemed to want to get up as well, but Hermione told him to stay there as she left the tent. "Harry!" Hermione yelled from outside the tent.

Ron closed his eyes, knowing it was Harry's scar and his connection to Voldemort. Less than 2 minutes later, Harry stomped his way back inside the tent, looking angry. He knew Harry had just been arguing with Hermione about Occlumency, but he didn't care. Harry went on to reveal Neville everything about his vision and Gregorovitch.

That night, Ron had difficulties going to sleep until he felt the bed dip and Hermione's body pressing against his as she slid onto the bed. He groaned and pulled her tighter against his body as he spooned Hermione from the behind. He pulled away a stray of her hair to behind her ear as he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Hermione. Love you." Ron whispered.

"Love you, too Ron. Goodnight." Hermione replied lowly. Ron smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke up to find the bed empty. He looked over to see that the curtains were wide open and he could see Neville still sleeping on his bed. He saw that Harry's bed was empty and he had a weird feeling in his stomach, knowing that Harry and Hermione were alone outside the tent. With amazing speed, he quickly threw on his clothes and walked out of the tent to find Harry and Hermione talking while sitting on logs.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he walked to sit next to Hermione. He then turned and cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips before pulling away, leaving her breathless. "Good morning, love."

"Oi! Could you not do that in front of me?" Harry snapped. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Right, sorry, Harry." Hermione apologized to Harry for absolutely no reason, but Ron could notice that she was a little turned on by their kiss. Ron smirked while he asked what they were going to eat. Hermione groaned.

"What?"

"Well, I think a few of us needs to go into town, but for now, this is all I have." Hermione handed him a bowl of what looked like hot water and mushrooms. He grimaced, but made sure Hermione didn't see it. He took the bowl to his lips and sipped the water and allowed a mushroom to slip through his lips so he could eat it. He fought hard not to grimace as he quickly chewed the nasty inedible mushroom and swallowed it quickly.

"Really good, Hermione." He gave her a fake smile, but Hermione saw through it.

"Honestly, Ronald, it's no good lying to me. I know it tastes terrible, but it's really all we can get right now. That's why we should go into town and get some food, but we need to move. I think it would be best if we stayed somewhere else instead of here." Hermione explained. Ron nodded in understanding.

"Okay, when should we go?"

"Even though this is disgusting, Neville still needs food in his stomach before we can go. After he eats, we'll clean up everything and cover our tracks to make it appear as if we were never here." Hermione said as Neville stumbled out of the tent. He still looked weak, but he was getting better. His arm was still in a lot of pain, but Neville could walk on his foot.

A half-hour later, they all cleaned up after themselves and Hermione shrunk the tent before putting the tent in her bag. She then took anyone's clothes that weren't being worn and put them in the bag as well. "Okay, let's go guys." Hermione took a breath and apparated Harry. Ron and Neville had to wait since Ron didn't know the area they were going to. Hermione reappeared seconds later and took both Ron and Neville this time.

They reappeared in another wooded-area. Ron had a feeling that the rest of their Horcrux hunt living arrangements would be in the woods from now on. Harry announced that he was going to go into town and see if he could get some food. Hermione told Harry to be careful as Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over his head as he left the area.

Ron sat back down on the ground and closed his eyes. An hour later, Harry came back empty. "Where the hell is the food?" Ron asked rudely.

Harry glared back at Ron before replying that there were Dementors there and that his Patronus wouldn't work.

"Why wouldn't it work? You're supposed to be really good at them. At least that's what I heard."

"Well, I don't know why it didn't work, but it just didn't. Okay!" Harry snapped, getting tired of Ron.

"That's enough boys!" Hermione exclaimed from behind them. Ron mouthed _boy_?

"I'm not a boy Hermione, but a man; I'm sure you know that very well." Ron replied. Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. "So, we have no food. It's just going to be nasty mushrooms from now on?" Ron whined. Hermione glared at Ron and Ron shut his mouth, not wanting to make Hermione any angrier at the moment.

"Well, then why don't you go out there and get the food for us?" Harry yelled. Ron scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at his behavior.

"I would except I'm shite at performing my patronus. Hermione tried to teach me, but I don't have the hang of it just yet. So, shut your mouth, Potter!" Ron snarled back at Harry.

Hermione exclaimed from next to him and walked over to in front of Harry, demanding him to hand over the locket. Harry looked wearily at Hermione before taking the locket off from his neck and over his head, and then he handed it over to Hermione slowly. Harry then visibly relaxed greatly, his shoulders slumping in relaxation.

"Better?"

"Yeah, that feels better." Harry said to a curious Hermione.

Hermione then asked Harry whether or not he had been possessed or not. Harry mentioned that he wasn't and he mentioned that Ginny had told him what it was like for her to be possessed by You-Know-Who. Ron tensed up at the mention of Ginny's name and her adventure in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny had always been a tough little girl, but after her first year, she completely broke-down. It had been Ron's responsibility to make sure Ginny was okay. He would allow Ginny to lie in bed with him whenever she had a nightmare about that day in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I think I should wear it now since you don't want to leave it lying around. We should wear the locket in turns." Hermione said as she put the locket over her head and resting it on her collarbone.

"I'm still hungry. We still need some food." Ron piped up. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration as she agreed just to put Ron out of his misery. They went to a farm and took some eggs from a chicken coop, but not before leaving behind some money. Hermione was worried that it was stealing, but Ron chuckled inwardly, knowing Hermione had broken many rules, no matter how much she denied it.

The next day, they decided to try destroying the locket. Harry put it on the ground outside the tent before pointing his wand at the locket. He muttered several spells that caused loud bangs every time the spells hit the locket.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, so Ron mentioned that they should use the killing curse. Hermione bit her lips and Harry was apprehensive.

"Um, why don't you do it?" Harry said. Ron looked taken back.

"Are you crazy? There is no bloody way in hell I am going to use the killing curse!" Ron snapped. He really didn't want to ever use the killing curse ever. "You should do it because it will be good practice for you when you have to kill You-Know-Who."

Harry's face paled at this and Ron knew he was right. Ron had discovered the Prophecy many weeks ago and knew he was right anyways.

"I'd rather not." That was all Harry had to say before he leaned down to pick up the locket and handing it over to Ron. "It's your turn."

* * *

Ron really hated wearing the locket as it gave him bad dreams. It taunted him and used the best of his jealousy to make him even angrier these next few days. Ron felt like lashing out on the next person that crosses him, but Ron struggled not to.

'_You don't deserve her. You are just a little Slytherin while Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. Why would she choose you over him? Just look at them right now. They are always talking close together alone. Who's to know what they do when you are on your watch? You are nobody and Harry Potter is famous. Remember when she dated Viktor Krum? He was famous as well. Just because you are rich doesn't mean Hermione Granger wants that. She would love to be known as the girlfriend of the Chosen One.' _The locket would sometimes say to Ron.

_'Shut the fuck up. I am not fucking listening to this bull. Shut up.'_ Ron would inwardly yell back, but it didn't do anything at all.

Ron had definitely noticed that Harry and Hermione seemed to be really close, closer than best friends would actually be and it unnerved Ron. Ron had to keep reminding himself that Hermione was his and nobody else's, but the locket was just making it worse for Ron.

The days turned into weeks and it was nearly Halloween. Ron knew that one of the things he would miss is the Halloween Feast and he knew that he wouldn't have any problems getting the feast. It was all because that Severus Snape was the headmaster now. Snape would go easy on all the Slytherins.

Ron's mood was starting to get worse and even everyone avoided him. Hermione had just begun sleeping on one side of the king-sized bed. Ron didn't like it much, but at least she was still on the same bed.

One night, a few days before Halloween, Ron snapped. It happened when Hermione and Harry went to look for mushrooms and Ron was left behind with Neville who seemed nearly 100% better. Neville had been talking about his grandma being proud of him and he hoped that he wouldn't get any howlers for not going back to school.

The both of them began talking about things they would miss most about Hogwarts if they hadn't gone on this hunt. It was ten minutes into their conversation when Harry and Hermione finally showed up. They were walking close to each other and Hermione was laughing at something Harry had just said.

The locket around his neck began taunting Ron, telling him that the locket had been right all along, that Hermione really wanted to be with Harry instead of Ron. _'Shut the fuck up! Fine! I'll make sure she knows she's mine!'_ Ron yelled inwardly. Ron was visibly shaking a little with anger. Fortunately, Neville didn't notice.

"Well, we only found a few. I'll use them later tonight for dinner." Hermione said as she walked up to the two of them.

**(FIRST AND LAST OFFICIAL WARNING: SMUT BELOW)**

Ron stood up from the log he had just been sitting on. "Hermione, I need to talk to you inside. Come on. Neville, you tell Harry what we just been talking about." Ron demanded. Neville looked taken back, but nodded. Harry looked like he wanted to object, but before he could; Ron pulled a barely protesting Hermione Granger inside the tent. Ron turned around and closed the tent.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, worriedly. Ron knew she was worried, but he couldn't think about that at the moment as he dragged her over to their side of the tent and closed the curtains behind them. He cast the _muffliato_ charm and the _imperturbable_ charm as well, making sure no one could hear them and that no one could get inside their side of the tent. "What are you…" Whatever Hermione was going to say, it was gone as Ron pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and grasped the collar of his shirt. Ron took his lips off and ran his tongue along her jaw as she whimpered from the feeling. He continued dragging his lips until he reached the earlobe of her right ear. "I missed you." Ron whispered. That was the only thing he had to say because Hermione would know his meaning behind the three words.

Hermione slid her hands from the collar of his shirt to his stomach before moving her hands under his shirt. She raked her fingernails up his stomach as she whispered back, "Me too."

Ron groaned and latched his lips onto her slender, milky-white smooth neck and sucked hard. Hermione arched up against Ron at the feeling. Ron let his lips slide off over his teeth and then Ron bit into Hermione neck as Hermione groaned out loud. "Ron…"

Ron slid his hands over her back and down to the curve of her arse before squeezing them roughly. Hermione squeaked and then whimpered. Ron took his lips off her neck and raised his head to look at the dark look in her big doe eyes. Hermione was panting heavily as he felt Hermione still raking her fingernails up his shirt as his shirt was now bunched up against his armpits.

He smirked down at her and took his hands away from her to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor behind him. He stood there, waiting for Hermione to make the next move. Hermione looked angry for some reason and Ron looked down to see the locket around his neck. Ron still felt the anger flowing through him from the locket, so he took off the locket as well. The only problem was that the anger didn't go away, but Ron didn't have time to worry about that.

Hermione raised her hands and slid them against his tight stomach and she whimpered at the feeling of his abs against her hands before she slid them up to his nipples. She traced his nipples with her fingernails before leaning in to kiss them.

Ron never had a girl lick her nipples and it was weird; not that it didn't feel good, which it did, but it was a new feeling to Ron. Ron then gasped out loud when Hermione bit down at his left nipple and then licking at it, making his nipples a little hard. Hermione moved onto the right nipple and repeated the same thing she did.

Ron had enough, so he pulled Hermione up and kissed her so hard that Hermione stumbled backwards a little. Ron looked down to see that she was wearing a button-up shirt and knew that was too many buttons, so he did something without thinking. He reached down and grasped both sides of the shirt and roughly tore it open, buttons flying everywhere. Hermione gasped, "Ron!"

"Hush." Ron commanded and quickly slid her shirt off and reaching behind her back to unclasp her white cotton bra and letting it fall off. In front of Ron was pure perfection to Ron; her milky-white smooth skin and her small breasts which wasn't too tiny, but not too big and the dark red colored nipples which were hardened.

Ron grabbed Hermione and latched his lips onto her collarbone and sucked, making Hermione arch into him. He then slid his lips down to the valley of her breasts, licking the area making Hermione whimper. Ron dragged his tongue to the areola of her right breast and dragged his tongue around it before flattening his tongue against the hardened point. Hermione gasped as Ron began sucking on her hardened point, while licking it at the same time. Hermione grasped Ron's hair, making sure he didn't go away. Ron then moved over to give her left breast the same treatment.

He reached down to unbutton her jeans and he immediately pulled it down. Hermione looked funny trying to pull her legs out of the leg-holes of the jeans. Ron chuckled as he gently laid Hermione on the bed. The black covers showed Hermione out more. Her white skin and her bushy brown hair all spread over the bed made her look like a goddess.

Right now, Ron was reacting through the locket as he pulled the jeans off her and then pulled his off as well. Ron crawled onto top of Hermione before kissing her and dragging his lips to the hem of her soaked knickers.

"This is mine." Ron growled all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Hermione said in confusion.

Ron looked back up at her and replied, "You are my girlfriend right?" She nodded. "Would you rather live the rest of your life with me?" Hermione hesitantly nodded. "Then this is mine, right?"

"Yes, my body is yours, Ron." Hermione hissed as Ron cupped her cunt through her knickers. She moved her hips against his hands.

"This cunt is mine." Ron growled.

"That's vulgar, Ronald." Hermione groaned.

"Fine, I shall call it my pussy." Hermione giggled at how weird that sounded.

"Okay, whatever you say Ronald."

Ron didn't like being laughed at so he pushed aside her knickers before plunging a finger in her wet pussy. Hermione arched off the bed with a loud moan. He plunged his finger in and out of her roughly and then he added a second finger. He leaned forward to lick her slits. Hermione began whimpering out loud.

All of a sudden, Ron immediately stopped. "Ron? Why'd you stop?" Hermione groaned.

Ron looked up and moved to kneel on the bed. "Get up. Turn around." Ron commanded. Hermione looked turned on by his voice. Ron made sure to remember that she probably liked to be told what to do. Hermione had always tried to control everyone, but now Ron was turning the tables on her.

Hermione obeyed and Ron helped take her knickers off before she turned around. "Get down on your hands. Get on all your fours." Ron barked. Hermione moaned in response as she obeyed his request.

Ron honestly had never been this turned on in his whole life. There in front of Ron was Hermione kneeled over doggy-style, a muggle term Ron learned from his twin-brothers years ago. Her magnificent smooth looking arse was raised up in the air. Ron could see everything and he knew Hermione felt completely exposed, but he didn't care.

He crawled over to behind her. He stood up on his knees and leaned forward to kiss her spine, licking his way down. His cock was nestled between her buttocks and Ron could feel the wet heat from her pussy. Hermione shook her arse a little against his cock and it got nestled between her arse cheeks. Ron bit down at a spot next to her spine and Hermione clenched her arse, trapping his cock in response. Ron groaned. "We'll have none of that just yet."

Ron pulled away and continued his assault on her back with his lips and tongue. He continued down to her arse cheeks and Ron reached up to grab both her cheeks. Hermione moaned in response as Ron leaned forward to suck on both her arse cheeks. He alternated in licking, sucking and biting her arse cheeks and Ron noticed her pussy lips were opening up.

He dragged his mouth from her arse cheek to the tip of her tailbone. Ron dragged his wet tongue down between her arse cheeks, slowing down as he dragged his tongue around her arsehole, making Hermione squeak loudly. Ron didn't want to freak Hermione out to much, so he quickly dragged his tongue to the slits of her pussy lips.

Ron began alternately licking, sucking at her pussy lips, and poking his tongue inside her vagina. He recognized she was about to cum, so he stopped and got back on his knees. Hermione groaned in frustration. "Patience, woman."

Ron grabbed his cock and rubbed the head against her wet pussy, coating his cock in her juices before slowly sliding into her pussy. Hermione whimpered at the feeling, "You're in so deep, Ron."

He smirked and without warning, he slammed all the way into her pussy. Hermione groaned, "Oh god, Ron. Oh…"

"Feel good?" Hermione nodded in response. Ron began pulling out and in her gently, letting her get used to the feeling before fucking her in earnest. He noticed Hermione's knuckles were white as she tightly grasped the covers of the bed as she held on. Ron looked down across her back to her hair and had an idea. He gathered up her hair and pulled on it. Hermione's head was now upwards and she moaned out loud. Her pussy was now clenching around his cock, but Ron wasn't near ready to finish this.

He began slowing down and then increasing his speed. He fucked hard, but not very hard. He let go of her hair and began pressing down her back. "Ron, what?" Hermione's arm gave out and her stomach and chest was now lying flat on the bed covers as her arse remained in the air. Hermione growled at the new change in angle and Ron knew she liked it.

Ron moved forward and leaned over her and began pounding into her as hard as he could while her face was tightly pressed against the pillow of the bed. "Ron…Ron…Oh gods yes, Ron. Harder." Ron responded by going harder than ever, and it was the hardest he could go. He knew it probably hurt her a little, but he had known girls liked a little good pain.

Hermione pussy began clenching around his cock harder than ever and Hermione back arched as she came hard with a keen whimper. It was getting too much for Ron so he let go and he came hard inside her, his sperm spurting inside her pussy. He groaned out loud, "Hermione…"

Ron weakly pulled his cock out of Hermione before tumbling forward on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione let her hips drop to the bed as well and Ron turned to look in a completely satisfied face.

"Good?"

Hermione nodded her head. "What was all that about, Ron?"

"I just really missed you and I needed to be inside you. It's not all about sex, but the connection. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hermione shook her head, "No, you didn't hurt me Ron. In fact, that was, to use your favorite word, bloody fantastic." Ron chuckled and pulled a sweaty Hermione on top of him and covered the both of them with the covers. Hermione immediately looked back up at Ron. "Ron! We forgot the spell! Oh my god…" Hermione was panicking.

"Hermione! I didn't forget. I used the spell. Don't worry; I'm not stupid enough to get you pregnant right now. My brothers taught me how to use the protection spell in my head without a wand." Ron calmed down Hermione.

Hermione let her head rest against his sweaty chest. "I'm so tired. You really wore me out." Ron chuckled. "Let's take a little nap before dinner." And both of them did just that.

**(END OF SMUT SCENE**)

* * *

The next couple days went by better than expected. Ron wasn't so grouchy anymore and he did his best to ignore the locket as much as he could. He and Hermione continued to shag the last couple nights. Hermione and Ron made a deal to take time for them and shag whenever they could. They both agree that they missed each other and that shagging was a great stress reliever.

Ron did his best not to complain about the food, but he was so used to having big meals that he couldn't help but make rude comments. It would piss Hermione off, but Ron would silence her with a hard kiss that calmed her down and disgusted both Harry and Neville.

They decided that the next day they should go into a muggle town and try again to get some food. Hermione tried arguing them out of it, believing that it would only backfire on them.

The next day, all four of them apparated to outside of a small muggle town and Harry knew they couldn't use the invisibility cloak, so he put the cloak away. "Okay, let's be careful and look for a small food shop." Harry said.

The four of them walked into town and tried to look normal instead of out of place. This was a muggle town and they knew that if they even saw someone that looked like a wizard or witch, they would have to leave immediately.

After a couple minutes, they found the food shop and they were about to enter when Ron looked inside and stopped in his tracks. "Shite! We need to get out of here! I recognize one of those guys, Scabior, and we need to get out." Unfortunately, the so-called Scabior turned and noticed Ron.

Ron turned to look at the Golden Trio. "Potter and Neville, I need you to make sure you take Hermione with you. You guys need to get out of here, I'll distract them. Go!"

"No Ron!" Hermione yelled. She tried pulling away from Harry.

"Hermione, please do this for me, I'll look for you, please. Don't make me stun you." Ron ordered gently.

Hermione whimpered and knew he was right. They were the most wanted people in the wizarding world because of Voldemort and they had to make sure they didn't get caught. "I'll see you later." That was the last thing Ron heard as the three of them ran to the alley of the store and continued running back to the woods. Ron took off in the opposite direction, making sure Scabior noticed him. Scabior and his men ran out of the shop and took off after him.

**A/N: This was my second longest chapter to date. Although, this chapter had more pages than my longest chapter which is Chapter 12, but Chapter 12 has more words than this chapter. I hoped that wasn't too weird of a ending. Yes, it's a cliff-hanger, but I'm just following the books. Lol. **

**Now, I know this is entirely different from the Deathly Hallows, but I had to do it this way. Ron may be jealous, but he knows that Hermione is already his and he is already 'shagging' Hermione, so he has no reason to walk out on them except that they haven't really accomplished anything. I hope I portrayed Ron's jealousy good. It was hard to do.**

**That sex scene, however, wasn't hard to write. It was also my longest one. Yes, I know it was kind of rough and very detailed, but you have to know that Ron was under the influence of the 'evil' locket. Still, Hermione couldn't complain, lol. We all know that Hermione may be a bookworm, but I know she has a lot of passion. I mean, we all have read that she put a lot of passion in arguing with Ron. I believe behind that passion is a girl that would rather have rough/kinky type of sex. Wouldn't you agree? I hope so because that is how I see Hermione. Prim and Proper in public to everyone else, but in the bedroom with Ron, she turns into a passionate woman that wants to be 'fucked' and I'm sure she wants it hard. Excuse my blunt, vulgar statement. **

**I believed it was the right way for Ron to be separated from the Golden Trio. I didn't want Ron to walk out on them because I don't think he would ever do that. I believe he will always stick by Hermione's side, but this time, he was forced to sacrifice himself. I hope this was good enough for all of you guys. We will see in the next chapter of what happens to Ron. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review. Let me know your opinions on how you would see Hermione? Would you agree with Hermione being a passionate woman or would you not? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next time. **


	28. Absence

**A/N: Hey guys, I am glad you enjoyed that sex scene. At first, it was going to be short, but I got on a roll and easily wrote a really long sex scene. At least it was my longest one. I hope you guys read the Author's Note because you will need to know this information before you read the story:**

**This chapter will be the longest I have ever written. The reason why is because of the way I ended the last chapter. This chapter will combine Chapters 16 to 22 of the Deathly Hallows. Yes, that is a lot, but I have a good reason for it. If you notice, Chapter 15 of the Deathly Hallows ends in the first week of September and Chapter 16 of Deathly Hallows takes place during December. There's that whole gap missing and Chapters 16-22 of the Deathly Hallows takes place in December and a little of January before ending just before the Easter Holidays. **

**This chapter will also switch POVs back and forth, so I will try to keep this story balanced and really long so it doesn't get confusing. I was kind of hoping one of you guys would guess the direction I was taking this story in because it seems more likely to me this way with Ron as a Slytherin. Now, I hope you guys read all that because I don't want you get confused and because the chapter is starting now.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 28:  
Absence**

**Ron's POV**

_Gasp…Gasp…Gasp…_

Ron had run away from the food shop as fast as he could to the end of the street, the opposite direction of where the Golden Trio had gone. He hadn't worked out in quite a while and running that much made him tired real quickly.

He could hear the rapid running footsteps of the men behind him from the food shop. He didn't move again because he knew he was going to be okay. He was Ron Weasley and he was positive no one knew anything of his involvement with the Golden Trio, including the most wanted person in the Wizarding World today, Harry Potter.

"HEY KID! Stop right there!" The voice of Scabior yelled from behind Ron. He had only met Scabior a few times before and knew Scabior was just a petty criminal.

Ron turned around to stare straight at Scabior whose eyes widened in realization as he and 4 other guys stopped in front of Ron. Ron's stomach lurched at the smell surrounding him. It was Fenrir Greyback! Fenrir was someone that Ron really hated to be next to. Although, he was positive Fenrir didn't know who he was because they never had been introduced.

"Weasley? What the fuck are you doing here?" Scabior questioned. Fenrir gave a snort and sniffed loudly while the other 3 men behind Scabior looked ready to pounce on Ron.

"Weasley, you say?" Fenrir snarled, asking Scabior, but his question was ignored as Scabior raised his hand to stop Fenrir from saying anymore.

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Scabior looked at him to see his dirty clothes and his tired look.

"I didn't go back to Hogwarts. I've been on my own for a while. I don't need a fucking education. I got a huge trust fund from my parents that I don't ever need to work a single day in my life. Now, I wouldn't mind becoming a professional Quidditch player someday, but I'm not just too sure about that." Ron replied, hoping they wouldn't see through his lie.

Scabior scrunched up his eyebrows as he stared at Ron. Ron looked at him and saw that Scabior was wearing dragon-hide clothes and that had to be really expensive. He also wondered in just what the hell they were doing here. He snuck a look at Fenrir whose clothes looked dirty. He also spotted a bit of blood at the shoulder of his cloak. Ron tried not to think where the blood could have come from.

The other three men behind Scabior looked like a bunch of nobodies. Probably some dumb criminals. They seemed to be waiting for Scabior to say something and Ron suspected that Scabior was the boss of this group and that the 3 men were his henchmen because Fenrir didn't seem like one. He was probably just here to help Scabior.

"I believe you, but you'll still have to come with us. Your father has listed you as a Missing Person at the Ministry. So, if you will, come with us." Scabior explained

Ron tried to think of a way out of this. He really didn't want to go because he was supposed to go meet them back at their campsite and get away from this town for good. "But, I don't want to go. I'm fine on my own." Ron tried explaining.

"That's fine, but you still have to go with us. You can come with us to the Ministry and talk to your father. If you still don't want to go back home, then you can come back here. I'm sorry, but you need to come with us, voluntarily or involuntarily." Scabior weakly threatened.

Ron's eyes narrowed, knowing he had no way out of this because he was outnumbered. "Did you just say involuntarily? If you make me go, I'll see to it that you are punished." Ron growled.

Scabior only just smirked, "Now, don't be silly, let's go." Scabior grabbed his arm before Ron could turn around and leave. "Let's go to the Ministry now!" Before Ron could react, Scabior tightened his grip on his arm and apparated them to outside of the Ministry.

"We have to go through a different entrance nowadays." Scabior muttered as he kept his grip on Ron's arm. Ron knew he couldn't try to get away because if he did, then they all would be suspicious and know something was up. "Now, tell me why the hell did you run from us?"

Ron smirked evilly at Scabior, hoping it will help his situation. "Well, I thought I'd give you guys a exercise. It was just funny, is all."

Fenrir growled lowly behind him, but Ron did his best to ignore him. He felt really nervous at meeting his father again. Although, he did see his father here at the Ministry a while ago it was now under different circumstances this time. This time, he wasn't going to be disguised and he was going to be just himself.

The reason why Ron had an uneasy feeling was because of the last words he heard from his father. It made Ron realize that he himself had truly changed. Ron was no longer harboring hatred of Muggleborns or Half-Bloods. He no longer felt like using the word 'mudblood' ever again. Ronald Bilius Weasley was a changed man and for the better.

"Move." Scabior nudged Ron in the back when Ron stopped thinking. He noticed that he had stopped walking in the middle of the men's bathroom. There were no one in front of him and it was his turn to go back to the entrance of the Ministry. This was it. There was no more going back to Hermione, at least not for a while. He knew that whatever happens with his father, the Golden Trio would be smart and go to another place instead of staying there.

"Get in there!" Greyback barked from behind Ron. Ron jumped and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them and pushes open the door to the toilet and carefully stood in the toilet. With a deep breath, he reached up to pull the handle to the toilet and flushed himself through the toilet and out into the Ministry of Magic.

"Uh!" Ron grunted as he walked into someone.

"Watch where you going, ginger!" A man in his forties snapped at him before continuing on his way to the elevators.

"Sorry sir." Ron weakly replied, but he knew the man didn't hear him. Ron looked around to see that the Ministry is still the same. The big M statue was still there with the statue of Muggleborns in their rightful place under the big M. Ron turned away from the statue to see Scabior walking up behind Ron and Fenrir appeared as well. Ron didn't see Scabior's other three men because he was now being pushed from the behind by Scabior to the elevators.

"Alright, finally. Let's wait for the elevator. I got a question for you Ronald. If you want to be a professional Quidditch player, you should have stayed at Hogwarts. I hear that some Quidditch scouts are going to be at Hogwarts for the upcoming season. They wanted to see Harry Potter play, but don't worry, you were also on their list of players to watch for." Scabior explained.

Ron had to come up with another lie, but before he could say anything, their ride arrived. Ron got onto the elevator while everyone behind him got on as well.

"Well?" Scabior looked straight at Ron.

Ron sighed, "Because all I was thinking was taking a long vacation and then go to tryouts for the team. I wasn't really expecting there to be scouts at Hogwarts, so that's why I didn't want to waste a year at Hogwarts, even though it was going to be my last year. Now I know that there are scouts, I guess I may be forced to go back to Hogwarts by my father." Scabior nodded, apparently liking his answer.

The elevator stopped and Ron took another deep breath before stepping off the lift onto his father's floor. He was really nervous and even though his father's office was in the back of this room since he was pretty much one of the bosses, it felt like the door to his office was just a foot away in front of him.

Exactly one minute later, they all were now standing in front of the door to his father's office. "Well?" Scabior said from behind Ron. Ron turned to look down at him and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Ugh." Scabior rolled his eyes and reached around Ron to knock on the door.

"Come in!" The annoyed voice of Arthur Weasley yelled.

Scabior opened the door and pushed Ron inside.

Ron stumbled inside and saw his father hunched over at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up and noticed Ron standing at the door. His eyes widened, "Ronald!"

Ron looked straight at him in the eye, "Father." His father stood up from his desk and walked around the desk to Ron. He then grabbed Ron around his shoulders and tightly hugged him. Ron weakly raised his arms and hugged his father.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur demanded as he released Ron and put a short distance between them.

"Um, vacation?" Arthur's facial expression hardened at his answer. He didn't like that answer one little bit.

"Ronald…"

"Okay, I just really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts this year. It's a waste of my time, so I decided to take a little vacation. I'm not lying about the vacation thing, okay. I just wanted to have a little fun to myself. It's really only been a couple months and I still don't feel like I've had enough vacation time, father." Ron lied to his father. He had always lied to his father because his father was a little too strict, but he didn't give a shite.

Arthur sighed and looked around Ron to see the five guys standing awkwardly by the door. "Guys, thanks for bringing him back. There's no need for you to be here any longer."

Scabior, Fenrir and the three others nodded and turned around to leave Arthur's office. Arthur walked around Ron and closed the door to his office. "Sit please." Arthur guided Ron to the chair in front of his desk.

Arthur sat at his desk and looked up at Ron, "Well, we'll have none of that anymore. Your vacation time is over. You are going back to Hogwarts and that is that. No arguments."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered if there was a way out of this because he really didn't want to be away from Hermione any longer. "But father, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," Ron pleaded.

His father shook his head before replying, "Absolutely not. This decision is not up for discussion. You are to go back to Hogwarts today. I don't want you to come home first. I want you to go straight to Hogwarts. Now, I am going to write a letter to Headmaster Snape and he'll be expecting you there. Also, to make sure you don't try anything, I'll have one of our Aurors escort you to Hogwarts. You hear me?" Arthur demanded, staring straight into Ron's eyes to make sure Ron got the point.

Ron felt like breaking something. There really was no way out of this. He couldn't apparated out now unless they left the Ministry first. Still, if he did that in front of the Auror, then the Aurors will know something is up with him. He couldn't make them suspicious of Ron.

Well, he really didn't know if they would suspect him or not, but he wondered if they had found out he had dated Hermione Granger while at Hogwarts. If they did, then that was a good reason for them to suspect him of something, so that's why he knew he couldn't try anything.

With a sigh, he reluctantly nodded to his father. His father gave the smallest of smiles before grabbing a quill and a parchment to write a letter to Headmaster Snape.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione shrunk the tent before pushing it into the small bag of hers that was magically enlarged on the inside to hold large things. Hermione was stalling as much as she possibly could. Harry was ready to leave, but Hermione felt that they should stay.

It had been two hours since they left Ron behind. Hermione really wished she had made Ron go with them, but knew that if they got caught it would be bad for them. She logically knew she did the right thing, but in her heart, she did the wrong thing. Ron Weasley was now her life and it would be terrible if he didn't return.

"Hermione, it's been too long. We have to go now!" Harry said. Hermione turned to see Harry standing with a bag in his hand, waiting. Neville was sitting on the ground.

Hermione shook her head at Harry. Harry sighed. He stepped forward to Hermione and whispered, "Hermione, there's really nothing we can do anymore."

"Harry, please, just a little longer. Can't we just wait a little bit longer? Please!" Hermione pleaded Harry. Harry looked like he was having a battle inside his head. Hermione could only hope that he would agree with her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but fine, we'll wait for a little longer," Harry finally replied.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione sat down on the ground next to Neville and began thinking of Hogwarts. She distracted her by thinking of her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.

For the next three hours, the only sounds were talking and the sounds of their breathing. There had been a couple noises from around them, but it was most likely an animal. It was time to leave, but Hermione still believed Ron would come back soon.

"Hermione, we can't wait anymore. We're done here. Ron is not coming back, we need to go." Harry broke into her thoughts.

Hermione bit her lips and looked at Neville who seemed to agree with Harry. At this, she sighed and knew the best thing right now was for them to go somewhere different.

"I know." Hermione stood up from the ground and stepped forward to between Harry and Neville. She grabbed both their arms and took one last look around the forest. No sign of anything, so she disapparated them to another area.

_Crack!_

_Pop…_

With a popping sound, she arrived in a different area, a place she used to go a long time ago with her parents. She closed her eyes at the thought of her parents who were now living somewhere in Australia with different names and not a single memory of ever having a daughter.

_Gasp!_ Hermione gasped and tears began streaking down her face. It was too much. Her parents were gone and now Ron was gone. She wondered how long it would be before she saw Ron again, that is if she ever got the chance to see him. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she began sobbing openly in his shoulder.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

**September**

"This is fucking bullshite! I don't need a fucking education to become a fucking professional Quidditch player!" Ron yelled in frustration as he was apparated to outside of Hogwarts by an Auror.

The Auror just smiled down at him as he tightened his grip on Ron's arm while Ron was pulling a suitcase on his other hand. In the distance, Ron could see someone standing outside the gate and it looked like Filch.

"This is where I leave you, don't think about trying anything. Because of the way things are nowadays, no one can apparated out of Hogsmeade or even near the gates of Hogwarts. Only Ministry officials and Aurors can apparated. The only reason I'm telling you this is so you won't look like an idiot when you try to apparate." The Auror explained to Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes as the gate opened. The Auror nodded to Filch before apparating away. Ron ignored Filch's mutters as he dragged his suitcase towards Hogwarts. He wondered how big of a change it was these days since Severus Snape was Headmaster and since the Carrows were teaching here at Hogwarts?

"You are to go straight to your House. Classes are in session, so no funny ideas." Filch snarled as he turned away from Ron and walked away in the opposite direction. Ron rolled his eyes and went down to the dungeons of the Slytherin rooms.

Later, Ron lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. His bed was still the same from last year. He had replaced the sheets with his money for high-quality green silk sheets and a very comfortable black comforter.

The only thing that was on his mind was Hermione Jean Granger. He hadn't seen her in a couple hours, but he missed her already. It was probably because he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to see her again for a really long time. It was going to be a really long time before he would see Hermione's beautiful face again. He would miss her wild, bushy hair, her flowery scent, and her bossiness. No matter how much Ron denied it, he was turned on by her bossiness.

Before he could think anymore, the door to the dormitory slammed open with a loud bang. Ron immediately jumped out of his bed to see who caused the noise. There, standing at the entrance of the dormitory, was Draco Malfoy, his best friend.

"Draco?"

Draco didn't say anything except he walked forward and punched Ron hard in the stomach. "Oof!"

Ron groaned and hunched over for a moment. "Where the fuck have you been? You had me really worried! Oh fuck this." Unexpectedly, Draco wrapped his arms around Ron and hugged him really tightly. Ron weakly returned the hug, well aware of the awkwardness in the situation. Draco had never been one for touching in this way.

Draco then let go of Ron, looking around a little to get rid of the awkwardness before going back to Ron's face. "So, where the fuck were you?"

Ron sighed, "I was on vacation. I was planning on skipping my seventh year. I really don't need the education. I want to become a professional Quidditch player and there's no need for education for that. I've got money from my parents, so I have enough money not to work a single day in my life. It's bull that I have to come back here."

"Ah, so you went on a vacation? Really, where did you go?" Draco replied, looking like he believed Ron.

"Basically, I went to London, Northern Ireland and big places like those in Europe. I didn't go to Wizarding areas because they would have forced me to go back to Hogwarts earlier than usual. So, I went to muggle areas and it wasn't bad. The only reason why I'm here is because Scabior and his henchmen turned out to be in this small muggle town." Ron explained while Draco nodded.

"So, have enough fill of fun?"

"Not really; like I said, I wasn't even planning on returning to Hogwarts again." Ron looked at Draco who looked paler than usual. There was a badge on his cloak that looked familiar. "Hey, what's that badge?"

Draco looked down and back up to smile at Ron. "Oh, it's my Head Boy badge."

"Head Boy?" Ron questioned. He wondered how Draco had gotten his Head Boy badge without ever becoming a Prefect.

"Oh yeah. Well, you were supposed to be Head Boy this year, but Headmaster Snape had to make some changes. So, he tweaked the rules a little bit and made me the Head Boy. Pansy Parkinson is Head Girl also. We have our own bedrooms and our own common room." Draco smirked."I wouldn't have minded if you were Head Boy, but I like being Head Boy so far. I know school just started a week ago, but I think it's too late for you to be Head Boy. I hope you aren't too upset."

Ron shook his head, "Hey, no I'm not upset. At least I won't have to do any extra work around here. I heard being Head Boy was a lot of work."

"Actually, since things are different around here, no one gets mad if we just make the Prefects do our jobs. So, honestly, we really don't do any work except to lead meetings and pile our assignments on the Prefects. It has been a good week so far." Draco smiled.

"Heh. Well, what time is it?" Ron asked.

"Um, I don't know, but I know it's about dinner time."

"Well, what are waiting for? I'm hungry." It was true that Ron was really hungry, but he felt guilty as he finished his sentence. The Golden Trio was out there, starving while Ron was safe at Hogwarts and getting plenty of food.

"Okay." Both of them began walking out of the dormitory and out of the House to the halls leading towards the Great Hall. "So, what was it like being snatched?"

Ron looked at Draco in confusion. "Snatched?"

"I thought you said Scabior and his guys caught you in a small muggle town?" Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Mate, you really have avoided Wizarding areas? Geez, so you don't know what has been happening in the last few months?"

"No, I guess I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Ron braced himself for whatever Draco would say.

"Well, Scabior and his guys are a group of Snatchers. There are several different groups of Snatchers and Scabior's is one of them. Basically, what a snatcher is that they work for the ministry. Their job is to find any mudbloods, half-bloods or anyone that is wanted by the Ministry and they get money in return. So, therefore, Scabior and his guys must have been in that town looking for any wanted person and found you instead." Draco finished as they both neared the Great Hall.

"So, how is life at Hogwarts nowadays?" Ron asked, wanting to take his mind off the topic about snatchers.

"Depends on what house you are in. If you are a Slytherin, then life is great for you. On the other hand, if you are a Gryffindor, life is terrible for you; same goes to Hufflepuffs. As for Ravenclaws, it really depends on whose side you are on." Draco explained as he pushed open the door leading to the Great Hall.

Ron looked into the Great Hall and almost gasped. There were definitely huge recognizable changes. The banners on top of the ceilings which were always different or at least the house banner for different tables were now all Slytherin's banners.

At a closer look, the there were more food on the Slytherin table than the other three. It seemed that Headmaster Snape had forced the elves to treat the Slytherins better than the other three houses.

"RON!" Pansy shrieked from near the end of the Slytherin table. Ron followed Draco towards the table where Pansy sat and Draco sat on one side of her, so Ron decided to sit on the other side of her.

"OW!" Ron exclaimed when Pansy elbowed him hard in the side. "What the hell, Pansy?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you all summer and not a single reply. What the hell?" Pansy snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I was a bit busy this summer. I'm sure Draco over there can tell you all about. I've had to tell it to three different people and it's getting to be a pain in the arse."

Pansy glared at Ron before turning to Draco and demanding him to reveal the story. Draco, while eating, proceeded to reveal everything he had heard from Ron. When he finished, Pansy turned back to Ron.

"Well, why didn't you write me? I could've gone with you and I could have been your personal companion. Know what I mean?" Pansy said as she weirdly, but seductively licked a banana. Ron struggled not to laugh at her antics.

Before he could reply, Draco interrupted, "Hey, you are back on the Quidditch team. Okay, got that? Our first match is next month." Ron nodded in response, wondering if he really was up to playing Quidditch this year while worrying about Hermione.

* * *

**October**

The next couple weeks turned out to be easy for Ron. If he had never gotten with Hermione, then these three weeks would have turned out to be some of the best times in Ron's life.

It was undeniably easy as hell. A few Professors went easy on the Slytherins and they were pretty harsh on the other Houses. Draco did whatever the hell he wanted, although he avoided the Carrows as much as he could. It turned out that the Carrows didn't do anything bad to the Slytherins and they didn't touch any of the Slytherins whose father was Death Eaters. Ron knew that Draco knew they wouldn't touch him, but Ron could tell that Draco didn't want to be near them anyways.

Draco wasn't evil; he wasn't meant to do evil things. Draco had a heart, but because of who his father was, he was a coward at times. So, Draco tried to become like his father, which is what his father wants for his son. The only problem is that Draco doesn't have it in him to kill someone, even torture someone.

Ron had recently found out those students who are in detention gets tortured by the cruciatus curse by other students. Ron was appalled at this and had asked Draco about it. Draco had replied that he wasn't involved in this. Draco didn't want to throw the cruciatus curse at students. So, Ron did the only thing he could do, not get forced to throw the cruciatus curse at those who were in detention.

Thankfully, the classroom they used for detention was soundproofed so Ron didn't have to hear them. He couldn't do anything about it, so it was good that he didn't have to hear them. He would never want to hear anything like that. If it ever happened to Hermione, he would want to kill the person who threw it on her, no matter if the person is a student and was being forced by the Carrows.

With a groan, he got out of his bed which he had recently waked up on. He went to the loo to take a shower and get dressed in his Quidditch gear. Today was the first match of the season and they were playing against Ravenclaw. Ron really didn't want to play, but it would have aroused suspicions if he refused to play. He had admitted that he wanted to become a professional Quidditch player, so he had to play.

The only good thing about playing was that there were Quidditch scouts here this year. He didn't know who they were, but he had seen them. One of them turned out to be a scout for the Chudley Cannons and Ron prayed that they would look at him. Just because a team sucked so bad didn't mean that he would rather be on a winning team. With his skills as a keeper, he believed he would help the Cannons win matches. That was the only thing making him want to play a great game.

On the other hand, Ron had heard things that the other Houses had been reluctant to play Quidditch this year because of the way Hogwarts is these days. They were afraid that something would happen to them if they beat Slytherin. Ron knew that it was all because of the Carrows. Ron believed that they were thinking that if they beat Slytherin, the Carrows would put them in detention and torture them. Ron thought this was ridiculous, but found that it may be possible.

"Weasley, get your arse down to breakfast!" Draco's yell from downstairs in the Slytherin common room interrupted Ron's thoughts. Ron hurriedly left his dormitory and met up with Draco as they left the Slytherin common room for breakfast. "So, are you ready?"

"Of course, I am. What a stupid question is that?" Ron replied as he passed several students. One girl in that group of students licked her lips seductively at Ron and it turned out to be Lavender Brown. _'Oh shit, not again. This time, Hermione isn't here to stop her. Damn!'_ Ron thought as they reached the Great Hall.

A group of Slytherins were in their Quidditch gear and were sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table. Right next to them was the Ravenclaw table and the Ravenclaw Quidditch players that were in their Quidditch gear sat far away from them. He snorted at that as he followed Draco to their teammates.

"Hey, they've been sighted!" Blaise said from across the table from Ron. Ron looked at Blaise who was looking down at the newspaper.

"Who's been sighted?" Ron asked Blaise. Blaise looked at him before handing over the newspaper to Ron.

Ron looked down at the paper and read the Headline. _'Harry Potter Sighted in Muggle Town!'_ There were no pictures, but the article was about Harry Potter being seen in a muggle town, but Ron was skimming through the paper for any words of Hermione. There was none, so Ron expected that it was Harry's turn to get some food for them. Ron let a deep breath, knowing they had to be okay. He handed the paper back to Blaise as soon as he could.

He looked up at the Gryffindor table and looked for Ginny and caught Ginny's eye that was looking straight back at him. Ron gave her a weak smile before returning to his teammates. He had found it difficult to get some alone time with Ginny. Ginny was one of the people that were being closely watched. Ginny was friends with the Golden Trio and that was the reason why. No one knew the true nature of her relationship with Potter.

Shaking his heads at those thoughts, he looked down at his food and began eating as much as he could stomach. "Hey, Weasley! Are you ready for the match today?" A Slytherin piped up from down the table.

Ron gave him a thumbs up, knowing that the Slytherins loved singing "Ron Weasley is our King". Draco didn't like it much because he would rather have the song after him, but Ron didn't care. He enjoyed being a conductor, using his fingers to swing his arms around in tune with the song.

"Let's go. Game starts in 30 minutes." Draco and Ron stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch Pitch and to their House tent.

One hour later, Ron was in the air, guarding his posts. It was getting cold and Ron had already casted a warming charm on himself. The score was 110-10 Slytherin. Ron was blocking almost all his shots except for one which only happened because he yelled at Draco who almost got hit by a Bludger.

"Catch the fucking snitch already!" Ron yelled at Draco who flew past him. Ron was getting bored already with this game. He really didn't want to be back at Hogwarts and he really didn't want to do this game right now.

Still, to his left in the stand where the Professors sat, were three Quidditch scouts. He did everything he could to impress them and he did impress them so far. He had allowed one goal in and he blocked over 30 shots already.

"I'm trying to!" Draco yelled back as he finally saw the snitch and battled against the Ravenclaw seeker for the snitch.

"Get it…get it…" Ron whispered as one of the Ravenclaw chasers with the Quaffle flew towards him at a high speed. Ron watched her as she turned left a little towards the left post, but at the last second, she broke right. With a throw to the right corner of the right post, Ron sped after it and barely deflected it away from the goal post with the edge of his fingers.

"Weasley barely missed, but he hits it out of the way! Another great move by Weasley." The announcer spoke loudly. The announcer turned out to be someone from Hufflepuff. Everyone at Hogwarts had wanted Luna Lovegood to announce because they found her announcements strange and in a way, funny. Of course, Headmaster Snape had forbidden her from doing anymore this year.

"Wait! I see the snitch. It looks like Draco Malfoy saw it first and he is now trying to catch it!"

Ron looked at Draco and saw a speck of gold in front of Draco who now had his left hand stretched out towards the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was just a few yards behind him and trying to catch up with him.

"Draco has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins 260-10!"

Ron let out a relieved breath as he descended from the goal posts to where Draco stood near the middle of the pitch. They had won the first match of the season. In reality, all they needed to do was win the next two and they wouldn't have to play in the playoffs, which Ron wanted to happen. Of course, that meant beating the Gryffindors and Ron knew that Ginny wasn't bad as a seeker, so that would be a little of a harder game to play. As for right now, it was celebration time.

Two hours later, Ron snuck out of the Slytherin common room and took his map with him as well. He took out his map and looked over it. It was past curfew, but Ron didn't care. What he really wanted to do was talk to his sister, Ginny.

While he was in the common room during the party, he had gone up to his room to look at the Marauder's Map. On the map, he saw his sister go to the Room of Requirement which was only about a half hour ago. He decided to ditch the party and try to catch up to his sister.

Here he was, he stood in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Ron knew there wasn't any way to get to his sister, unless he knew what to look for. So, he decided to get into a dark area of the corridor and wait for his sister to come out. Ron couldn't wait to see his sister officially for the first time in a few months.

_Click…Snap…_

A door appeared out of nowhere on the wall and Ron knew someone was coming out of the Room of Requirement. The door opened and two people stepped out. It was Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Luna bid Ginny goodnight and turned to leave in the opposite direction. Ginny watched after her and then turned towards Ron which is also the direction to the Gryffindor House which also is on the same floor.

As soon as Ginny was about to walk past Ron, Ron grabbed her by the waist and put his other hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any sounds. Ginny suddenly began kicking any part of Ron as much as she could until Ron whispered harshly in her ear, "It's me, Ron, Ginny." Ginny's body relaxed and Ron loosened his grip on her and let her go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. If I had gotten in front of you, you might've made a noise. I couldn't have any of that." Ron whispered as Ginny moved closer to Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny excitedly wrapped her arms around him and lingered before letting go of him. "Why are you here?"

"I missed you, Gin. I decided to try and talk to you. That's been difficult to do in the last few weeks." Ron answered and Ginny shrugged in agreement. "So, what's up with you and Lovegood?"

Ginny stiffened and turned to look up at Ron. "Well, we were discussing something."

"Oh really; well, what was it that you two were discussing?"

"Oh, it was just this and that. Nothing big," Ginny replied.

Ron arched an eyebrow and sarcastically said, "Oh really? So, it wasn't anything to do with the D.A?"

Ginny's jaws dropped, "No!"

"Ginny…" Ron slowly dragged out her name in accusation.

Ginny finally rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped, "Fine. Yes, it was about the D.A."

"Huh. Well, you know I've wondered what you have to do to join the D.A.," Ron asked.

"You want to join? I don't think anyone else there will want you there. Nothing against you brother, but I think it's not a good idea."

Ron looked down at the rolled up Marauder's Map in his hands before looking back up at Ginny, "What if I made you a deal? Say, I let you use this map during your meetings so you will always know who is out there in the corridors?"

Ginny bit her lips and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**November**

Two and a half long damn months! It had been that long since he had seen Hermione Granger. "Fuck!" Ron whispered in frustration.

There had been no more sightings of the Golden Trio since Harry Potter had been sighted in a small muggle town a month ago. Still, Ron wished there was a way to get some news about them, to know if they were okay or not. He preferred to think that they were okay and nothing else.

The only really good thing out of this situation was that he didn't have to wear the locket anymore. If he was wearing it when they separated in that small town, all he would be doing is being hell-bent on making sure nothing happens between Hermione and those two.

That locket had truly messed up his mind during that time. Ron remembered how the locket had fed on his jealousy which really wasn't that big at all, but the locket made it worse. He had thought there was something between Harry and Hermione, so through his anger from the locket, he had fucked Hermione roughly to make her know who she belongs to. Ron really didn't mean it in a possessive way, but he loved the idea of Hermione Granger being only his.

The only bad thing was that he hadn't wanked in two months and he was getting a hard-on at most unexpected moments by simply just looking at different things that reminded him of Hermione in a sexual way.

Ron groaned at the thought. It was embarrassing. He couldn't believe it was harder this time than it was last year when he was dating Hermione and trying not to get into her knickers as fast as possible. Heck, even he struggled to keep it in his pants when Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson went after him last year.

Right now, it was around midnight and it was a Friday night. He needed sleep because they were having their second Quidditch game next week and they had a long practice session tomorrow morning.

"Fine," Ron whispered. He looked up around his bed to make sure the curtains were closed all the way. He then took out his wand and cast the _muffliato_ and the _imperturbable _charm on the curtains. Now, no one can hear what he was doing behind curtains and no one could get past his curtains.

"It's okay to do this. I'm sure Hermione is doing the same thing in private." Ron whispered to himself. "Why hell am I talking to myself?" Ron shook his head and lay back on his bed.

He breathed deeply before reaching down to push his pajamas to his knees. He never wore boxers underneath his pajamas. He smirked at the memory of Hermione telling him she liked that. That it was faster to his cock. He gripped his cock and thought back to a memory here at Hogwarts:

**(SMUT ALERT)**

_It was nearly midnight and Ron and Hermione were still in the abandoned classroom, snogging. Ron was already really hard and he wanted her to relieve him. Of course, Hermione wasn't going to do it any time soon and Ron suspected that she enjoyed torturing him this way._

_He reached out and put his hands on her arse before squeezing it roughly. She moaned and arched into him as Ron continued moving his hands downwards. He then plunged his hands under her skirt and pulled her knickers aside before fingering her slits. _

"_Ron…" Hermione moaned. Ron then took one of her hands in his other hand and moved it down to the front of his trousers. She then moved her hands up and down over his bulge. _

"_Whose turn is it tonight?" Ron asked. They had decided not to be naked together because they didn't want to get too far. Ron really wanted to go all the way, but Hermione was hesitant to be naked together. She believed it was better to wait. Still, Ron knew he had given her an orgasm last time. It was his turn tonight and he was going to make sure he got it. He needed the release badly. _

"_Yours. I guess you want me to go ahead and do it this way?" Hermione said, smiling at him in a teasing way. _

_Ron shook his head, "No, I want you to take my pants down and go down on me."_

_Hermione bit her lips, laughter dancing in her eyes, "What's the magic word?"_

_Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione Granger, will you please suck my cock."_

_Hermione arched her eyebrows, "Well, that was the magic word, but you didn't have to be so vulgar about it. Still, why don't you go over to the desk and sit down."_

_Ron obeyed and turned around to walk towards the Professor's desk. He turned and sat down on it. He was a really tall person and he didn't have to jump onto the desk. As he sat, the front of his shoes was touching the floor. Ron always had thought he was too tall and that it wouldn't be attractive, but he was wrong. Hermione loved that he was really tall and said that he was a perfect fit for her. _

_Hermione turned to face Ron and she was still a good distance away from him. She slowly walked towards him in a seductive way, well at least as seductive as possible. "You've been a good boy this week, haven't you?"_

_Ron nodded quickly, his bulge getting bigger at her voice and the way she was walking. Hermione than stopped in front of Ron, she reached out and put a hand on his trousers. "Well, then I believe you deserve a reward." Ron nodded quickly in response once again, having difficulty speaking at the moment. "Take off your shirt," Hermione commanded._

_Ron quickly tore off his shirt to reveal his pale and freckly body. He knew he was really pale, but Hermione loved it. She even loved feeling his body whenever she could because he was muscular and toned from all his time on Quidditch. Hermione moaned lowly in appreciation._

_She began unbuttoning his trousers and she then pulled the zipper down. His green boxers were underneath his trousers as she pulled down his trousers to the ground. "Hmm…always impressive, Mr. Weasley," Hermione whispered. Ron groaned lowly at the sound of her voice. Ron didn't brag, but he knew he was above average and it was all because of his genes, but he forced that thought out of his head as soon as it appeared, not wanting to think of his family right now._

_She leaned forward and kissed the bulge on top of his boxers. She looked up at him with those big doe eyes and smirked at him before reaching up to grab the hem of his boxers before lowing it to the ground. _

_Ron's cock leaped straight up at attention. She smiled and grabbed the base of his cock before pumping it up and down. "Is this what you want me to do, Mr. Weasley?"_

_Ron shook his head, "No, please put your mouth on me." Ron's wishes were answered as she leaned forward and pressed her tongue to the base of his cock and dragged it upwards to the tip of his cock. She then licked the pre-cum that was dripping out of the top of his cock before she enveloped his cock with her mouth. _

"_Yes…" Ron hissed as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. Since he was un-cut, his foreskin covered all of his cock. Hermione was just licking his foreskin right now, but then she gripped the shaft of his cock and gently pulled down the foreskin to reveal the head. "Fuck," Ron moaned a little loudly as she swirled her tongue on his head. _

_She kept her grip on his foreskin, making sure all of the head was out past the skin as she enveloped more of him into her mouth. She got all the way down to 5 inches of him before she had to retreat for air. "Hmm…I love sucking your cock, but it really sucks I can't take all of you." Hermione whispered. Ron almost blew his load at her words, but held it in. _

"_Well, why don't you try tonight? I'm sure you read about that stuff; I hear that all you have to do is relax your throat." Ron whispered back. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, as if trying to figure out where he had heard that. There was no way he was going to tell her that because one other girl was able to do it to him, but he didn't think about her as Hermione continued her licking. _

_She pulled back and whispered, "You know, I'll try. I'm up for the challenge." She retook him and slowly took five inches of him before lowering her head for more. As she continued breathing through her nose, she finally reached all eight inches of him as her nose was pressed against the area around the base of his cock. _

_Ron felt her smile around his cock and he couldn't believe she had done it. Then she pulled back, sucking hard as she pulled back. It was too much for Ron as he immediately blew his load into her mouth. Hermione swallowed up all his cum as Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head._

"Oh yeah," Ron whispered as he jerked in his bed. "That's it. That's what I needed," Ron whispered once again as he reached for his wand, "_Scourgify!_" All evidence of his wanking was vanished as Ron relaxed himself into his bed and closed his eyes.

**(END SMUT)**

One week later, it was the morning of their second Quidditch match and it was against Hufflepuff. Ron was running through the corridors with a broom in one of his hands as he ran. He couldn't believe he was almost late for his match. He had overslept and knew he had to run faster just to get to the Slytherin tent at the Quidditch pitch.

Before he could take the door leading to the outside to the Quidditch Pitch, he heard some grunting noises to the right of him. Ron, a curious person that he was, decided to investigate the noise before going to the Pitch. He walked down through another corridor towards where the noise came from.

He almost gasped as he saw three 6th year Slytherins beating up a Ravenclaw. The boy looked like he was a 6th year also. Ron felt like leaving this, but he couldn't do that. He had to help the Ravenclaw, so he decided to put a stop to this fight.

"Hey!" His voice echoed through the corridor. The Slytherins froze in fear. "Stop that right now!"

"Oh, it's just you," One of the Slytherins said as all three of them resumed their beating.

"I said stop the fight! You better listen to me you fuckers!"

"We don't have to listen to you. Now, leave us alone, this little fucker forgot to pay us on a bet we did a while ago. So, leave now." The same Slytherin said as he sneered at Ron.

Ron was pissed off now, so he quickly grabbed his wand and quickly threw three quick stunning spells at them. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" The three spells shot at the three Slytherins. The first two hit two of the Slytherins, but the third Slytherin dodged the third stunning spell.

The Ravenclaw moaned in pain on the ground as the Slytherin walked away from him and faced Ron. "You shouldn't have done that." The Slytherin snarled. Ron kept his wand aimed at him and the Slytherin knew he had only one option and it was to fight back.

The Slytherin grabbed his wand, but Ron was quicker than that. "_Expelliarmus!_" The Slytherin's wand flew out of his hands. He then ran towards Ron and looked like he was going to tackle him to the ground, but then Ron was saved.

"Hey!" Ron turned to see who yelled and saw it was Draco already in his Quidditch gear. He was also pointing his wand at the other Slytherin. "Don't you even think about it? You even touch Ron; I'll set my father after you." The Slytherin stopped running and paled in fear. "Good, now get the fuck out of here!" The Slytherin nodded and quickly picked up his wand and left the corridor.

Draco turned to Ron who was now putting his wand back in his pockets. "You're late. We need to get to the match now." Draco said as they left the corridor together. They said nothing about what just had happened back there. There was no need to, so Ron stopped thinking about the Ravenclaw and focused on his upcoming match which they eventually won. They only had one more match and it was against Gryffindor which would be after the Christmas holidays.

* * *

**December**

"Come on man, you have to go with me. My father wants you there and it's hard to say no to him. You need to be there this year." Draco pleaded as Ron began packing his clothes in his suitcase. It was time to go home for the Christmas holidays.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but my father is forcing me to go back home this year for the Holidays. If he wasn't I would've accepted your invitation to your Manor this year without a doubt. It's just that everyone is coming home for the Holidays, including Charlie. I haven't really seen Charlie in two years. I miss him, so now you see why I can't go with you this year." Ron explained to Draco who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Ron finally put everything he needed in the suitcase and closed it. He then took the suitcase off the bed and began dragging it towards the door. Draco got off the bed and followed Ron out to the Slytherin common room and out into the corridors. Draco had already sent his things to his Manor and was going on the train with Ron.

"What if you stayed there for the first week and came over to my place for the second week?" Draco tried to get Ron to change his mind.

Ron shook his head before replying, "Sorry, mate, but I really can't do that. Look, I'll come to your place during Easter week. Would that work?"

Draco thought about it for a second before replying, "I guess that'll have to do. I'll let my father know tonight when I get home. Well, I sure hope you have a better holiday than me."

"Draco, what is your father making you do?" Ron asked in concern. He had noticed that Draco still had the Dark Mark, but Ron didn't know what Draco was really right now.

"He's doing nothing. I haven't been told what to do just yet. I just don't want to see the Dark Lord. Like I told you, he was at my place a month or so before you went to that wedding. He killed that Professor in front of us." Draco whispered the last part.

Ron nodded, knowing that event had caused Draco several nightmares in the last few months. They both continued their way to the train and Ron saw his sister, Gin, get on the train. He hadn't been able to attend one of their D.A. meetings just yet. It was difficult to do so without getting caught, but he was determined to attend one after the Christmas holidays. There were spells that he really wanted to learn and he felt that it was important for him to learn those types of spells.

Also, lately, he had noticed that Ginny looked a little depressed. Ron knew it was because of Harry Potter, but Ron didn't really care about that. He wished that his sister never liked Harry Potter, the Chosen One.

He shook his head at those thoughts and thought about what it was like for Ginny at their Manor? He wondered if his parents were treating her right or ignoring her like she didn't exist to them at all. Oh well, all he could do was wait and see when he got home for the first time since about 6 and a half months ago.

Two hours later, Ron approached Ginny and grabbed her arms. They didn't say anything as they apparated to the Weasley Manor. "So, excited for the holidays?" Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny turned to look at him and shrugged, "Eh." Ginny left to go inside and went to her room as Ron followed her inside the Manor. He had not been here in quite a while and he sure did miss his home.

"Ron!" His mother yelled from the kitchen and ran past Ginny, completely ignoring her, as she gave Ron a tight hug. "Look at you! How are you?"

"I'm good, mother. How are you?" Ron returned the hug; he truly had missed his mother, no matter what. He knew that his mother, his father, Charlie and Percy shared the same views about being Purebloods better than Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. It was only Bill, the twins, and Ginny that were on the right side. Ron was now on the right side because of Hermione Granger. _'Don't go thinking about her right now.'_ Ron told himself.

Behind his mother, George and Fred were trying to get Ginny to take something, but Ginny was smarter than that. There was no way they would be able to trick her into taking one of their prank products. Unless, they did it without her noticing, but then they would be attacked by her bat bogey hex, which is something they all, including Ron, tried to avoid. Ginny was quite good at that spell and it was all because of Charlie who had taught her the spell.

"Is that Ronniekins?" A voice boomed from the kitchen. Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't feel annoyed by the nickname as his brother, Charlie, walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, there you are!"

"Hey, Charlie," Ron said as they both hugged each other in a brotherly way. Charlie pulled away and reached up to mess up his hair. "Hey!"

"Boy, I think you may be the tallest one out of all of us! Well, you still my little brother." Charlie teased. Ron rolled his eyes and they both walked to the kitchen where Bill and Fleur sat at the kitchen table.

Ginny had gone up to her room and the twins were also in their room as well. It was just Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and his parents at the kitchen table. They were talking about everything that was going on. Ron managed to make eye-contact with Bill, knowing he wanted to know some things from him. They couldn't do it here because his parents, Charlie and Percy had not a single idea that the rest of their family was either in the Order or were helping the Order."

All of a sudden, Bill smirked at Ron and Ron was wondering what the smirk was for. Bill opened his mouth to stop the conversation around him and asked, "Ron, what did you do to that bed we let you sleep in at our home while we were on our Honeymoon?"

Ron's jaw dropped. This was totally not a conversation he wanted to have in front of his parents. He was lucky that his twin brothers weren't here to find out this. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Ron shrugged it off, hoping Bill would drop it.

"Oh really; you don't know what I'm talking about? Well, my wife here," Bill pointed to a red-faced Fleur Weasley, "found something on the bed sheets that I wished she didn't have to find."

Ron didn't say anything except his face began getting redder. Why in the hell didn't he put a cleaning charm on the sheets before he left?

"It appears that she found some sort of white substance in one spot on the middle of the sheets," Bill finished. Charlie chose that time to take a drink of his butter beer before spitting it all out. He coughed violently and began laughing hard.

"What is it? Are you okay, Charlie?" His mother asked.

"I'm fine. So, Ronniekins, who'd you bang?" Charlie teased.

His mother looked appalled, "Charlie! Ron!"

Ron raised his hands in defense. "What?"

"Were you having relations with a girl at Bill's house?" His mother glared at Ron and Ron looked at his father for a way out. All he got was a proud smile from his father and Ron suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"I believe it's none of your business and it's also none of Bill's business. I'm sorry I didn't clean the sheets. Now, I would rather we not talk anymore about this and I'm going to my room right now." Ron immediately rose from his seat and quickly walked out of the kitchen, taking his bag along with him while his mother yelled after him to come back.

A week and a half later, there were only a few days before he had to return to Hogwarts. Tonight was going to be a peaceful night for Ron. It was all because Charlie had returned to Romania and the pompous arse, Percy, had gone back to his flat. Also, his parents were going out tonight with another couple for dinner at some fancy restaurant.

"No, you are not getting any sleep now!" A voice yelled, startling Ron out of his thoughts as he lay on his bed. He looked to see George and Fred walking into his room and they each grabbed one side of his arms.

"Hey, get off me!" Ron snapped as they pulled Ron up off the bed and dragged him to the stairs.

"Come on, go on downstairs. We are going to have some fun tonight!" Fred exclaimed from next to Ron as he rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw Bill and Ginny in the living room of the Manor.

"Come on in here, brother. It's time to relax tonight." Bill said as Ron walked into the living room and sat next to Ginny on the couch.

Fred was carrying a bottle of something and he lifted it to show everyone in the room. "This is the finest bottle of fire whiskey money can buy. With our jobs, we get the best, no less."

Ron groaned, remembering his last experience with fire whiskey when he was with his brothers. He had embarrassed himself and hoped it wasn't going to happen again tonight, but it was almost a hopeless cause.

"Okay, guys, we are going to play a muggle game called poker. I've even bought some of their cards so we can play this game. The game is fun when you are not playing for money," George said as he took out a small box of cards and took out the cards. He then proceeded to teach everyone in the room how to play. It took Ron almost 25 minutes to learn the game.

Two hours later, Ron was already drunk. He had lost all of the games. He had been hoping it would include strategy, but it was mostly just luck. That wasn't Ron's thing.

"So, Ron, what happened to the trio?" Bill asked.

Ron looked up at him before replying, "I don't know where they all is right now if that's what you meant?"

"I thought you went with them. Why are you here now?" George asked.

Ron proceeded to explain everything that had happened including the snatchers. "It was you guys that broke into the Ministry? Oh my god, that's so freaking awesome!" Fred exclaimed. Ginny looked a little worried about Harry which was understandable.

"Wow, I can't believe you didn't get caught." Bill said as he lost another hand of poker to George.

"So, you and Hermione did the deed at Bill's house?" George teased.

Ron's face flushed as he ignored him. "Oh yes, I believe that is what he did on my freaking bed." Bill said.

"Oh god, I don't even want to hear about this." Ginny disgustedly said.

"How was she Ronnie? Is it true about what they say about the quiet ones? You know the saying: it's always the quiet ones." Fred teased.

"Oh shove off, guys! I don't want to talk about this with you guys. What I do is my personal business. Not yours." Ron snapped.

"Easy there! We're just having a go at you." George explained, still smirking.

Without realizing it, he began shaking in sadness. "I really miss her."

"We know you do. Is your relationship with her really serious?" Bill asked.

Ron began revealing everything he would like to happen between him and Hermione. He vows that he will make it up to Hermione when they see each other again. He will make sure he doesn't have to sacrifice him again if possible. Ron reveals that he is a changed man now because of Hermione Granger.

He wants to make Hermione officially his someday. He wants to marry her and her name to be Hermione Weasley. In return, he noticed that all of his brothers seemed to be happy at the change of his views and his status. They all wished that Charlie, Percy, and their parents would share their views, but they all knew it was a hopeless cause.

* * *

**NO POV (A Week Earlier)**

The blazing fire was the only visible thing in the cold darkness. The whole land was covered by snow except for most of the trees. Anyone wouldn't see the blazing fire and the tent unless they were one of the Golden Trios.

Next to the fire at the campsite, were Harry and Neville. They both sat on a pair of logs as they talked. Hermione was sleeping on her side inside the tent. Harry and Neville tried not to talk so loud as not to wake Hermione up.

"I don't really know what to do anymore," Harry said. He really didn't know how to solve this problem.

"I think we should talk to her. We can't let her keep doing this. It's not good for her health," Neville replied.

"I know we should, but how do we talk to her about it without scaring her away. I wonder if she even knows she's doing it or not."

"Of course she does. She's not the smartest witch of our time for nothing. She knows exactly what she's doing and she's not doing a single thing to stop it. Harry, we could lose her if she keeps it up. I don't know how much weight she really can lose. She looks like a stick these days." Neville exclaimed quietly.

They both had noticed Hermione's changes since they had to leave Ron behind. Hermione had fallen into a state of depression and they had struggled to cheer her up, but to no avail. They had thought it would be okay for now and that Ron would come back someday soon, but they were obviously wrong.

Hermione had made a habit of crying herself to sleep nearly every night. Her depression had worsened when they had escaped from Godric's Hollow and she had accidentally broke Harry's wand.

Harry had struggled to not yell at her, to get mad at her, so he decided to walk away instead. Of course, Hermione had gone straight into the tent immediately with the locket around her neck. Whatever she heard from the locket had caused her to cry in her sleep. She would sometimes whisper Ron's name in her sleep every now and then.

Another negative behavior of Hermione's was that she had begun eating less and less. No matter how much food Harry and Neville got from other areas, she just didn't seem to be eating enough. Harry wondered if she was puking to get rid of her stomach contents or it was her depression that was causing her to get ridiculously skinny.

They had tried to get her to eat more without her knowing their plan, but it seemed that nothing was working. They had wondered if she even knew she was losing weight or not, but they had realized that she indeed knew she was losing weight. Harry had noticed her pretending to eat several times and believed that she simply just didn't want to eat.

"Do you even think she'll listen to us? I think the best way to do this is by having Ron Weasley come back, but how do we even do that?" Harry said.

Neville looked deep in thought before replying, "I don't think it's possible to get Ron back here without getting caught. I really think we have to talk to her about it. Make sure she doesn't escape from us. I think we should try talking to her when she lets you use her wand during your watch."

Harry really was worried about her and didn't know what to do. He really was surprised at how much she truly loved Ronald Weasley. He didn't like it one bit, but he knew he would have to get along with Weasley if they ever got back together. He still believed that Ron Weasley was the wrong choice for her, but it was her decision.

Harry closed his eyes, promising himself that he will make sure Hermione gets Ron back, no matter how much he hated Ronald Weasley. It was only because Hermione's happiness was more important than his hatred for Weasley. If Weasley could put a smile on Hermione face every time he was with her, then so be it. He will think of a way to get Weasley back, even though it may sound impossible at this time.

Before he could reply to Neville, a blue light appeared out of nowhere at a far distance away from them.

"What the hell is that?" Harry said as he watched the blue light change into a silver doe. Neville turned to see the doe look up at the both of them.

"I think it's a patronus," Neville replied. Harry already knew what it was before Neville even replied.

The doe then looked away from them and turned around to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Harry exclaimed. He then gasped lightly and turned to the tent. He hoped he didn't wake up Hermione, but he felt that he should wake her up for this. Still, that didn't matter right now since the doe was walking a little further away and past a fallen tree that was covered by snow.

Harry stood up from the log, "I think it wants us to follow it."

"I don't think we should, Harry." Neville didn't think they should because they didn't know whose patronus it was and that it very well could be a trap. "It could be a trap, Harry."

"Come on, we're following it. I'm going whether you want to or not." Harry walked away from the log and began walking quickly to catch up to the patronus. Harry heard Neville running up to behind him as he saw the patronus stop on top of an ice-covered lake.

"It's stopping."

"Harry, what is that?" Neville pointed at something glittering from beneath the ice. The patronus then disappeared and it was total darkness again.

"_Lumos!_" Harry whispered with Hermione's wand in his hand. Neville did the same thing as Harry walked around, looking for anyone that had cast the patronus.

There was no one as Harry walked forward to the ice-covered lake and squint his eyes at the glittering object. "Neville! It's the sword!" Harry couldn't believe that the Gryffindor's Sword was on the bottom of the lake. It seemed impossible and now he really wondered who had cast that patronus. He knew whoever casted it was the one that had put the sword here.

"We have to get this, but how?" Harry said to himself.

Harry and Neville then looked at each other and immediately yelled, "Not it!"

"Damn it!" Harry muttered. Why didn't they try a different type of game to decide who gets to get in the water. Damn it. Now Harry was going to have to go in this icy cold water. "It looks like I'm going to have to take off my clothes."

Neville scrunched up his eyebrows, "God, please don't strip in front of me." Neville teased. Harry rolled his eyes as he took off his glasses and handed it to Neville and then he took off his clothes, keeping his underwear on.

"Ugh, Harry, you are so freaking white!" Neville began sniggering as Harry flipped him off. Harry took Hermione's wand and whispered a spell that broke a part of the ice, making a circle.

He didn't notice the locket around his neck pulse as he closed his eyes before dropping into the freezing water. It was freaking cold as he opened his eyes in the water and noticed that the lake wasn't deep as he thought it would be and was close to the sword before something immediately pulled him back.

Harry felt the locket seize him around the neck and pulled him away from the sword and instead of going back to the hole; he was against the ice in a different area. He couldn't breathe and he began panicking!

He was about to pass out when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the water. Harry began coughing as he stood up from the snow covered ground, not even feeling the snow as his body was already really cold from the ice water.

"Thanks Neville. I should've taken the locket off." Harry said as he put on his glasses to see a wet Neville Longbottom holding the Gryffindor sword in his right hand. The locket was still around Harry's neck as he immediately took it off. "Since you got the sword, I think you should do it."

"Do what?" Neville looked confused.

"I think you should take a try at breaking the locket with the sword. I mean, why else would it react the way it did when I got closer to the sword? So, I'll put this right here on this log and you go ahead and hit it with the sword." Harry explained.

Neville nodded and took a deep breath as Harry laid the locket on top of the snow covered log. He walked up to the locket and raised the sword above his head. "Ready?" Harry asked and Neville nodded. He then heard a hissing sound come out of Harry's mouth and the locket opened. Neville's face broke into realization as he began swinging the sword downwards to the locket, but before he even hit it, a voice came out of the locket, stopping Neville's swing.

"Neville Longbottom," the voice hissed, "I have seen your fears and desires. You think that doing all this is making your parents proud, but it's not. This is the stupidest thing you have ever done to your parents and to your grandmother," the locket hissed.

Neville whimpered a little as Harry yelled from behind, "Hit it!"

The voice continued, "You, Neville Longbottom, are a loser. Why would a woman want you? Why do you think Hermione chose Ronald Weasley over you? No women want you because you are a loser…NO!" The locket yelled as Neville ignored the locket and swung the sword at the locket, destroying it as it went quiet.

Neville was breathing deeply as Harry walked up past him and picked up the locket. "You okay?" Harry asked Neville and Neville nodded in response. "Okay, I think we need to go back. We should tell Hermione what just happened." Harry and Neville turned around and tried looking for their tent again.

* * *

**Back At Hogwarts**

**RON'S POV**

**January**

He had just got back from his home and was now sitting in Draco's Head Boy bedroom. Draco was pacing back and forth, all afraid. "What's wrong Draco?" Ron asked as Draco stopped in front of Ron.

"The Dark Lord is really angry. I don't know what he's planning to do right now, but I heard a rumor that it may involve me, but I don't know what it is. I'm freaking out here mate!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide in fear.

"Why is he angry?" Ron asked as he tried to make himself comfortable on Draco's bed, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get comfortable. He had been having that problem every time they talked about Voldemort. He wasn't comfortable with talking about that sort of stuff, but since Draco was now one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, he couldn't help but want to help Draco.

"You didn't hear? Well, the Golden Trio finally shows up again and this time, the Dark Lord almost got them. They were at Godric's Hollow which is Potter's birthplace. The Dark Lord had been expecting him to show up there sometime, so he had his snake, Nagini, stay there undercover. They jumped out of a window and apparated before the Dark Lord could reach them and also before the snake could even catch them. That's why he is pissed off." Draco explained.

As Draco continued being pissed off, Ron silently prayed that they were okay. That Hermione was okay and that she wasn't harmed at all. It had been too long since he had seen Hermione Granger and he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about escaping Hogwarts to find them. The logical side of him believed that he wouldn't find them at all if he did that. That he would just be looking for nothing.

Three nights later, Ron got a letter from Ginny, saying that there was a D.A. meeting later tonight. This was the fourth letter he had gotten from her so far and he couldn't make the last three. The D.A. meetings were becoming even more dangerous and Neville had gone into hiding. Heck, even Luna Lovegood had been kidnapped on the train. Ron had seen Death Eaters on the train, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

He took out his Marauder's Map and decided to get there earlier than usual to help make sure no member of the D.A. got caught by anyone in the corridors. He looked at the map and noticed that most people were in the Slytherin common room. This was going to be hard to sneak out, but at least he could walk in the shadows to sneak out. That was exactly what he did as he finally reached the corridors without getting caught by any of the Slytherins.

This was going to be his first ever D.A. meeting and now all he was worried about was would they accept him? These members were mostly Gryffindors and they all hated him. They all despised him because of whom he is and who his best friend was.

Ron looked down at the Marauder's Map once again as soon as he neared the Room of Requirement. He noticed Ginny's dot on the map move towards the Room of Requirement.

Ron looked up and saw Ginny walked against the shadows in order to avoid getting caught. "Ginny!" Ron harshly whispered. Ginny then gasped loudly and jumped up in the air before turning around to the source of the voice with her hands up in the air in defense.

She finally relaxed after seeing it was Ron and walked over to him before slapping him hard on the shoulder. "Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ron muttered.

"That's for scaring me, Ron! Just follow me, God." Ginny said as they both walked towards the Room of Requirement.

She walked back and forth three times before a door opened and they both walked inside. It appeared that Ron was wrong about getting there early because everyone was already here!

Almost all of them drew out their wands and pointed it at Ron as soon as the door closed behind him. "Woah! Calm down!" Ron yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? I saw we _obliviate _him!" Zacharias Smith exclaimed.

"Guys! This is our new member! I told you we were going to have a new member in the D.A. this year!" Ginny yelled, trying to calm them down before they did something.

"Him? You chose him to come here? Why in the hell would you do that? Now, he's going to tell Snape about the D.A. I still say we _obliviate _him before he does anything!" The same annoying Zacharias Smith exclaimed.

Ginny sighed and turned to Ron, "Ron, why don't you tell them why you are here? Maybe that'll help."

Ron turned to face the large crowd and he noticed several of them had bruised up faces which were most likely from the Carrows. Ron proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him and the Golden Trio. That he was with Hermione Granger and that she had changed him for the good. He also tried convincing them that he was now on their side and didn't want to have anything to do with the wrong side. He also explained that he would like to be in the D.A. to learn to become a better duelist so he won't slow down the Golden Trio if they ever got back together again. He also said that he wanted to learn how to cast a patronus charm as well.

The D.A. was eventually convinced, but all of them except Ginny was still apprehensive to have him at the D.A. Still, in the next hour, Ron finally learned how to cast a patronus charm and he did it with a happy memory of Hermione. The only bad thing was that Ginny began laughing hysterically when Ron's patronus turned out to be a dog. Overall, it was a great meeting and Ron was going to make sure he attended the next one.

* * *

**February**

"Oh god," Ron moaned sadly when he discovered the date. It was Valentine's Day and he was still at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe he had made it through another month without Hermione without going crazy.

That wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson had been trying to drag him into broom closets the last couple weeks, but Ron had broke free and ran away from them as fast as he could.

He couldn't do it. No matter how horny he was and missing his girlfriend, he couldn't cheat on Hermione ever. Hermione was the best thing ever to happen to him and there was no way in hell he was going to blow that by cheating on her.

Ron was still afraid of Hermione being alone with Harry Potter these days. He knew she wouldn't do it, but it was his biggest fear. Harry Potter had been friends with Hermione for a long time and they knew each other really well; at least a lot better than everyone else. Ron only knew the more private things about Hermione that Harry Potter probably didn't know and Ron really hoped that he was the only one that knew them.

"Okay, don't forget homework is due tomorrow," Professor Sprout said as Ron finally left the class room.

"Ron!" A shriek came from behind Ron. His eyes widened in fear, recognizing the voice of Lavender Brown.

"Yes?" Ron said as she approached him.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Lavender said as she trailed her finger down his chest. Ron grabbed it and forced it off him as he took a step away from Lavender.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight. Thanks for asking anyways," Ron said and he immediately turned to leave the corridor. He heard a stomp and a groan of frustration from behind him as Ron hurriedly left the corridor.

That night, he decided to have a wank. It was the only thing he could think of doing at the moment since it was Valentine's Day and most Slytherins were shagging their girls somewhere else. Ron's curtains were closed and he already casted the usual charms on them so no one could hear them or get past the curtains.

He lowered his pajamas and grabbed his cock. He decided to wank to a fantasy instead of a memory:

**(SMUT ALERT)**

_"I am so fucking tired," Ron sighed as he finished showering in the Slytherin Quidditch Tent. They had just finished their game about a half-hour ago and Ron decided to stay behind and take a shower. He wanted to be alone in the shower so he didn't have to talk to anyone. _

_ "Where have you been?" A sexy voice came. Ron turned to the source and his jaws dropped at the sight in front of him. In front of him was Hermione Granger wearing just his spare Quidditch jersey. The green and silver jersey looked fantastic on her while Ron could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath._

_ Her long sexy legs were bare and Ron longed to touch them. He looked up at her smirking face while her wild, bushy hair was loose. It was one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen. Without realizing it, he dropped the towel that he had wrapped around his waist. The towel fell to the floor and his cock sprung to attention. _

_ Hermione looked down at his cock and arched her eyebrows at Ron. She licked her lips, "Mmm…looks delicious. Mind if I have a taste?" Hermione asked. Ron quickly shook his head as she walked towards him and dropped to her knees in front of him. _

_ "Wait, can I take off your shirt?" Ron asked._

_ Hermione smiled up at him and nodded, "Yes, you may." Ron quickly took off the jersey and her gorgeous globes bounced in front of Ron. Ron reached down and grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed. Hermione moaned and she straightened up on her knees. "Why don't you go over there and sit on that bench. I have an idea." _

_ Ron obeyed as he walked over to the bench and sat down, the cold steel bench stinging his arse. Hermione crawled over to Ron and Ron could only focus on her hanging breasts that swayed every time she moved. She then stopped in front of him and got up onto her knees once again between his legs. _

_ She licked her lips once again and slowly dragged her fingernails on Ron's thighs towards his cock. Ron shuddered from the feeling as she finally grasped his cock before pulling down the foreskin to reveal the pre-cum tipped head of his cock. _

_ "Yum! This sure does look delicious." Hermione leaned forward and licked up the pre-cum before enveloping her mouth over his cock. Ron grasped her hair and began moving his hips as Hermione took him deeper into her mouth. She then got all of his cock into her mouth and Ron began bucking against her mouth, slowly fucking her mouth. _

_ She pulled back and took his cock out of her mouth as saliva began dropping off her lips. She then surprised Ron by arching her back, pushing her chest forward and putting his cock between her breasts. Ron almost came at the sight of her squeezing her breasts against his cock._

"_I sure hope you like this," Hermione whispered as she moved her body up and down, using her breasts to pump his cock. _

"_Oh Gods, Hermione. Yeah, that so hot," Ron moaned. All of a sudden, she stopped and stood up in front of Ron. "What's wrong?"_

_She looked down at him, "I want you to bend me over that bench and fuck me as hard as you can. My pussy is so wet. I need you inside me, now." Hermione commanded as Ron stood up. He turned Hermione around and bent her over the bench. _

_Ron almost came at the sight when he noticed that Hermione had a tattoo on her lower back. The tattoo read _"Weasley Is My King!"_And it was fucking sexy. _

"_Damn Hermione…" Ron whispered. Hermione turned her head to look up at him. She smirked and shook her arse at him. Ron leaned forward to give her a light smack on her arse. Hermione moaned appreciatively. Ron bent his knees slightly in an awkward way before impaling himself into her. _

"_Yes…" Hermione hissed as Ron tightly gripped her hip and fucked her hard, just as she wished. Ron knew it may have hurt her some, but knew she enjoyed it this way as he increased his speed and roughness. "YES! Ron! Keep fucking me hard!" Hermione exclaimed in pleasure as Ron groaned at her words._

Before Ron could finish out the fantasy, he immediately came onto his hands as his body shook. He shuddered in pleasure. "Damn, I wish that fantasy would happen." Ron whispered as he cleaned up his mess with his other wand.

* * *

**March**

"Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King!" The Slytherins cheered on as Ron was hoisted in the air and onto several shoulders of several Slytherins. They had just beat Gryffindor and it was a great game. They were their first real challenge of the year, but because Harry Potter wasn't here, it was Ginny Weasley as the Seeker.

Ginny had grabbed the snitch before Draco could, but because of the scores, Slytherin had won by 10 points. The score was 170-20 Slytherin. Draco had seen the Snitch before Ginny did and went after it to win the game so they wouldn't have to go into the playoffs.

Ginny had beat him and before she grabbed the snitch, one of the Slytherin chasers threw a Quaffle in the Gryffindor goal post, making the score 180-20 before Ginny caught it. The official score was 180-170 Slytherin.

Ron had played the best game of his life. Even though he had let in two Quaffles, Gryffindor's chasers were the best out of all 4 different Houses. Ron made sure he did the best as he could on this game today so he could impress the Quidditch Scouts and impress them he did. They were impressed with his performance that all three of them wanted to talk to Ron after the game.

He talked to them and they revealed that they would like to have Ron try out for their team and Ron couldn't break the huge grin forming on his face. He turned down two offers and apologized to them as he accepted the offer from the Chudley Cannons scout.

"You're making the right decision, Mr. Weasley. If you do really well at the try-out, you could become our starter keeper. Our keeper is going to retire soon and we need someone good to replace him." The scout said as he shook hands with Ron.

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure I become the best on your squad. I can't wait." Ron enthusiastically exclaimed. The scout smiled and turned to leave. It really was one of the best days of Ron's life so far. They had won the House cup!

Two weeks later, Ron was in an intense conversation with Draco in the Head Boy bedroom. "Come on mate, why won't you do it? We could be partners!" Draco pleaded.

Ron shook his head once again. Draco was trying to get him to join the rank of Death Eaters with Draco and that was absolutely the last thing he ever wanted to do. "Mate, I already told you this. I am not doing that. I know you are a Death Eater right now, but I just can't imagine myself doing that sort of stuff. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I sure hope you'll understand that."

"Ron! Think about it! The Dark Lord wins the war and we get to have whatever we want. All the gold in Gringotts we want and all the pussy we can get. Think about that!" Draco tried convincing him.

Ron sighed before looking back up at Draco, "Mate, I swear I believe the Dark Lord is going to be defeated. I know you don't want to hear it, but I've changed sides. I'm still neutral," Ron lied, "but I believe the Dark Lord will be defeated. If that happens, then I don't want to be on the wrong side. I don't want to go to Azkaban, so therefore I really don't want to become a Death Eater. Look, why don't you change sides. You should do the same thing with me. It would be the best decision you've ever made. Come on, mate." Ron pleaded as Draco shook his head.

Ron then continued, "Then so be it, that is your decision and I'm keeping my decision."

Draco shook his head once again before replying, "I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind once you come to my house for the Easter holidays."

"Um, I think I'd rather stay here at Hogwarts. I'm sorry, but I stand by what I believe. I do not want to be like them, so I think it would be better if I stayed here."

Draco smiled sadly at Ron, "You don't have a choice. My father is expecting you there. You are already being forced to go there. I'm sorry, but my father already talked to your father and your father is going to make sure you go there. Sorry," Draco apologized as he walked away from Ron.

Ron was deep in thought and he felt scared for the first time in a long time. Ron could only say one thing, "Shite!"

* * *

**April**

**Easter Holiday**

Ron sighed as he dragged his suitcase off the train with Draco. Ginny had decided to stay behind at Hogwarts. She decided to stay in the Room of Requirement for the entire week. Hogwarts had become even more dangerous for D.A. members. Hell, even Seamus had disappeared and decided to live in the Room of Requirements a couple weeks ago. He wasn't the only one as about 12 other students did the exact same thing. Hogwarts was a dangerous time for D.A. members and Ron hated that. It would have to put a stop to their meetings, hopefully not permanently.

Ron looked at Draco before apparating to the front of Malfoy Manor. Draco appeared next to him. "Well, here we are," Draco said as they both walked towards the front door of the Manor.

It was the same inside as ever. Nothing had changed since the last time he was here and Ron liked that. It was something normal. Unfortunately, what he saw next was not something normal. He saw Voldemort in person near the doorway of another room and watched the Dark Lord disapparate.

Ron turned to Draco, "What the fuck was he doing here?" he whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The Dark Lord has been using my house as the headquarters. I really hate it when he's here, but there's nothing I can do about that." Draco replied as he continued into the room where Voldemort had disapparated.

"Draco!" The unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed from inside the room Draco had gone into. Ron swallowed his spit before following Draco into the room. In the room were Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a few men in cloaks.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm glad you are here!" Lucius Malfoy said as he walked over to Ron to shake hands with him. There was something in his voice that Ron didn't like. He hoped that he hadn't been lured into a trap for some initiation into the Death Eaters ranks. He sure did hope he wasn't being betrayed by his best friend.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"HAHAHA!" Hermione laughed loudly as Harry told a joke about something that had happened to the three of them a few years ago.

"Yeah, that was really stupid, Harry," Neville agreed.

They both had been trying to get her to join them at night. She had refused at first, but they threatened to force her to, so she relented. She was glad she gave in because she hadn't a good laugh in ages.

She had not been a great partner to Harry and Neville since Ron had sacrificed himself. Hermione knew she had to try harder and force herself to make herself better. A few weeks ago, the both of them confronted Hermione and talked to her about her eating habits. Hermione had broken down in tears and admitted everything as they both comforted her.

"Remember when she turned into a cat?" Harry exclaimed. Neville laughed loudly and Hermione struggled not to grin as she hit Harry in the arm.

"Don't be mean, Harry! That was an accident!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The boys continued sniggering at her face in memory of the cat Polyjuice. "I miss Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Aw, Hermione, I know you do." Harry stood up to sit next to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry; I promise that Ron is okay. He has to be. I mean, Ron is a Slytherin and because of his family background, Voldemort won't do anything to him." As soon as Harry finished talking, five popping sounds appeared from around the tent. The sneakoscope on their table wailed loudly in alarm. "What the hell?" Harry muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hot damn! That was one long f'ing chapter! There won't be any other chapters this long in this story anymore because that was ridiculously long! This chapter took me 4 days to write, well in reality it was about a total of 8 hours to write. I spent two hours on it per day. Now, you see why it was a long chapter? There was too big of a gap of missing scenes from the Deathly Hallows and I felt that it needed to be filled. So that is why I came up with the idea of having Ron be forced to go back to Hogwarts. I hoped you agree that it was more likely that Ron wouldn't get in trouble if he got caught by snatchers and that he would have to go back to Hogwarts. It was either that or be forced to stay at his house or the Malfoy Manor. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it really was an emotional chapter. Loneliness was the main theme. This story is really almost done. Just a couple more chapters; . **

**I believe you know what the next chapter of this story will take place. I can't wait to write it. Boy, I'm tired of writing this long Author's Note, so I'm going to stop. I hope you review on your thoughts of this chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing at times or whatever and etc… Well, thank you for reading and please review! I'll see you next time!**


	29. Ron's Nightmare Comes True

**A/N: That was one long chapter! I don't even know if I'll write a chapter that long ever again, but I may have to write that long in my next story. Anyways, I did that long chapter because Deathly Hallows skipped many months, so I thought it would be good to do this in order to set up for Malfoy Manor. I had actually planned on setting up Malfoy Manor this way when I first started writing the Deathly Hallows part of this story, but I never expected/planned on writing a really long chapter like the last chapter. Sorry that this chapter was a few days later than I said I would post it from the A/N in my other story. I was out of town for a few days. That brings up another thing; I am going on vacation in a week and a half. Chapters may not be posted during that week, but I'll let you know. **

**Okay, we are now at the Malfoy Manor chapter of the Deathly Hallows. I will not be putting more than one chapter together for this one, so this chapter will be kind of short. At least this short chapter will make this over 100k words! That is awesome!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 29:  
Ron's Nightmare Comes True**

"So, you want to play chess?" Draco asked Ron who was lying on the couch in the Malfoy Manor office area. The room was a large office and it was like a library because there were large bookshelves against every inch of the wall except for the door and they were all filled with books including very old and expensive First Editions as well.

The last four days at Malfoy Manor had been extremely boring to Ron. He had felt like he would be bored to death, but he didn't know how he was still alive.

When he had first come here, he thought he had been set up by Draco, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Still, he was always nervous from being in this house. It was all because of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself. Ron had met the Dark Lord officially yesterday and it was truly terrifying, but he did his best not to show his fears.

That actually wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing so far while staying at Malfoy Manor was that they had a few people in the basement and people here had tortured them. Ron had recognized two of them as Ollivander and Luna Lovegood. He couldn't believe they had been kidnapped and locked up in the basement here. He had asked Draco what they were doing here, but Draco didn't tell him anything at all.

"Yeah, I'll play some. I haven't play in quite a while. I missed kicking your arse," Ron joked. Draco flipped his middle finger at Ron, making him chuckle.

"Fuck you, Ron. Let's set the board up."

For the next half hour, they both played chess and Ron had managed to beat Draco twice. Draco threw a broken piece against one side of the wall in anger. Draco had always been a sore loser and had often played chess with Ron to see if he could beat Ron. They both knew that if Draco beat Ron at chess, it would be one of Draco's biggest achievements since Ron was known as the master of chess at Hogwarts.

"Quit being a sore loser. You weren't even anywhere close to beating me," Ron said.

Before Draco could say anything, there were noises in the room next to them. It was the drawing room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

They both stood up and walked towards the closed door that led to the drawing room. Ron heard a man say, "I know 'es swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im!" Ron recognized the voice as Scabior's.

"Who?" Ron mouthed to Draco, but Draco shrugged, not knowing what was going on. Ron didn't know whether or not he should open the door to see who they were talking about. The next thing he heard was footsteps walking towards the office. They both immediately backed away from the door.

They heard the voice of Narcissa Malfoy saying that Draco was home for the holidays and would know if it was Harry Potter. Ron's heart sank to his stomach. His eyes widened in fear, thinking of Hermione Granger.

The door opened and the face of Narcissa Malfoy peeked in through the door. "Draco, will you come out here? Ronald, please stay in here." Narcissa opened the door a little more to allow Draco through the door, and then she closed the door before Ron could see anything.

He was panicking and he felt like opening the door and running into the drawing room. _'It's just Harry Potter here. Maybe it's not the real Harry Potter at all. Oh please, let it be a fake Harry Potter. Hermione can't be here, she just can't be. I got to do something! I can't wait here any longer!'_ Ron worriedly thought.

He heard the excited voice of Lucius Malfoy through the door. He couldn't wait any longer, so he slowly turned the knob and opened it a few inches. He almost gasped out loud when he noticed the three familiar people being held against their will. _'HERMIONE! NO!'_ Ron yelled inwardly.

Before he could do anything, Narcissa came to the door again and glared down at Ron before pushing Ron back into the office and slamming the door in his face. He then noticed a glowing light shimmering over the door and Ron recognized it as a result of a locking charm.

"The fuck!" Ron harshly whispered. He now knew he had to do something and he had his own wand.

"STOP!" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked from through the door. Ron turned to the door to hear her demanding where they had gotten the sword from. _'What sword are they talking about?'_ Ron thought as she continued yelling at someone in the drawing room.

She then told them to take everyone downstairs to the basement except the Mudblood. "No!" Ron yelled. He then realized that they didn't hear him and they must've put a silencing charm on the room, but he figured that Narcissa meant it as the other way. That Narcissa probably meant to use the charm to make sure Ron didn't hear anything through the door, but she must've done the spell wrong.

After a few minutes of trying to think of what to do, he heard Bellatrix yell, "Crucio!"

The unmistakable voice of Hermione Granger yelled in pain. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. He then pointed his wand at the door, "_Alohomora!_'" The door didn't unlock and Ron didn't know what to do. He didn't know any other unlocking spells except that one. Another scream of pain was heard as Ron yelled, "HERMIONE!"

"It's a copy, just a copy!" The voice of a sobbing Hermione Granger was heard.

"Damn it! I need to figure out how to get in there!" Ron snarled. "I am going to kill that fucking bitch!" Ron swore he would kill Bellatrix Lestrange for torturing his lovely Hermione Granger.

'_Crack!'_

The sound of someone apparating was heard and it sounded like it came from below Ron's foot. He realized it must've came from the basement, but then again, no one could apparate in or out from this place except a few certain people.

Two minutes later, Bellatrix spoke again louder so Ron could hear her and she was saying that she will call for the Dark Lord and it sounded like she already did. What she said next made Ron's blood boil, "And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

With the anger surging through his body, he pointed his wand at the door and loudly yelled, "REDUCTO!" The whole door blasted and broke into pieces to the floor. He jumped over the rumble to see surprised faces and he heard someone yelling, "_Expelliarmus!_" Ron noticed it was the voice of Neville Longbottom as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hands.

Harry Potter threw a stunning curse at Lucius Malfoy as Ron hurried up from the office to look for Hermione. Draco then got in front of Ron, "Ron, what are you doing?" He harshly whispered as he threw spells at Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You won't like what I'm going to do."

Draco's eyes widened in realization, "Ronald, you can't!"

He ignored him as he saw Bellatrix holding Hermione with a knife against her neck. "STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix yelled.

She commanded them to drop their wands, but she wasn't looking at Ron. It seemed that they had forgotten his little action with the door; although, he was sure Draco didn't forget it.

Harry and Neville dropped their wands as Ron inched his way towards Bellatrix, but making sure he was going around her so she wouldn't see him. Of course, he had to make sure no one suspected him as well.

Once again, Bellatrix said that Greyback could have Hermione after all of this was over. His anger came back in full and he raised his wand to do what he had wanted to do: Kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

Before he could do anything, he heard a grinding noise and he looked up to the source of the noise. He saw an Elf on top of the chandelier, loosening the chandelier as it gave away and crashed on top of Hermione and a goblin. Bellatrix jumped out of the way as Ron yelled, "Hermione!"

Ron ran over to her body and pulled her out from under the broken chandelier as Neville moved forward to pull the goblin out as well. Harry Potter grabbed his forehead as he quickly got some wands from Draco and yelled at Ron to hurry up.

As Ron and Hermione reached the Elf, he felt his insides squeezing tightly as they apparated. It felt like he was in slow motion as he watched Bellatrix throw a knife at them as they were about to apparate. He instinctively pulled Hermione out of the direction of the thrown knife as they apparated out of Malfoy Manor.

He tumbled forward to the ground as his legs hit the ground. He smelled the salt water and knew where they were as he looked down at Hermione whose eyes were closed. She moaned slightly in pain. Ron knew he had to get her inside Shell Cottage when he heard Harry Potter yelling, "Dobby! No! Help!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I had to do it. I promise, the next few chapters will be longer, but I believe that's because I will be using more than one Deathly Hallows chapter. **

**That's really all I have to say. I hope you aren't disappointed by this really short chapter, but I'll see you next time. Thanks for reading and please review! This story is coming to an end and I sure hope you put this story on your favorites list so that you can read it whenever you want to. See ya!**


	30. Back to Shell Cottage

**A/N: Sory for the delay! Yes, I know I was late in updating a new chapter. It's all because when I returned from my vacation, there was a huge storm that caused the whole city to blackout. Over 100k people had no internet or cable for 4 whole days! God, it was a pain in the ass. I know I could've written a new chapter and put it online as soon as the internet came back on, but I didn't work on a new chapter while the internet was out. I just went and did other stuff. **

**Okay, I know most of you thought the last chapter was really good and I appreciate that, but some of you thought it was too short. I have to agree with you on that, but I have a good reason for that. Before I had sent Ron to Hogwarts by the Snatchers two chapters ago, I had another idea for Malfoy Manor that could have turned out to be a really long chapter, but instead I sent Ron to Hogwarts and had him stay at the Malfoy Manor for the holidays which made this chapter shorter. I won't go into detail what my original idea was because I want to let you guys read this chapter now. This chapter takes place during Chapter 24 and 25 of the Deathly Hallows.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 30:  
Back to Shell Cottage**

"Bill! BILL!" Ron screamed with all the strength he had left. The cottage was a good distance away and he was a little weak at the sudden disapparation from Malfoy Manor. He didn't want to risk carrying Hermione to Shell Cottage in case his legs gave out.

"Dobby!" Ron looked up to see Harry Potter yelling in sadness and pain over the death of Dobby the elf. The elf was dead and lying in Harry Potter's arms. Ron looks to his other way to see Neville helping Dean and Luna stand up and walk towards Harry.

All of a sudden, the front doors of Shell Cottage opened and both Bill and Fleur came running out. "Ron!" Bill yelled as he finally saw his brother and began running in his direction. Ron looked down at the unconscious brunette in his arms. Hermione wasn't moving and it was obvious she had passed out.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Bill asked as he finally appeared at Ron's side.

"She needs help!" Ron said to Bill as he looked down at Hermione's face.

"Right, let's get her inside, Fleur will help her." Bill helped Ron pick Hermione up and the both of them began walking towards Shell Cottage. "Fleur, I'll need your help with Hermione here." Bill told Fleur. Bill helped Ron to the door and Ron took Hermione inside. Bill then turned around to go help Fleur, Luna, Dean, Neville and Harry.

Ron looked down at Hermione in shock as he carried her up to one of the bedrooms in the house. Hermione felt much lighter than the last time he had held her. He opened the second door to the bedroom that they had stayed in the last time they were here during the wedding.

Ron laid Hermione on top of the bed and looked down at her face. He began feeling the sides of Hermione's body to see why she had felt lighter. "Oh, Hermione, what happened to you?" Ron wondered out loud as he could easily feel the outlines of Hermione's bones while barely touching her sides. She had gotten really skinny while Ron had been at Hogwarts.

He didn't know why she was so skinny while he had noticed that Harry and Neville still looked pretty much the same since the last time he had seen them. He wondered if Hermione had stopped eating much because of his disappearance to help the Golden Trio get away from Snatchers.

He didn't know how long he had been looking down at Hermione's figure, but he was startled when Fleur walked into the room. "How is she, Ronald?" Fleur asked.

"She still hasn't wakened up. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, why don't you tell what has happened to Hermione?" Fleur asked as she walked further into the room. Fleur walked to the other side of the bed where Hermione lay and she laid the palm of her right hand on top of Hermione's forehead. "She's freezing."

"I can't tell you what happened. I think Harry Potter wants me not to say anything about what they have been doing. Still, I really don't know what happened or how they got caught and this happened. All I can tell you is that Hermione was tortured badly. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Fleur. Please help her." Ron explained. Fleur nodded in return and looked at the cuts on Hermione's arms.

"I'll do my best. I don't mean to be rude, but you need to leave the room so I can look at Hermione properly." Fleur said.

Ron looked straight into Fleur's eyes and shook his head in response before opening his mouth, "No, I'm staying. You are not kicking me out, besides there isn't a part of Hermione I haven't seen yet. Yes, I am admitting that we have done some stuff, so I am not leaving her side. I'm staying here, so help her."

Fleur sighed and closed her eyes for several seconds before nodding her head in response and opening her eyes to look at Hermione. She pulled out her wand and began cutting away parts of her clothing with her wand to reveal several bruises which were likely from Bellatrix.

For the next 10 minutes, Fleur spent had completely removed all of Hermione's clothes except for her knickers. Ron watched Fleur heal all the cuts and bruises on her body. There was a cut on Hermione's neck that Fleur couldn't heal and Ron mentioned that it may have been from a cursed knife and it was most likely from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron didn't feel like a pervert while he looked down at Hermione's half-naked body. He could easily see the bones and Ron felt a little queasy. She had felt lighter than 100 pounds when Ron had carried her. Fleur spoke out loud that she would have to feed Hermione to get her body back to normal while she repaired a small bruise on her right arm. Her body was pale, but nowhere as pale as Ron's, and Ron still thought she was gorgeous, despite the cuts, bruises, and the visible bones.

"All done, I will be right back. She needs to drink something." Fleur said as she left the room quietly. Ron looked down at Hermione and swept her bushy hair out of her face. He cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

He pulled away and stood up from the bed. He looked at the window in the room and walked towards the window. Ron looked to see Dean, Luna, and Neville helping Harry dig a grave for Dobby, the elf.

Ron turned around to see Fleur coming back into the room with a potion in her hands. "Come over here, Ronald. I need your help with this." Ron walked towards her and stood next to the bed. "I'm going to wake Hermione up and I want you to easily lift her so she can drink this."

Ron moved to sit on the bed next to Hermione's head as Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's face. "_Ennervate!_" Fleur whispered as Hermione's eyes slowly opened.

"Wha...what's going on?" Hermione groaned out loud as she opened her eyes all the way to see Fleur pointing a wand at her. Ron was currently looking down at Hermione, glad that she was alright.

"I'll answer your questions soon, Hermione, but you need to drink this," Fleur said as Ron helped Hermione sit up slightly so she could drink the potion in order to get better. "Drink it slowly, Hermione." Fleur whispered as she slowly poured the contents of the potion into Hermione's open mouth. Hermione began coughing in disgust with the taste of the potion.

Eventually, she stopped coughing and color was coming back to her pale face. "Feel better?" Fleur questioned and Hermione nodded in response. Ron let out a relieved breath, knowing that Hermione would be just all right.

"So, is she okay?" Ron felt Hermione's body tense up as soon as he spoke. He wondered if Hermione knew it was Ron that was behind her right now.

"Yes, she'll be just fine." Fleur said as she left the room to go outside and help anyone that needed help.

Hermione turned to look at the person behind her as soon as Fleur left the room. Her eyes widened in shock at the person sitting behind her. "Ron?"

Ron looked down at her big doe eyes and smiled, "Hey, Hermione."

"Ron!" Hermione began sobbing and threw herself into Ron's body, her face against Ron's chest. Her body shook as she sobbed in sadness as well as happiness that Ron was back. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's small and fragile body. He knew he would be seeing Bellatrix Lestrange again someday and knew he would make Bellatrix wish she hadn't done anything to Hermione.

For the rest of the day, Ron and Hermione had gone outside, Ron mostly carrying her weight as they went to be present for Dobby's funeral. Harry and Neville had hugged Hermione at the same time as soon they had noticed that she was okay.

Harry had told Bill that they had to talk to Griphook and Ollivander before Bill took them over to another Order safe area. Bill also told them that they had taken Ginny to a safe place as well because things were getting worse at Hogwarts for those that were members of the D.A.

That night, Ron snuck into Hermione's room while Bill and Fleur went to bed. He had promised Hermione he would meet her later tonight. Hermione was already sitting up against the headboard of the bed, waiting for Ron to show up.

"Hermione," Ron whispered as he crawled onto the bed and moved Hermione so he could sit against the headboard and have Hermione sit between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Before I say something, I want to do something." Hermione said and Ron looked down at her in confusion. Before he could reply, Hermione punched Ron in the stomach. Ron doubled over and looked at her in shock. "That's for leaving me alone for so many months!" Then Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron hard on the lips, "and that's for coming back to save me."

Ron chuckled lowly as he took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. Afterwards, Hermione told Ron what had happened since Ron had left them. She told them about the Deathly Hallows, Nagini at Godric's Hollow, and Mr. Lovegood's home. Ron shook his head in surprise over everything he had just heard.

The next couple days were spent just hanging out and planning for their next break-in, Gringotts. Ron knew it was a barmy idea, but knew that since they were able to break into the Ministry, they could probably be able to break into Gringotts. The only reason he knew that they had a chance was because Griphook was helping them.

He smiled to himself while he listened to Griphook talking about the plan. He was back to where he belonged. He didn't belong with the Slytherins who felt superior against the half-bloods and muggleborns. He knew the battle against the Dark Lord would happen soon and he really hoped Harry won so he could have a life with Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was the best thing ever to happen to him. Tomorrow, they would be breaking into Gringotts break and Ron really hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

**A/N: It wasn't as long as I had hoped to write, but I'm happy with it anyways. The end is near and I'm glad it is; it's time to move on to another story. I sure hope you enjoyed the chapter and that there were enough differences in this Slytherin Ron Weasley chapter from the normal Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows chapters. **

**I know you guys have been waiting quite a while for me to update and for that I apologize. I couldn't do anything about the power since a freaking tree fell on top of one of the cable company's main locations. No one was inside, fortunately, but it caused the cable and internet to be out for a couple days.**

**Anyways, I sure hope you enjoyed and please review! If I thought 200 reviews was great, 300 reviews would be such an awesome way to end this story! All of you guys are the best! I will update a new chapter for A Death Eater's Regrets this Friday!**

**See ya!**He HhhaHe dh


	31. The Hufflepuff Cup

**A/N: I was really hoping that I would finish this story before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 came out. Now, it seems that won't happen. Still, this story will be completed before August without a doubt. Other than that, all your reviews have been awesome! Thank you guys!**

**The last chapter was shorter than what I had originally planned, but I'm fine with that. This chapter will not be long also because I am not combining chapters. This chapter takes place during Chapter 26: Gringotts of the Deathly Hallows. Here you go.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, some lines were taken from the book and they are J.K. Rowling's work, not mine.)**

* * *

**Chapter 31:  
The Hufflepuff Cup**

"So, how does it feel to be on the right side? I mean the good side."

Ron looked up at Bill who had asked the question. He opened his mouth to say something before closing his mouth once again. He didn't know how to describe his feelings, but then he turned his head to look at Hermione who was currently talking to Neville in the living room while Ron and Bill were in the kitchen.

He knew what to say as he opened his mouth, "It's the best decision I've ever made." While Ron said this, his eyes were on Hermione the whole time, never leaving her. He knew that Bill knew what Ron was implying as Bill followed the direction of Ron's eyes to Hermione Granger.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Ron. I'm glad that she is making you a better man." Bill said while Ron blushed. "However, I do have something I want to tell you. Mum and dad sent me a letter and it wasn't a nice letter. In the letter, they found out that you helped these guys escape from Malfoy Manor." When Ron didn't reply, Bill continued, "Well, I don't know why you guys won't tell me about Malfoy Manor, but I do have to tell you this. You need to be careful now. The Ministry has put up a wanted sign on you, so if you are to go out into public, you need to be wearing a disguise."

Ron nodded before replying, "Well, you don't need to worry about that now. I was already going to do that. I told Hermione that and now she will just make a disguise for me, I guess."

Ron was talking about Hermione making a disguise for Ron before they went to rob the Gringotts bank. All Ron could think about their plan was that the Golden Trio was insane! Still, he knew it had to be done; he just didn't have to like it.

Bill was about to open his mouth when Hermione came walking over. "Ron, it's time." That was all Hermione had to say and Ron knew he would probably not be seeing his brother, Bill, again for a little while.

Ron nodded and stood up from the kitchen table and followed Hermione upstairs to get ready to leave.

A half-hour later, all 5 of them stood outside. Hermione had just taken the Polyjuice and she was now turning into Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron growled at the sight of Bellatrix, even though he knew it was Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but hope to kill the real Bellatrix Lestrange someday.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked when she heard Ron growl.

"Nothing's wrong. Bellatrix has too many reminders and I really hate her. Sorry, go ahead and disguise me."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at his face. "Don't move."

"Don't make me ugly!" Ron exclaimed before she began moving her wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ronald, you'll take whatever I give you. Now, shut up and let me do this."

Ron wisely shut up and let Hermione do her work. He took a look at the people behind Hermione: Harry, Neville, and Griphook. Ron and Hermione would be the only ones that would be going in public while the other three would be going under Harry's cloak. It was a tight fit, but they managed to do it by crouching.

"All done! It really feels weird using this wand. It felt different when I was doing your disguise and also knowing that this wand has been used for terrible things. Ugh!" Hermione groaned.

Ron had to agree as Hermione tore her eyes off the wand and they all stepped close together. "Harry, honestly, how do I look?" Ron asked, needing to know if Hermione made him okay or purposely made him ugly just for the heck of it.

Harry looked up at Ron in amusement, "Well, you look okay, but you are not my type." Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment as they all held hands before they all turned on the spot.

They appeared outside the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. With a deep breath, Ron followed Hermione into the Leaky Cauldron, completely ignoring Tom, and going into Diagon Alley.

Walking through Diagon Alley, Ron could tell that the Golden Trio was shocked at the appearance of Diagon Alley. He had already known what was going on in the Wizarding part of Britain, but still it was devastating to see how much Diagon Alley had changed.

On the side of the streets, there were a few people that were most likely Muggleborns that had their wand taken or they were beggars and homeless. Either way, Ron ignored them as they continued their way towards Gringotts Bank.

He also ignored a woman asking where her children were and he also pointed his wand at a man that looked like he was itching to lunge at Hermione, or in this case, Bellatrix. Other than that, they had no problems until a man yelled out, "Madam Lestrange!"

All of them immediately turned to the source of the voice. Ron looked at the man closely before recognizing him as Travers.

Hermione, or Bellatrix Lestrange, replied, "What do you want?" Ron knew she sounded rude and knew that was not a good thing because Travers was also a Death Eater. Ron suppressed the urge from rolling his eyes, now just finding out that Hermione Granger was terrible at acting.

Travers stopped walking and looked at Hermione in confusion. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Well, I was looking to greet you, but if I am not welcome…"

"No, no, Travers. How are you?" Hermione quickly covered up her mistake and Ron was glad for that.

Travers turned to see Ron standing next to Hermione. Hermione immediately introduced Ron to Travers as Dragomir. Ron felt that had to be one of the silliest names he had ever heard, but nevertheless he greeted Travers.

Travers nodded and turned to Hermione once again. He then asked Hermione where they were going and Hermione replied, "Gringotts Bank." Travers exclaimed about needing his gold.

The next few minutes were spent walking to Gringotts Bank while Hermione and Ron talked to Travers. What Travers revealed next did not surprise Ron. Travers questioned Hermione how she was here instead of Malfoy Manor. Ron wasn't surprised that Bellatrix had been forced to stay at Malfoy Manor after their little escape. Since Travers mentioned it, Hermione thankfully explained her way out. Ron just hoped that Travers would not be suspicious anymore as they neared the Gringotts Bank.

Travers sighed something about some probes as they all went through the check-up that was performed by the Goblins. Hermione nearly got caught and Ron felt their insane plan going wrong when all of a sudden the guards with the probes looked like they had been confounded. Ron raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. They were about to go through when the guards tried to stop Hermione, but they got through eventually.

"That was close," Ron whispered, making sure Travers didn't hear him. It was starting to be a hassle as they slowly made their way through the bank to the counters where the Goblins sat.

One of the Goblins looked up and was startled when he got a look at Hermione, or Bellatrix. "Madam Lestrange! H-How may I help you?"

"I want to enter my vault today," Hermione replied.

The Goblin seemed to be stalling and Ron was suddenly suspicious. He wondered if the real Bellatrix Lestrange had notified the Goblins that something may be wrong. The Goblin then asked for identification which caused Hermione to yell at the Goblin with some lie. He heard a voice behind him and knew it was Harry, but it was really low that no one could hear him. Ron heard him mutter the _imperius_ curse and Ron knew that Harry was now doing the right thing in order for them to make this plan work.

He was finding this whole situation dull and dangerous. He'd rather be back at Bill's Shell Cottage home in a bed. Nevertheless, that was what Ron would have done in a second before he had dated Hermione Granger. Well, he still felt like doing that right now, but he wasn't doing it so that was an improvement at least.

The _imperius_ curse was used again, this time on Travers. It was right after Hermione had started acting bad again after the Goblin was looking at her wand, or Bellatrix's wand. Hermione, thankfully, wisely shut up when the Goblin and Travers seemed to not be suspicious anymore and began acting weird.

After a few more minutes of the Goblin going to get the clankers and the Goblin almost being stopped by another Goblin, but they all made it and got onto the car after Harry used the _imperius _curse again to make Travers hide somewhere else while they all went on the cart. This time, Harry had taken off his cloak, uncovering Harry, Griphook, and Neville so they weren't hiding anymore. He also told Hermione and Ron that he had imperiused those guys.

Ten minutes later, Ron had not a single doubt that the Golden Trio was officially insane! "Fuck! That hurts!" Ron yelled as he touched an object in the Lestranges' vault and it burned a hole into his shoes. The object then multiplied into several clones of that specific object. Ron knew it was going to happen because they used the exact same defense spell in the Weasleys' vault. "Don't touch anything!" Ron yelled out to the Golden Trio. Thankfully, the Griphook explained to them what Ron was yelling about and the Golden Trio watched their step as they tried to look for Hufflepuff's cup.

"There it is, Harry!" Neville yelled. They all looked to where Neville was pointing and they all could see Hufflepuff's cup. Harry was closest to it, so he tried to reach for it, but it was way out of his reach. So, he took out the Gryffindor's sword that Harry had gotten while Ron was at Hogwarts.

In the corner of his eye, Ron saw Griphook looking at the sword intensely. During their time at Shell Cottage, all three of them had argued about the sword because the sword was one of the few things that could destroy a Horcrux and Griphook wanted the sword. That was the deal with Griphook for his help on breaking into the Gringotts Bank.

When Harry couldn't reach the cup with the sword, Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and levitated him in the air by his own ankle to get closer to the cup. Harry hit several objects on his way up, causing them to multiply and hitting the others including Ron back on the floor. Everything began multiplying and they began filling up all the spaces on the floor.

They all, except Harry, screamed in pain from the burning objects as Harry tried to get closer to the cup. Hermione, Neville, Ron were waist-deep in the burning objects while Griphook and the other Goblin were almost completely covered by the burning objects. Hermione attempted to protect them all by casting the _impervius_.

Harry finally got the cup and dropped both the cup and the sword. They all looked for it when Harry yelled out when he found it. All of a sudden, Griphook leaped for the sword and took it. Griphook swung the door as he tried to escape as the cup flew into the air. Harry dived and caught it and Ron could tell it was burning, but Harry held on to it. Next to Ron, Griphook was running out of the vault and Ron dived at Griphook, his hands missing Griphook's leg by inches.

"Thieves! Thieves!" Griphook shouted as he ran towards other Goblins and other Wizards. All the Goblins had daggers and Ron knew that no one would want to get killed by Goblins just because they had robbed their bank.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron immediately left the vault and began fighting the wizards but they were throwing most of the spells at the Goblins because they would be worse.

"This way!" Harry yelled and Ron turned to see Harry heading for the albino-looking dragon and for the first time, Ron didn't argue because he already knew the Golden Trio was insane. Hermione complained and Ron almost smirked, knowing of her fear of heights.

The Goblins and Wizards were getting closer and they all immediately got onto the back of the dragon. They got onto the dragon and Hermione exclaimed that they would never get out since the dragon was too big. Nevertheless, as Harry had already freed the dragon from the cuffs, the dragon gave a roar and flew into the air, heading towards the ceiling. With the help of Hermione to making a hole in the ceiling, they were free and they had actually succeeded in robbing the bank.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but forgive me if the chapter is really similar. Yeah, I really didn't have much of anything original in my mind to add to Gringotts (including the dialogue) in the first place, so that's why it was almost identical, but I tried not to let that happen as much as I could. Still, I've covered everything that happened during the Gringotts chapter of the Deathly Hallows. Even though I was using some lines from the chapter as well, but I put it in my disclaimer notes since I was using the same lines. Either way, it was a pretty difficult chapter for me to write which is why I didn't do every single scene that was in the book because there was nothing new I could do with in my mind. Thankfully, the rest of the story, including the Battle of Hogwarts, shouldn't be hard to write because there are plenty of missing scenes with Hermione and Ron that I can create. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and A Death Eater's Regrets will be updated next week, same with this story as well. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	32. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: It's good to be back! Well, I may be a bit not good because it's been quite a while since I've written a fanfic chapter. So, I may be a bit rusty, but here it goes.**

**Chapter 31 took place during the Chapter 26: Gringotts of the Deathly Hallows. So, this chapter will take place during Chapter 27 and Chapter 28 of the Deathly Hallows. If I am right, there are only about 5 or 6 chapters left in this Ron Weasley, the Slytherin story. Anyways, all I can say is that I am going to be focusing only on this story to the end before I start working on A Death Eater's Regrets.**

**This chapter may be short because there really are not much Ron and Hermione moments in those two chapters, but don't worry because we all know that there are a lot of missing moments in the later chapters of the Deathly Hallows because it is all about Harry Potter, not Ron or Hermione except for the last two chapters. So, yes this is a filler chapter pretty much. **

**(This is the very last disclaimer I will do because I'm tired of doing this every single chapter, so here it goes: I do not own Harry Potter nor is this for****profit. This is only for enjoyment.)**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

**Back to Hogwarts**

"Whooo!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs as he rode on the back of the dragon, sitting behind Harry and Neville while he sat in front of Hermione. They had just escaped from Gringotts bank and Ron still couldn't believe it. He knew how nearly impossible it was to rob Gringotts and escape. He wanted to tell Bill about this whole robbery.

Now, he was riding on the back of a dragon, that only one other person in his family got a chance to experience, Charlie. Unfortunately, he didn't remember what Charlie had said it was like to ride on a dragon. A half hour later of riding on the dragon, he was beginning to hate it.

"Oh fuck, this sucks. Ugh." Ron groaned in discomfort as Hermione weakly whimpered in fear from behind him. He knew she hated heights.

After a long while, the dragon finally began flying lower and lower. Ron looked over to below him and knew they had to get off before the dragon landed. "Harry, we have to get off before it lands. It'll eat us if they know we're here."

Harry turned his head to Ron and looked at him with one eye, "There's a body of water coming up, and I say we jump!"

Ron looked at him in agreement, even though he knew Hermione would disagree, but he would rather jump than stay on the dragon's back.

"NOW!" Harry roared and the four of them jumped off the dragon's back and they all went soaring down to the water below.

With a loud splash, Ron groaned in pain as he hit the water. He definitely knew they were too high to jump at that moment, but it was too late. Groaning, he swam back to the surface and looked around for Hermione. "Hermione!" Ron called out. He saw the shore ahead of him and he noticed Harry not far away from him.

"Here," a low moan came from behind Ron. Ron turned around in the water and saw Hermione struggling to keep her head above the surface. He quickly swam over to her and wrapped an arm around her stomach, under her arms. He looked up and saw Harry and Neville slowly swimming to the shore. He tightened his grip on Hermione and helped pull her toward the shore.

Eventually, they reached the shore and Neville helped pull them out. They all fell to the ground in exhaustion, then Neville got up from the ground with his wand in hand. He immediately cast all types of spells around them in order to keep them protected.

Ron pulled Hermione up to his chest as they lie on the ground next to Harry. Hermione winced when Ron pulled her up against him and Ron noticed this. "We need the essence of dittany. Do you have any Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and pulled her purse out of her socks from her shoes and reached into the bag, and accio'd the bottle of dittany. All three of them got up and the four of them huddled together with the bottle, helping each other heal their burns.

"Oh yeah..." Ron groaned in appreciation as the dittany healed the burns on his arms. He turned to help Hermione with the dittany while Harry and Neville were finishing up with the dittany.

Hermione than took out her wand and muttered out the usual protection charms that would protect them. All of a sudden, Harry gave a gasp of pain. Ron turned to look at Harry who was now holding his forehead with his right hand.

Ron turned to look at Hermione and then at Neville who both were looking at Harry with concern and curiosity. Looking back at Harry, he had finally stopped grasping his forehead and was breathing heavily.

Harry looked up at all of the three and opened his mouth, " **He knows."**

Ron looked at him with a confused look on his face. Harry began explaining that he had been right all along and that the last Horcrux, besides Nagini, was at Hogwarts. Hermione began asking Harry how he knew and Ron paid attention. He wanted to be a part of this group and he wanted to help this Golden Trio win the war. He would never, ever be one of the regular Slytherin cowards which included his best friend.

Eventually, Hermione stopped questioning Harry when Harry commanded her that they had no choice, but to immediately go to Hogwarts as soon as possible before Voldemort got to Hogwarts; they finally apparated on the spot and landed on the road of Hogsmeade High Street.

Immediately, the Caterwauling charm went off. Ron hit his forehead with the palm of his right hand. He had forgotten that this was going to happen if they were to show up in Hogsmeade like this at this time.

They went under Harry's invisibility cloak, which Ron hated doing because he had to bend down so much that his back and knees screamed at him to straighten back up. He was simply too tall to be under the cloak with Harry, Hermione, and Neville. He was amazed that they could still fit under the cloak, but he supposed it was because of all of them bending their knees as well; although, Hermione barely needed to do those because she was already pretty short.

Hermione then whispered that they should disapparate, but Ron whispered back that there was an anti-apparating charm on as well. Hermione looked at Ron with a knowing, but furious look on her face. He knew he was now in trouble with her for not remembering that this would happen and telling them about it.

All of a sudden, the air felt cold and there were dementors gliding down the street towards them. Harry immediately cast his patronus charm at the dementors and soon after, the door to Hog's Head opened and a man told them to get inside. Ron followed Harry inside and all of them were inside.

Ron recognized the man as Aberforth Dumbledore. He had bought firewhiskey from Aberforth in the past. Aberforth was a weird man, but now that didn't matter. He had saved them, even when the Death Eaters knocked on his door and Aberforth yelled at them telling them that the patronus was his goat.

"Thank you for saving us." Ron muttered to Aberforth and Aberforth grunted as if to say you're welcome.

"No, really, thank you." Harry agreed.

Aberforth tried to get them to leave and go into hiding again, but Harry argued that he could not and that he had something he had to do. This eventually turned into Aberforth telling a story about his brother and his sister.

Nevertheless, even after the story, Harry didn't back down. He still told Aberforth that this war is not over. Voldemort has not won if someone is still fighting in the war. Harry would try and save this because he knew it had to be him to win this war. Aberforth gave in and turned to a portrait of his sister on the wall. "**You know what to do**," Aberforth told to the portrait. His sister in the portrait smiled and turned around to walk away.

She returned, this time bringing someone with her. This person's face was a bit bruised and this person had scratches on her arm. Ron recognized the person as..."Ginny!".

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. I don't really like this chapter. I'm not a fan of filler chapters, but since I am following the storyline of Deathly Hallows with my own twists, it is necessary. I do my own twists and if there are Ron and Hermione missing moments, I will definitely do those. Unfortunately, during these times in the book, the only missing moments are when Harry goes with Luna to the Ravenclaw room. So, that will be when I do my own magic at missing moments. **

**You may question why did I use Ginny? The answer is sorta simple. Ron Weasley is not part of the Golden Trio. He never was, so no Death Eaters really know that he is part of them, even after the events at Malfoy Manor. I believe around that time would be near when Ginny and Dumbledore's Army would have gone into hiding in the Room of Requirements. Since Neville is part of the Golden Trio, Ginny was the other person that was part of Dumbledore's Army and I believe she is the best person to lead them. I think the next chapter will either be a filler chapter or have lots of Ron/Hermione missing moments! Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	33. The Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had originally planned to update this chapter on May 18****th****, but I got distracted. On May 19****th****, I took a trip to Los Angeles to visit a friend and just returned yesterday, May 26****th****. I hope this chapter makes up for the filler chapter I gave you. Now, I've decided not to do another filler chapter and to do this chapter based on three chapters of the Deathly Hallows. Those three are Chapters 29, 30, and 31. These three chapters contain a good amount of missing moments of Ron and Hermione. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 33:  
The Battle of Hogwarts**

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the appearance of Ginny stepping out of the portrait. His mood immediately shifted from surprised to one of concern at Ginny's appearance. "What in the hell happened to you?"

Ginny pushed away the hand of Ron that was resting on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm fine Ron. This is nothing, you should see Seamus. That boy never knows when to shut up."

Ron could not believe that Ginny was talking in such a casual tone as if this was a normal thing. He now knew that Ginny was okay and that she was a tough girl, although he still believed that Hermione was a lot tougher than Ginny is.

"Well, it's nice to see you all again." Ginny glanced at Harry who lowered his eyes from her and Ron noticed a bit of disappointment in Ginny's eye before it vanished. With a clap of her hands, "Let's go guys. Follow me. Aberforth, there will be more coming and they will apparate into here because of the charms outside." Aberforth gave a groan at that as Ginny walked back into the portrait which Ron and the Golden Trio followed her into.

"This is not on the Marauder's map. Where does this lead to?" Harry questioned.

Ginny turned her head, but not all the way as she opened her mouth, "You will see."

They finally reached the end and Ginny pushed open another portrait. As the portrait opened, Ron saw many students through the crack of the opening and as the portrait opened, many students were in the room. "Welcome back to the Room of Requirement." Ginny said.

Many students cheered, mostly calling out Harry's, Neville's and Hermione's name; although, Ron did hear one student say, "Why is Ron Weasley with them?"

After they calmed down, Ron finally got a good look at Seamus and agreed with Ginny; Seamus did look a lot worse.

Ron shook out of his thoughts when Neville admitted that they did indeed broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly to grab everyone's attention. "So, Harry, what's the plan?"

"Uh, what plan? Um, there's just something that we need to do before we get back to Hog's Head."

At that comment, everyone looked at Harry with a confused look while Ginny looked at Harry with the same disappointed look once again.

They all argued that they should help because Harry had admitted it had something to do with defeating Voldemort and they clamored that they were Dumbledore's Army and therefore had the right to help. Neville finally convinced Harry that they can help because none of them had an idea what they were supposed to look for.

After Harry explained what they were looking for, a Ravenclaw student told Harry of the Lost Diadem. At that time, Ron noticed that there were others walking into the room from behind him. Luna Lovegood was one of them as well as Dean Thomas.

Luna told Harry about the Lost Diadem and would take Harry to the Ravenclaw room, regardless of Cho Chang offering it first.

After Harry left the Room of Requirement, Ron took a look around the room. Students were talking to each other and Ron looked at Ginny who was next to Neville and Hermione.

Ginny looked away from them and looked up at Ron and then she walked over to Ron. "So, you mind telling me why you were with them?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked down at his sister's bruised face before responding, "I couldn't let Hermione go without me."

"Aw!" Ginny cooed, "That is so cute!"

Ron groaned, "Bloody hell, Ginny, give me a break."

Ginny smirked, "So, I guess you are the 2nd person in our family to ride a dragon!" Ron rolled his eyes and was about to respond when he saw Neville and Hermione whispering. Ron frowned as they stopped whispering and walked towards the door leading out into the halls of the 7th floor of Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, Ginny." Ron said as he walked towards Hermione and Neville. "Hey, where are you going?

Hermione stopped moving and Neville slowly stopped. They turned to look at Ron and Hermione bit her lips. "Um, there is something that needs to be done. We will be right back."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "There is no bloody way in hell I am letting you out of my sights!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and Ron felt a fight coming on. He had a feeling she would say she could take care of herself. Before Hermione could say anything, Ron quickly continued, "Look, I don't want to fight, but why don't I just go with you. There is nothing for me to do here. We both have been through enough in the last year and I deserve the right to go with you. Hermione, I know you can take care of yourself, but would it really hurt you guys to just let me come with you and help?"

With that, Hermione let her hands fall from her hips, "Fine, you can come with us."

Ron looked around before following Hermione and Neville out into the halls. "Wands out." Hermione whispered. "Okay, we need to get down to the 2nd floor. So, Ron, try not to make any noises and keep up with us. We have to get to the 2nd floor as fast as possible without attracting attention."

"Why the hell are we going into Myrtle's loo?" Ron asked as the three of them entered the haunted girls' loo on the 2nd floor.

Hermione and Neville didn't answer Ron as they walked towards the sinks of the loo. Ron watched them, silently as Hermione encouraged Neville, "Come on, you can do it." Neville then let out a strange hissing noise out of his mouth. Ron raised his eyebrows in confusion.

After the 7th time Neville had hissed, there was a clanking noise, so loud that it startled Ron. Ron looked around and the clanking noise came again and this time Ron was looking at the sinks which were separating in half.

"What the..." Ron started to say as the sinks finally stopped making the clanking noise and there was a large round hole in the floor where the sinks used to be.

"Neville! I knew you could do it!" Hermione hugged Neville tightly and Ron felt a surge of jealousy, but pushed it away, knowing that Hermione was his and that Neville was just a friend. "Okay, let's go down."

Neville nodded and went down the hole first and before Ron could say anything, Hermione followed immediately after. Ron felt lost, unsure of what to do and he decided to risk it as he followed them down the hole which turned out to be like a slide in a way.

When he finally reached the bottom of the hole, he landed on several hard objects which broke beneath him, making snapping noises. "Ugh." Ron groaned as he saw the objects were bones. "Why the bloody ell does it smell so bad in here?" Ron groaned loudly this time as the smell of the room hit him.

"It didn't smell this bad last time I was here with Harry, but the smell could be coming from the dead basilisk." Neville said as he walked away from the two of them and Hermione then followed Neville.

Ron followed the two of them, thinking of what Neville had just said. "Wait a minute! It was true? Potter really killed a basilisk in 2nd year?"

Hermione turned her head slightly towards Ron, "Yes, Ron, Harry really did kill a basilisk. How far away are we Neville?"

"Not far, there's this hole that we have to get through because of the cave-in Lockhart caused."

Ron felt like he wanted to ask many more questions, but felt that they would be a bit annoyed, so he could just wait until after they were done with whatever they were down here for. They reached the area where the cave-in Neville talked about was. There was a small hole through the cave-in, too small for either Neville or Ron to fit through, but Hermione could probably fit through it because of her petite stature.

"Okay, let me levitate out some rocks." Hermione muttered as she pulled out her wand. As she did, Ron asked a question.

"Hey, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Neville raised his eyebrows, "Shite! I forgot about that!"

"We will worry about that after we finish getting the basilisk fangs," Hermione muttered as she levitated out rocks from the cave-in.

After Hermione finished, the three of them climbed their way through the now much bigger hole and came upon to another door. Neville then hissed exactly the same way he did when he opened the sinks up top of the loo.

_Blimey_ was all Ron could think as he saw the decaying body/skeleton of the dead basilisk as they got through the door. Ron groaned as the smell as Hermione and Neville continued their way towards the basilisk in front of him. They reached the basilisk and Hermione told Neville to be careful as they both used their wand to pull out a handful of fangs.

"Before we go back, I think we should go ahead and destroy the goblet," Neville said as they were preparing to go back the way they came in. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. "I believe you should do it, Hermione, it's your turn."

Hermione, unexpectedly, did not want to do it, but with further persuasion from Neville, Hermione relented and took one of the fangs she had in her arms and let the rest fall to the floor with a clatter. Hermione neared the goblet that was currently lying on the floor and all of a sudden, she stopped moving.

Ron scrunched up his face in confusion, wondering what was happening as it seemed that Hermione was listening to something. He had a bad feeling that it was coming from the goblet, but could not be sure. Neville then burst out, "Don't listen to what it says Hermione! Stab it! Just STAB IT!"

With that, Hermione shook her head and whimpered and then she stabbed the goblet with the fang. The goblet shook in front of them and gave out a loud, piercing whine which forced Ron to cover his ears.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron barked. Hermione turned to him, unshed tears in her eyes, and she shook her head at him, "Don't worry about it Ron, let's just go. Harry should be back in Room of Requirement by now. We don't want to worry him."

They all picked up the fangs and moved towards the entrance and to where the tunnel was. "I've got it!" Ron exclaimed as the three of them were thinking of ways to get out of the tunnel. Hermione and Neville turned to Ron as Ron continued, "We can summon some broomsticks!"

"That's a good idea, Ron!" Hermione beamed up at Ron as Ron pointed his wand up at the tunnel. Before he could do the spell, there was a loud, booming voice that almost caused them to drop the fangs.

**(Next few lines are in Bold because they are taken from the book)**

"**I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."** The voice of Voldemort boomed and the three of them looked at each other.

"Oh no, we need to hurry." Hermione muttered.

Ron immediately raised his wand once again and summoned two broomsticks. After twenty seconds, two broomsticks finally appeared through the tunnel. Ron gave Neville one and Neville immediately got on it and took off. Ron felt a bit surprised because he had always thought Neville was not good on a broom at all since their first broom lessons in their first year.

"Okay, you get on behind me and we'll go." Ron said and Hermione nodded, but before Hermione could get on the broom, Ron grabbed Hermione and smashed his lips against Hermione's lips. The kiss was a bit bruising at first, but Ron softened up and glided his lips over Hermione's before separating from Hermione. "Felt like it's been a while since I've done that. I felt like I was dying without a kiss from your lovely lips for hours." Hermione smiled shyly up at Ron and got on the broom and Ron got on in front of her as they took off up through the tunnel.

The three of them moved as fast as they could through the halls to up to the Room of Requirement, where they assumed everyone still was at.

They immediately stopped and panted as they saw Harry Potter running towards them and skidding to a stop in front of them. Harry snapped at them, asking where the hell they had been and Neville explained everything to Harry. Harry looked surprised when Hermione had mentioned that Neville had copied Harry's voice of parseltongue to get into the Chamber of Secrets.

After that, Harry explained to them that he knew where Ravenclaw's diadem was and they all headed to the Room of Requirement.

They kicked out Ginny and whoever was still in the Room of Requirement and stepped in. This was different from when Ron entered it the first time with Potter, Hermione, and Neville after the dragon escape. He wondered what other things the room could do, but before he could think about it, Potter told them all to find the diadem.

They all split up, but Ron stayed close to where Hermione was as he looked for something that looked like a crown. He then heard voices and followed them. Potter was standing in front of his best friend, Draco, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe cast a spell that caused objects near him to collapse and he heard Hermione shriek from behind him. He went to her immediately, forgetting about what was happening between Potter and the three of his old friends.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked Hermione when he reached her and she nodded her head. He immediately remembered what he had just left, "Follow me!"

They reached back to where Potter was and they saw him and her. Crabbe called Hermione a mudblood and cast the Avada Kedavra curse at her; Ron immediately grabbed Hermione out of the way.

Anger raging through his body, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Crabbe, "Expelliarmus!" It hit Goyle instead and his wand went flying out of his hands. Crabbe turned and without thinking, he cast the Avada Kedavra curse at Ron. Ron dived out of the way.

"NO! Stop! Don't hit Ron!" Draco yelled. Ron then saw Crabbe raise his wand again and muttered a curse that sound something like fiendfyre. Ron eyes bulged and he stood up and grabbed Hermione and Harry and ran like hell.

"What the hell?" Potter yelled. He saw the fiendfyre and cast aguamenti at it, but it didn't work. Ron knew it wouldn't, but had no time to tell him. They found Neville and they all ran towards the entrance of the Room of Requirement. Ron stopped, when they knew it was far away and that the fiendfyre would catch up before they could make it. "Look, we need to take those brooms right there. We can't outrun the fiendfyre, but we can out fly it.

They all listened to him and grabbed a broom, there were five, but they only needed four. They flew up in the air and Ron didn't follow them. He flew around, looking for his best friend, Draco. Potter followed him to help, which Ron felt grateful for. "There!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron flew towards where Potter pointed at and he grabbed Draco who was pulling Goyle. Harry grabbed Goyle from Draco and they flew for the entrance before the fiendfyre could catch up to them and when they made it through, Hermione shut the door.

Ron pulled Draco off the broom and Draco coughed while Potter put Goyle, unconscious, on the ground. Draco muttered, "Crabbe..." Ron felt a bit saddened, but then again, Crabbe was not really their friends. Crabbe and Goyle had always felt like their bodyguards or something like that. He got rid of the pity feeling when he remembered that Crabbe had nearly killed both him and Hermione.

Hermione was talking to Potter about the diadem on his arm, looks like Potter found the diadem, but it looked like the fiendfyre had hit it first. It was definitely destroyed because the fiendfyre was dark magic. Ron told them this and Hermione said that the horcrux must be destroyed.

There were yells and they turned to see Deatheaters in the castle and Ron saw Fred and George fighting a few deatheaters, one of them recognizable as the now Minister of Magic. Ron immediately pulled his wand out as George made a joke at the Minister of Magic and Fred laughed and was responding, but he stopped mid-sentence as a curse hit him. It was the Avada Kedavra curse.

George turned to Fred, his jaw hanging open which was the same look as Ron was currently looking like. "Fred! NO! FRED!" George yelled as he kneeled by Fred and Ron stood there in shock.

**A/N: Sad, sad ending. I did not use Percy because as I have previously mentioned in one of the earlier chapters, Percy and Ron's parents are very, very pureblood fanatics. I don't know if they will ever change their views, but only Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ginny have changed their views and Ron has done as well because of Hermione Granger.**

**I sure hope you are not upset that I did not include the kiss scene from the book about Ron wanting to save the house elves. Ron has not been with them long enough to feel really bad and wanting to help house elves. That is how I felt. So, instead, I did a kiss scene almost like from the movie. **

**Now, before I finish this author's note, I would like to mention that there are only four more chapters left in this story. Yes, I know that there are six more chapters in the book, but I will explain. The next chapter will be a filler chapter of Chapter 32 of the book. After that, I will be combining chapters 33, 34, and 36 of the book. The last two chapters will be the last two chapters of the book. **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time!**


	34. Snape's Demise

**A/N: Here is one of the last four chapters of this story. This chapter is mostly a filler chapter because there are not enough missing moments, but I can do my own twists. The next chapter is a combination of three chapters of the Deathly Hallows, so it'll definitely be longer than this chapter. **

**(Disclaimer: Of course I don't own H.P.)**

* * *

**Ch. 34  
Snape's Demise**

The mind of Ron was empty, but filled with shock. He could not move, his jaw hanging open, as he stared on at George who was now cradling Fred to his chest. Explosions, screams, and the whishing of spells being thrown near them were not enough to shake Ron out of his shock.

However, it was when Hermione shook Ron's arm that shook Ron out of his shock. He turned to look down at Hermione with a pained expression and Hermione looked at him sadly. Suddenly, the anguish feeling of grief left him and was replaced with anger, intense anger. He saw George's expression do the same as George stood up and pulled Fred into a **niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier**. Harry Potter had helped George as well, and then suddenly, George took off, running toward to the person that had thrown the killing curse at Fred.

Ron tightened his grip on his wand, positioned to run after George and help George, but something was holding him back. There were two different hands holding him back and Ron struggled against the grip. The more he struggled, one hand lost their grip on Ron, but one still kept him in his place. Turning around in a fury, he saw Neville holding him back and Hermione trying to hold him back.

"Get off me! I have to go after George!" Ron roared.

"Ron! No! You can't! We are the only ones that can end this war!" Hermione cried.

Ron knew Hermione was right, but he was determined not to show it through his facial expressions. All he could fell that he was hell-bent on revenge, to avenge his brother's death.

He closed his eyes tightly and took several deep breaths. Boy, it was getting extremely difficult to ignore Hermione and Neville all together and to go after George. With as much strength he could muster, he allowed himself to be pulled back to Hermione, Neville and Harry Potter.

Neville turned to Harry, "Harry, do you think you can find out where Voldemort is?"

Harry looked at Neville with a grim look and nodded slowly before closing his eyes. Ron looked away, knowing Harry Potter was now looking inside the mind of Voldemort. Instead, Ron looked down at the body of Fred and up at Fred's face, which had the expression of laughing. He had always wondered if that was the way Fred and George would like to go out, go out laughing or pranking someone.

The voice of Harry Potter broke Ron out of his thoughts as he turned back to Harry Potter. "He's in the shrieking shack," Harry told the three of them.

Hermione was outraged, calling Voldemort a coward, but Ron didn't think so. Voldemort had many Death Eaters and creatures helping him, why should Voldemort do everything by himself. It was just what Ron would had done if he was in Voldemort's position, but he banished that thought out of his head, not wanting to think of himself as Voldemort.

* * *

After that, there were plenty of arguing between the three of them, Ron not being involved, on who should go to the Shrieking Shack to get to the snake. When Hermione told them that she should go by herself, Ron vehemently argued that she shouldn't. They were finally distracted by their argument when two Death Eaters showed up.

With Hermione's help, she was able to get rid of the Death Eater, Harry threw the invisibility cloak all over the four of them and Harry told Ron to bend down a bit. Ron glared at Harry, but did what he said.

They were able to get outside in minutes by running. They came by Draco who was trying to get outside; Ron thought he was trying to get back to his parents so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of this battle.

Harry Potter stunned the Death Eater and Neville pushed Draco who then tripped over the stunned Death Eater's body. Ron turned to glare at Neville, "What the fuck you do that for?" He didn't get an answer as the four of them continued their way to outside.

Ron was bending so low that he didn't get the chance to see Hermione throw a spell at Fenrir Greyback who was currently on top of Lavender Brown. Ron felt bad for Lavender Brown; even after all her attempts on Ron last year in their 6th year.

Before they even reached the doors to get outside, the doors burst open and giant spiders came crawling in. Ron whimpered in fear at the sight of the giant spiders, never had known that there were such creatures near Hogwarts.

All of a sudden, Harry Potter left the cloak and yelled, "HAGRID!" and continued yelling as Ron saw Hagrid being carried by the giant spiders. The rest of them followed Harry Potter outside and Hermione grabbed Harry, trying to get him back under the cloak.

Ron looked around him and it was complete chaos outside. Wizards and witches everywhere throwing spells at each other, giant spiders and creatures were outside as well and then Ron saw them. Giants, there were giants and one of them actually spoke a word, "Hagger!" Ron didn't know what he was saying, but he definitely did not want to be near them, then the air felt cold and dark all of a sudden. Ron's eyes bulged as Neville whispered, "Dementors."

He grunted in frustration, knowing that he had yet to perfect the patronus charm. However, he did notice that Harry Potter was struggling a little with it, but Neville, Hermione and other members of the Dumbledore's Army that Ron noticed that were now behind them all cast the patronus charm. Luna Lovegood tried encouraging Harry Potter with his patronus and Harry was finally able to cast a successful one.

When the last of the dementors fled, the four of them left the D.A. members and ran to the Whomping Willow, but not before Hermione pointed her wand at a spot on the tree that caused the branches to halt to a stop. Ron would have to remember that for next time.

* * *

They finally crawled in the hole of the Whomping Willow and were covered by the invisibility cloak so no one would notice them. There, Voldemort was standing in front of Severus Snape and the snake was floating mid-air besides Voldemort.

Ron shivered a little from the sound of Voldemort's voice as Voldemort talked to Severus Snape in a strange tone. Then Ron felt a bit saddened that he knew what was about to happen. His favorite Professor was about to get killed. He looked down at Hermione's face who was listening to this conversation as well. She looked up at Ron and shook her head lightly as if understanding what Ron was thinking or hoping for.

The conversation ended with Snape kind of begging for his life and Voldemort commanding his snake to kill Severus Snape. Ron turned his head, not wanting to see the death of his Professor.

Voldemort then acted as if he was sorry, as if he regretted it, but Ron knew Voldemort did not regret it one bit. Voldemort did not give a single fuck about anyone's lives except his own.

Voldemort left the room and Harry Potter left his hiding spot to go to in front of Snape. Ron watched Severus Snape give Harry Potter something and asked Harry to look at Snape in his eyes. Ron watched as Severus Snape took his last breath before he died. He moved no more. That only added another death to Ron's list of favorite people or siblings that had died. Fred Weasley and Severus Snape was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Only three chapters to go. Don't worry; I promise you all that the last chapter, the epilogue chapter, will not be as short as that chapter in the Deathly Hallows is. I will make it longer with much more scenes to end this story on a better note. **

**Also, if you have never read my story, A Death Eater's Regrets, you should give it a try, no matter how it sounds. I've had replies from a few of my readers saying that they didn't want to give it a try because "Oh Ron is a Death Eater, no I refuse to believe my Ron is a Death Eater", something like that. Thing is, A Death Eater's Regrets is actually an alternative parallel sequel to this story. What I mean is that, what if Ron never had Hermione as his prefect partner at the beginning of their 6****th**** year in this story? A Death Eater's Regrets is, of course, a Ron and Hermione story, a slower one at that. I believe those of you that have never read it will definitely like it. **


	35. Voldemort's Downfall

**A/N: When I said I would do three more chapters, I was wrong. I wrote a combination of chapters 33, 34, and 35 of the Deathly Hallows, but it ended up to be very short. So, I decided to add chapter 36 as well for this one last chapter before the Epilogue. This will be a combined total of 4 chapters, but still not very long. It seems that when I write a story following the plots of a book, I do not come up with enough ideas to write a 5,000-10,000 word chapter every time, but if it was my own idea, I can come up with much longer chapters every time, depending on the ideas I get. Sorry, but I did my best and I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.**

**(Disclaimer...Don't own H.P.)**

* * *

**Chapter 35:  
Voldemort's Downfall**

Kneeling on the ground, Ron looked at the lifeless body of Fred Weasley. He was surrounded by George, Bill and Ginny Weasley. George was quiet, very quiet. It was quite scary, but all Ron could think about was Fred. Ginny had her arm wrapped around George and Bill was sitting on the ground next to Fred. He began recalling memories of Fred throughout his childhood. He felt like he would begin crying again and wished that Hermione was there with him, but understood why Hermione was helping with the dead bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

It had been nearly fifty minutes since they returned from witnessing the death of Severus Snape. He felt arms wrapping around his neck and he looked down, recognizing the arms. He leaned backwards into the embrace and closed his eyes as he let out a shuddering breath. Before Ron could say anything, another pair of arms wrapped around him as he noticed it was Ginny's.

Ron struggled to not break down again, but a few traitorous, but well-deserved tears leaked out and over his eyelids. Ron didn't feel like kneeling any longer, so he moved and the girls immediately moved away. He looked at both Ginny and Hermione before giving a small nod, muttering his thanks.

He turned to Bill who was still looking at Fred, but Bill turned his head towards Ron. He stood up and gave Ron a tight hug, which surprised him greatly. It was not a normal occurrence between Ron and his brothers.

The voice of Ginny Weasley shook Ron out of his thoughts, "I...I need to go outside. There are still more bodies. People need help carrying them in. I can't be in here any longer. I'm sorry." Before anyone could say anything, Ginny immediately left the Great Hall.

"Oh Ron, I wish you were back at home. I wish none of us came here. Fred would still be alive and Ginny would be at Grimmauld Place, far away from this battle." Bill said as he let go of Ron. Ron nodded in agreement, not wanting to say anything in fear of breaking down.

"I do wish Percy and our parents could get over their prejudice, but at least Charlie isn't here. I don't know how much longer we will be here, but we need to prepare for battle. It's not over and I believe it all ends here. The outcome of the battle will determine the fate of our world, even though I hate the sound of that. Ugh, we better damn win this fucking war!" Bill finish with a grunt. Ron nodded, agreeing with everything that Bill had just said.

He turned to look down at George who was leaning over Fred. Ron put a hand on George's shoulder and ignored his desire to breakdown as he opened his mouth, "George, how are you?"

George did not move at all, even when Ron put a hand on his shoulder. After a full minute of silence, George still didn't respond. With a pained sigh, "I'm sorry this happened. If you need anything, just ask. This should have never happened. None of us deserved to die." Before Ron could continue, he heard a loud, but scared gasp from behind.

He turned to see Hermione with her eyes open wide, a hand over her mouth as she turned towards Neville. He could hear her as she put down her hand and opened her mouth, "Where's Harry?" she whispered frantically.

Ron stood up away from George and walked over to Hermione and Neville. "Oh no, it's been over an hour. Do you think...?" Neville said and ended his sentence reluctantly. Hermione shook her head frantically, not wanting to believe it. Ron was wondering what they meant, but then he remembered Voldemort's request as the four of them had returned from witnessing Severus Snape's death. Voldemort had requested Harry Potter to come to the Forbidden Forest alone in an hour.

"No, no, I'm sure he is just up in the headmaster's office, looking in the pensieve of Professor Snape's memory." Hermione said quickly, wanting it to be true, but Ron knew it was not. Sure, Harry Potter could've looked into the memory, but he should've been back by now. It had been too long and with all the death around them, it was easy to tell that they had been easily distracted from everything that had happened.

"Yes, right, Harry could be up there, but I think we should go check on him." Neville agreed, even though he appeared uncertain of it.

"I'll go with you guys." Ron opened his mouth before Hermione and Neville could turn away and leave the Great Hall without Ron.

Hermione immediately turned to Ron and shook her head gently, "No, Ron, you should be with your brothers. We will be back as soon as possible."

"No, like I said, I will not let you out of my sights. Don't say you can take care of yourself, once again, we all know this. However, I'd rather be with you right now. Please." Ron nearly begged Hermione. Hermione broke out a sympathetic look as she nodded, allowing Ron to come.

Before they could exit the Great Hall, a booming voice forced them to stop in their steps.

"**Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.**

**The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." (copied from Deathly Hallows. This is not mine, but J.K. Rowling's)**

"No..." Hermione whimpered. "He's lying!" Neville growled as the three of them immediately started moving again and towards the exit of the castle. They ran outside, but one person got there first.

"NO!" yelled the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Soon after, Neville, Hermione and Ginny who showed up as well, shouted as well. They refused to believe it and Ron could not say anything at all. He looked at the lifeless body of Harry Potter in Hagrid's arms in shock. He truly believed that Harry Potter would never die and that he would kill Voldemort in the end. Now, that was not to be.

Death Eaters around them began cackling and laughing at the despairs of the fighters of Hogwarts. Voldemort then ordered everyone to silence and then yelled at Hagrid to put Harry Potter at Voldemort's foot, where he belongs, as he voiced.

Voldemort continued, gloating about Harry wanting to run away and such, but Ron did not believe a single word of it. He knew the bloke, no matter how they both didn't like each other.

All of a sudden, Neville moved forward, yelling that Harry beat Voldemort. Ron raised his eyebrows in confusion. Bellatrix laughed at Neville, recognizing who he is as Voldemort smirked as well. Neville refused to join Voldemort's army and Voldemort then accio'd the sorting hat, saying there will be no more sorting at Hogwarts. Everyone will be a Slytherin as he froze Neville. He raised his wand after putting the Sorting Hat on top of Neville's head. Voldemort then lighted the hat on fire. People around him screamed, Hermione and Hannah Abbott being the loudest.

Suddenly, chaos broke out and everyone on the good side aimed their wand at the Death Eaters as the Death Eaters did the same. Spells were thrown at each other and Neville suddenly stood up. Ron looked over at Neville while he had his wand up in the air. He saw Neville pull something out of the sorting hat. It was the Gryffindor Sword! He watched Neville as Neville put the sword firmly in his hands and looked at Voldemort's snake which was nearby next to Voldemort. He swung the sword immediately at the head of the snake and sliced the snake's head off. Voldemort roared, but no one could hear Voldemort over all the chaos that was currently happening. Ron raised a shield charm as a purple colored spell came towards him, but the shield deflected the spell.

All of a sudden, he heard Hagrid yelling out where Harry Potter was. Ron turned to look at Hagrid to look for Harry, but Ron turned back to Voldemort, but Harry Potter was not anywhere. He then finally saw Harry Potter go into the castle as everyone moved into the castle. Ron immediately followed Hermione into the castle and everyone went into the Great Hall.

A Death Eater by the name of Dolohov stepped in front of Ron and Ron raised another shield charm as Dolohov threw a spell at Ron. "I'm here." Ron heard in his ear. He turned his head to see George with his wand raised. He smiled at Ron and Ron did the same as they both raised their wand and threw _stupefy_ at Dolohov together who did not throw a shield charm up in time. It knocked Dolohov out and Ron thanked George for his help. George nodded and moved away when George saw his friend, Lee Jordan, battling a Death Eater by himself.

A familiar shriek grabbed Ron's attention away from George and he turned to the person who shrieked. Ginny, Hermione and Luna were currently dueling with one of the best duelist in the wizarding world, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Anger erupted violently inside Ron at the memory of Malfoy Manor between Hermione and Bellatrix. Unbeknownst to Bellatrix, Ron took the Slytherin way and ran over to behind Bellatrix. He raised his wand, "Bellatrix! _Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix turned to the sound of her name being called and her eyes widened in shock as the green light hit her in the heart, forcing her to stop moving and eventually falling forward to the ground where she laid, dead.

Ron panted, the anger slowly leaving his body as he stared at the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange. The person that had caused one of the worst moments of his life was now dead, all thanks to him. He didn't know he had it in him to kill someone, but he did and he did not feel any regret due to who Bellatrix was and how Bellatrix had tortured his Hermione.

He turned to look at the three girls on the other side of Bellatrix. Ginny looked at Ron with a somewhat proud look. Luna turned to help some others in the battle and Hermione looked at Ron with some expression he couldn't decipher, but he could see a little hint of her being happy that the world was rid of Bellatrix.

Ron wanted to go to Hermione, but Hermione screamed, "RON!" He turned to look at what Hermione was looking at. A spell came rushing at him from the wand of Voldemort. Feeling that he didn't have time to get out of the way, he grimaced and closed his eyes as he waited for the spell to hit him.

The spell never hit him and Ron slowly opened his eyes to see the shimmer of a shield charm in front of him. He heard many people yelling, "Harry!" and "He's alive!" He looked to see Harry Potter in front of Voldemort, saying that no one was to help him and that it was now between the two of them.

Harry Potter began talking about how Voldemort was never going to win and that Severus Snape was never on his side and about the unbeatable wand that Voldemort currently had. Ron's jaw opened when he heard that Draco was the master of the wand, but then Harry mentioned that he had overtook Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor not long ago. The unbeatable wand was now Harry's, even though Voldemort still held it in his hand while Harry had a different wand in his hand.

With a growl, Voldemort threw the killing curse at Harry, but Harry cast a different spell that Ron thought he would. Harry threw the _expelliarmus_ spell at Voldemort and suddenly, Voldemort was dead. _What the hell?_ Ron thought as he had witnessed the _expelliarmus _spell kill someone, which was Voldemort.

It was over. The battle had been won. Voldemort was dead. Voldemort's body had been removed and set afire to.

Hours later, Neville was currently in his old bed with Hannah Abbott sleeping. Harry was currently by himself in his old bed, even though Ginny had wanted to go with him, but Ron knew that Harry wasn't ready after everything he had been through. Ron currently was lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with a sleeping Hermione Granger in his arms. He could now live the life he wanted with Hermione. With the help of Harry Potter, Ron would be forever thankful to the bloke who had ended the war on a good note. He was certainly looking forward to what the future held with him and Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we are one more chapter to go! It is sad to see it end, but it is time for me to move on to my other story. I didn't know how to end this chapter, but I hope it was okay, even though I did kind of end it pretty quick. **

**There was a comment made by RM and I've decided to say something. It was funny to be called missy, but then again, I guess I've never actually revealed my gender. I am a 22 year old male college student. I admit that I believed that before everyone that I recommended the story, would not finish A Death Eater's Regrets before I finished this story. I believed that I would have updated a new chapter to A Death Eater's Regrets before the other readers finished reading that story. Thing is, writing fanfiction is a hobby. My dream is actually to write a screenplay. I have written several 100 page screenplays and am actually planning on getting an agent this summer. That's why I've been a bit delayed in my updates. I apologize for that, but I promise you one thing: I will never, never, never, never, never leave a story uncompleted, even if I haven't updated in a little while. **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with the new twists like Ron killing Bellatrix. I believe the Epilogue will be up either tonight or tomorrow! Yes, that's right. I am not waiting a week to update the last chapter. See you soon!**


	36. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh, it's here. This is the last and final chapter of Ron Weasley, the Slytherin. Wow, I started this story about a year and a half ago. For some reason, it doesn't feel like it's been that long. I want to give out some thanks. I want to thank my readers: heronlove, rhmac12, Loony-1995, ShePotter, HilaryWeasley, ThePrimusLune, RyanRow02, SilverDoe23, Patrinorama, joker44, susieQ41, milan4ever, Leonardo00, pearls-and-crystal-blues, ronandhermioneismagical, light, ykickamoocow111, sugarfree25, mishmish10, miuri, ErinFabu, Snogwarts100 and many others. If I didn't mention you, I still also want to say thank you for liking this story, putting reviews and/or putting this story on your favorites. I really appreciate it. I really had a lot of fun writing this story.**

**There are two parts to this story, the first part will be like what happened to certain characters' lives and the 2****nd**** part will be the Epilogue from the Deathly Hallows. **

**(Disclaimer: Oh...how I wish I did own Harry Potter, but I don't. J.K. Rowling really is the master. It was obvious she supported the Ron and Hermione ship from the beginning of the first book to the end. We, Ron and Hermione fans, thank you ****J.K. Rowling!)**

* * *

**Ch. 36  
Epilogue**

**What happened next...**

After the battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom entered the Auror's Division with Harry Potter to aid in the mission of bringing all remaining Death Eaters to justice. After six years of service, he decided to retire and take up the Herbology teaching position at Hogwarts after Professor Sprout retired. Since the end of Voldemort, Neville dated Hannah Abbott who eventually became his wife. Neville and Ron became closer friends after the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy avoided all trouble as much as he possibly could after the Battle of Hogwarts. He even donated money in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was imprisoned for his services as a Death Eater for a total of 110 years. Lucius never saw the light of day again. Draco stayed out of the spotlight for several years before growing bored of having nothing to do, even though he had enough money to live his whole life without getting a job. He decided to become the Potions teacher at Hogwarts where he would eventually be head of Slytherin. Ron and Draco remained best friends to the end of their time, despite Draco's loathing of muggleborns. Draco had learned to accept Hermione Granger as Ron's girlfriend.

* * *

Harry Potter entered the Auror's Division with Neville Longbottom. Harry did not retire early like Neville Longbottom, but he worked in the Aurors' for almost 30 years before retiring at an age where he was not physically fit enough to pursue after younger and faster criminals. Harry Potter also married Ginny Weasley who went on to play Quidditch professionally for a number of years before retiring. The pair lived happily together for the rest of their life. Harry Potter made peace with Draco Malfoy because of who Hermione Granger's boyfriend was.

* * *

Hermione Granger went back to Hogwarts to retake her 7th year, even though her boyfriend Ron wanted her to stay with him. She was able to change Ron's mind and Ron returned to his 7th year at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, she went on to help House Elves in a high position at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Later on, she worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she went on to help change and improve a number of laws that was biased in favor of purebloods.

* * *

Ron Weasley, with reluctance, returned to Hogwarts to re-take his 7th year, even though he had been there for parts of it. There, he was Head Boy with Hermione Granger who was Head Girl as well and he also was the Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin team. With his keeper skills, he led Slytherin to the finals, but lost against Ginny Weasley and Gryffindor in the finals. However, he was approached by scouts of Puddlemere United. He accepted their offer to play keeper on their team. Unfortunately, he remained on the reserve position for two years before trying out for the Chudley Cannons keeper position. It was Ron's favorite team and the keeper for the Cannons had unexpectedly retired. He beat all the other keepers trying out for the position with flying colors. For the next 9 years, he was keeper for the Chudley Cannons before an injury forced him to retire. He then became the Chudley Cannons head coach after the owners discovered that Ron Weasley was an excellent strategist. During his life, he married the love of his life, Hermione Granger, which he considers his finest moment of his life. His parents still held some prejudice, but accepted Hermione Granger; although, Ron's mother became affectionate with Hermione Granger when she the two of them gave her grandchildren.

* * *

**19 Years Later**

Nineteen years after the battle of Hogwarts, Ron was currently parking his car in the parking lot of the train station. His daughter, Rose was going to Hogwarts today, not his son Hugo who was not yet 11 years old. Hermione Weasley stepped out of the car from the passenger side and helped Rose and Hugo out of the backseat. Ron turned off the car and stepped out. He looked at the train station and a smile formed on his face, reminding him of all the years he came to the train station for the ride to Hogwarts.

"Ron, come and help." Hermione spoke, breaking into Ron's thoughts. Ron turned to see Hermione struggling with Rose's things. "Oh sorry," he said as he immediately helped Hermione take out Rose's things out of the trunk of the car and all four of them walked towards the train station.

Inside, after they had walked through 9 3/4th, they were currently looking at the Hogwarts Express. Ron turned to Hermione, "Remember how all this started just in 6th year on this train?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron with a loving, but shy smile as a small blush crept up her neck. "Yes, Ronald, I remember. Who could forget that?"

Ron saw Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengass helping Scorpious on the train. "Hey, be right back," Ron said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and she moved towards the Potter family with Rose and Hugo.

Ron stopped next to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco turned and smiled and they both hugged. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a month. How's it going?" Draco greeted.

"It's all good. Still the same. Hey, we should have a get together sometime this month. I'll make dinner this time." Ron smirked, remembering the last time Ron had invited Draco and Astoria to dinner at their house. Hermione had refused to let Ron make the dinner, wanting to show Ron her cooking skills had improved greatly. Hermione had decided to do something she never cooked before, lamb chops. It had turned out to be a disaster. To this day, Ron never let it down. Hermione was not a bad cook, but she definitely wasn't the best.

Draco chuckled, remembering the event as well. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. That okay, Astoria?"

Astoria turned away from helping Scorpious, "Yes, that sounds good. Send us a letter or floo us so we can work out when to have dinner."

Ron nodded and turned back to Draco who was currently looking at someone. He saw Draco give a curt nod and turned to see who he gave it to. It was Harry Potter who was with Ginny and their children. His wife and children were next to them as well.

"Well, I'll see you later, I've got to go back and help Rose onto the train." Ron waved at Draco and Astoria as he walked back to them.

Looking at the train, he continued his memory of when he became prefect partners with Hermione Granger during a meeting on the train. It certainly was fate and a life changing moment for him. If it did not happen, he felt like he would be a completely different person like he is nowadays. He felt that he would never have gotten to personally know Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was his destiny and he would make sure they lived together for the rest of their lives to their death. Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, was and is the greatest thing to happen to him. With that thought, he continued towards his family and his love. His life was definitely perfect.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Wow, I really am sad to see this end. Oh well. I hope I ended this story on a good note for all of you guys. I am glad for all your appreciation and support. **

**To end this Author's Note, I am now going to work on updating a Death Eater's Regrets and hope to update the chapter within the next 7 days! Once again, thank you all for reading this story.**


End file.
